White Crimson
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Guilty of heresy, former knight Gilbert is arrested for leading a rebel army against the king's new religious order. Ludwig, a retired soldier and nihilist, is the executioner set to carry out the death of the beloved heresiarch. While the trials take a long time to prepare, the two men begin to grow close to one another and their ideals start to change. LudwigxGilbert AU
1. Chapter 1

***Welcome back everyone! Here is my second germancest fic that I promised! This fic will be AU as well as altered history. Some historical parts will be borrowed, but are not authentic. Roughly, it would take place anywhere between 1300-1400 medieval Europe. Also, as a side note, Ludwig and Gilbert are **not related** in this fic. Please read and enjoy! R&R!

***Warnings: Language, violence, executions

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

**White Crimson**

Chapter 1:

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I AM A FREE MAN WITH MY OWN CHOICES! I AM THE MAGNIFICAT GILBERT!"

Ludwig's attention was taken away from his poker game with a fellow jailer when the new prisoner had entered the dungeon tower. The guards were leading the prisoner to the interrogation room, followed by some royal councilmen. Ludwig looked at other man before excusing himself from the game to follow the councilmen and prisoner. He had to pause for a moment to get the cramp out of his leg before he could walk. It was an old battle injury he had suffered that left him unable to continue in the royal army. Currently, his job was that of an executioner and the prisoner who was just brought in would be at the block soon.

He could hear the prisoner's continuous yelling from the room as he turned the hall. Two guards were posted outside the door but they allowed him entrance to the room. Even though he was typically only an executioner, Ludwig was the undeclared leader of the dungeons. The former king had thought so highly of him that after the battle injury, he had given Ludwig the verbal rights to run the dungeons. No one had to know that Ludwig held two jobs and the 'executioner' always wore a mask over his face to conceal his identity. This was a necessary precaution for any executioner could be hunt down by distraught family members of the deceased. Ludwig never felt guilty for what he did. Killing people who have been ordered to death was no different than killing an enemy on the battlefield.

When he entered the room, one of the old councilmen acknowledged him but went back to their interrogation of the prisoner. Ludwig looked upon the man strapped to a chair by leather belts in the center of the room. Ludwig knew who the man was immediately by appearance alone. White hair and skin, pink eyes, and a uniform symbolizing the 'Knights of Life', this man was Sir Gilbert of House Falcon. The former knight turned heresiarch in order to keep the old ways.

"Why do you denounce the law of your king?" Said one of the advisors to Gilbert.

"That whiney brat is not my king!" Gilbert countered, glaring at the man. "I serve King Fredrick! The one true king!"

One of the men bent down to be at eye level with him. "King Fredrick is dead and so are the old ways! There is a new movement! A new law and order put in place by your king! You do your country and king grave dishonor by denouncing it!"

"It deserves to be ignored and denounced!" Gilbert hollered back at the man, making the other back away. "I am still a Royal Knight and-"

"YOU ARE A HEREATIC!" One shouted at him from behind. "You waggle that heretic tongue with lies! Preaching to people about the spirits and cycle of the world is not what our king believes! Who are you to go around claiming it isn't?"

Gilbert just closed his eyes and smirked at the man. "When a person like the new king abuses their power someone has to rise up against them." He opened them again. "Forcing people into believing the same as you by means of fear and punishment is of no authority by a higher deity! Single or multiple!" Gilbert turned to one of the others and smiled. "Unlike most of you, I have read and studied this 'new' religion, which I choose to denounce based on my own conscience! I bet not one of you even studied this new religion but signed some damn documents that-"

"IT IS HERESY!"

"IT IS CHOICE!" Gilbert shouted back and spat in one of their faces. "I don't force others to believe what I do! I simply enlighten the fundamentals and let them choose on their own! Your king is just a play yard bully! I am Sir Gilbert of House Prussia, and everyone follows me because I am just that damn good!"

Ludwig made no move to interfere but just continued watching, focusing on Gilbert. The man did not seem to understand what kind of trouble he was in.

"He is your lord and master! Unless you repent and denounce your old rebellious ways, you will remain here in this dungeon to await trial." One of the men threatened. "You are a noble, so we cannot torture you. However, being a knight, you are not above some whipping." The man grinned. "You are VERY close to the death sentence and will likely end up with this pretty head on a block! Then you may join your lover king in the world after." The old man gave a smirk of his own to Gilbert.

Ludwig's brows went up at the man's last sentence. He was unaware of a love affair between this Gilbert and the former king.

"For the last and final time…" Gilbert started, keeping his voice calm. "I did not sleep with the late king. I shared his company for companionship, yes. We were very good friends and he delighted in my opinions. When he moved into his older years, I stayed with the man more to care for him. He loved his wife and late child, he never strayed."

"Many servants of the house say otherwise!"

Gilbert gave a snort and a chuckle.

"If it were up to me," Started one "I would have Ludwig here cut out your tongue and break your fingers so you many never again hold a sword or a preach your poison."

Gilbert turned his head and his eyes met with Ludwig's. The two men looked at each other for a moment until Gilbert returned to the councilmen.

"I'm not afraid. I await my trial eagerly." He grinned. "I can't wait to see the looks on your stupid ugly faces when I walk out of there a free man."

"Trust me, it will be here quickly, and the outcome will not be as you think." Said one and then he turned to Ludwig. "Call the guards in here to escort this traitor to his lodgings."

Ludwig opened the door and called in the two guards to escort Gilbert out of the room. Gilbert showed no resistance when the guards took his arms to lead him through the halls. Ludwig walked silently behind the guards while the three councilmen followed. Since Gilbert was a noble and a knight, he was entitled to proper lodgings by the law. The room he was brought to consisted of a proper bed, fireplace, a candle stand, simple carpets, and a practically empty bookshelf. Gilbert was allowed to keep his knights' uniform but was thoroughly searched again to make sure he was unarmed.

Gilbert looked back at the group of men by the door but said nothing. His eyes met with the man named Ludwig for a moment and he smiled. The tall blonde kept the same stoic expression on his face as he closed the door and locked Gilbert inside. Gilbert looked around the room for a moment, studying it from floor to ceiling. The room would be comfortable enough for him with some books and fire to keep warm. He went over to the small window and looked up at it. It was too high for him to see out of it so he looked around for a stool or anything he could use as a step up. There was a trunk at the end of his bed, which would be just the right height to reach the window.

He slid the trunk over to the wall and checked with his hands to make sure it would hold his weight. Confidant in its build, Gilbert stepped up onto it and peered through the dirty window. Outside of his cell was the prison courtyard where punishments and death sentences were carried out. In the center stood a wide platform, which currently sported an executioners' block. Gilbert had witnessed these sort of public gatherings before and the most common were beheadings or hangings. Hangings he had seen but he never went to a beheading. He stared at the large wooden block, knowing that some day soon his head may be resting on it.

The royal court finding him 'guilty' was inevitable, even if all the evidence pointed to him being innocent. He would be lying to himself if the initial fear of being put to death did not frighten him. The body and will fought to live. Gilbert knew he would accept his death because it would be for a just cause. But the question on his mind was, 'would my death change anything'?

This religious crusade that he was a part of sprung from the death of the late king Fredrick. For centuries, their kings and people believed in the earthly spirits. There were four types of main spirits, the Sun, the Moon, the Water, and the Forest. Some lesser spirits were the flora and fauna. But Gilbert, like so many others, believed that the spirits all worked together in an endless cycle that secured the longevity of the world. The people even worked alongside the spirits to keep the world in perfect order. Gilbert was a Knight of the Moon Spirit, appointed by the king to uphold the faith. It was a long process to become a royal knight and Gilbert was one of the youngest to achieve the title. He remained faithful, loyal, and true to his king and the patron spirit.

Yet all of that came crashing down when King Fredrick died and his nephew took the throne. Fredrick's son had died while very young and the couple never had another. The nephew, a whiny spoiled brat, decided to do away with the spirits and embrace a new faith. A faith consisting of one god that ruled over everyone and everything. Gilbert had known of the strange faith, but its followers were so small that it was usually ignored. Now that the new king accepts this religion, he is forcing others to follow by promising severe punishment to any who opposed.

It was that day when Gilbert publicly declined the oath and signing of the king's new religious law. He was proud to leave the royal court and continue to uphold the true faith. Yes, it was heresy and he was a heresiarch, leading the movement to oppose the new king. No matter what, he would not stop his crusade to bring back faith, law, and order.

/

Ludwig washed his hands in the water basin of his room, getting himself ready for bed. His room was adjacent to the dungeon entrance and part of the castle. However, he could still hear the screams of pain and agony from the torture chamber through the walls. The wall across the way was the torture chamber but like everything else, it didn't bother him. The screams were faint and easy to block out if he needed to.

He wanted to get to bed early for he had two executions tomorrow morning, one beheading and one hanging. At least the crowd would be small for they were only smugglers. The big crowds would come when the heresiarch Gilbert was ready to be put to death. Any execution of a royal, noble, or knight always drew the big crowds for the common folk reveled in their demise. They liked to see the rich and powerful brought down to nothingness.

There was one type of execution he never looked forward to, and that was one of an innocent and popular person. The ex-knight Gilbert would be a prime example, for Ludwig knew how loved the man was among the people. Even though Ludwig did not mingle with the common crowd, he had heard enough stories and read articles about the rebel leader. Some say he was more popular than the new king himself. Many feared that the people would rather see him on the throne, even though he is not a royal. They say he is a fine speaker with a charismatic personality and a playful way about him. His rebel army continues to grow larger and larger, which struck fear in the hearts of the royals. The people loved this man Gilbert, and his execution day would be one of pure chaos.

Ludwig could foresee the army wall of soldiers there would be around the platform, using shields and spears to keep the people away. Many people would try to climb the platform and stop him from killing the prisoner. Guards would have to be posted all around the wall, above and below, to make sure no one with a weapon would enter. People would be attempting to kill Ludwig where he stood on the platform in order to save their trusted leader. There was no way he could avoid this for the court was going to find Gilbert guilty to matter what.

Tomorrow morning, before the execution, Ludwig would have to stop by Gilbert's prison chamber to bring the man breakfast. Since Gilbert was a noble, he was entitled to a healthy meal unlike other prisoners, who were forced to starve or received a crust of bread. He also wanted to get a feel for the type of person Gilbert really is. Ludwig remembered fighting alongside the knight during a small battle. He could remember the Moon Knight rearing back on his black stallion with a sword raised high over his head, yelling for his soldiers to continue on. Ludwig had fought with him but he had never said one word to Gilbert. In some small way, he was eager to speak to the man.

/

Gilbert slept soundly in the bed, cuddled up tight with the blankets. The room was still cold due to the dying fire in the hearth. He had been up half the night praying in the small ray of moonlight that shown through the window. Gilbert had prayed for the safety of his people, his friends, and himself. He prayed to all the spirits to keep his people strong in the faith and to never lose sight of what was true.

He was rudely awaken by the echoing sound of the heavy chamber door clicking as it was unlocked. Gilbert turned over in the bed to gaze at the door, lifting his head slightly when he saw the blonde, Ludwig, from yesterday enter. The man had brought him a tray of food, consisting of an apple, cheese, crackers, and bread. A small pitcher of water with a wooden cup was placed beside it. He sat up in the bed and his eyes met Ludwig's.

"This is your breakfast." Ludwig stated plainly. "You will get two meals a day. I got word that someone is bringing in a few more books for you to keep occupied. As a noble, you are allowed to request certain items to make yourself more comfortable. Are there any?" Ludwig stared at him.

"I would like the spirit cycle tapestry from my house at Berlin." Gilbert gave him an answer but Ludwig shook his head.

"I apologize, but you are not allowed to have anything of the sort. The king has forbidden such symbols of the old religions."

Gilbert sighed. "Yes, I am well aware. I have everything I would need then. Thank you." Gilbert watched as Ludwig turned to leave, noticing his limp. "Were you a soldier at one time?"

Ludwig stopped and turned his body to face the other. "What makes you say that?"

Gilbert smiled. "Well, your limp is a dead giveaway, but you also have the stance of a soldier. The way you carried the tray with your shoulders straight back and your eyes forward show some respectable military training. Am I right?" Ludwig just gave him a curt nod. "So then that injury has rendered you unable to fight, correct?"

"Yes. It has." Ludwig moved further into the room, closer to the bed. "I was in a heated battle with the neighboring kingdom and a mace from the enemy struck me in the back of the leg."

Gilbert gave a hiss. "Ouch. That must have hurt."

"It did, but that is what happens when you choose to fight."

Gilbert looked down at the wounded knee and then back to those blue eyes. "It bothers you often, doesn't it?"

Ludwig chose not to answer but those pink eyes were soft with understanding. He decided to answer. "If I am idle for long periods of time or if I am walking a distance then it delivers pain. However, it is a minor issue to worry about. I can handle the pain."

"I'm sure you can." Gilbert smiled. "What is your name?"

"Ludwig."

"Hello Ludwig, I am the dashing and most exuberant Gilbert of House Prussia and head leader of the Moon Spirit Knights. Despite what you or the law may say, I still hold those titles for they were bestowed upon me by our true king, Fredrick. Nothing will change that."

Ludwig said nothing and just stared at him.

"So, now that you are no longer a soldier, you are a jailor?"

"I am." Ludwig mentioned no more. "If you will excuse me, I have work to attend to. Enjoy your meal."

Gilbert watched the man leave before getting out of bed and going over to the table. He picked up a piece of sliced cheese and nibbled it, finding the dairy product to be delicious. Gilbert happily ate the contents of the plate and chugged down the water. Once his belly was full, he went to the fire and threw in a few more logs. It took a few minutes for him to get the fire blazing again but once it did he sat in front of it, warming his body.

He dozed off into a tiny cat nap, dreaming about the days before the new king came to power. When he woke up again it was to the sounds of chanting and cheering from outside. Gilbert glanced at the window before rushing over to it. He stepped up onto the trunk and rest his fingers on the ledge to peer out at the platform. Just as he had thought, an execution.

Gilbert looked at the bloodied, dirtied, and trembling form of the man who was about to meet his death. Gilbert silently said a prayer to the Sun spirit to guide the soul to safety. Two other men were preparing the noose while another checked the lever for the floor, making sure it opened and closed properly. The executioner was standing by the lever, the black mask covering his eyes and ears only. A councilman opened a scroll and began to read the accused man's crimes out loud to the crowd. The window's glass muffled the words so Gilbert was unable to make out what they were saying.

When the councilman left the platform, the accused was brought to the center, hands tied behind his back. The executioner stood behind the man and wrapped the noose around the other's neck, pulling it taunt before going to the lever. The man was allowed to say a few words, but they lasted only a second when the lever was pulled. The lever opened the door in the floor and the man fell through, the noose snapping his neck instantly. The crowd cheered and threw various objects at the dead body.

Gilbert continued to watch as the man was released from the noose and his dead body placed onto a cart filled with hay. The two men from before carried the block up the platform steps and to the front of the cheering crowd. Some hay was taken from the cart and placed in front of the block to catch the falling head. Gilbert said another prayer for the next man who was lead to the block. The guards forced him onto his knees and laid his head to the side. The man was facing Gilbert's direction and he could see the fear in the man's eyes. The executioner came over with the large axe, but Gilbert immediately noticed something about the axe wielder.

The stance of the executioner was not a normal one for he was putting more weight on one leg to hold the axe. A normal person would be thrown off balance, but this man was able to withstand the weight of the axe. Gilbert knew then and there that the executioner was Ludwig, the man who had brought him breakfast. Gilbert was unable to think further when he saw the blade raised high over Ludwig's head. He held his breath when the axe came down straight and loped off the man's head in a second. Gilbert felt his blood run cold when the head landed on the hay and Ludwig pushed the still trembling body away from the block. A few men dragged the decapitated body to the wagon to join the other while another took the head.

Gilbert's hand flew right to his neck and he rubbed it gently, imagining what he would look like headless. In a short time that would be him. Now that he knew what it entailed and what it looked like, he had to do something. He would not let himself be killed in such a way for he was a nobleman, a knight, and a trusted friend of the realm. There was no way some snot-nosed kid with a crown was going to decide his death. But how could he do it? How could he protect himself when the jury was made up of the king's peers and supporters? Even if he was killed, would his crusade remain strong or will his army surrender in fear?

No, he would not give up on his crusade and his people. He was, after all, the magnificent Gilbert who ranked as one of the greatest knights of his day. Never had he lost a fight, joust, duel, or challenge. It was near impossible to keep him down for he was just too good at what he did. Gilbert had to admit that he was a bit full of himself at times, but in a way, that was how he had achieve the level of nobility he was at. He was noble when he needed to be. On off times, he liked to kick around, relax, pester, or just cause trouble. Even if he started a fight he could always finish it. This is why his head could never rest upon that block.

"I guess my first order of business would be to make nice with the executioner." He smirked. "Yeah, I could do that. I can sweet talk my way out of a potato sack! HA HA HA!" He laughed loudly from the center of the room. "I shall prevail because I am the greatest!"

/

"Answer my question you good for nothing heretic!" One of the interrogators hissed out at Gilbert when the man was refusing to answer.

Gilbert's wrists were suspended above his head by chained shackles as his body hung just an inch off the floor with only the toe of his boots touching. Even though his back was stinging from the whip lashes, Gilbert kept an obnoxious smirk on his lips. The pain was minimal and he could handle it. He was more amused by the interrogator's enflamed red face at his refusal to answer.

Ludwig was growing bored of the whipping, and it was he who was doing it. The man did not care enough to say no, especially when an extra couple of gold coins were given to him. Money or not, he was still a servant to the realm. Not by choice, of course. It didn't matter to him. What did matter was the ache in his knee, for he had been standing here with a whip while the prisoner Gilbert continued to be stubborn.

"Another!" The interrogator ordered Ludwig to strike Gilbert again, and he did. "Where are you other heretic friends?"

Gilbert responded with a smirk.

"Be warned, sir, that you are on very dangerous grounds!" Shouted another. "The high council will soon be presented with a bill to overlook the rank of a noble! Tell us where we can find the others and spare yourself the chance of being racked!"

Gilbert spit onto the floor and cleared his throat. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"It should."

"Well, it doesn't." Gilbert grinned. "Since you no longer think of me as a knight, then I no longer have to act the part in front of any of you. Eat shit and die you portentous old cocksuckers! I WON'T TELL YOU A THING!"

"WHIP HIM AGAIN!" Another shouted to Ludwig, completely outraged by Gilbert's choice of words.

Ludwig raised the whip and did so, watching as the hard lash struck open the pale skin of the prisoner. Like himself, Gilbert was clever at disguising his pain. Both being trained as warriors they were taught ways to endure pain so they could continue to fight. He sent the whip flying again to strike at the strong back then stopped, much to the councilman's displeasure.

"Why have you stopped! I never commanded it!"

Ludwig stared intently at him. "The law is only ten lashes for a knight of this status."

"HE IS NOT A KNIGHT!"

"A knight must resign in front of a court and give up his uniform and sword. If he does not, then he is still a knight."

The man growled.

Gilbert chuckled. "This man is wiser than you are with a smaller pay! Ridiculous. What a fucking fool you are! I did not retire my title…I denounced the court, unwilling to fight for it. I am still a Knight of the Moon Spirit."

"The Moon Spirit is false!" The man hissed. "As is your poisonous tongue!" The man looked to the others. "Let us report on the arrogance of this fool! GUARDS!"

Ludwig watched the men leave and the guards come in to remove Gilbert from the chains. The albino man hissed slightly as he lifted his hands to rub at his shoulders. The guards led him out of the room and Ludwig followed them to Gilbert's chambers, taking with him a medical bag. The prisoner was shoved into the room and he followed inside, excusing the guards from their duties. Ludwig closed the door behind them and looked to the man standing in the center of the room with his back dripping blood.

"You whip pretty hard." Gilbert said, not turning around. "I guess it comes from wielding that massive axe."

Ludwig raised a brow. "I do not know of what you speak."

"I figured it out." He turned to look at Ludwig with a smirk. "I recognized the way you were standing on that platform. I've seen enough battle wounds to know." Gilbert rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before walking over to Ludwig. "So I am currently looking into the face of my killer." He smiled.

Ludwig glanced down at him, unmoving. "If you are found guilty then I will have to take your life away. However, it is not by my choice but the choice of other men. I just do as I am told. Bear me no ill will."

Gilbert tapped his chin. "Hm…that is kind of hard to do. In the abstract sense."

"Indeed." Ludwig looked away.

"Why are you here? What is that you want of me?" Gilbert asked, hands on his hips.

"Well, before your snippy attitude I was going to offer to clean your wounds before they become infected."

Gilbert raised a brow in confusion. "But…I am a prisoner. Why would you offer to do that?"

"Unlike you and the king, I have no cause or need to believe in anything. Therefore, I live by my own dictation and no one else's, especially beings that don't exist."

Gilbert took a step back from him. "Nothing? You do not believe in ANYTHING?"

"That is correct." Ludwig crossed his arms. "I have no reason to believe in something I can't see."

"You are entitled to that opinion."

"But it is fact." Ludwig countered and Gilbert's brows narrowed.

"Says who?"

"Says me. Do you think to say I am wrong? Aren't you the one who preaches fully heartedly in what you believe to be true?"

"Yes." Gilbert crossed his arms as well. "But I know I am right and you are wrong."

"Prove it." Ludwig challenged him.

Gilbert stared intently at him before his lips grew into a smile, then he laughed. "This is great! I've never met someone like you! What has happened in your life that would lead you to think so little of the universe?"

"It is none of your business. Now get on the bed so I may fix your wounds. We are soldiers after all. There is a special bond we all share."

"You are right in that." Gilbert went over to his bed and carefully lay upon his stomach, folding his arms in front of him. He watched as Ludwig walked over to his bed.

He took out some of the bandages from the medical bag, a cloth, and a small box of salve. With the cloth, he began to pat the lashes dry of blood. Gilbert hissed softly but said nothing as Ludwig continued to clean his back.

"Why do this?" Gilbert asked. "Why help me when you are going to kill me?"

"Despite my take on the issue at hand, I am a firm believer in doing what I want whether it is necessary or not. We are fellow warriors and as companions we look out for one another on the battlefield. This predicament you are in now is just different type of battlefield."

Gilbert closed his eyes with a chuckle. "It's funny…I rather be on an actual battlefield with swords and shields coming my way. Not this type of battlefield…full of liars, tricksters, and phonies. Mouths lie, hearts lie, the mind lies…but a weapon in the heat of battle does not."

"Wise words." He continued to pat at the wounds. "May I ask you something about your knighthood?"

"Ask away." Gilbert twitched when Ludwig touched a particularly painful spot.

"The Knights of the Moon Spirit are a celibate group when joined. The late king appointed you there."

Gilbert interrupted. "Are you asking me if I was or was not a virgin when I entered the knighthood?"

Ludwig frowned. "May I finish? I simply wanted to ask if you did have carnal relations with the late king. Upon what I could gather from side conversations of those councilmen, they are going to use that against you in court. Assuming that you only came to the title that you did because you were a bed partner for the king."

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"I just might. It depends. I really am just curious on my end…for King Fredrick was already old when you entered into his realm. You are young."

Gilbert looked over his shoulder at Ludwig. "That means nothing. As I've said before…Fredrick took great interest in my wisdom, battle plans, and opinions. You could say I was on his 'private' council, but only because he trusted me above all others. Just because he favored me over a nest of snakes does not mean I slept with him." He hissed again. "Fredrick was a dear friend of mine, nothing more. He made me a knight because I deserved it."

"Why would he put you in the Moon Spirit's group then? There are other knight groups you could have gone in. Did he place you there out of his own desire for you? Since he could never have you?"

"That is bullshit. I did not sleep with the king. I am still a virgin because I have never been with a man. I have been with women before, so I am not a full-fledged virgin.

Ludwig rubbed a bit salve on another scar. "The whole thought process on the 'virgin' issue is ridiculous."

Gilbert laughed softly. "I agree."

"Now, let me ask you this. Did you love the late king?"

Gilbert glanced to the side. "Everyone loved King Fredrick. If I didn't, then would I be leading this crusade?"

"You know what I mean." Ludwig paused in his dabbing.

"That is none of your business." Gilbert glared at the man from over his shoulder.

Ludwig smirked. "There is my answer."

"You may think what you will, but I know the truth."

Ludwig continued to rub the salve all over the lashed back. "If they are going to use that in your trial, then I should tell you how they will go about doing it." He waited for a response from Gilbert to continue, which came with a nod. "They will test to see if you are a virgin by actual penetration. I've seen them do it before. If you are found to be a virgin, then the royal court will pardon you for their violation of your body. If you aren't…well, you know where it goes from there."

"You jest." Gilbert smirked. "I could have been raped when I was a child and never done it since. Also, I am a noble. They cannot touch my honor. Their 'tactic' would work more with a woman than with a man anyway."

"Do you really think they care about that? You know they only want to find you guilty in everything." Ludwig warned him. "I wouldn't be surprised if the new king changes the laws just for you."

"I still have no fear." It was true, he did not fear the basic principle laws changing, king's word or not. Gilbert had friends in the High Council, the men who wrote and upheld the law. If they all voted 'no', then the king was powerless. However, the High Council could not interfere with his trial, and they frown upon revolutions. Yet Gilbert was certain they would uphold the common laws and keep him safe.

"I hope for your sake you are right." Ludwig began the bandaging.

Gilbert remembered that Ludwig was the executioner and needed to get on his good side. Even though he was a 'man virgin', Gilbert was willing to give it up to ensure his safety. "Will it be you who tests me?" If it were to be Ludwig, then the man could fully testify, in truth, that he had never slept with the king.

"No, I do not allow myself that sort of torture. The main torturer would do that to you, while the councilmen watch."

"So I will be fucked over no matter what."

"Basically."

"Whatever. It is only my body. Not my pride, not my honor, not my spirit, and not my valor!" Gilbert turned and sat up on the bed, facing Ludwig. "I am not afraid. Let them rape me. Let them change the laws to torture me! Let them come at me with all their power! I am Gilbert of House Prussia, Ear to the late king, and Knight of the Moon Spirit! I believe in my faith and in the strength of the realm! I will not waver!"

Ludwig stared at him, searching those pink eyes for doubt, but found none. Gilbert meant what he had said. "You are a fool then." Ludwig told him. "Religion and faith means so little to me. I signed the new king's ridiculous paper because I could care less. Make this easy on yourself. Pledge allegiance to the new faith, but uphold your true belief in silence."

Gilbert shook his head. "I could never be silent. I could never lie to myself! I have a strong will and equally strong conscience! Lying would not settle well with me. I have faith in my beliefs and no one can take them from me!"

"Then I shall see your head on the block soon enough. A strong man such as yourself should not let such moral foolishness walk him to his death. I know you are an intelligent man beneath that obnoxious and overzealous attitude."

Gilbert suddenly smiled at him, reaching his hand out to feel Ludwig's knee. The blonde man looked at him with confusion. Gilbert smirked at him. "Ludwig, while I may not agree with your words…you have still been very kind to me." He smiled sweetly, acting coy. "May I see your knee?"

"Why?"

"I wish to gaze upon the wound that rendered someone as strong as you helpless. I would heal it myself I could. This wound you have, this life changing wound, happened because you were defending the freedom on your realm. It is something to be proud of, not ashamed of."

Ludwig thought about Gilbert's words and felt some comfort in them. "Very well." He lifted the leg of his pants to show Gilbert the dark pink scar that ran from his knee to his leg.

Gilbert looked at the scar on the man's skin and frowned slightly. "Do you hate the spirits for allowing this to happen?" He was curious to know Ludwig's answer.

"No." Ludwig answered harshly. "Worldly spirits had nothing to do with it. All it is was bad luck and in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing more."

Gilbert rubbed at Ludwig's knee. "It pains you."

"And?" Pink eyes gazed at him.

"May I rub it? From one warrior to another? We take care of one another, right? We comfort each other."

Ludwig smirked. "You mean like lick our wounds?"

"We are one in the same. We are brothers, you and I. Brothers in arms." Gilbert rubbed the wound, looking up to see Ludwig's eyes slide close. 'It's working!' He said to himself. 'Great Moon Spirit, forgive me in my evils that are to come.' He smiled when Ludwig's blue eyes opened again to gaze at him. "He is a strange on, this Ludwig. However, seducing him will aide me greatly in this unjust misfortune.' He leaned down and kissed the scar. 'All will be for the great good in the end. I will sacrifice my soul, because I am noble and awesome like that! I-'

A hand wrapped around his neck. Gilbert's first reaction was to break out of it, but he reminded himself that he was to make friends with his executioner. Instead, he remained still.

"Why did you kiss it?" Ludwig growled.

"You fought for the safety of the realm. For King Fredrick. You are like me. We are on in the same."

"Never touch me again!" He warned, squeezing Gilbert's neck. "I may be your death, but you will not be mine!" He threw the man onto the bed. "I suggest you stop this foolish act for I know full well how you REALLY are! Do not act like some coy little lamb because I know you are wolf in sheep's clothing! How quickly you forget that I shared a battlefield with you!" He crossed his arms. "There are many times I wanted to just sock you across the mouth."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and smirked widely. "Don't you think I'm acting a certain way because the odds are against me? Perhaps I am waiting for the right moment to strike. I do have a brutal side and I did not become a knight based on favoritism alone. I have more skill then you will ever have! I am the Great and Mighty Gilbert of House Prussia!" He grinned madly. "I will continue to lead the rebellion and save the world from such stupid shit our 'king' squirts out from his ass!"

"Now THAT is the real you. Keep up the act for the guards and councilmen, but don't try to pull it off with me. Good day to you, Sir Gilbert." With that, Ludwig limped from the bed to the door, leaving Gilbert alone and dazed.

End Chapter 1 TBC

***I am looking for a possible beta. I'm one of those people who read fanfics for enjoyment, and not for perfect literature. I'm easygoing that way. My betas always seem to disappear without word, and my backup beta can not always help. If anyone out there is interested, drop me a message via fanfiction or my tumblr. I am writing two fics at the same time, so either one or two separate betas are needed (who likes germancest, who likes FrUk, or both!)

**Preferences**: 1) Knock out editing **FAST**. 2) Not too busy or backed up with schoolwork/job 3) COMMUNICATION! {email, skype, yahoo, etc}

Please keep in mind that I am very studious by nature…so you don't want me going Twilight Sparkle on you. ^_^ (Check Season 2, episode 3 for giggles) Don't worry, I'm actually VERY nice and like talking to people, so don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for reading so far! ^_^

Chapter 2

After his conversation with Gilbert, Ludwig retreated back to his room to rest for a bit. As he exited the dungeon tower, the chill of the late afternoon air bit at his cheeks. Ludwig was certain that winters' first snowfall would be very soon and he frowned deeply. Heavy snow made it harder for him to walk the castle grounds, not to mention the cold would ache his knee. He swiftly entered his chambers where it was warm from the fire. Ludwig immediately threw a few more logs onto the embers, waiting patiently for it to flare back to life. Now that the fire was fully warming the small room, Ludwig sat back on his bed with a sigh of relief. He lifted both his legs onto the sheets and lay flat, folding arms behind his head.

The image of Gilbert gently kissing his scar was painted in his head for even if he closed his eyes the memory remained. The gesture itself was pecular and odd coming from a recently well-respected knight. Ludwig was aware of how different people could be on the inside. Sir Gilbert was a powerful knight whom never lost a battle and who everyone respected. Ludwig remembers the knight, even if the arrogant man did not recognize him. Why would he? Sir Gilbert would see many soldiers and mercenaries daily whenever they were at training or a battle camp. He could even remember the first and last time he had spoken to Gilbert during a time of war.

'_Sir, news from the plains.' Ludwig held the hilt of his sword to his chest in salute and respect to Gilbert._

'_Speak.' Was Gilbert's only reply while the man continued looking at a map on the table. Two other knights stood beside him and one general to the far left._

'_The enemy troops are moving in from the west. If we take our ranks and move them around the east side of the plains, we could easily flank their army.'_

_Gilbert looked up from the map, focusing pink eyes on Ludwig. 'Is that what you would have us do?' he did not wait for Ludwig to answer. "You are a soldier, boy. While your tactic is a wise one, it is impolite to tell the knights what they should do.'_

_Ludwig kept a straight face, but the comment was burning him on the inside. 'Forgive me, Sir Gilbert. I must have forgotten myself.'_

'_Hey, I don't care.' Gilbert replied with a smirk. 'It's these other losers here who think that way!' The other knights protested but Gilbert ignored them. 'I think your idea would work very well. Thanks for your input. You are dismissed.'_

_Ludwig left the tactic tent and rested up in the camp until he heard the sound of Gilbert's name being announced. The Moon Spirit knight was walking the camp, stopping periodically to speak with soldiers both wounded and well. Ludwig looked at the white uniform, which was speckled with blood and dirt. Normally, a knight would ride into battle with their armor on while average soldiers had nothing but the shirts on their backs. Sir Gilbert, however, always fought his battles free of armor. He only wore wrist guards and gloves. Occasionally he would wear a helmet, but for most of the fighting, Gilbert was as bare as Ludwig was. Ludwig had heard that Sir Gilbert did not wear armor because he thought so highly of himself, that he was untouchable. Ludwig never understood that thought process, for anyone could be wounded or killed in battle. It was the luck of the draw or if your reflexes were quick enough. Luck and pride had nothing to do with death on the battlefield._

Ludwig opened his eyes as the memory's images faded. However, he could not erase the image of Sir Gilbert looking like a god as he walked through the camp. Perhaps it was his aura of confidence or his peculiar physical features. Ludwig knew many sex deprived men would think about Sir Gilbert, and on more than one event, he would hear his fellow soldiers pleasuring themselves while whispering the knight's name. Ludwig has had sex with both men and women, yet it was never a necessity for him. If the chance came up, then like any other healthy male, he would accept the offer. Saying that Gilbert was not attractive at all would be an understatement. Ludwig could see the physical and sexual appeal of the man. Not only was he a nobleman and a knight, but a virgin protector of the Moon Spirit.

Was the glorified idea of a 'virgin' ridiculous? Yes. While growing up, every man had told him that once his virginity was gone, he would have wished he'd lost it sooner. The notion was overly glorified and made into something more symbolic than anything. When he had been with his first woman and man, he had felt nothing different afterwards. Ludwig thoroughly enjoyed himself in his own way, but it was nothing 'earth-shattering' like so many have told him. If he were to marry, he would not care if his wife was a virgin or not. It made no logical sense.

How could something that lasts only a second have such a mammoth impact? Gilbert was likely to be raped soon just so the court could publicly humiliate and defile him. Raping a celibate knight consecrated to a powerful spirit such as the Moon should be a crime within itself. However, since it was the noblemen at court doing the interrogation, morality meant nothing. Every one of them hated Gilbert for their own reasons and would stop at nothing to see his white neck laying across the block.

That long, white neck, which would glow against the dark stained wood of the block. Its surface, tainted and discolored from years with the blood of past deaths. Ludwig could imagine what Gilbert's head would like as his neck stretched across the hallowed dip. The little wisps of platinum hair on the pale neck would be the markers for Ludwig's blade. With one downwards whack, Gilbert's head would be loped off and drop into a hay filled basket. Many times had Ludwig looked down upon a severed head and seen the tear stained eyes still wide with shock and fear. What would Gilbert's after-death face look like? Ludwig had to wonder if the look would be relaxed, laughing, or full of fear. Of course, that 'after-death' look would all have to depend on what Gilbert's life was like while being behind dungeon walls.

"Sir Gilbert…you are in for a rough couple of weeks." Ludwig said out loud to himself, for he knew that the councilmen would change the laws that thwart the torturing of a noble. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.

/

"Sir Gilbert…we will ask you one last time." Started one of the interrogators. "Where are your heretic friends?"

Gilbert hanged loosely from the ceiling chains, his wrists far above his head. Pink eyes glared at the smirking man before him. In response to the question, Gilbert spat on the floor in front of the man's feet. Gilbert glanced over at Ludwig who stood in the far corner, arms crossed and wearing a stoic expression. His attention was brought back to the councilman before him. The middle-aged man was enjoying Gilbert's bit of humiliation, being strung up like a piece of drying meat.

"This is the third time I am asking you, Sir Gilbert. Where are your heretic friends? Tell me where they are and I will spare you further humiliation." The man smiled but Gilbert frowned.

"I have nothing to say to you." Gilbert responded and spit at the man again.

The older man seemed not to care, but rather just smiled as he circled Gilbert's suspended body. "You know, the king and I grow tired of these silly uniforms you spirit loyalists where. The king has issued a new uniform for ALL knights. We would appreciate it if you wore them."

Gilbert smirked, giving a tiny chuckle. "I only wear the clothes of the Moon Knights. No other false deity uniform will ever touch my body." The Moon Knight uniform meant a lot to him, for the day he was initiated, King Fredrick had handed the clothing to Gilbert himself. Gilbert adored his uniform.

"Then you will wear nothing. Torturer!" The councilman called over the torturer that held a rusty dagger in his gloved hand. "Tell us where the others are." Gilbert glared at the man and remained silent. "Very well then. Remove those heretic clothes."

Gilbert kept a straight, stern face as the torturer cut away the uniform, leaving the knight's body completely bare. Gilbert felt the chill of the dungeon air hit his skin, forcing his body to shudder with a shiver. He looked over at Ludwig once again, finding the man still wore the same expression as before. Gilbert looked back to the torturer and watched the bulky man gather up his torn clothing. The armful of torn fabric was carried over to a fire pit.

"You have a few choices here, Sir Gilbert." Started the councilman. "If you tell me where the other heretic leaders and speakers are, then I will allow you to wear these sinful clothes. If you remain silent, then you will remain naked. Unless, you wear the uniform of our king's knights." The councilman smirked at the proposal, but Gilbert would have none of it.

"I will not wear such shit as that piss colored uniform!" Gilbert spat out. "I'd rather be naked."

"Spoken like a true whore." The councilman chuckled as he waited for a response from Gilbert.

"Say what you like, but I am no whore. Do not make up lies to please yourself, old man."

The councilman snapped his fingers and before Gilbert's eyes, his uniform was tossed into the pit of flames. Gilbert's eyes reflected the licking flames as the uniform came alight with crackling destruction. The very uniform Fredrick had handed to him now lay in a fire pit being charred black. Gilbert felt his heart begin to ache as he watched the fabric slowly burn to ashes.

"So you have lost the most important item of your heretic beliefs. Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Pink eyes glared at him. "Very well." He sighed. "I am giving you one last chance to give me the information I seek. If you choose to remain silent, then the king will issue that all belongings and lands from your house at Berlin will be repossessed. House Prussia will fall under the jurisdiction of the royal court to be used as we see fit. Any spiritual themed related items will be smashed or burned. If any of your servants try to resist or defend you, then they will be hanged by the neck until dead. Do you still wish to remain silent?"

Gilbert repeated the malevolence proposal in his head, thinking about how he wanted to smash this man's face in and deliver it to the bastard king. His house, House Prussia, was one of the richest castles within the realm, specializing in crops, horses, weapons, hunting, and trading. Gilbert's family house and name was an old lineage that he was proud to have. Everything in his house was collected and bought over the centuries of his family residing in that castle. The entire castle would be stripped bare and brought into the possession of the new king. While he wanted to keep his house and home, Gilbert knew where his true loyalties lie.

"I will tell you nothing."

Ludwig's brows went up in surprise with how quickly Gilbert had answered. The pale man showed no part of him that was full of sorrow for the awful proposal. Ludwig wondered if Gilbert was still putting on a front because of his arrogant, stubborn pride, or he was truly feeling the grief inside and hiding it well. Out of sheer curiosity, Ludwig would ask the man about it later.

"Then you shall remain in your confinements, naked, while awaiting further investigation. Try not to be so proud and stubborn, Sir Gilbert, for the first snowfall is close at hand. Remove him from my sight." The torturer slugged Gilbert across the face with a small leather club, stunning the man into painful stupidity. While Gilbert was being hauled away, the councilman looked to Ludwig. "What is your take on him, servant?"

Ludwig kept his arms cross, but refused to look at the man speaking. "I have nothing to say on the matter. It is not my place."

"Smart words for a killer." The man slapped him on the back before following the others out of the chambers.

Ludwig went over to the fire pit and looked down into the flames to where the uniform was now a pile of ashes.

/

The chamber was freezing as Gilbert entered, or was rather shoved. A pile of new clothes were placed on his dining table, but they were the king's uniform. Gilbert would rather freeze than wear them. He knew why the guards left the clothes there; they wanted him to be forced to put them on and escape the cold. Gilbert went over to his bed and stripped the furniture of its top sheet to wrap around his body and head. His teeth chattered loudly as he waddled over to the fireplace to get warm. He sighed when the heat hit his face. The fire would not last long for only a few logs remained beside the hearth. Gilbert would have to ask for more firewood next time someone came by. He was no use to any of them if he froze to death, so firewood should easily be given to him.

When his body was heated enough, Gilbert went over to his bed and got onto his knees. He slipped his hand up underneath it, poking fingers between the mattress and bed frame. A moment later he found what he was looking for. He held the Moon Spirit opal pendant in his palm, the last piece of his uniform and faith. There was only one opal pendant encased in gold that belonged to the royal family. It had been custom made for the royals centuries ago, yet on Fredrick's deathbed, the king gave it to Gilbert. The pendant was to always stay within the royal family but Gilbert secretly possessed it. This pendant was the only thing he owned that would be an immediate death sentence. He closed the pendant in his hand and looked out the window at the foggy moon.

"Fredrick…the world is going to shit…" The lock to the door was opened and Gilbert gasped, quickly hiding the pendant back in its place. He stood up and held the sheet tightly around him, waiting to see who it was. In stepped Ludwig, closing the door behind him. "Oh, it's you."

"I came to see how you were doing." Ludwig limped into the room. "Are you really okay with them taking away your home?"

Gilbert moved to stand by the fire, flashing Ludwig a lopsided smile. "It's only material goods." He looked into the fire. "All of my family is gone anyway. I was the only one to survive the outbreak of plague. My cause means so much more than a castle and the items inside."

Ludwig crossed his arms. "So you do not feel sad at all? Somehow I don't believe that."

"Well," he scoffed "Of course I'm sad about it…but my reason for fighting remains more important."

"You are such a fool." Gilbert glared at him. "I don't know who is worse, you or the king."

"Don't you dare compare me to that little snot-nosed kid! He will not listen to reason!"

"And you do?" Ludwig raised a brow. "You believe in something you have never seen or felt before. Both you and the king in your religious beliefs are just ludicrous."

Gilbert strolled over to him, white sheet dragging behind. "I don't think I've ever met such an arrogant ass before. Isn't there something you believe in?"

Ludwig looked at him seriously. "I believe in the here and now. Once I have a proper, logical definition and physical proof of something 'greater', then I shall make a decision."

Pink eyes met blue and the two stared at each other for a long moment until Gilbert spoke. "So, now that we are a soldier who is no longer allowed on the battlefield due to injury we end up hating the world." He smirked at Ludwig's stern expression. "You live by discipline, order, and by the sword. You never think about what life is like after one dies, or if you will even wake up the next morning or live to see another battle. Now that you are a gimp and have been demoted to a mere servant, we have a little hair up our ass about the mysteries of the universe!"

"Look at where your religious beliefs got you," His eyes narrowed "landing you in a dungeon to be beheaded."

"Only because the king is-" Gilbert let out a hiss "What's the point. I've already had this conversation with you." The former knight walked back over to the fire. "We have a lot in common, Ludwig. We are both warriors. We have killed and experienced the deaths of our friends and comrades. We may be different in our beliefs, but we are still the same as people."

"You are right." Ludwig looked at the pile of clothes. "You are shivering. Why not where the clothes given to you? They symbolize nothing." He picked up the tunic top. "They are fabric, Gilbert. Fabric. It means nothing."

Gilbert whipped around, the sheet almost catching fire in the hearth. "It means much more to me! Wearing those clothes with new religious markings is sacrilege! I rather freeze to death than lower myself, as you have, to forcefully accept the fake religious order!"

Ludwig just shook his head and made his way over to Gilbert. He towered slightly over the other man, seeing the pink bottom lip trembling with cold. Gilbert was trying to hide the signs that he was cold. "Perhaps I am just a dumb common soldier, but I have a strong feeling that your crusade is about much more than simple religious debate. I have watched you act in public. I have seen how you are. Standing up and fighting for something trivial as 'that god or these gods', is not the proper fighting style for you. I think you are doing it not for yourself, but for someone else. 'Someone' who is no longer with us."

Gilbert's eyes flared red, gritting his teeth and letting out a small growl. Ludwig took a step back. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to analyze me? You know nothing about me! Never just 'assume' with me, peasant!" He let the sheet drop to the floor so his fist could meet with Ludwig's cheek.

The surprise force of the punch sent Ludwig stumbling back first, and then crashing to the floor when a foot kicked his knee. He let out a sharp cry when he landed, grabbing the top of his knee. With a hiss, Ludwig glared up at the smug and naked knight. "A knight never attacks a man where he is weak. It is a cowardly thing to do!"

"Really?" Gilbert crossed his arms and bent at the waist to be eye level with Ludwig. "Yet it is YOU who has no belief in anything, so why should I show mercy on you if it is not what you wish? In your eyes, I am not a knight, just a man."

Ludwig felt like a spider caught in its own web with Gilbert's words. "Fine." Now began the hardship of getting back up. Usually, once Ludwig had a bad fall such as this, standing was a challenge. It bothered him tremendously that he had to struggle in front of Gilbert this way. First, he rolled onto his hands and knees, using the good leg to prop himself up. Trying to keep his grunts of discomfort from escaping his lips, Ludwig wiggled and bent his wounded knee, trying to get the joint to pop back in place.

"Here, let me help you. Soldier to soldier." Gilbert did not allow Ludwig a chance to protest. Instead, he looped his arms under Ludwig's shoulders and helped to hoist him up. Gilbert was strong, but Ludwig was surprisingly solid. He was able to lift the large man, but had to wrap his arms around the waist to steady the other. Ludwig was trying to kick his knee back into place and Gilbert spotted him. Beneath the dirty, musky tunic, Gilbert could feel solid stomach muscles. He had his own, of course, but they were no where near the shape or size of Ludwig's. It made him frown just slightly.

"I think I'm well now." Ludwig told the other. "You can move your hands away now."

"Whatever you say." Gilbert removed his arms and Ludwig was standing on his own. "Sorry I attacked you like that. I should have kept my cool."

"It's done with now." Ludwig faced him. "You might want to get your sheet."

Ludwig allowed his eyes to trail over Gilbert's naked body as the man went over to the sheet. The pale body was perfectly formed and well toned. Aside from old battle scars and the most current ones, Gilbert's body was alluring. Why would he be thinking that? This was a man he was due to kill, not oogle his body. Or perhaps, just like the kiss to his knee, Ludwig was fancying the show of kindness. He had never been shown any real kindness, not like what Gilbert demonstrated. But that was a foolish notion. Yet he was still slightly disappointed when Gilbert's body was covered again by the sheet.

"So, is this all you came to do is harass me?" Gilbert asked with a laugh.

"You know that is not the case. Tomorrow your interrogation continues. Will you still be naked?"

Gilbert puffed his chest proudly. "I will. Naked in all my awesomely handsome glory."

"Then, I bid you good day, Gilbert."

"Take some time to think about the world in another sense that isn't physical, okay?"

Ludwig ignored him and left the dungeon chamber, locking the door with a heavy click. His knee still ached tremendously and all he wanted was to get to his bed. Taking the weight off for an hour or so would make the pain go away. Instead of rest, he was greeted by a small entourage of the king's men. All of them were dressed in rich clothing and heavy, almost blinding jewelry. This was new to him. The former king's men never wore such trends.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Beilschimdt." Said the middle one, flashing perfect white teeth. "May we have a second of your time? The king requests a minor audience with you at this moment."

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched, for his leg was not up for the massively long walk to the castle. Still, as a proud soldier, he grit his teeth and dealt with the pain. Why did the king wish to see him, a mere executioner? Ludwig had never even set eyes on King Fredrick for more than a few minutes every once in a blue moon. So why would the new king wish to see him so casually? The other men spoke not a word to him as he was led inside the castle. The inside of the king's palace was something Ludwig never thought he would see, nor did he actually care to see. However, now that he was here, he looked all around it in awe. Ludwig barely was watching where he was going until his escorts stopped him.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, this is the king's private bathing chambers. He is well concealed behind a curtain, so he will speak with you from the tub. Have you ever met a royal before?"

"I have not."

The white-tooth man smiled. "Always say 'yes your highness' or 'of course, my lord'. Speak plainly, yet do not let your tongue waggle in your mouth. Choose your words wisely."

Ludwig kept silent as he was announced to the king, and the large doors opened to reveal a curtain in the center of a large room. Ludwig could barely make out the silhouetted form of the young king in the tub. He stood still and waited for the king to speak to him first.

"You are our executioner, correct?" The young king asked in a voice that spoke with the elegance of an adult, yet still held a boyhood pitch.

"Yes, your majesty. That I am."

"Also, you are a former soldier that fought in my uncle's army."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Tell me, have you ever spoken to Sir Gilbert whilst on the battlefield?"

"I have, but only from a great distance. Never did I share his table or ride by his side. I may have spoken perhaps one or two words with him at that time."

"Do you speak to him now? While he is imprisoned in the dungeon?"

"I do, as it is part of my job."

"I trust you are well aware of his crimes other than his sinful acts, yes?" Ludwig replied with a 'yes'. "Then you must have heard the accusations of him fraternizing with my uncle?" Ludwig responded with 'yes' again. "Tell me, is he a man?"

Ludwig was confused but gave a nod. "Yes, your majesty. Some others and myself can confirm that he is indeed a male."

"Good. If he were a woman then I would have to put him to death right away. I will never risk a chance of pregnancy that could endanger my throne."

'Now you are showing your immaturity.' Ludwig said to himself. He did not like to make judgments right away, but he had a sickening feeling about the new king.

"Also, I would like to rule out any 'soldier's code of honor' or the like."

Ludwig blinked. "I do not understand, your majesty."

"Sir Gilbert, that traitorous snake, is a former companion of yours. You share in the hardships of the battlefield. You, Mr. Beilschmidt, will soon be lopping off that man's handsome little head. I wish to eliminate any doubts in your heart for a fellow sufferer of war."

"I do not have brotherly ties to any of my former comrades in arms. My duty is to serve your majesty. Whether Sir Gilbert lives or dies means little to me."

The king was silent for a moment, then said, "I like you, Mr. Beilschmidt. As your king, I am obligated to give you a reward if you choose to help me."

"How can I assist you?"

"Keep talking to our heretic friend, Gilbert. Find out the names of the others whom share his ideals. See what you can reveal about his adulterous acts with my uncle. My aunt, Fredrick's wife, has strong beliefs that he and Sir Gilbert shared intimate nights together. If you can find out all this information for me, then I shall grant you a position as chief commander of your own army. You will be able to give orders and organize attacks for defense. You will not need to fight on the field. Do you accept this? I advise you to choose wisely, Mr. Beilschmidt, for executioners are easy to come by if we need another."

Ludwig, in his heart, would never agree to such terms. If Gilbert split his guts and blabbed everything, then that was different. But was he going to poke at Gilbert to get the man to speak to him? No. If it happened, it happened. The king's reward was a generous one, but it was still something he'd rather obtain on his own. Having a king grant it to him did not mean he could actually do the job properly. It would take time to learn and he would have to build his way to the top. However, Ludwig had to remember that his wound stripped him of any chance at climbing the ladder to success. Still, he will give the lip service that the king required.

"Yes, your majesty. I accept your wishes. I will see what information I can find. Sir Gilbert can be very stubborn, so please be patient while I pull the information out of him in a very casual and unsuspecting way."

"As I said before, I like you, Mr. Beilschmidt. You are dismissed."

Ludwig was ushered out of the room and the door were closed behind them. He had a lot to think about.

/

"Shit. It's so fucking cold in here!" Gilbert chattered through his teeth. The fire had ran out of wood and only brightly glowing orange embers remained. "Must…keep warm." Then, he got an idea. While he would not wear the clothes, he could certainly use them to restart the fire! It would send a strong signal to the king and councilmen. Quickly, Gilbert retrieved the clothes and tossed them upon the embers. Slowly, the fire burst back to life. "Ah…heat."

Before he could settle down to get warm, a soft voice called to him from the door. "Gilbert? Gilbert!"

Gilbert blinked at the door and stood up. "Hello?" He said and went over, pressing his ear to the door. "Who is this?"

"Gilbert, it's me! Elizaveta!"

"Lizzy?" Gilbert was astonished to hear the woman's familiar voice. "Lizzy, what the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert whispered through the door. "Are you alright?"

"I am well. No one is here right now. How are you doing? I heard what they have been doing to you."

Gilbert smirked and chuckled. "I bet you're thinking I probably deserved some of that treatment just for the hell of it."

"Maybe, but that is not why I am here. No one at the castle knows me as a woman, only as a man! I've disguised myself as my female self so I can freely wander the castle. I am a servant. This way, I can deliver messages to you from our friends."

"Our friends…how are they? Does Roderich know you are here?"

"Yes. He is actually undercover at court. Our other friends continue to fight and preach our cause. They also miss you; greatly."

Gilbert smiled, resting his head against the wood of the door. "I know. I'm glad they are still holding true to their beliefs. But Lizzy, in all seriousness, I rather you not be here. Especially as a woman and a servant."

"Ha! I'm not afraid! You know I can take care of myself."

"Yes, and I still have the old bruise to prove it. Still, Lizzy, there are men here who try and take advantage of you. Even though you are a noble known as a male, you are playing a servant now. The guards and higher ups can have their way with you. And if you fight…then they will know something is up, for no 'normal' woman can fight like you can."

"Gilbert, I am well aware of the risks. I'm here to help you and our cause. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Same can be said to you."

"Stay strong in there, Gilbie. I will go to Roderich and let him know you are all right."

"Hey, quick question, does he know about us? I mean, what we were a long time ago?"

She gasped. "Oh, no. He knows nothing and you better not say anything to him or I will break every finger in your sword hand!" She hissed. "Roderich is a very traditional man…"

Gilbert gave a chuckle. "I understand. Thanks for coming by to see me, Lizzy."

"I will be back often to bring you necessities. See you later, Gilbie!"

"Bye Lizzy." Gilbert, while thrilled that Elizaveta and Roderich were here, he was not at all happy about Lizzy acting the 'lady'. She would never leak information, but Gilbert feared what the men would do to her here if she were caught. Luckily, Roderich was in power at court and could help keep her safe. But with all of the lies and treachery going on behind closed doors to accuse him, what's to say the same won't happen to her? "Don't think that way, Gilbert. She can take care of herself, better than even you can."

Gilbert pulled the sheets around him once again and proceeded to walk back to the fire. He stopped and looked out the window at the night sky as little specks of white began to fall lazily from the sky.

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks for all the reviews and support! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get posted. Now that I have beta's, my fic chapter updates have to wait from time to time (obviously)! Haha! Anyway, read on and enjoy!

***Warning: Langauge, soft-core porn, yaoi, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 3

Sleep was hard with the chilling room and dying fire. Gilbert shivered on the bed, holding the thin sheet tightly around him seeking any sort of warmth. If he had clothes then the night would not be so uncomfortable, but he had burned the king's uniform and used up all the wood. Never would he wear the king's attire anyway, but he wished he still had it to burn something. Winter was always a favorite season of his, only because he knew there was warmth in the court or in his home. He would be dressed in woolen jerkins and wear coats of fur to warm his body. But that was currently all gone now. His home and belongings, everything was all gone. All he had left was the opal pendant from Fredrick, which he now held tightly in his palm. For a moment, Gilbert lifted his head to look out the window, seeing that it was now covered up completely by snow.

Thoughts raced to the words Ludwig had said earlier about his choice in beliefs. The blonde believes that Gilbert was doing all this for Fredrick and not for himself, when in reality; everything done should be for you. It was a question that baffled him in many ways, almost bringing him to doubt. The doubt, however, was short lived for Gilbert knew himself better than Ludwig did. Gilbert would never go through such useless turmoil if he did not believe in the Spirits of Old. He was not like that. He was too stubborn and full of pride to fight for someone else if he did not share the beliefs. Gilbert assumed Ludwig was referring to the rumors about him and Fredrick being lovers. If his assumption was right, then Ludwig thinks that Gilbert is lying to himself.

No, he believed strongly in the ways of the spirits. Maybe Ludwig did not believe in anything, but Gilbert had faith. This conclusion only brought him to another question, why did Ludwig have such a harsh view of the world? The man was a dedicated soldier, he obeys orders, does his job and does it well, and is handsome to boot. Could it be because of his battle wound rendering him helpless to the royal army? Where did he grow up? Who did he grow up with? Who raised him? Who taught him? There were so many questions bouncing around in his head that the only way to answer them was to ask the man himself. But, would Ludwig answer his questions? Maybe he was hiding a deep, dark past and is suffering because of it.

'Perhaps I shouldn't be so hard on the guy.' Gilbert said to himself, his teeth chattering madly. 'But that man _IS_ my death…' He looked towards the door. 'My death comes right through that door.' If a chill of fear went through his body, then he could not feel it over the coldness of the room.

It was one thing to not see your death coming. Death could come on the battlefield when your back is turned. It could come when you're walking through a corridor and an assassin slits your throat. It could come as easily as falling off a roof and breaking your neck. But this sort of death was different; it was a lingering death. The king held the power to sign the death warrant, but that was all he did. Ludwig, the executioner, would follow through on that warrant and actually cut off his head. Gilbert gulped behind his chattering teeth. If he were out at a tavern with a wench on his knee and some surrounding knights, he would be laughing about this situation. Only if he weren't in it right now. Saying how or what you would do in a situation was easy, but when it actually happens, things may not turn out the way you thought. He would not give up in any way, shape, or form, but he was frightened.

"I have to…figure out something." He said between chattering teeth. "If I don't…I'll be…a head shorter." He scoffed lightly at his own little morbid joke. The sudden sound of something sliding along the floor caught his attention and he looked around. There, by the door, was a white piece of parchment having been slipped under from the other side. Gilbert stumbled out of the bed and rushed to the paper, ripping it from the floor to tear it open. Holding the letter in shivering hands, he silently read it contents:

_Gilbert,_

_I write with some alarming news. Upon attending the first part of your trial, the former queen spoke up about your many visits to the late king's private chambers and study. She never went on to say what she thought or what she knew went on in those rooms, but the jury needs very little evidence on this matter to convict you of adultery. The fact that the queen herself has 'suspicions' is more than enough to start interrogating you further. I fear they may even use this conviction to give reason as to why you are leading the rebellion. It may no longer be looked upon as simple 'restoring the old faith'._

_I have also spoken with our friends at court who do not believe the accusations of the former queen. Yet, as we both know, they do not approve of the kingdom being in disarray because of our rebellion. Upon other news, a friend of ours has been put on trial in a local city and is due to be burned. I am attempting to pull some string in order to save him._

_Burn this letter after you receive it. Do not write back or attempt to send out letters to any others or me. Our 'little rose' will convey messages back and forth from now on. Continue to remain strong until we can sort out all these matters._

_-a fRiend _

Gilbert knew the letter was from Roderich and he wished it contained better news than this. Their secret code for signing letters was the capital 'R' in the word 'friend', standing for 'Roderich'. The 'little rose' was Elizaveta, also another code. Gilbert wished it weren't Lizzy who had to run their messages back and forth. He feared the worse happening to her if she was caught. Of course, cornering her would be equal to corning a she-wolf, but it did not change the specific dangers a woman faced in these parts. Sighing heavily, Gilbert folded the letter into quarters and placed it under the mattress with the pendant for now until firewood was replenished.

"Damn…it's fucking cold in here! First I get shit news and I'm still freezing. What rotten luck!" He crawled back onto the bed and tried to make himself fall asleep but to no avail. He thought back to Roderich's letter where he mentioned the former queen testifying the way she did. Gilbert had to wonder what possessed her to say such a thing against him. He had even defended her honor with his sword when an insult was cast her way. He could not believe the kind woman would turn on him, unless she is being forced or a greater issue is at play behind the scenes.

But eventually, all of his heavy thinking and the chilling cold tired him out. Once he closed his eyes sleep finally took over.

The opening of the dungeon chamber door jerked Gilbert awake and he turned to the entrance. Ludwig had just entered with a tray of food and drink. Around his shoulders Ludwig wore a heavy fur cloak, which Gilbert yearned to have right now. He sat up in the bed and looked at the blonde man setting the tray down on the table. Blue eyes turned to him and said, "Here is your breakfast." The tone was firm and flat, as usual. Ludwig turned to leave the room but Gilbert stopped him.

"Wait!" Ludwig turned to face him. "Stay with me a bit as I eat. I'll even share with you." It was hard to try and hide his shivering body, but he attempted it anyway. Getting up from the bed, Gilbert kept the sheet around him as he proceeded to the table.

"I have work to do." The blonde stated.

"Hey, it's good to take a break every now and again." Gilbert said with a smirk and sat on the bench. "Come, sit beside me. I don't bite."

Ludwig frowned. "I'd rather not."

"Rest that weary leg for awhile. The snow is heavy out there and walking can't be easy for you."

"Hm. Very well." Ludwig sat down beside him, folding his arms on the table. He could feel Gilbert shivering closely beside him. "Why did you burn the clothes?"

Gilbert popped some cheese in his mouth. "Sending a message."

"That you're an idiot who rather freeze than simply cut off the religious symbols from the uniform?" Gilbert met his frown with one of his own.

"It's for symbolic purposes, but you wouldn't know anything about that." Gilbert's pale hand was shivering while picking up the pieces of cheese.

"You are shivering. I will have the servants bring in more firewood for you."

"Ah, thanks! You're a real pal!" He grinned wildly. "So, to make pleasant conversation, how did you come to be a solider?"

"Why does it matter?" Ludwig countered. "It's not important."

"I thought you didn't care about anything? If it's not important and you don't care then telling me should be easy. Right? Come on, who am I going to tell? The rats in the wall?"

Ludwig knew Gilbert had a point, and his past did not hold anything secretive. "Very well." Gilbert offered him a piece of cheese that Ludwig took to eat. "I grew up on a simple little farm in the City of Berlin."

"That's my city too!"

"Yeah…" Ludwig gave him a flat look before continuing, "just my father, mother, and me. I took care of the farm animals with my father and my mother grew herbs. We only had a cow, a goat, and a few chickens. We always had a limited amount of food because we had to sell more than we could keep. I was twelve when I was sold to work the iron mines. I was not upset over it. Times were hard and my mother had become pregnant again. I would be another mouth to feed and it was not feasible. So, I willingly went with the iron merchants and my parents were paid. I worked there for a couple of years and decided to revisit my home when the iron mine caved in. Yet, when I arrived, the house was in shambles, covered with moss and flora…it had been that way for awhile."

"What happened to them? Do you know?" Gilbert asked, crunching into an apple.

"I don't. I asked the others in the area, but no one had a straight answer. I had to assume they were either dead or had moved away. Once I realized I no longer had a home to return to, I sought out other options. I would do little odd jobs here and there, earning a coin or two for some bread. Then, I saw a general signing up young soldiers. Mercenaries. When the general saw that I was tall, strong, and healthy, he signed me up right away. I began my training, became a soldier, and you know the rest." Ludwig looked at him. "There, that's my story. Now, how about yours, hm?"

"Mine?" Gilbert snickered. "Why would you want to know that? I was a noble with a noble's life."

"I told you mine." Ludwig had said that he would try and gather information out of Gilbert for the king.

Gilbert shivered, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I grew up with my parents, aunt, and uncle. I had all the privileges of a nobleman's son. Horseback riding, sword fighting, so on, so forth. I actually lost all of them when we caught the plague. I had it too, yet somehow I was the only one to survive. I was about your age, roughly between twelve and thirteen. I had to bury all of them in the family graveyard and become the Lord of House Prussia." He smiled softly then. "During the burials, King Fredrick had come to pay his respects to my father. Seeing that I was now a lord, young and inexperienced, he took me under his wing to educate me in the role. I had learned how to properly run and manage a castle. Then, I was granted knighthood and went on to become the world's most awesome knight you ever did see!"'

"Hm." Ludwig finished off the piece of cheese. "King Fredrick did not take you out of the kindness of his heart. He saw a rich and fertile land, protected by a massive stronghold that could very well crumble if not managed properly. Instead, he teaches you how to manage the castle only to suit his own needs. It wasn't done out of kindness."

Gilbert flashed him a look of annoyance and anger. "How do you know that for sure? Were you there? Did you speak to Fredrick that day? Were you in his thoughts at the time? No, you weren't! So how can you come to such conclusions based on what you assume? You do this for everything, it would seem."

"It's simple fact." Ludwig countered. "You said so yourself he taught you how to run it. That was for his own gain. You look at it differently."

"I will look at it however I want!" He hollered. "You can't just claim things without evidence!"

"Where is your evidence that the spirits exist?" Ludwig looked at him. "Where is your proof that the king's single god does not exist? You are making assumptions without proof the same as I."

"But I'm right." Gilbert said proudly. "I'm always right."

"I'm right too."

Gilbert took Ludwig's hand and placed the palm of it flat against cold chest, right over his heart. "You don't always need to see something to believe it, Ludwig. Sometimes, the feeling is just there."

Ludwig kept his palm against Gilbert's beating heart. "Your feelings are not ones of belief…but of something _else_." Gilbert shoved Ludwig's hand away at the statement. "You may be right. Everyone feels differently. I really do not have an opinion. I live life day to day, making the most of it and being a productive citizen. I do what I think is right and steer away from what I think is wrong." Gilbert looked away from him. "I'm right."

"Not entirely." He picked up a piece of dried meat and munched loudly on it, still shivering.

"Here, take my cloak." Ludwig offered, removing the fur from his shoulders and placing it around Gilbert. Pink eyes gazed at him in fond surprise.

"Are you allowed to give this to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. They need you alive, so offering you a fur is of little consequence." Ludwig watched while Gilbert brought his plate of food over to the bed to sit and eat instead. He wrapped himself up in a fur cocoon with Ludwig's cloak.

"Thanks a ton, Ludwig!" He no longer had the sheet around him. "It's very warm, and smells like you!"

"Like me?"

"Yeah! That musty, musky man sweat smell." Ludwig frowned. "Hey, between guys like us, that's a hot smell." He grinned and Ludwig looked embarrassed.

"Excuse me?"

'Make nice with your death.' Gilbert reminded himself. "Now I know why you're so buff! You worked in a mine, building up all those rock hard muscles." He smirked as Ludwig looked over his clothed form. This was also a way to lead Ludwig away from the idea that he was in love with Fredrick. "I can't help being attracted to men well built in stature. That means I can rough them up and I don't have to worry about hurting them. As the dominant male, I have to watch out for things like that." He heard a scoff mixed with a laugh from Ludwig. "Something funny?" He grinned.

"I don't laugh." Ludwig returned to his serious tone, but did have the hint of a smile. "So you find me attractive?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I attract attention from onlookers, mostly women. And now you, I guess."

Gilbert lay back on the bed and pedaled his legs in the air. "Got to do some exercises in order to keep warm. Don't mind me." He saw Ludwig watching the movement his legs. "What do you expect from me? I'm locked up in a dungeon with no women or men to warm my bed and share in a drink! If you were a woman, I'd be swooning you right now. But, you are a man, and swooning you is much more difficult." He paused in his pedaling. "I like a challenge."

Ludwig knew it was time to leave by the subtle invitation from Gilbert. Either Gilbert was teasing him on purpose, or the man was simply horny from being locked away. It was not his place to share in Gilbert's bed because of the trials. Someone else would have to test Gilbert's body for penetration or not. Ludwig would do it just to satisfy his own needs and Gilbert's. But it was dangerous to get too close to a man he may soon have to kill. Or it could be the other way around, where Gilbert would grow too attached then have to be killed by the man he loved. Yet, the man loved King Fredrick, so maybe- "I bid you good day, Gilbert." He couldn't do it.

"Aww, you're leaving already? Come on, I'm bored sitting around in here!"

"Those books I promised along with firewood should be coming shortly." As Ludwig stood up and turned to leave, Gilbert's voice stopped him.

"I repay my debts, you know. And I will not forget this kindness you bestowed upon me." He was referring to the cloak. Ludwig did not look back when he answered.

"It's nothing more than a cloak."

"Yet it means so much."

Ludwig said nothing nor did he look back at Gilbert as he left the dungeon. Once behind the door, he moved quickly to retreat back to his room. He was due for an execution in a few hours, snow or no snow. It was a hanging, but right now he could not think about that. Instead, the spark of lust had been ignited from Gilbert's little show and 'it' had to be taken care of. Like Gilbert, he hadn't been with anyone in awhile so his body eagerly responded to the other's offer. Ludwig was in the power to take Gilbert if he so wanted, but only if he was a commoner. Beyond that, he was technically unable to lay a hand on Gilbert in 'that' way. Unless, he was granted permission.

The pathway had been cleared after he had left his room. Walking across the stone path was easier for him now. He entered the room and stroked the fire before settling on his bed. There was still time before he had to carry out someone's death. Ludwig lay on his back and stared at the stone ceiling, shadows dancing on the surface. He tried to focus on those shadows and less on Gilbert's naked body under that cloak. Gilbert had said he was attracted to him, so how was he to properly respond? Ludwig was more than likely going to have to execute this man. Perhaps it would be better if he revealed himself to Gilbert. Let the man know that he is the one who will behead him. Gilbert would not find him so attractive then. However, his profession is supposed to be a concealed secret.

Ludwig was unaware that he had fallen asleep on the bed with these thoughts, which turned in to a very interesting dream.

He stood on the platform with his axe beside the block. The platform was covered in snow and the snowflakes fell around him. However, the air was not cold at all. Turning to look at the stairs, a fur cloaked figure ascended the platform, their head bowed. The person approached the block, standing before it. As custom, Ludwig went over to the person and removed their cloak. Ludwig looked into the pale face and pink eyes of Gilbert, whom look solemn and peaceful. The man's cloak pooled at his feet on the snowy floor, revealing his naked body. Ludwig's eyes trailed up and down the white form that nearly camouflaged in the snow. He held out his hand toward the block, silently telling the other to lay his head upon it.

Instead of stretching that pale neck across the dip, Gilbert knelt and laid his chest along the block. His arms were tied firmly behind his back, a heavy red rope around his wrists. He looked over to Ludwig and gave a smirk of seduction, spreading his knees in the snow. It was a silent invitation, one in which Ludwig was eager to take. Dropping the axe, Ludwig moved to stand behind Gilbert before kneeling in the snow. He heard Gilbert give a moan and push back against him. This man may have had control over him during war, but now it was Ludwig who could dominate him. He wasted no time in opening the front of his pants to pull out his erection. Gilbert was eagerly awaiting him, making small wanton sounds to urge him on. Ludwig gripped the strong, narrow hips in his hold and guided the other back, thrusting in all the way.

The man beneath him let out a wailing cry of pleasure once Ludwig had seated himself fully inside. He did not care about anything else other than using this man's body to make himself feel good. All he needed from the other were cries and groans of pleasure. Which is what his prisoner clearly voiced with each thrust. Gilbert's body was hot inside and the muscles clenched around him, squeezing his member with enough pressure to make him groan. When he felt Gilbert start to push back against him, Ludwig chose to dominate once again. He held Gilbert's head down so that his neck was stretched across the block as he continued to thrust. His body was quickly beginning to build up to its orgasm, and with a few more solid thrusts he came inside the willing body. The man beneath him moaned in delight and pressed back still, wanting more. However, Ludwig did not want to grant him the right to more pleasure. Instead, he pulled out and buttoned his pants before picking up the axe. Gilbert was still moaning and writhing upon the block.

Ludwig stood beside the block and looked down at the man he was about to kill. He readied his axe, laying the blade across the pale neck twice before bringing it down. The blade cut clean through Gilbert's neck and landed his head in the basket. The body remained on the block while Ludwig stared at the droplets of blood that hit the snow, spotting it red. His eyes traveled to the basket where the other's head lay peacefully as if asleep on a pillow.

A heavy banging woke him from his dream and Ludwig jumped awake. "W-What the hell was that about? Why-"

"HEY! LUDWIG! You're late for the execution! What the hell are you doing in there?" It was one of the many dungeon workers outside his chamber door yelling. Ludwig looked down at the front of his pants, seeing a well-pitched tent. "LUDWIG!" Another bang.

"I'll be right out!" Ludwig called back. "My leg isn't cooperating."

"Well, figure something out! The councilmen are getting pissed and it's fucking cold outside!"

Ludwig stood up and straightened his leg, which wasn't actually giving him any issue. Luckily, the tent in his pants has started to droop and a public execution was in order. All the way to the platform, the only thing on his mind was the strange wet dream he had just experienced. After this execution, it was in to the city to find a tavern and a wench, or two.

/

The next day…

Gilbert snuggled up in the fur cloak in front of his now roaring fire with a book. Ludwig had been true to his word, and the person who brought the items did not question the fur. He was unable to see what time of day it was, but he was certain it had to be around mid afternoon. The door unlocked and he turned to see whom it was, hoping for Ludwig. Instead, he frowned when he saw a different councilman and three guards. Gilbert stood from his spot at the fire and smiled.

"Good day, gentlemen." Gilbert said pleasantly. "Always a pleasure to see friendly faces."

"Well, someone is chipper." Replied the man, looking at Gilbert's cloak. "Where did you get that cloak?"

"What's it to you?"

"Let me rephrase that. Who gave it to you."

"The blonde guy, Ludwig. He brought me food, saw how I was shivering, and lent it to me out of common human decently."

The man scoffed. "Are you certain it was not that servant girl who comes around here?"

"No. You can ask Ludwig yourself, he will tell you. Now, I know you did not come here to ask about my clothing. What have you come for?" Gilbert asked with a glare.

"Since you asked so nicely…" the man took a folded piece of cloth from a guard "The king has granted you clothes. It is only a patched tunic top, but it is what is deserving of you." Gilbert looked at the folded material, and then noticed the chain in another guard's arms. "You may have worn jewels around your neck, but now you will be wearing something different. And it is much heavier than a gem stone." He issued for the guards to surround Gilbert. "You do not resist?"

Gilbert gave an obnoxious smirk and laugh. "I have to wear an iron collar and chain as well? Big deal. I have strong shoulders."

"That is where you are wrong. You see, Gilbert-"

"SIR Gilbert, or Lord Gilbert."

"You no longer have those titles." The man smiled. "You are simply, 'Gilbert'."

Gilbert was held by one of the guards while another shackled the heavy iron collar around his neck. A chain hung from a loop in the center reaching down to his navel.

"The king requests your presence in the dungeon courtyard to witness the execution of your rebel friends by burning." Gilbert gave the man a wide-eyed, but dark look of anger. "You will be heavily guarded, and chained to a post wearing nothing but this article of clothing. A mouth rod will gag you, keeping that waggling tongue idol in your heretic mouth. Many shall look upon you, a so-called 'Public Hero' bound by the neck in chains and shivering in the cold. Then, after you are thoroughly humiliated by the people, you can watch as your rebel friends burn at the pyre." He went over to Gilbert and stared straight at the man "Then, you may want to ask yourself if this is all worth it."

Gilbert wished he could say what he felt at the moment, but knew it would not get him anywhere. Instead, he lowered his eyes and glared at the councilman. He may not be able throw insults, but he could not hold back his threats. "Listen to me, you fucking old codger. I promise you that no matter what happens to me, each and every one of you will suffer. I will haunt all of you from the grave and have the spirits strip away everything you hold dear. They will reign down upon you with all their fury and you will wish you ran away from your precious little boy-king!"

The councilman was not threatened in the slightest and just smiled sweetly. "I would be afraid of that if it were true, Gilbert. But since your old religion is nothing but folktales, I do not have to be afraid. I believe in the same godly being the king does. You should too."

"Never."

"Then you will die."

Gilbert smirked proudly. "Then I will die a brave and righteous hero, not a coward like so many of you. I don't piss myself when a boy-king walks by and get on my knees to suck his precious little cock."

The man glared. "You will sorely regret those words, prisoner!"

"Eat shit and die!" A guard roughly backhanded him with a fist and with the added weight of the iron; Gilbert fell to the floor, hitting his head. Everything went black.

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm really liking how this story is turning out so far! Special thanks to my beta for editing it for me! ^_^ Also, there is a short Fritz/Prussia scene in this chapter, but it is rated 'G'. Anyway, read on and enjoy everyone! :D R&R PLEASE!

***Warning: Language, softcore scenes, **violence**, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 4

When Gilbert awoke, there was a massive throbbing pain in his head and the cracking sound of dried blood as he opened his mouth to groan. He briefly remembered getting knocked out, but the scene before that was fresh in his mind. There was no telling what time of day it currently was for the snow remained over the dungeon window. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room while holding his throbbing cheek. No food had been brought to him, but he was dressed in the tattered tunic and the iron collar remained on his neck. The tunic only came down to his knees and the shackle made quick movement difficult. Gilbert also noticed that the cloak had been taken from him, which earned a heavy frown. For a moment, he wondered if Ludwig had been punished for lending it to him?

Yet that question was eliminated once he remembered what the councilman had told him about the burning of his 'rebel friends'. Which friends were they? There were only a handful of secondary leaders under him, but Roderich would have told him ahead of time if any of them were caught. The people being put to death must be average followers of him and they happened to be caught. Gilbert was aware of what tactic the boy-king was trying to play. The king wanted him to see the cruelties being done to his followers so he would repent and lower his sword. Gilbert knew in his heart that he could never surrender, for his cause was much too great to suddenly abandon. Thousands of people were counting on him to restore the old ways and keep them safe. They all looked up to him as their savior to lead them back to the way things used to be. Everyone is aware of the risks and Gilbert was certain he had announced those risks many times. Still, people followed.

It would be hard to watch these people burn because they were fighting for a just cause. They were being put to death for believing in something they had every right to worship. This is when Gilbert grew angry and hateful of the new king. How he wished to be hidden in a tower with a crossbow, just waiting for the boy-king to be in the right position to let the arrow fly into the scrawny little neck. How could such a vile and disgusting ill-hearted child come from King Fredrick's bloodline? The late king was proud, noble, dutiful, strong, compassionate, and nonjudgmental. Fredrick was the reason behind him becoming a knight. Gilbert lay back down on the bed and smiled as he thought about that day when he achieved his knighthood.

The battle had ended with Fredrick's army being victorious, gaining half of another kingdom's land. Gilbert had been told to report immediately to the king after he had finished his duties. Gilbert was still in his battle armor and chainmail, sword hilt held firmly in his hand. His breast plate was dented in some spots along with bloody tears throughout his body. The battle had been long and hard, but his men had fought bravely and won the day. He could not wait to tell the king. King Fredrick had been involved in the battle as well, for a king always fought alongside his men. However, his army had been on the opposite side of Gilbert's, so this was their first meeting after weeks of battle camp and fighting.

Once Gilbert arrived at Fredrick's private chambers, the guard allowed him entrance. Gilbert entered the room, the jingling of his chainmail alerting the king of his presence. "Gilbert…thank goodness you are safe."

Gilbert grinned brightly. "No one can keep me down! I kicked the shit out of those other guys!"

Fredrick nodded, but looked the young warrior up and down. "The least you could have done is cleaned yourself up first before visiting."

Gilbert threw his head back. "Ha! You like me looking this way. All battered and torn from the heat of battle!" He flexed his muscles. "Take a moment to admire this awesomeness in all forms."

It was Fredrick's turn to chuckle. "Why do I put up with you?"

Pale features softened. "Because I am the only person you fully trust in this realm." Gilbert watched as Fredrick removed the crown from his head, placing it on the bed.

"That is true, and I wish it were not that way. It's so hard to rule sometimes." He said with a sigh. "My duties and role always override my wants."

Gilbert walked over to him and gave a little smirk, staring in to soft blue eyes. "That is what makes you a wonderful king. The people love you; the kingdom is richer and more powerful than ever!"

"Hm…that is what I am supposed to do, not what I want to do." He smiled. "But we all have dreams where we wished things were different." Fredrick turned from Gilbert to gaze at the large painting of himself dressed as a young king. "I'm growing older, and my desires grow further and further out of my reach."

Gilbert walked up behind him, saying nothing.

"Some desires are closer than others, but it is a desire that I cannot be allowed." Fredrick reached his hand behind to thread his fingers through Gilbert's gloved ones.

Gilbert squeezed Fredrick's hand and rested his cheek against the king's back. The only people he had ever shown soft affection to was his king and Elizaveta. Everyone else was met with crude jokes, jabs, and occasionally, a brawl. But he loved and adored his king as a friend; even more so than that. Fredrick knew this as well. "It…can be?" Gilbert offered.

"I'm old enough to be your father."

"So? You know I don't like that sort of moral bullshit. Besides, I'm a grown man!"

Fredrick laughed. "I'M a grown man. You're still a pup."

Gilbert growled. "Nineteen autumns is grown. I was a man when I was fifteen autumn moons."

"Still, the risks are too high. You are a nobleman whom must keep the faith and exercise his power properly. You have a reputation as important as mine." Fredrick turned around then to face Gilbert, tilting his head down slightly to meet pink eyes. "As a loyal servant of the realm, you are close to the age of noble marriage. I will have to marry you off to someone, be it man or woman, because you are my ward. Already I have had suitors for you as well as marriage proposals from some very eligible ladies."

"What you mean by that is they all want my estate and money."

"Of course. That is what all noble and royal marriages are about. I have learned to love my wife and queen, and she I. But if I had the power to change the ancient laws of the spirits…" he wiped some dirt from Gilbert's cheek. "You would be sitting on the throne beside me."

"I won't marry anyone. I don't need some forced relationship for I am powerful and successful on my own!" He smirked softly. "If I were to marry, then it would have to be by my choice. I will marry no man, for I am the lord and master! A woman is more suitable, yet I am not the easiest man to live with. I would only marry ONE woman in particular, but her sword would gut me before I even finish the offer."

Fredrick's features turned serious. "If it was necessary and I command it of you, then would you? A noble marriage, I mean."

Gilbert stared at him for a moment then averted his eyes to the floor, staring at his muddy boots. "Why would you put me with someone else when-"

"You are correct. I won't allow it!" Fredrick stormed away from him and Gilbert watched the man with curious interest. The king picked one of the swords from his wall and walked back over to Gilbert. "Kneel."

"Highness?" Gilbert was confused.

"Kneel, Gilbert!" Gilbert went down on one knee before him and the sword was placed on his right shoulder. "I knight you, Sir Gilbert of House Prussia, Lord of Berlin, and Head Moon Knight of the Lunar Spirit." Gilbert looked up at him in surprise. "Arise, Sir Gilbert." Gilbert stood before him.

"I…uh…thank you for this great honor." Gilbert was still in slight shock at the sudden rise in status. "But, a Moon Knight? The Lunar Spirit? It is a celibate group of warriors that-" pink eyes widened in realization at the serious expression on Fredrick's face "-that are consecrated to their deity…and can never marry or engage in intercourse." Gilbert did not like the last part.

"This was the hardest decision I have ever had to make for it only pushes you further away from me. Yet now, you will be protected from noble unions, and this way, no one else can have you if it can't be me."

Gilbert looked at him and gave a genuine smile. "And I promise that no one will serve you better or more truer than I." Fredrick pulled him into a hug, which Gilbert eagerly returned. "I will always serve and protect you, my king. So few people, if any, are allowed this privilege from me."

"In this dangerous and treacherous royal world, any king would be relieved to know they have one true person in their realm. And I thank you for that."

Gilbert could still remember that hug, and it became one of many as the years went on. He always had to wonder what Fredrick would think of him if the man were here now. "Fritzy…" Gilbert said the nickname softly. "I think that Ludwig guy is on to me…"

The door clunked open and Gilbert carefully turned his head to see the councilman from earlier entering accompanied by four guards. Gilbert forced himself to sit up on the bed.

"Gilbert," the man started "We are here to escort you to the execution viewing." Gilbert said nothing, only glared. "The king will not be attending today."

"Of course he won't be attending. The king is dead, and I recognize no other king than Fredrick himself." Gilbert was unsure the men would get what he was saying so he had to spell it out for them.

"Silence this man."

The councilman gave his orders and the guards went to Gilbert's bed. He put up a bit of a struggle as the men pulled him from the bed and forced him to stand. One of the guards held out the bar gag, which reminded Gilbert of a horse's bit. It was thrust into his mouth and strapped behind his head tightly. He really did feel like an animal. After his wrists were heavily shackled, the guard took the chain and tugged, forcing Gilbert to walk. The other three remained on all sides while the councilman led them to the courtyard.

Once the air hit his ill-prepared body, he knew his misfortune was only just beginning. The snow had been cleared away and piled high along the courtyard walls. His feet stung against the ice-cold stone while he was led through a small crowd of people. The sounds of the people echoed in his ears, yet he did not see any of them. His eyes were focused on the large pyre ahead of him where the executioner stood. Gilbert tried to make out if it were Ludwig or not, but he would have his answer once the man walked. The condemned people, two in total, were already tied around the pyre, struggling weakly in their binds. He would be able to look at the two better once he was chained to his 'pole'. What he was unprepared for was the sudden wave of vegetables that were being thrown at him. Bits of cabbage, radish tops, potato skins, and other unrecognizable greens were in the mix. They were shouting words of 'heretic', 'traitor', 'turncloak', and 'demon' to name a few.

The reaction of the crowd was no longer a bother to him because he knew these people were doing it out of fear. It was expected of them to taunt and abuse a traitor to the crown, even if the king were not here. There was a chance the king was present, hidden somewhere from view. He may be watching everyone with a keen eye, and Gilbert could not let himself waver or show weakness. With a straight face in the shriving cold, the guards latched the end of the chain to an iron loop in a post; just some feet away from the pyre stand itself. He was forced to his knees and once the cold hit his skin, it made his body give a violent shudder. Teeth wanted to chatter, but the iron bit in his mouth prevented it. The thin material of clothing did nothing to keep out the cold. Gilbert found it impossible to keep his body from not shivering with the chilling winter wind biting at his skin. It was a sudden horrible, horrible thought that crossed his mind but it wondered if the fire from the pyre would warm him. Gilbert was disgusted with himself for thinking something so awful that it almost brought a single tear to his eye.

He could not bring himself to look at the people tied to the pyre just yet. Pink eyes darted around the courtyard, surrounded by people shouting loudly. Gilbert tried to look for a familiar face of any kind, since so many eyes were on him and his position. Some laughed and pointed, others hollered insults, and some even spit at him as they walked by. This was proving to be a little more than simple fear of a ruler. Gilbert had forgotten that these common people loved to relish in the fall and humiliation of a noble. He had to wonder if some of these people had been the ones he had wronged, such as proving they cheated in cards or pulling them into a brawl. Whatever the reason, he was clearly not a popular public icon with this particular crowd. Just when he thought he was all-alone in this hellhole, he caught sight of a familiar face.

'Roderich!' His friend was in the crowd, weaving in and out of them like a phantom in a purple velvet hooded cloak. He had to wonder what Roderich was doing and if the man had noticed him yet. Roderich had to have known by now where he was but had to keep their knowledge of each other a secret. He hoped Lizzy was not here to witness any of what was about to happen. Even though the woman was able to handle more than the average man, Gilbert still felt the need to shield her from some things. 'Are any of the others present?' He looked around for the other major leaders of his cause, such as Alfred, Arthur, and Yao. The three were most likely spread out among the kingdom and have not yet heard word of this execution. But Gilbert had faith in Roderich and knew the man had sent some sort of warning letter to the others.

Which brought him back to the center of the courtyard where the pyre stood. Looking at the people, he noticed one was a man and the other a woman. He did not recognize either of them, but that was to be expected. One of the councilmen present came to stand in front of the pyre and opened a scroll, reading out loud the crimes of the convicted. They had been found harboring Spirit artifacts and idols instead of giving them up to the 'cleansing bonfire' the king had issued once he came to power. Gilbert had suggested in a speech that they were to all keep at least one relic of the true spirits. They were also harboring a traveling preacher of the old religion, a name Gilbert almost recognized. He said a silent prayer to the spirits to give these people a quick death so they would not have to suffer for his cause.

His cause.

This is what the fake king and councilmen had put him here for, to witness all the evils that will happen to his followers. They want him to surrender and call off the crusade, but that is something he would never do. It was another cruel saying, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs a few. He knew there was going to be risks and hardships, but the rebellion had to be set into action. Restoring the old ways and removing the fake king from the throne will help everyone in the kingdom. It was all for a just cause.

And then, the executioner began to move. Gilbert's eyes, chilled as they were, focused on the man's moving body. A limp. A small limp, but it was the walk and stance that Gilbert recognized. Ludwig tried to hide the limp by walking slowly, but Gilbert could not be fooled. Once he saw Ludwig lift up that large burning torch from the fire bucket, Gilbert's blood froze even colder in his veins. The crowd was yelling 'traitors' and 'bastards' at the couple as they themselves shouted verses of the old Spirits. Gilbert's body was trembling, but he was unsure if it was from the cold or from the sight that will soon burst in to flames before him. Ludwig, still hooded, held the torch out to start one side of the pyre. Gilbert saw him stick one burning torch through the bundle of branches before getting a new one from the bucket. The first flame was beginning to grow and eat through the thin bundles. The couple struggled to get away from the flames, but soon Ludwig had moved to the other side and lit it aflame as well.

Gilbert could only sit there on the ice-cold ground and watched as two loyal subjects of Fredrick's realm were engulfed by the towering flames. They had been tied so tightly against the pyre that they could barely struggle to free themselves from the flames licking at their bodies. They cried out and coughed heavily from the smoke. Gilbert could even smell the burning wood and flesh as the flames climbed higher towards the sky. For a moment he saw himself being tied to that pyre while flames ate away at his flesh. The king wanted to change the laws of noblemen executions, so his punishment may turn in to a burning such as this. It was either his rotting head placed on a pike in the traitors' hall for all to see, or his burnt and crisp body tied to some wood. Either way, he would share in a brutal death proudly alongside the others whom continue to fight bravely in his and Fredrick's name.

Finally, his lingering gaze turned to Ludwig, who seemed to be staring right back at him. Gilbert had to wonder if he should reveal that he knows who Ludwig is. There was nothing he wanted more than to figure out more about the man and how he could kill so easily. He would have to ask Ludwig if he felt any remorse at all for the people being killed. As much as he wanted to glare at the 'executioner', the cold was proving to be his biggest problem at the moment with his limbs growing numb. His body continued to shudder and shiver as the flames swallowed up the people inside. Now even his ears for numb for the cheering of the crowd grew mute, and his eyes ached to stay open in the cold wind. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of Elizaveta in the crowd, looking worriedly at him before Roderich subtly shielded her with his cloak. Pink eyes met purple, and Gilbert could see the look of pity in Roderich's eyes for him.

His eye contact with Roderich never broke even as he was forcefully lifted to his feet, which would not support his weight due to the extreme cold. One of the guards carefully lifted Gilbert over his shoulder and carried him from the crowd. Gilbert allowed his eyes to drop to the stone ground, seeing the people's shoes as he was carried away. He knew they were still shouting insults and jaunts at him; he did not have to hear to know it was happening. Some things were still being thrown at him, but at this point he did not care. So he allowed his mind to draw a blank as he was brought back into the dungeon wing.

/

'It has to be the dream.' Ludwig reasoned with himself as he walked through the dungeon halls, making his rounds. His hands and clothes still smelt of the fire from the execution, yet it was better than the smell of blood. Ludwig hardly paid attention to the people he set the flames too, only focusing on Gilbert bound and gagged half naked in the courtyard. 'It has to be the dream. If not then why would I care about seeing a bound man? I see them all the time.' He hoped another dream would not come to him for he feared it would be the same as before, only with a bound Gilbert in chains.

But Gilbert was proving to be very different from the normal range of men he came in contact with here at the dungeon. He still had to question himself and his lustful feelings towards the man. Seeing him bound today only made the stirring in his loins grow hotter, but thanks to the cold he was able to contain it from public sight. It was so very strange to him, this massive attraction for a man, who treated him as if he were nothing and was extremely arrogant on top of everything else. Ludwig wondered if he was just feeling smug about the notion of a knight and lord falling from power, especially one with a big head like Gilbert. If so, then that would place him in the general population crowd, a spot where he did not want to be.

Once his rounds were finished, Ludwig headed back to his chamber to rest his leg and warm up from the cold. He did not feel comfortable going to see Gilbert on his rounds in fear of jumping the man to relieve himself of the sexual tension. Ludwig was even tempted to ask the councilmen if he could perform the 'examination' on Gilbert himself when the time came. The fact that he even thought that made his stomach turn with shame, and he flopped face first on the bed. He was supposed to kill this man, not lust over him for reasons he could not understand. It was only a matter of time before he had to deliver Gilbert's food and with any luck, the man would still be worn out from the cold. That way, Ludwig would be less tempted to jump the man.

'Why me?' He asked himself with a moan. Nothing could ever be simple.

/

"Fire…don't die out on me." Gilbert spoke to the fire in the hearth, his teeth chattering. It had taken quite a while for the feeling to come back in his limbs, yet he would not trust himself to get up and move around. He thoroughly hated the winter now and prayed that it would not snow again for the rest of the season. He thought he was hearing things, but a soft voice eventually reached his ears. Turning his head, Gilbert looked towards the door and listened.

"Gillie!" It was a whispered voice and the only person who was allowed to call him that was Elizaveta.

"Lizzy?" Gilbert gave a grunt as he forced himself to stand on stiff legs and wobble over to the door. "I'm here." He answered softly through the wood. "I saw you today at the execution…are you alright?"

"Ugh. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm okay, really. It is a shame, yes, and I feel bad for the people, but there is still so much work we have to do that will benefit everyone."

"Nothing bothers you." Gilbert said with a chattering smirk.

"I was more concerned about you. How are you doing?"

"Well, now I know what an icicle feels like, but other than that I am doing well enough. Still, you know I don't like it when you come to this place."

She scoffed. "Too bad, I don't listen to you." Gilbert could picture her annoyed face right now. "Aside from checking on you, I came to say that our friend has sent out letters to the others. The new king is starting a crusade of his own…a heretic hunt it would seem."

Gilbert ran a hand down his face. "A heretic hunt?" He rolled his eyes with a growl. "I fucking hate that boy-king! All he does is strike fear into the hearts of the people he is sworn to protect!"

"I understand your frustration, trust me. I'm more furious than you are. Everything is becoming more dangerous by the day and I fear many of our supporters will bail on us."

Gilbert rests his back against the door. "I fear the same. What does our 'friend' say?"

"Hopefully by warning the others, everyone can lay low for a short bit until more information is found. But what we fear for the most is your safety while in this dreadful place."

He smirked lazily. "You wonder if I will live long enough for things to smooth out."

"…yes, that is what we fear for you. Should you lose your life, then many of our followers will lose hope." Her voice softened to a tiny whisper. "I don't want that to happen."

"Which? Me dying or our crusade going to shit?"

"Both. Our friend is working tirelessly to save you."

"I know. Give him my thanks when you see him. Let me know about our friends when 'he' hears from them. You'd best leave now, Lizzy. Please say you have some new sheets ready for me?" Gilbert looked to his stripped bed.

"Yes. I have laid new sheets outside the door. You will just have to be patient and wait for the other servants to change them for you."

"Thanks. Keep safe, and I hope to hear from you again soon."

"You keep safe as well, Gillie."

Gilbert waited until he was certain she had left before taking his seat back in front of the fire. He stared into the flames and spoke in a whisper. "Watch out for us, Fredrick. Oh how I wish I could be doing more." Gilbert folded his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them.

/

Ludwig had finally pulled himself together and left his room to head to Gilbert's cell. Since he had been gone for a while, he wondered if food had already been brought to the man. He had to make the trip to the room regardless to see if anything was delivered. Up ahead of him in the hall walked a young woman holding a large basket of white bed linens. Ludwig had never seen her around before. The closer she came the more her features were revealed in the torch light. She had long light brown hair and green eyes, which glanced at his the moment they passed. He paused for a moment in curiosity before turning to walk beside her. "May I help you with that?"

She held it away from him as he reached for it. "No, I can carry it."

"I meant no offense. It looks heavy so I thought I would offer to carry it for you."

"No thank you. Chivalry is not my style." She smiled sweetly. "I am used to carrying such heavy things."

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched a bit but he continued to follow her. Something seemed a little off about this woman but he could not put his finger on it. "You should not be here alone. All the serving women come in pairs, yet you come alone. It's not wise."

She paused on the second step leading up to the main level of the dungeon and turned to face him. "Are you going to try anything?"

Ludwig blinked, surprised by the question. "Of course not."

"Then I'm not worried. Tell me whom I should look out for if that will ease your conscience of a woman wandering around freely in 'these parts'. Which men do I need to fear?"

"Um…" Ludwig was confused "Sometimes men lose control of themselves if they have been drinking or the like…and attempt to pester a serving girl…"

She gave him a smile and wink. "I really am fine, so you don't have to worry about little ol' me. I fear no man."

"Alright." What else could he say to that? "Have a good day, then."

Ludwig watched as she continued up the stairs and disappeared around the bend. He remained at the bottom of the steps still in a slight fog by the strange woman he had just encountered. She certainly did not speak like a serving girl, but perhaps she came from strong willed parents or belonged to a specific noble lord. Not all servants were forced into full submission. Whatever the reason, he felt the need to keep a close watch on her for something did not seem right. He turned his thoughts from her and went on his way to Gilbert's cell, seeing the new sheets piled at the base of the door. Picking the pile up in his arms, he unlocked the door with a free hand and entered.

"Gilbert?" He locked the door behind him and turned to see the prisoner in front of the fireplace. "I have fresh sheets for you."

Gilbert did not turn to look at him. "I'll put them on."

Ludwig looked at the bed, seeing the first mattress stripped and the thin bottom mattress still with a sheet. "Let me remove the bottom one for you then. It should be washed."

"NO!" Gilbert hollered. "I'll take care of it. I don't fucking need anyone's help in making a simple bed!"

"I meant no offense." The same words he had said to the woman.

Gilbert continued to glare at him. "I just had to watch a burning today, so forgive me if I'm a little tense!" Gilbert did not want anyone discovering the pendant under the bottom mattress. He had already destroyed Roderich's note.

"Okay." Ludwig said softly.

"Hey, let me ask you this. If you were that executioner, how would you feel about standing by and watching people burn? People whom you set fire to. How would you feel?"

Ludwig kept a straight face but gave an easy answer. "Looking at it from a soldier's point of view, it would probably feel no different than killing someone on the battlefield."

"Why? Why do you say that?" Gilbert stood, the chain clinking as it hung to his belly.

"Why do you think? You are a fighter the same as I. We are told to kill the enemy, whether they are innocent or not. I would assume executions are the same fundamentals. Someone broke the law, they are an enemy, and they must be punished. A soldier on the battlefield is an enemy because someone of a higher power said they are. You and I were sent out to our possible deaths on many occasions. Many people are put on trial for death, yet they may be freed, just as we may come home from the battlefield alive. I fail to see the difference."

"It is not the same."

"You're being stubborn and speaking from grief. What I say makes sense and you know it." He placed the sheet pile on the bed. "Did you ever complain about King Fredrick when HE sentenced someone to death?"

Gilbert remained silent and still for a moment and then, "you're starting to piss me off."

"Yes, because a lowly soldier knows more about life's messages than you do." He remained still as the other man walked up to him.

"Care to repeat that last sentence?" He said in a dangerous tone. "I don't think I heard you. I tend to tune out the ramblings of battlefield PAWNS." He said the last part with snobbish distain.

Ludwig's anger came to the surface and it showed by how red his face grew. Gilbert nearly choked as the chain was pulled and the iron collar with it. He was inches apart from Ludwig's face as the man held the chain up high. "I dare you to repeat those words again, PRISONER."

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for all your reviews and emails! I love hearing back from everyone! ^_^

***Warnings: Yaoi, langauge, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 5

He was dangerously close to Ludwig's body, pressed up against the firm form of the taller man. Gilbert found himself staring harshly into blue eyes, which looked upon him with something more than anger and fury. This look was one he had seen many times, and the recognition of it brought a smirk to his chapped lips. He breathed out a chuckle but made no move to attack or strike. Instead, he had a very different tactic to try on the fuming male. Ludwig noticed his smirk and said,

"Did I say something amusing?" Ludwig's tone was harsh, yet soft.

"It's not what you said, but rather that look in those deep baby-blue eyes."

Ludwig's grip only tightened around the chain. "Do you mean the look of a man who is ready to smash your smug face into the stone floor beneath your naked feet?"

Gilbert managed another laugh. "Tough words for a fellow like you, but I have no doubt in my mind that you could be true to your threat. However, that is not the look I speak of." He could tell Ludwig was growing impatient.

"Now it is you who is starting to piss ME off!" Ludwig growled. "Enough with your riddles, prisoner!"

"Very well." Gilbert's eyes never left Ludwig's nor did the smirk adoring his lips. "You are wearing the look of _lust_." He was not surprised when Ludwig released the chain and took a step back from him. "You gaze upon me like so many others have done before you. It really is adorable," Gilbert crossed his arms "you wish to have me, but like everyone else, you know that it can never be." Holding the chain in his hand, Gilbert stepped forward to press his body against Ludwig's. The other made no move. "It's alright to gaze and adore me. Everyone should; actually, everyone does!" He dropped the chain to rest his hands on Ludwig's cheek. "It's okay, I forgive you; and it is nothing to be ashamed of."

Ludwig stared at him. "I don't understand…"

"Then perhaps you will understand this." Even though Gilbert pressed his lips to Ludwig's for a brief second, it did not stop his knee rising up to slam the blonde forehead against it. Ludwig pulled away, holding his forehead with a grunt of pain. "TAKE THIS!" Gilbert, despite the heavy iron, used the last bit of his strength to spin and lift his leg high to meet Ludwig's cheek. The force of the hit caused Ludwig's leg to give out, making him stumble and topple heavily to the ground.

"You…!" Ludwig growled out, feeling the pain in both his head and his leg. He peeked an eye open to see Gilbert standing proudly above him.

"Beat that, PAWN." Gilbert laughed loudly in triumph.

"So, is that why the late king put you in the Moon Knights?" Ludwig said firmly and watched Gilbert's smug features turn stern.

"Excuse me?"

Ludwig forced himself to sit up. "You say others look upon you with lust and wish to act on it…I know that the late king was one of them."

Gilbert's face turned dark. "You know not of what you speak!"

"I do!" Ludwig, in a counter attack, used his good foot to hook around Gilbert's ankle and pull the man from his own feet. He felt his own little spark of triumph as he watched the white knight hit the floor. "Your words just confirmed my suspicions."

Gilbert hissed in pain when the back of his head hit the stone floor. With a grunt he forced himself up, rubbing the back of his head and feeling the bump beginning to build. He looked at Ludwig with one eye opened. "So what? It doesn't make a difference."

"It makes a huge difference." Ludwig forced himself up by using the bedpost as leverage. "All the court needs is that little bit of information to push your case further, and bring you closer to the block."

Gilbert's eyes widened as he remembered that Ludwig was the executioner, and he was doing everything wrong. "The king trusted me above all others. He considered me his only friend in the entire realm." He stood up as well, keeping his tone soft as to not issue another challenge or brawl from Ludwig. "Just because he trusted me with his entire being does not mean I ever laid with him. He was too noble and honorable to betray his wife and kingly duties."

"But he wanted to." Ludwig said and Gilbert nodded.

"He did, and I would have done anything my king asked of me; anything at all." He gave a little smile with a whispered scoff. "Explaining it to someone who believes in nothing would be a waste of time."

"Perhaps I should let you know that the new king had summoned me a day or so ago, asking me to bring him any information I hear from you regarding his uncle."

Gilbert's body froze; his blood ran cold and his stomach jumped at the other's words. He has just confessed his love for the king in front of a man the new king sent to spy on him. Not only was Ludwig to kill him, but also he was to be the bearer of information. If Ludwig brought this news to the boy-king, all of the courts suspicions would be confirmed and as Ludwig said, he would be dead. They wanted, no, NEEDED proof that Gilbert was King Fredrick's 'lover' and Ludwig now had a quarter of what they wanted.

"You can't tell the king!" He found himself blurting out.

"Oh? And why not?" Ludwig couldn't help the smug look of his own. "You just told me that you and Fredrick held feelings for one another; feelings beyond simple trust. Why shouldn't I say anything?" Ludwig saw the look of fear and doubt that Gilbert tried desperately to hide. The bottom lip quivered and white fingers clenched tightly. Ludwig realized what power he now held over Gilbert, the man who continued to look down upon him. The uncontrollable, untamable, and undefeated Gilbert the Moon Knight of House Prussia had a weakness. A secret that only he himself knew.

"Surely you see what a cowardly monster that boy-king is! Why would you succumb to his cruel justice?"

"For things like money, titles- " Gilbert cut him off.

"That is not you." He stated firmly. "You are not the kind of person to take bribes." Gilbert looked down at himself and sighed, crossing his arms to turn away as he spoke. "You desire me, that much is obvious. If I…let you do things to me that I have never done with any other man, would you keep your silence?"

Ludwig stared at Gilbert's back. "Perhaps."

"That is not an answer." Gilbert snapped back. "Is that what you want from me?"

Ludwig was surprised by Gilbert's generous offer, one he was not expecting. Gilbert was highly concerned about him bringing the words to the king, yet in his heart he knew it wouldn't come to that. However, Gilbert believed that he would and was offering up his body. Ludwig was well aware of Gilbert's true feelings when it came to sex. The man's pride was getting in the way of logical morals. Gilbert would never have cared enough about virgin morals unless the late king told him to. The ex-knight was still faithful and loyal to King Fredrick in all ways. Gilbert wanted Fredrick to lie with, not him. If he attempted to take Gilbert, then the other would only think of Fredrick, and that bothered him. He was unsure of the reason why the thought of Gilbert with another man irked him. He had no feelings of love or tenderness for the smug former lord, so why did it bother him so much? Not only that, but Ludwig wondered what types of things King Fredrick had Gilbert do. He had a thought and tried it out.

"Very well. Strip yourself and lay on the bed." Gilbert looked at him for a moment before lifting the tunic over his head and dropping it to the floor. Ludwig watched while the other lay back on the bed without a word.

The look on Gilbert's face still held the glint of challenge behind his solemn expression. Ludwig moved closer to the bed and looked at Gilbert's perfectly pale body. He barely noticed the faded scars, focusing on tone muscle, pink nipples hard from the cold, and dangerously still red eyes. In the candlelight of the room, those strange colored eyes of his appeared red and Ludwig's lust grew. Seeing Gilbert's naked body now was different than before, he noticed it was much smaller. The lithe muscular form was always hidden under chainmail and armor. He wondered briefly if Fredrick thought the same thing of Gilbert, but quickly dismissed it. He untied the lace around his shawl and let it drop to the floor then removed his tunic top. He wanted to feel his own rough skin against that soft white. Gilbert's strange ailment kept him white while Ludwig's skin was tinted a light tan due to constant sun exposure from the iron mines.

Gilbert's breathing increased when he watched Ludwig remove the tunic and shawl. At first, he thought Ludwig would not go through with it and just leave him. Yet Gilbert could see those blue eyes traveling over his body with wanton lust. Ludwig was attractive with his war-toned body, but that did not mean Gilbert wanted him. It angered him that he now had to lower himself because Ludwig held vital information about his relationship with Fritz. If not Ludwig, then some other man would have him while the councilmen watched. Ludwig was the least villainous of the few so the act shouldn't be completely unbearable.

When Ludwig climbed onto the bed, Gilbert's body immediately grew rigid while the man loomed over him. Gilbert kept his face expressionless but his belly was tingling with butterflies of both excitement and anxiety. It was foolish of him to feel this way, but the man above him was still his death. Large hands that wielded an executioner's axe now rest beside his shoulders and blue eyes gazed into his own. There had to be a reason other than lust that had Ludwig eager to take him. The man never came off as a lover or a whoremonger, so Gilbert decided right then to take a chance and ask him. "Why do you want to do this with me? To exercise your control or because you simply desire me?"

Ludwig's features never changed. "I do not need to explain myself to you." The truth was Ludwig himself didn't know why he was so attracted to Gilbert. Appearance was one thing, but beauty never actually meant anything to him. It took much more than a pretty face and body to arouse him. There was the sense of control he now wielded over the man that sparked something deeper inside of him. Right now Gilbert was entirely his to do with as he pleased, but it was not his place to penetrate the other. That realization made him grunt in frustration, but it didn't mean he could not exercise his control in other ways. "I'm the one on top, remember?"

Gilbert said nothing to him in return.

"Turn yourself over onto your belly…and raise your hips."

He was not planning on actual penetration, but he wanted a real image of what Gilbert would look like impaled on his cock. Gilbert was hesitant at first before doing as he was told, rolled over onto his belly. The chain clunked loudly as he moved and Ludwig reached down to pull it out from under the other. When his waist was raised, Ludwig found his hands stroking narrow hips while his eyes gazed upon the firm ass nearly pressed against him. Gently, he pulled Gilbert back a few inches to press his clothed erection against the cleft, sighing at the warmth he found there. He kept himself still but could feel Gilbert's body trembling beneath his hands. Ludwig wished he could tell if it was from the cold or from pleasure. His body was ready to thrust in and fuck the pale captive, yet he did not dare. Still, the image was a beautiful one that would haunt his dreams tonight.

Gilbert kept his chin buried in the bed and his eyes straight ahead at the headboard. He had to wonder what the other was planning to do with him. At the moment, it seemed as if Ludwig was testing him out like some horse he was considering to buy. He was no stranger to a clothed erection pressed against him for many a times it had happened while alone with Fritz. Just the thought of sitting in his true king's lap and feeling the desire rise caused his limp member to swell. Ludwig started a rocking motion but Gilbert easily pictured Fredrick instead. The image made him gasp out and moan in delight, which sent the wrong message to the actual man behind him. Gilbert choked when the chain was yanked up to lift his chest off of the bed. Ludwig had pulled him up so his back was pressed against the strong, warm chest. Now it was the lustful warmth of the other man that had Gilbert moaning. Fritz was always warm as well, and Gilbert let his legs spread wide over Ludwig's thighs.

However, when rough and calloused hands roamed across his chest and nipples, Gilbert remembered that this was not his king, but Ludwig. Fredrick's hands had been rough from wielding a sword, but they were never like this. His libido quickly dropped and he let out a tiny sigh of disappointment, but Ludwig was still going strong behind him. Gilbert couldn't help the soft moan that escaped when Ludwig's hand slid down his stomach to stroke his inner thigh. He shuddered and reminded himself that Ludwig was still his death. Ludwig may have control over him, but with the sexual tension between them Gilbert realized he held just as much power if not more. Growing up around men, he had always been warned that sexual control was a woman's weapon that cut deeper than sword, yet he was finding that now to be untrue. Perhaps he could use sex with Ludwig to save his skin and most of all, his _head_. He could not uphold the old faith with his head on a pike.

"Are you going to see if I am a virgin or not?" Gilbert breathed out against Ludwig's mouth before planting a kiss against equally chapped lips. Ludwig responded briefly to the kiss, but soon shoved him away. Gilbert let out a gasp of surprise as he fell upon the bed and looked up at the other.

"I don't have the permission to perform such an act." He said regrettably. "It is out of my control." Ludwig had to remove himself from the bed before he let his lust continue further. "Soon enough," he started to dress "you will be taken into interrogation once again where a trained official will examine you sexually for signs of penetration. I am not even certain on how one decides such a thing, but I will not endanger myself by allowing my lust to consume you beforehand."

Gilbert, still trembling from the cold, covered himself with the thin sheet to hide his nakedness. "What is the difference? I know the truth; but you know as well as I they will not state the real fact. Fredrick and I have never shared intercourse or sexual relations of any kind."

"But the councilmen will say otherwise." Ludwig stated and Gilbert nodded.

"Exactly. You see my point? So what if you fuck me right now? It won't make a difference, and you don't even care about morals or values. Why are you suddenly following the law?"

"I always follow the law. It is you who seems to rebel against everything."

"Only because I hate the new king." Gilbert looked at the fire. "What an odd person you are, Ludwig. One minute you are threatening to tell the king about my minor confession, and the next you are playing the noble hero. Just what is it that you want?" Gilbert looked back at him.

Ludwig sat on the bed, mainly to rest his knee. "I let my lust get the better of me and acted on it. If I let myself have you, then my own life would be on the line or I'd be banned from the castle for disobeying." Blue eyes turned to pink. "But after they do what they need with you, I will be free to have you as often as I want."

Gilbert glared. "So you like sloppy seconds?"

"I have no choice, do I?"

"You do have a choice. I'm more familiar with you than anyone else here. Why don't you request the privilege of 'examining' me instead?"

"Why would you want that all?" Ludwig questioned.

"You are a soldier of the realm and you served King Fredrick loyally…and you're more tolerable. Fredrick is dead and I may never see the Lunar Spirit Temple again. Besides, we understand each other because we're both warriors."

Ludwig looked at him. "I doubt I will be allowed to do what you are asking. I still know your secret, and I will take you up on your offer, even after you have been gang-raped by others." He stood up from the bed. "Consider this a punishment as well for referring to me as a _pawn_. Not only are you the king's prisoner, but you are mine as well."

Ludwig refused to look back at him as he made his way out of the room. Now he had Gilbert under his control and he planned to hold on to that power for as long as he can. What was the reason why he is so attracted to Gilbert? Could it simply be that he now has dominance over someone who belittled him or is it due to something else? Ludwig knew it could not be just lust; it had to be something more. The reason he knew that was the twinge of jealousy he felt when thinking about the late king and Gilbert together.

King Fredrick must have been something special for a man like Gilbert to completely submit himself too. The former king was in his late forties when he the illness took him, and Gilbert had to be in his mid twenties. What could that old man have possessed that would make Gilbert fall in love with him? On the flipside, what did the king see in Gilbert, a man young enough to be his son? Age difference tended to mean nothing when it came to a noble pairing, but it was still strange. If King Fredrick had been younger and unmarried to the queen, Ludwig was certain Gilbert would have been the man's choice.

It bothered him. Something that should mean absolutely nothing to him was proving to be his biggest concern. Maybe he should bring the information to the king so he could remove Gilbert's head from those pale shoulders. With temptation gone he could return to the way things were with himself internally. Grumbling under his breath, Ludwig picked up some fresh firewood in his arms to bring back to his chambers. He was hoping some rest would ease his tension, but he knew it would be a lost cause. Masturbation was his only answer and option at the moment, so he lazily made his way to his room. However, the trip outside would not be a pleasant one for he was about to run in to some trouble. Lost in thought, Ludwig did not see the set of lords walking his way and bumped into them. His knee gave out and toppled him to the cold stone while his firewood scattered all around.

"Watch where you are going, filthy whelp!" Shouted one plump lord. "I should have you arrested for endangering the path of a noble lord!" Ludwig muttered a 'sorry' as he tried to stand. "Are you stupid as well as limp, servant?" The lord spat out at him.

"You are being unnecessarily rude to him." Said the other lord, this one slim but heavily decorated. "Go on ahead. I wish to assist this limp man with picking up his firewood." The plump lord walked off without another word. "How could you have missed a man that fat?" he asked Ludwig.

"I just wasn't looking." Ludwig picked up some of the wood with him. "It's alright, my lord. You don't have to assist me."

"Call me Lord Roderich." Roderich handed Ludwig some of the wood. "And whom might you be?"

"I'm just Ludwig. I work in the dungeons."

Purple eyes gazed at him for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Ludwig Beilschmidt that the king summoned to spy on Sir Gilbert, are you?"

"The same."

"I see. How fares the man today?"

Ludwig straightened the pile of wood in his arms. "He is well enough. Thank you for your help, but I really must be going."

"Have I offended you in some way?" Ludwig walked past him.

"Not at all. I just wish to return to my room. Good day, Lord Roderich." He could feel the man's eyes on his back, and then the other called to him.

"The king is planning on summoning you shortly!"

"Thank you for the warning." Ludwig continued walking, wanting to get away from the decorated Lord Roderich. He tended to despise noble lords, and now his knee was aching terribly from the fall. To make matters worse, the king would be calling on him soon. Now he had a reason to lock himself in his chambers.

/

Roderich walked along the outside corridor of the dungeons, meeting up with Elizaveta who pretended to be carrying linens. "I had a run in with that Ludwig." Roderich told her softly.

"Yes, as have I. He seems nice enough. Has there been returned words from our friends?"

"None as of yet." Roderich responded in a whisper. "However, I fear we will soon be running out of time to save Gilbert's life."

Elizaveta gasped. "What do you mean?"

"The king will order for Gilbert to be sexually examined shortly. I have no fear that Gilbert is lying, however, the councilmen might."

"Oh no…Gillie…" she gripped the basket handles. "What can we do?"

Roderich wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. "Keep your eyes and ears opened for the names of the people the king hires. I will do the same. With any luck, money speaks louder than words and whatever the councilman offer the person for their lies, I will pay higher for their truth."

"…I will do my best." She promised. "For our Gillie."

"Yes, for 'our' Gillie, who should have listened to me long ago and we would have never been in this situation." Roderich referred to the first time he noticed Gilbert and Fredrick's feelings for one another.

He was perhaps the only person who truly knew about their secret relationship. Roderich had warned both Gilbert and the king that spending so much time together would raise suspicion, and he had been right, as usual. He knew the two men were not engaging in sexual intercourse, but they were very tender to one another. Fredrick enjoyed Gilbert's company immensely, and the man even said the words to Roderich himself. If it had not been for Roderich's many quick-witted excuses and diversions, the forbidden relationship would have been found out much sooner. Perhaps he was equally as guilty for letting Gilbert get into this situation for he would help set up some of their 'private' meetings and stand guard. If anything had ever gotten out about his role in their secret relationship, then Roderich would find himself in the dungeon cell next to Gilbert. Elizaveta was aware of the relationship, but not half as much as Roderich knew.

"We have come too far in our rebellion to suddenly let it all go to waste. Gilbert needs to keep his head or everything will fall."

/

'Why haven't the spirits answered me?' Gilbert asked himself as he sat on the floor where the wintery moon shed its one beam of light. He looked up at the sky with a forlorn expression. 'Fritz…why aren't you helping me? Everything in my life is going to shit…and no one is helping me.' He shivered violently. 'I'm cold, tired, wet, hungry…and soon will be a head shorter.'

Silently he wondered if Fritz would be angry with him once the councilmen had him raped. It wouldn't have been his fault and he wasn't 'asking' for it, but would his king still be disappointed? Now he had Ludwig as well who wanted to sleep with him. He was being blackmailed by the same person who was going to kill him. Yet he still planned on using sex to win control and dominance over Ludwig. Gilbert knew Fritz would be angry with him at that, but he did have his life to consider. He would have to make Ludwig fall in love with him, or the least enchant the man enough so he won't want to carry through with the execution. It was going to prove to be a challenge for Gilbert had never been with a man before much less properly seducing one. Fritz had said before that he tempted and seduced naturally without even knowing it, but that man was VERY different from Ludwig.

Ludwig was a nihilist, someone who believed in nothing without physical proof of its existence. Gilbert had to ponder on the notion for a while, hoping to come up with a solution. He first took Ludwig and pictured the man in his mind. Ludwig had no lover, male or female, nor did he seek out pleasurable company. If he did, then it was very sparingly. His family had sold him into labor for money; he worked day and night then went into battles. There was little in life the man had to believe in for everything was working against him. Maybe Ludwig needed some soft words and a caring touch to win him over. King Fredrick had once said then troubled men needed to be shown some genuine kindness for them to understand emotions. So all Gilbert had to do was show Ludwig that SOMEONE cared about him and the world was not a polluted place. If Ludwig's nihilist words were filling him with a shred of doubt about his faith, then the blonde could learn to love.

"Forgive me, Fredrick, for having to do this with someone who isn't you." He looked back at the moon. "I will make him want, love, and desire me yet I will not feel the same for him. Of this I swear."

/

Early the following morning, Ludwig had been summoned to visit the king just as Lord Roderich had said. Three guards led him to the throne room where the boy-king sat on the throne, his feet barely touching the floor. The teen wore Fredrick's war crown, which had the gold chainmail encircling his face and head but was too big. Surrounding the boy-king was some councilmen, guards, servants, and a handful of lords. He noticed that Lord Roderich was among them and staring intently at him. Ludwig bowed in respect as he should, but one guard forced him to his knees. He hissed when his bad knee hit the stone, sending a tremor of pain up his thigh. Ludwig flashed a crude glare at the guard before turning back to the king.

"Welcome back to my court, Mr. Beilschmidt." Ludwig bowed his head. "Tell me, has there been any news or confession from our heretic friend?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No, your majesty. The man is very tight lipped about his personal life."

"So you have heard and seen nothing? Nothing at all? Not even by chance?"

"I'm afraid not." The king scoffed. "If I may, your highness?"

"Continue."

Ludwig cleared his throat briefly. "Shouldn't we be worrying more about the rebellion being fought in both Sir Gilbert's and the late king's name? I think we should focus on the rebellion more than Sir Gilbert's personal life." The king let out a laugh and Ludwig frowned.

"This is proof as to why I shouldn't send a peasant to do a nobleman's job. They are too dense." Now Ludwig was growing pissed with the smug boy-king. "Good servant, you do not seem to understand the reasoning behind this religious rebellion." He leaned forward on his throne. "Let me explain it you in the simplest way I can."

'Stop speaking to me as if I'm stupid.' He said to himself, but wished he could say it out loud.

"Sir Gilbert is leading this rebellion because he loved my uncle. Granted, everyone loved my uncle because he was a fair and gentle ruler. However, he was blinded by the old ways, which are silly fairytales meant to frighten children and prey on the simple minded. We at the court firmly believe that Sir Gilbert is simply leading this rebellion because of his love for my uncle. I am certain their private moments together were more than meetings. As soon as the people know that a celibate Moon Knight and their ever faithful past king broke their own spiritual vows, they will abandon the spirits. The king betrayed his wife and their precious faithful leader is a whore. They will see that the heretic Gilbert is only leading this crusade because he is a man grieving for his lover. They will see that my way is the one and true path to righteousness. Already many people are pledging their lives and changing their religions."

Unknowingly, Ludwig just burst out, "That is ridiculous!" The courtroom gasped and the king looked surprised, then he glared.

"What did you say, peasant?"

It was too late to backtrack now. "That is silly. The people are following Gilbert because he represents what they hold dear and true. He is fighting to bring back peace and order!"

"Ha! Order is not achieved by giving choices! Sir Gilbert wants everyone to freely worship what he or she wants, but that is not how it works in MY kingdom. Too much freedom causes trouble among the people and that is something I cannot have."

"Forgive me for this, your highness, but I admit that do not believe in any higher power. No gods or spirits. I see no sense in worshipping something you can't see, hear, or feel."

"A nihilist in MY kingdom?" The king said in outrage. "Have the man butchered and fed to the dogs!"

Ludwig's eyes widened when one of the guards raised their swords, but Lord Roderich intervened. "Hold your sword!" Everyone looked at him. "Your highness, this man is a former soldier. He has seen many horrible things that have clouded his faith. He lives on the dungeon premises where your religious speakers and singers never tread. You have to forgive him."

The king considered Roderich's words and nodded. "Quite right, Lord Roderich." He turned back to Ludwig. "Mind your tongue, Mr. Beilschmidt, for next time you may not be so lucky. However, I cannot let such outspoken evil towards me go unpunished. Maybe this will remind you to never question your superiors again."

The king snapped his fingers and something blunt smacked Ludwig outside his head. He fell to the floor and the object came down heavily on his shoulders. Holding in a cry of pain he figured it was a small club. The club hit painfully along his lower back and neck, even so much as moving towards his legs. When the club hit the back of his wounded knee, Ludwig saw nothing but pained white in his vision and clenched his jaws tightly together, making his gums bleed. The pain was intense but he would not give the satisfaction of a scream to the bastard boy-king. The blows had finally stopped and Ludwig was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to stifle the pain.

"Get this dog out of my sight!" The king ordered and Ludwig was lifted off of the floor by two guards and drug out.

Ludwig barely realized he was being moved until the guards threw him onto his bed with snide chuckles. Once they were gone he was able to let out a breath of pain and wrap his hands around his knee. He could feel the nerves throbbing beneath his palms. That bastard king nearly rendered him completely helpless. Silently he cursed his luck and the weakness of his knee, half temped to saw it off himself just to be rid of the damn thing. All he could do was rest and try to bear the pain until it passed, which would last the rest of the day. The pain was slowly starting to put him to sleep from exhaustion when a knock came at his door.

"Mmm…who is it?"

"A friend." It was a woman's voice. "May I come in? I am the laundry girl you ran in to the other day."

"Oh…yes, come in." Why was she here? He saw the door hand lift and the said girl entered carrying a basket. She looked at him with slight pity but gave a smile.

"I happened to be in the courtroom when the king issued that…unnecessary beating. I thought I would come and offer you some treatment for your pain." Roderich had asked her to do this. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"They hit my knee, which is an old battle wound. That is the most painful. You don't need to stay I can care for myself."

She smiled and placed the basket on the bed. "Oh no, it's quite alright. I used to be a nurse on the battlefield." She could not tell him that she was a warrior knight herself in a servant disguise. Elizaveta understood the lingering pains of battle wounds so she had sympathy for him. "I have a sack of cold snow and a hot cloth. Ice first."

Ludwig allowed her to take the leather sack out of the basket and place it carefully on his knee. The cold meeting his nerves forced his eyes to grow cross, but he would suffer silently. She left the cold for a short while before laying the hot moist towel across the kneecap. Ludwig sighed softly at the relaxation of his aching muscles as the heat helped to ease the pain away. When the cloth grew slightly cool, she would bring it over to the fire and hold it close to the flames to heat it more.

"I never asked you what your name was." He looked at her.

"Oh, I am Eliza." She shorted her name. "They call you Ludwig, yes?"

"Yes, that's my name." he sighed again when the hot cloth was placed on his knee. "No more ice, just the heat." She giggled at that. "I think I can take it from here, Eliza. Thank you for your help."

"Are you certain?" She looked at him and he nodded. "Very well then. I'm sure I will see you around more often. Feel better then, Ludwig."

"Thank you."

A woman visiting his chambers had to be the oddest thing that has ever happened to him while living here. She took a risk by coming here to sooth his pain brought on by a king's punishment. She reminded him of Gilbert a bit. "Gilbert, right." If Ludwig disliked the king before he really despised him now. Blackmailing Gilbert would be impossible now that he knew how quickly the king could turn on him. Still, Ludwig wanted that control over Gilbert so he would not let the pale man know that he promised true silence.

/

Gilbert stood when the door opened and two councilmen stepped in accompanied by four guards. He glared at them.

"Sir Gilbert, the king has issued for your examination. You will need to come with us." The councilman said with a cold smile.

Gilbert remained silent as the guards came towards him, his heartbeat and anger slowly beginning to increase. This was the part where he didn't know if he should go quietly or choose to fight. Neither would get him the result he wanted but once they grabbed at his arms, he chose 'fight'.

End Chapter 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

***Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! Things are starting to get heated now! ^_^ Read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Non-con(rape), language, violence, comfort

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6

The boy king tapped his fingers atop the throne armrest while glaring at the councilmen and two guards. The men were on their knees before him. "Tell me again how one naked man in a cell can kill and attack a group of armed guards?"

Roderick was sitting among the nobles and listening carefully. He knew Gilbert was going to fight, but he would have never guessed the severity of it.

The councilman spoke. "Your highness, it was more than we expected! I have known Sir Gilbert for many years prior to your reign, and never have I seen him fight like that! Two men lay gutted and sprawled out on his floor right now! He moved so fast!"

"Or maybe the men you had accompanying you were simply incompetent. They have never faced a real knight before. Now, what else happened?" The king pointed to the guard on the right. "You. Speak."

"He-he didn't suddenly attack us, your grace. He was very calm and looked…almost scared."

'I know that look.' Roderich said to himself. 'Good move, Gilbert.'

"Then what happened?"

"One of the guards seemed to…to like what were going to do so he approached Sir Gilbert and-" The guard looked down but the king urged him to continue. "W-when the guard kissed him…Sir Gilbert took the chance to bite out the man's tongue and pull the sword from the sheath." The court started to murmur and whisper. "That's when the fighting started."

The king smirked, looking to be amused. "Interesting. So right now he is inside that tower armed with swords and armor, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." The councilman nodded. "We will need to send in stronger men to confront Sir Gilbert and remove the bodies and weapons."

"It shall be done. I will send for some of my Royal Guards to do the job. It is also fair to say that the examiner was not able to do his job then?" The councilman shook his head. "Hmph. Very well. Sir Gilbert's short victory will end within the day, I assure you. Now, all of you get out of my sight before I remove your tongues."

Roderich watched the men leave the courtroom and the next group of people come in to plead their issues to the king. He had to rub the bridge of his nose for things were starting to get complicated. Gilbert biting out the man's tongue was a very bad choice on the knight's end. 'That is Ivan's trademark move in a fight. They'll question him next, and I don't want that man involved in any of this.' Ivan belonged to the king's Royal Guards and is the lover of Alfred, one of their crusade leaders. Roderich was certain of Alfred's loyalty, but Ivan's trust he questioned. The large man never let his true feelings be known, and Roderich had to rely on Alfred's good word. 'Perhaps I should just dig myself a hole and hide in it.'

One of Roderich's servants came through the seated crowd and crouched beside his chair. Roderich leaned his head down so the servant could whisper, "A letter has come from Lord Arthur." Roderich politely and softly excused himself from the others seated near him and left with the servant. He walked with the servant to the royal library and hid among the shelves to read the letter. The servant handed him the letter and Roderich sent him off with a polite 'thank you'. Roderich confirmed that it was Arthur's waxed seal before opening the letter to read.

_Roderich, _

_Upon my expert spying around the late king's second castle, I happened to come across a very interesting document. It is written in the late king's own hand and bears his signature. This document could either be our salvation in this crusade or be our demise. After you read this, I will already be on my way to the 'meeting place'. There I will personally hand you the document and we will discuss matters further. I also have news of the others. Alfred continues to defend our cause by winning each battle with any of the king's armies in the west. Yao has set out with some ships to the south seas in hopes of spreading the word of our kingdom's recent turmoil. This will help us gain more supporters and armies. Also, I have heard of Gilbert's arrest and only hope this document will help to change all that. _

_I should be arriving upon the next full moon. Be there._

Roderich took the letter and tossed it into the fire, watching it burn to ash. 'Just what did you find, Arthur?' The next full moon would be tonight.

/

Ludwig opened his eyes and lifted his head from the bed upon hearing the shouts of Royal Guards. It was odd for the Royal Guards to be here at the dungeon tower for it was below their jurisdiction. His knee was still throbbing but the majority of the pain had subsided. He knew the moment pressure was put on the knee the pain would reawaken. However, he had to stand and see why the Royal Guards were here at the dungeon. The first thought in his head was something had happened with Gilbert, and chances are he would be right. Anything could have happened from the time he was resting until now.

Holding his breath, Ludwig used the footboard to steady himself as he stood. The pain ignited in his knee the second the weight was pressed on to it. Near the door was his walking stick, which he never liked to use. It was tempting to use it now to relieve some of the pressure, but he would not walk around in public with it. He still held some dignity and pride as a soldier. Walking to the door he could hear a man giving orders to the guards. Ludwig opened the door of his chamber and looked to his left where four Royal Guards stood in a line side by side in their black armor. The Royal Guards were an elite group of warriors, some knights, others brave lords, who protected the king and carried out royal duties. Their roles and rights had changed since the new king came to the throne, allowing the Royal Guards to abuse their power by giving them dominion over everything beneath them. Ludwig despised the Royal Guards; they had the authority to beat, fight, rape, kill, and even invade homes if they so desired. Never would they have to answer to anyone but the king. Currently, this group was armed with swords and large shields, but for what? Ludwig narrowed his brows and limped his way over to them.

"Excuse me," Ludwig started. "I am the executioner here, and I have not received word of the Royal Guards gracing this place. Why are they here?" He asked one of the councilmen.

"There has been some issue with Sir Gilbert. The Royal Guards are here to do the job that the other guards could not seem to handle. The examiner will be here very shortly. Do not bother yourself with this."

"May I ask what has happened? I was bedridden for a short while so I haven't heard."

The councilman cleared his throat. "Sir Gilbert attacked some guards, killing two and biting out the tongue of another." One of the Royal Guards let out a little 'ha', but the black helmets hid their faces.

"I would like to accompany your men for this. I help to look after Gilbert's wellbeing while here."

The councilman waved his hand. "As you wish. However, you are to remain outside the dungeon cell and allow us to do what is needed."

Ludwig had no choice but to nod in agreement with the councilman. He followed some steps behind the Royal Guards as they proceeded to Gilbert's room. Ludwig was not at all surprised by Gilbert's violent outburst because he has seen the knight in action during battle. The right moment must have come up for Gilbert to gain the upper hand, and he went all out. Gilbert would not be so lucky when the Royal Guards stepped in and the examiner was allowed to pursue. How would Gilbert feel after all of this was done?

/

"It feels so good to be _me_!" Gilbert said with a laugh from his bed, adorning one of the fallen guards' uniforms. He twirled the sword in his hand by the hilt and hummed a merry tune, still drenched in blood. It had been the perfect attack and it worked like a charm. He allowed one of the guards to get close by acting shy and vulnerable. Biting off the tongue was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. He had to really bite down and tear hard to rip it out, but it left everyone else in shock so he could grab a sword. With the familiar blade in his hand, Gilbert gutted one guard and stabbed another, both of which now lay in his cell like bear skin rugs. The other guards ran away when the sword came at them, as well as the councilman.

"I bet that bastard shit his pants when he saw what I am capable of! Let's just see who is brave enough to come through that door and face the awesome me single-handed!" He reached under the bed and took out the opal pendant, holding it out in front of him with a smile. "Thanks for the help there, Fritz…you bought me some time." He brought the pendant to his lips but nearly dropped it when a heavy banging came on the surface of his door. Quickly, he shoved the pendant back between the mattresses and leapt to his feet ready to fight. He rushed to the door, waiting for it to open so his sword could meet with another belly. With luck, he would be able to fight his way out the door and run to freedom.

"Sir Gilbert!" Someone shouted. "Lower your weapons or face the true wrath of the Royal Guards!"

'The Royal Guards?' Gilbert's eyes widened when he heard the name. "Fuck off! Any one of you fuckers step through that door will meet my blade!" The door swung open and Gilbert let the sword fly, only to have it blocked by a large shield. The first Royal Guard pushed in and blocked any more blows from Gilbert while the others surrounded him. "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" He swung his sword at the four but each one blocked his swings. Sparks flew from blades and armor clanked heavily as the Royal Guards began to subdue him. "NO! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Ludwig was standing in the doorway with the councilman, watching while Gilbert was overpowered. The sword was knocked from his hand by another's hilt and the side of a shield met with his stomach. Gilbert coughed up a bit of blood and lurched forward before another Royal Guard knocked him down. Two held him down while the others dragged the dead bodies out of the cell. Ludwig turned around at the sound of a voice saying, "I'm assuming this is where I am to be?" The man wore a full hooded mask, but Ludwig knew right away it was the examiner.

"Yes, we are subduing him now." Said the councilman.

"I need the man on his hands and knees for this to work. Men are harder to examine than women." The examiner said calmly and the councilman shouted the order. Ludwig found that he could not hold back what he wanted to say despite Gilbert's yelling in the cell.

"The late king would have never approved of this." Ludwig stated firmly. "He stopped such means of torture and humiliation."

Brown eyes looked at Ludwig through the eyeholes. "And I was out of a fucking job. But it didn't stop me from being used when needed." The man chuckled. "Fredrick never actually CAME to the torture hall or dungeon to see just what was going on."

Ludwig was silent, but kept a steady glare on the examiner. Then the councilman said, "How long will this take?"

"As long as I want it to." The examiner answered harshly. "Now step aside and let me do my work. This will be my first time with an actual knight!" Before he could take one step, Ludwig stood in front of him to block the way. "Who's this joker anyway?" The examiner asked the councilman.

"Our executioner. Pay him no mind. Peasant! Stand aside!" He ordered Ludwig, but the examiner just shoved Ludwig out of the way and went into the room.

Ludwig had to lean against the wall to hold himself up when he was pushed. He looked into the room to see the Royal Guards forcing Gilbert to flip over, even kneeling on his arms to keep him down. Once again, Ludwig tried to go inside but the door was slammed in his face and locked. Growling, he slid down the wall a foot away from the door and proceeded to wait for the ordeal to be finished. Ludwig knew Gilbert would be found guilty no matter what, and the corruption of the court angered him more so. There was always corruption and unjust rulers, but this was becoming too much even for him. If the reasons behind all this were more important than just 'this god or that god', then Ludwig wouldn't care so much.

From inside the cell, he could hear the Royal Guards laughing, or shouting, he wasn't sure which. Whichever it was, they were well underway to Gilbert's examination. He crossed his arms and growled again, gritting his teeth at his own mysterious emotions. Having someone else take Gilbert was awaking the jealous feeling in him, but where the jealousy was springing from he did not know. Virginity meant nothing to him, yet knowing Gilbert was losing his angered him. He had wanted to be with Gilbert first, but only to demonstrate his own power and dominance over the knight. Nothing would stop him taking Gilbert after this; it would be in his right.

"I can't do that." Ludwig grumbled to himself. "What is happening to me? I should just take a sword and lop off that damn white head and be done with it. I'll gladly face the noose after."

Gilbert's sudden cries of pain and the sound of flesh being hit echoed its way through the door. Ludwig slid over and pressed his ear against the wood. It sounded as if they are beating him and it was turning into more than just an examination. Gilbert was hated as much as he was loved, and Ludwig wouldn't put it past any of those warriors not to hate him for something. Someone was walking up behind him so he turned to see who it was. It was the girl Eliza from before. Ludwig quickly stood up and blocked her path. "You should not be here right now."

She looked at him with troubled green eyes. "I know what is happening, and it shouldn't be."

"You're right. However, it is happening and you still should not be here. You must leave."

"No, I will not!" She said firmly. "Who is in there? Who would do such a vile thing?" She knew, but could not let Ludwig know.

"Some Royal Guards, a councilman, and the examiner. You'd best be away from here and soon. I do not trust any of those men once they come out of there. What exactly could you do for him anyway? They will not let you in so you'd best leave." She looked at him with angry eyes before turning around and leaving the hall, her long brown hair bouncing as she did. "Women care too much." He shook his head and returned to listening at the door. The latch unlocked and Ludwig struggled to stand up, moving out of the way. Out came the examiner and the councilman, ignoring him and walking away. Ludwig waited a few seconds before sneaking off behind them to listen to what they had to say.

"So what is your analysis?" Asked the councilman.

"The guy's never been with anyone. I felt no tears, old or new. Smooth sailing and soft walls. It was rather nice. Very refreshing."

The councilman looked uneasy, then "would ten gold coins say differently?" Ludwig frowned from his hiding place in the dark and the examiner looked at the other.

"Ten gold coins will make me spit in your face. Twenty gold coins will allow me to say he was looser than a cheap prostitute."

"That is an awful lot of money…"

"It's up to you." The examiner waited for an answer.

"Very well. Twenty gold." The man handed over the coins.

The examiner laughed. "I'll proudly brag about fucking a Moon Knight tonight at the tavern with some good ale in my belly!"

"You must report to the king right away to testify."

"Fuck that. I'll do it when I'm ready. Pleasure doing business with you."

Ludwig saw both men go their separate ways and lay still for a few moments more before getting up to go back to the room. He passed the dead bodies of the guards and made a mental note to have someone come and clean them up. Upon returning to Gilbert's door, Ludwig could hear voices inside again, and louder this time. He leaned his ear to listen.

"Why are you such a woman?" Said one Royal Guard.

"I don't have to rape to get what I want." Said another.

"Well, we'll be busy for a bit longer so let our leader know!" One said with a laugh. "You sure you don't want to stay and have a piece of him?"

"I've taken part in this for far too long. I've had enough."

Ludwig moved away from the door before it opened and hit him. The largest Royal Guard exited the room and slammed the heavy door behind him. His armor and sword clanked loudly while he stormed away, his fists balled tightly. Surprised that there was one decent guard out of the bunch, Ludwig decided to follow him. He really wanted to ask what had happened and hoped the Royal Guard would answer. Instead, when he finished making the steps (slowly), he saw the girl Eliza speaking to the guard.

"How could you have stood by and let that happen?" She whispered harshly, glaring up at the helmet-covered face. A large hand lifted it to speak.

"Better I was there at all than just the king's goons." He whispered back. "If I did anything then I would be locked up. I am doing this for Alfred, you know that."

"You will say what really went on, right? You won't let them lie to the king?"

"I will act accordingly to whatever the situation is. I have my own duties and ambitions. I owe that knight nothing."

"What a cruel man you are!" She stormed away from him.

Now Ludwig was even more curious with everything that had just happened. The girl Eliza was no servant girl; she has to be undercover here. He knew something was different about her. The Royal Guard also knows something, the same as she does. Ludwig would not report anything he had just seen to the king, not after what the brat did to him. The guard and the girl must be friends or supporters of Gilbert. There was no reason to expose them, but he would play dumb the next time she was around. Something was happening and he was determined to find out what.

Ludwig hurried back to the cell where heavy grunts could still be heard. The Royal Guards were still in there having their way with Gilbert. Now it was getting ridiculous and Ludwig was not going to take any more of it. The door was unlocked and he entered the room, stepping over the blood trail where the bodies were dragged. In the center of the floor were the three Royal Guards, one mounting Gilbert and the other two holding him down. Ludwig growled and shouted, "Get off of him! That's enough!"

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the helmed guards.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert's naked body beneath the man covered in blood and bruises. "You did what was needed of you. Now go."

"Fuck you, gimp! We can do what we want!" Said another guard. "We are of the Royal Guard. Everything is within our right."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, wanting to tell the man to leave but could not find his voice. He was surprised that Ludwig was here at all, much less attempting to save him.

"I am a former soldier, and this is in MY right." Ludwig landed a firm punch to the guard mounting Gilbert. His knuckles ached from hitting the steel, but the guard fell off of Gilbert. The other two leapt up and pulled their swords out on Ludwig.

"You wanna fight us, gimpy?" One taunted. "How about I free you from that leg? Just slice the bastard right off!"

Ludwig stood his ground and readied his fists for a fight. "The Royal Guards are supposed to protect!"

"We do what we want!" Said the one he had punched. "Back off, gimpy!"

"Call me that again." Ludwig dared them.

"GIMPY!"

Ludwig ignored the pain and lifted his good foot high to kick the Royal Guard in the chest. The man stumbled and fell backwards, clashing loudly onto the floor. Ludwig himself stumbled a bit as the pain tore up his leg, but the was able to grab the small side table and use it just in time to block a sword blow aimed at his head. The same guard swung at him again but Ludwig lost his balance and fell. The guard he had kicked down came back and landed a swift kick in his gut. Ludwig choked and coughed, but another heavy boot came down on his side this time. Another kick in his chest knocked the wind from him and a boot pressed his head down onto the floor. One even pressed down on the back of his wounded knee; he was paralyzed.

"Don't mess with the big boys again, insect!" Said one, lifting the helm front to spit at him.

"Yeah, leave the fighting and the fucking to the REAL soldiers!"

"Let's go, men. This place reeks of weakness. Don't worry, we'll send someone in to get you. Eventually!" He bellowed loudly.

Ludwig and Gilbert lay still on the floor while the Royal Guards laughed as they exited, locking the door behind them. Gilbert's body was sore from head to foot, most of the pain being in his backside. Struggling, he turned over to look at Ludwig who was panting while trying to catch his breath. Ludwig wasn't looking at him, for blue eyes were tightly shut in pain or anger, Gilbert didn't know which. He watched as Ludwig lifted his fist to slam it continuously on the floor in frustration, and at that moment, despite what had just happened, Gilbert realized something about Ludwig. The fight a few minutes ago was all the information he needed. Ludwig hated how weak and useless he had become because of his wound. He had to completely change his life around and everyone looked at him differently. No wonder Ludwig seemed to hate him and not care about anything. It was much easier to live that way. Gilbert was everything Ludwig wished he could still be. And Gilbert belittled him just as much as the others have.

"Hey." Gilbert spoke through cracked bleeding lips.

Ludwig opened his eyes and responded with a, 'hn'.

"Thanks for…trying to help me back there."

"I did nothing." Ludwig wheezed out and forced himself to sit up, holding his stomach. "Are you alright?"

Gilbert gave a weak smirk. "I could say the same to you."

"You went through much more than I." Ludwig looked over at Gilbert and studied the pale naked body more closely. There was blood, bruises, and dried semen covering his belly. Although his legs were closed, Ludwig could make out the bruised inner thighs. Only a small portion of it was showing but if they were spread, the bruises would be covering the whole of his inner thighs. The heavy armor slapping against the skin while they thrust was the cause of it. One pale cheek was swollen pink and various fingerprints lay scattered all over his body. There was a spot on his chest that resembled a brush burn, yet was the result of armor rubbing against skin. Ludwig could picture one of those Royal Guards, dressed in their heavy black armor, laying full atop of Gilbert and forcing their way into him. The examiner had to be the easiest part for Gilbert. "I should have helped you more."

"Hey, there was nothing you could do." Gilbert closed his eyes. "The way they were armed…neither of us stood a solid chance."

Ludwig began his ordeal of trying to stand. "How do you feel?"

"Are you…seriously fucking asking me that question right now?" Gilbert harshly answered with a laugh. "You know what one of those fucks actually said to me? Not the damn examiner, but the damn bastard guard!"

Ludwig pulled the eating table over and used it to help him stand. "What did they say?" Ludwig's bad knee was laying out straight while he stood on his good one. He had to pop the joint back.

"He said, 'just close your eyes and pretend I'm Fredrick'! As if Fredrick would ever have me like that!"

"I'm sorry Fredrick was not your first…as you would have liked." He sighed when the joint cracked and he was able to move it easier.

"Let's not…speak of him anymore. Please."

Ludwig stood up and took a step towards Gilbert, holding his right side. "I will help you to the bed."

"You need rest." Gilbert looked up at him.

"As do you. We'll even rest together." Ludwig steadied himself and reached a hand down to Gilbert to help him up. Gilbert smiled and grasped Ludwig's hand as hard as he could. With a mighty pull, Ludwig gave a grunt as he lifted Gilbert to his feet. The man fell into him and Ludwig helped to hold him up. He felt Gilbert bury his bruised face in his chest, and Ludwig held him close. They were simply two soldiers who had hit rock bottom, now they were left to lick each other's wounds. "I know I don't have faith…or believe in a lot of things. But what I do know is I hate you looking like this. No one should suffer the way you are."

"…will you have me too?" Gilbert whispered against his chest.

"I want to." Ludwig buried his nose in white hair. "I don't care if you are a virgin or not. You are not dirty because you were raped and I would never do anything that you didn't like."

"I thought you didn't care about life?"

"Some things change." He stroked the scarred back.

"Agreed…I am no longer a Moon Knight of the Lunar Ring. The Temple will be closed off to me if I am ever free. It was the one protection Fritz gave me…to shield me from being swept away by noble marriages. If he couldn't have me…then no one could. Yet…I was still raped. Nothing protected me. Did the Moon Spirit want this for me?" He felt Ludwig pushing him over to the bed, helping him to lie down. He sighed at the soft feel of the bed rather than the cold stone on his body.

"I believe you know my answer to that, so I won't say it." Ludwig lay on the bed beside him.

"I don't know what to think…" Gilbert writhed on the bed. "This is disgusting. They're all over me!"

Ludwig could smell the stench of sex and semen coming from Gilbert but there was no fresh water to clean him yet. Instead, Ludwig took of his tunic top and used it as a rag for Gilbert. Gently, he lifted himself up onto his arm to start gently wiping away the semen. He lifted his eyes slightly to see Gilbert's pink ones gazing back at him. Ludwig's shirt moved closer to Gilbert's lower area and the legs spread for him without hesitation. Ludwig frowned at the large reddish brown bruises that covered the whole of Gilbert's thighs, just as he envisioned. He looked Gilbert full in the face before dipping his hand down to stroke between them. He cleaned the semen gently from his thighs to his entrance, which Ludwig felt was swollen from overuse. Gilbert hissed softly in pain and Ludwig moved his hand away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You don't have to help me."

"I want to. I get annoyed by the abuse of power within the Royal Guards."

"…because they also abuse you?" Ludwig looked at him and Gilbert smiled. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Ludwig was surprised by the question but answered honestly, just as he always does. "Yes, you are." He moved his hand up to stroke Gilbert's neck, imaging the axe slicing through the white skin to bleed upon the snow. "They will find you guilty," he stroked the neck again "and they will sentence you to death by beheading."

"Will you be there?" Gilbert knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Ludwig's own lips.

"I will. I'll be in the crowd."

"Will you pray for me?" Ludwig did not answer and Gilbert wasn't expecting one either. Gilbert lay flat on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Everything is changing, isn't it?"

"But change can be a good thing. It may help you to think about that." He got up from the bed. "I will not tell anyone of what passed here between us." Ludwig walked over to the fire and sat in front of it.

"Why are you over there?" Ludwig would not look at him.

"Rest is what you need. If you want to cry, then cry. If you want scream, scream. I will tell no one and I will not look." What he said was true, but that was only half the reason Ludwig chose to be away from Gilbert. The darker, more primitive part of him wanted to take advantage of Gilbert and show him it could feel good. But after seeing the corruption and the advantage taken by the Royal Guards, Ludwig would end up being the same as them. He may be limp and unable to fight in a battle, but he was a far better man than any of them. Let Gilbert come to him if the knight wanted it.

Behind him, Ludwig heard nothing but silence from the bed. Either Gilbert had fallen asleep or he was crying silent tears. Ludwig had promised not to look, and that is what he would do.

/

Roderich waited in a dark hooded cloak at the back door of a local brothel. They would all meet at this one in particular because it was far from the castle and rarely would nobles and lords travel through the area. If by chance anyone saw or recognized them, they would be able to keep their cover by saying they wanted some 'pleasure' company. The night was growing colder and Roderich was ready to let himself inside with or without Arthur here. Warmth of a house was needed, not another's bed. Then, a voice whispered from behind him.

"Hello friend." Roderick turned to see Arthur in his traveling cloak. "You alone?"

"It's just me." He whispered back and moved closer to Arthur. "Where is it?"

"Right here." Arthur pulled it from his breastplate armor and handed it to Roderich. "You will find its contents just as shocking as I did."

Roderich opened the document and read through it. His eyes widened to saucers and he almost dropped the paper in the snow. "It can't be…"

"That is Fredrick's signature." Arthur confirmed. "Those were his true demands. Someone has tampered with it in a _big_ way."

"A _very_ big way. This is…this is just…unbelievable! And a bit frightening if you think about it."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, but it is the true last demands of King Fredrick." Roderich looked at him. "We can always change it after it comes to be."

"True. So what should we do? How will we proceed with this new information? It can send us all to the hangman's noose should it be found out."

"I think we can conclude from this that King Fredrick was not just 'sick'."

Roderich turned serious. "You mean poisoned."

"He was always sick but continued to hang on to life. Someone must have gotten bored and tampered with the documents."

"This is amazing. I'm taking it with me. Give me some time to examine this more." He folded the paper and slipped it inside his doublet.

"One more thing." Arthur reached into his belt pouch, taking out a small black leather bound book. "Fredrick's secret journal about… 'you know who'." He handed it to Roderich. "I thought, after all this is over and things are the way we want…our 'friend' would like to have it."

"I will hold on to it. Let's just hope we will be able to do everything Fredrick had wanted."

"Then pray to all the spirits of old. We'll need all the help we can get now."

End Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank you for all the reviews and support everyone! And special thanks to my beta! ^_^ This chapter is the longest so far, but we have a LOT going on. Some things may come as surprising, but please don't hate me because it's all for the PLOT. ^^v Read on and enjoy! R&R

***Warnings: Hardcore Yaoi, language, violence, minor character death

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 7

The following day, while Gilbert lay in his bed, two councilman and three Royal Guards entered his chambers. Tired, sore, and weak, Gilbert lazily turned his head on the pillow to meet their gazes. For a moment he wondered if they had come to bring him to the block. At this time Gilbert would gladly welcome death and smile as he lay his head on the block. Yet he knew there had to be a trial or two before the long walk to the platform. Either these men were here to have their perverted way with him, or they would take him for some questioning. He wished Ludwig was here with him now, even if the man could do little to protect him. Just Ludwig's presence would be enough to calm his nerves.

"Sir Gilbert, we are here to escort you to the High Council courtroom for your first trial. No harm will come to you if you comply peacefully."

Gilbert said nothing as he threw the covers off and sat up in the bed, trying not to show signs of pain. Wearing only the long tunic and iron collar, Gilbert shivered in the cold of the room. One of the Royal Guards came over with the shackles to place around his waist before shoving him towards the door. He managed to conjure up a glare to give the guard, but peacefully left the room with the others surrounding him. How he wished he had shoes on his feet for the stones were cold, and once outside it would be ten times worse. Walking up steps made him cringe from pain in his backside and thighs. A sound must have escaped him because a guard hissed at him to be silent. Gilbert did not retaliate but continued on with the others, nearing the door that led outside.

Once the door opened Gilbert felt the massive wave of cold hit his body, forcing him to shudder violently. The guard shoved him roughly out the door, which landed him in the light snow. The snow bit at his skin and made the iron around his hands grow colder. As he was pulled back up onto his feet, his tunic was now wet with snow. It would be a very long walk to the High Council courtroom and Gilbert feared he would not be able to make it without proper clothing for warmth. Still, the councilmen and guards pushed him along through the freezing snow. He found himself wishing again for Ludwig's company, and his wish was granted when his eyes caught sight of the man walking up the way. Ludwig came to a halt when his eyes met with Gilbert's.

"Morning, gimp." Said one of the Royal Guards in Ludwig's direction.

Ludwig kept a stern face as they passed, focusing his gaze on Gilbert's shivering form. "Where is he going?"

"To trial." Said a councilman. "See to it that the blood is properly cleaned off of the chamber cell's floor." He was referring to the blood left by the dead bodies, which had already been fully removed.

"I will make sure a servant cleans it properly today." Was Ludwig's simple answer to the men as they continued to walk by. Beside him, he heard someone whispering his name. His eyes fell on Eliza, who was peeking around the corner of a tower. Ludwig waited until the men were out of sight before walking over to her. "What is it?"

"Do you know where they are taking him?"

"To trial. Shouldn't you already know that?" She gasped softly.

"Wh-why would I?"

Ludwig looked around, making sure they were alone before continuing. "I saw you yesterday talking to one of the Royal Guards. You know Gilbert, and you also know what is going on. Just who are you?" Ludwig's answer came with a kick to the gut, a fist to the back, and a small but VERY strong body knocking him down only to bend his arm back. "GAAAH! What are you doing?"

"I liked you at first," she hissed "now I have to kill you!"

Ludwig tried to buck her off, but she knew how to keep a man down. "I won't say anything! What would I have to gain by exposing you or Gilbert?" He hissed when she pulled his arm further, threatening to dislocate it.

"How can I trust you? How much do you know?" Elizaveta realized they were in the open. "We can't talk here."

He gave a grunt. "Then let me go and we'll go to my chambers."

Elizaveta let him up, but she kept a dagger at his back while they went to his chambers. Once inside, Ludwig locked the door behind him and shook the snow from his cloak. Elizaveta put away her dagger inside the apron and stood with the poise of a soldier. Ludwig stared at her for a moment, noticing the stance but choosing to say nothing about it. Instead, he stuck to the subject of Gilbert. "You are a supporter of him, that much is obvious."

"Yes, he is an old friend of mine. We've been friends since we were young. So are you on our side, or do I have to kill you after this little conversation?"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "I am on no one's side. I don't care if the old ways are restored or if the new ways remain. All of that is of little matter to me. I do not believe in gods or spirits."

Elizaveta gave him a pitiful look. "Do you really feel that way? If you do, then I pity you, truly."

"This rebellion for religion is ridiculous. Granted, Gilbert's cause is more logical than the king's. Still, in my view, it is a waste of time. Instead of rebelling, people should be doing their duties, such as tending to their farms and building. Working in ways to better our society and way of life."

She gasped. "We ARE helping our society by restoring the old ways and faith! Do not say our cause is useless or I will have to kill you." She growled at him.

"Whether or not I share your believes is of little concern right now. I consider myself a just and honest man. The corruption, lies, and treatment of Gilbert is monstrous. Those councilmen will find Gilbert guilty even if all the evidence points to him being innocent. It is disgusting."

"I agree, which is why I am trying to help."

Ludwig nodded. "Yesterday I saw one of the councilmen pay the examiner to say that Gilbert was not innocent in body, even though he was."

She smirked proudly. "Don't worry about that. Our side has taken care of it." She turned her green eyes onto him. "Will you help us save Gilbert? You work in these parts so you could be a massive use to us. I've seen how you care for him." She smiled.

Ludwig leaned against the door to take some weight off of his knee. "He and I fought together in a battle or two. I was a soldier while he was a knight. He barely noticed me, but everyone knew who Sir Gilbert of House Prussia was. Since my knee wound…I am unable to fight as a soldier, but I will help in any way I can because there is a certain bond soldiers have with one another. You probably don't understand it."

Elizaveta gave him a serious look and said, "Oh yes I do."

Ludwig silently questioned that look, then said, "I'm on no one's side but my own. Yet you do not have to fear about bribes with me. As I said, I am just, honest, and dutiful. I hate corruption in all its forms."

"Good. Welcome aboard." She smiled and took his hand. "Come on, we have a trial to catch. I know of a spot where we can view without being seen."

"I'm sure I know which spot you speak of-" He hissed when she painfully twisted his wrist "but you can lead the way. One last question before we go?" She looked at him. "Are you a soldier?" Her mischievous smile was all the answer he needed to confirm his suspicious. Now everything strange about the young woman made sense.

"I'm not a soldier, I'm a knight."

Ludwig was unable to respond to that once she pulled him out of the room.

/

A smile lit up Gilbert's face once he entered the courtroom surrounded by warmth. His feet were frozen and aching from the long walk in the snow, so he wiggled his toes into the soft carpet beneath him. The Royal Guards shoved him along the large aisle while all eyes of every noble and knight were upon him. He tried to look around for familiar, friendly faces and the only one he could spot was Roderich. Ahead of him sat the High Court judges upon their courtroom bench. Gilbert had to tilt his head up to meet all five faces. These men considered him a friend, and Gilbert the same. They were elderly men, but wise in their knowledge of the realm and justice. Fredrick held them in very high regard, and Gilbert could only hope that their loyalty to Fredrick remained true. To the right of them sat the bastard king with a proud, smug smirk while gazing at Gilbert's appearance. The Royal Guards chained his shackles to the top bar of the stand, securing him in place. He desperately wished for a chair to rest his freezing legs and body.

The king spoke first. "Are you so frozen that you have forgotten how to kneel before your king?"

Gilbert gave him a dark look. "I recognize no king but Fredrick." The court was silent while the king's face grew red.

"I see being in the chamber dungeon has not helped to cool your fiery tongue. Shall we have it removed?"

"Don't copy my techniques, kid."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The boy king hollered at him. One of the Royal Guards came up to the stand and tried to force Gilbert onto his knees.

"KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KING!" The guard commanded, but Gilbert had barricaded his feet to the sides of the stand and fought the man's strength.

"I will not!" Gilbert force out. "He is no king of mine!"

"Leave him be!" Hollered one of the High Councilman and the Royal Guard obeyed. "Sir Gilbert, if you will not kneel before the king, then kneel before us instead." The king tried to speak but the councilman stopped him.

Gilbert bowed his head to the old man and gave a knight's kneel.

"The trial has now begun." Said another judge. "Sir Gilbert, you may rise and have permission to speak your innocence first."

Gilbert rose and bowed his head again. "Thank you, sirs. I am guilty of leading the rebellion to restore the old ways, however, I do not see it as a crime. I have no issues with the new 'king's' own religion, but it is unfair to force and scare others into believing it. I would gladly send word to all my people and followers, telling them to lay down their weapons and make peace with the realm. But I will not give that order unless the boy-king decides to make worshipping a choice."

The judges whispered among themselves, then the middle one spoke. "But the king's religion is harmless as well. We of the High Council do not meddle in the conscience and religious matters of the people. Our job is to rule, justify, and protect the public by keeping the realm in order. You have done nothing but cause religious chaos throughout the realm! Is that what Fredrick would have wanted? For you to destroy his realm? To split it up between spirits and gods?"

Gilbert tried to speak, but another judge interrupted him. "Sir Gilbert, we all know that you were one, if not the only, favorite of the late King Fredrick. THAT is where our concerns lie. Are you doing this out of love for your late king, or are you really leading this rebellion because you solely believe in the old ways?"

'Ludwig said those same words.' Gilbert said to himself. 'I do question who I am doing this for, but the only answer I come to is 'I have to do it'.'

"Yes, 'love'!" The boy-king said with disgust. "Everyone knows you were more to my uncle than just a favorite knight and advisor! Where is the examiner? I want that man in here to testify now!"

"Send him in." Called one of the judges to a guard at the door. The guard pushed it opened and called for the examiner. The man strolled lazily into the courtroom wearing the same clothes and mask from last night. Gilbert felt a twinge of uneasiness in his belly when the man stood beside him. "You examined Sir Gilbert yesterday, correct?"

The examiner nodded. "Yes sir."

"And what are your findings?" The king asked with a smirk.

"I will answer politely since there are women present, but he was innocent in body, my lords." The king gasped in surprise and the judges whispered to one another.

"And you know that for certain?" Asked one judge.

"I do. Once again, too many women here, but, I will say this. Just because there was no… 'pre-marital' relationship between him and Fredrick does not mean other 'things' did not go on behind closed doors." The courtroom whispered and Roderich gripped his pants tightly. Those words were not what they had agreed on when Roderich paid the man thirty gold. "There are MANY things two people can do when alone and out of sight. Some of you know better than others." He joked and the courtroom chuckled a bit. "So as far as I am concerned, your graces, no one will know because no one was there."

"Thank you for your time, examiner." The eldest judge dismissed the man then turned back to Gilbert. "Would you like to respond?"

"I just want to say that the relationship I had with King Fredrick was one built on trust and friendship. All of us here today are nobles, lords, knights, or royals. We ALL know how much betrayal, corruption, and lies are passed between the people we trust the most. I am certain that any one of you here, if you knew you had ONE reliable person in the realm to trust, wouldn't you embrace that person? Wouldn't you want them by your side helping you? That's what I was to Fredrick. I was a trustful individual who helped protect, advise, and care for him. He was like a father to me."

One judge spoke up. "No one here denies your love and loyalty to the late king. Many still share in that love. However, times have changed and we must change with them." Gilbert looked down, then back up at them.

"I don't want to change. There is nothing wrong with having your own beliefs and going about your day. The fake king sitting over there is nothing but a tyrant!"

The boy-king stood up furiously from his seat. "How dare you speak to me like that, HERETIC!"

"SILENCE!" Another judge shouted. "EVERYONE! SILENCE!" The boy-king sat down in a huff and Gilbert turned to the High Council. The councilman looked to the center judge. "Your verdict?"

The elderly man stood up carefully from his chair and looked down at Gilbert. "Sir Gilbert of House Prussia, we recognize and will always appreciate your dedication to the realm. While I myself have full belief in your words, I fear that many of your followers and supporters do not want to share the faiths in the realm as you do. It is those men and women we must find and investigate further. Unless you call off this rebellion, then I'm afraid you will remain in the chamber dungeon on death row until more evidence is discovered. From now on, there will no longer be any trials or judgments put in place about your relationship with the late king." Gilbert felt himself smile softly. "This court is adjourned for today."

/

Outside the courthouse, Elizaveta was sitting on Ludwig's shoulders as he balanced her by a broken window. She squealed and tightened her legs around his head, squeezing his cheeks. "Yes! That's great news! Gilbert's life is safe for a while!" She looked down at him between her legs. "That gives us more time!"

"Yes. Delightful news. You can get down now." Her dress landed over his face. "The last thing I need is to be declared a pervert for dishonoring a maid."

"Those are some strong shoulders you've got there!" She said as she leapt down from his head. "Hurry back to the dungeon grounds before anyone sees you. I need to go and speak to a few people."

"Very well. Be careful."

Ludwig waited until she was out of sight before making his way back to the dungeon grounds. He was eager to speak to Gilbert about the trial because he could only hear so much under Elizaveta's dress. Finding out that she was a knight who always dressed up as a man until now was surprising. He would have to let Gilbert know that he had met her. If the trials continue to go as well as this one did today, then there was a chance that Gilbert would be free of death row after a time. However, that was still a gamble for Ludwig to take. If he chose to help Gilbert and his supporters, yet they lose, how would he take it? Getting close to the person you are told to kill is a taboo. Death would come for him as well if he refused to kill Gilbert in the end. If they won, then there wouldn't be anything to worry about. But should he place a bet on that gamble?

"I suppose only the days will tell." He reasoned with himself and continued his walk to the dungeon grounds.

/

Gilbert flopped back onto the bed and squirmed on the fabric, grinning from ear to ear. A quarter of his trial was over, now he just had to wait on the rest. There would be no more talk about his relationship with Fredrick, and that was a major relief. Gilbert sighed happily and thought about the late king, picturing the man sitting at his chamber desk and writing. Always writing and always working. Gilbert closed his eyes to envision the memory further when the opening of his door broke all concentration. Pink eyes shot open and darted to the door only to relax when they saw it was Ludwig. "Hello, Ludwig." He sat up but noticed the beginning of an arousal beneath his tunic, so he closed his legs tightly. "Bringing food for me?"

"Yes, I have your dinner here." He placed the tray on the table. "I heard from Elizaveta that the trial went well."

"Yeah, it- " Gilbert froze. "W-Who did you just say?"

"Elizaveta, your friend. She is disguised as a woman now to help you. She dressed as a man to be a knight."

"…she is still a knight. One of the bests I know." Gilbert stood up and went over to the table, his stomach growling. "So she trusts you, then?"

"She does."

"I thought you didn't care about anything?" He ate a piece of cheese.

"Hmph." He turned away. "After seeing how corrupted things are because of stupid reasons…I have no choice but to help end it. So now, I am willing to help you." Gilbert's eyes widened with the cheese still in his mouth. "I don't care about the outcome, but it's better than just waiting around this dark place."

Gilbert swallowed the cheese to chuckle. "You're awesome, Ludwig."

"Hm."

'Don't forget, Gilbert, this man is still your death, but wants to help. Start working your magic now.' "I wanted to thank you again for trying to help me yesterday."

"It was nothing."

"No, it meant a lot." He moved to stand in front of Ludwig, tilting his head slightly to look at him. "You could have jumped right in with those guards."

Ludwig's tone was serious. "I don't like sharing and I don't like rape."

Gilbert smirked. "You like me, don't you, Ludwig?" He placed his hands on Ludwig's hips. "I remind you of everything you WERE…that's why you hang around me so much. I understand you." Gilbert loved watching Ludwig's surprised expression grow while his hands reached around to cup the tight, firm ass. "Two warriors with scars to bear."

Ludwig closed his eyes. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"But I want to…and so do you." Gilbert leaned up to nip at Ludwig's earlobe. 'He is my death.' Somehow, that made his cock spring to life and Ludwig felt it. "You're the only friend I have here, Ludwig. The only friend allowed in this dungeon."

Ludwig couldn't deny the fact that he did want Gilbert, and the man was freely offering himself. Should he take the chance? "I'm not sure…"

"Come, I'll rub your bad leg for you." Gilbert took him by the hand and pulled him over to the bed. Ludwig did not protest as the other shoved him on the bed. Gilbert unlaced the boots before lowering the wool leggings, exposing Ludwig's groin and scarred knee. Staring at the large organ, Gilbert had to slowly remove the leggings the rest of the way. "Impressive."

"I know." Ludwig said with a smirk and Gilbert responded with a raised brow.

"A little full of ourselves, are we?" He forced his eyes to look at the wounded knee, the scar and skin twisted together. Gilbert brought his hand down to stroke it. "Do you still wish you were a soldier?"

"I do." Ludwig sighed gently at the touch. "And I do envy your ability to still be a knight."

"Not so much now, though." He gently started to massage it with his palm. "Hey…who was the first person you ever killed? Do you remember?"

"Hmm…" he had to think about that for a moment, then "a boy at the iron mill. We were about the same age. I couldn't stop the cart on the tracks and he didn't move fast enough. The weight of the contents inside crushed his chest. It was an accident." He peeked an eye open. "What about you? Who was your first?"

Gilbert scoffed. "You wouldn't be surprised," he massaged Ludwig's thigh now "but it was an assassin trying to murder Fredrick. I saw him coming. I ripped the sword from the guard, ran over and held it in the air point up. The assassin did not see and ran straight into my blade. I can still remember his face…and his eyes…what must he have been thinking when my sword went through his belly?"

Ludwig was moaning in pleasure from the massage. "That he screwed up." Was his only answer. "Don't stop…keep rubbing."

Gilbert smiled and continued with the massage, loving the look of contentment on Ludwig's face. 'So far so good.' He remembered when Fredrick had started to get sick the king's bones would ache. Gilbert would always rub him from head to foot, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Remembering the tender moments made him blush and his cock swell again. Ludwig noticed too.

"Are you up for this? You were just…raped yesterday."

"I'm a fucking KNIGHT, Ludwig." He smirked. "I've been knocked around in battle before, and this pain is nothing. Pain is pain on the battlefield, but with sex there is pleasure with pain. I want to know what it REALLY feels like before I die." 'So I could have a better idea of what Fritz could feel like.'

"And you want it to be me?" Ludwig asked and sat up to face Gilbert's still bruised face.

"Yes…I want it to be you. I trust yo- eh?" Ludwig gripped his forearms and squeezed him tight.

"I'm not a gentle lover, Gilbert." Ludwig warned him, pulling the man closer. "And I will not forget the times on the battlefield where you scoffed or belittled me!"

Gilbert gave a lopsided smile. "Fair enough…just…try to be a bit gentle, okay?" Pink eyes pleaded with blue.

"It will be a 'good' kind of rough."

Ludwig pulled Gilbert into a kiss, crushing their lips together passionately. Gilbert made a noise or two but Ludwig forced his tongue inside. He could taste the reminisce of cheese, but it didn't change the fact that Gilbert's mouth was hot and moist. Ludwig felt the other's fists ball in his tunic, but he only pulled Gilbert closer. Now he was the knight and Gilbert the peasant soldier. Gilbert had been right when saying that Ludwig was jealous him. He was. But now he had control over this body that could do more than he. If he couldn't have it, then he could at least conquer it.

Gilbert had been taken aback by the sudden rough and passionate kiss. Ludwig kissed nothing like Fritz, but the king's was always soft and gentle. Gilbert liked the forcefulness of the kiss and welcomed the prying tongue that explored his mouth. He was kissing his death, and would soon be fucking his death as well. The eerie notion of it only managed to make him horny. So he tugged at Ludwig's shirt and forced the man to lay down with him, lying atop his body. Ludwig's weight was pleasant, unlike the heavy armor of the Royal Guards. It hurt his thighs when Ludwig settled between them, but the pain was short lived. Only once did he and Fritz lay like this, but it was a quick moment they shared. He had to gasp into Ludwig's mouth when he felt the large erection press against his balls. The heat from Ludwig's cock seemed to ignite his entire body. He pulled his mouth away to catch a breath.

"So hot…!" He panted.

"This will warm you up easily." Ludwig rocked against the other, rubbing their members together. He felt his face flush with longing when Gilbert's twisted prettily with pleasure. This was not a knight or a warrior beneath him right now, this was a lover. Gilbert may not be a virgin now, but his body is aching only for Ludwig's. Only for his cock and companionship. "Say you want me." Ludwig demanded.

Gilbert had already discovered that someone like Ludwig had to feel needed and dominant. If it helped to save his neck, then he would do it. "I want you…" He replied in a breathy moan, but in the back of his mind he heard it whisper 'I want Fredrick'. That voice made him feel guilty for what he is doing to Ludwig. Then he gasped when his tunic was lifted up to the iron collar, Ludwig having exposed his pale body.

Ludwig took a moment to properly gaze upon Gilbert's milky white skin covered in marks, but the man was no less attractive with them. Yes, Gilbert was a handsome male and Ludwig was going to have him first in the traditional way. Pink nipples hardened with the cold and his tongue came out to lap at one. He heard Gilbert moan and felt the other shudder pleasure beneath his mouth. Nipping and sucking at the pink nub, Ludwig's sex drive continued to rise with the pleasured sounds coming from Gilbert. He pulled his mouth away to brush over the raw skin between both nipples, giving it a lick before latching on to the other. He felt Gilbert's legs lift themselves higher along his waist so he thrust forward in response. Gilbert was bending back beautifully, and Ludwig would remember to take advantage of those bending skills later.

"S-Stop…it's too much!" Gilbert suddenly whined out at him.

"But I've only just begun." Ludwig started to kiss down the center of Gilbert's chest and belly, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his lips. "I will even do something that those men did not try."

Gilbert remembered being held down and his legs forced open by the guards while one settled roughly between his thighs. Ludwig was being much more gentle with tender kisses around his belly button, hip bones, and lower belly. His death was ravishing him perfectly, but the memories of yesterday were making the pleasure harder to experience. Yet when he felt those same hot lips from his belly suck on the tip of his erection, Gilbert arched his back with a cry of pleasure. Never had he experienced this part before, but the sucking sensation and Ludwig's groaning was driving him crazy. The vibrations traveled all through his body, making his already hard nipples tighten around the base and his stomach curl in delight. He brought his hands up to cover his face as the cries of pleasure continued to fill the room, and Ludwig's motions would only speed up. Gilbert's body was tightening with the familiar build up of orgasm, from his curling toes to his aching throat. Yet the promised pleasure faded with despair once Ludwig moved his mouth away, releasing his cock. The chill of Ludwig's saliva on the sensitive skin force another violent shudder through his body, and he looked at the other with hurt pink eyes asking why he had stopped.

"I don't want you to cum yet." Ludwig said deeply, pulling himself up so he was above the other. "I like you panting like this…your white skin is so flushed…such a strange coloring." He allowed one hand to travel down the firmly toned stomach and stop at the tip of the white patch of curls. "How are you so white?"

"I was born that way. I don't know why." Gilbert answered him, looking up through white lashes and seeing the flash of lust in blue. There had to be more he could do to stop Ludwig from moving so fast with this. He wanted to win his death over in more ways than sex. "Take off your tunic…I want to look and feel you." He gave a smile and stroked Ludwig's cheek with his hand. "I always wanted to feel those strong iron mine muscles of yours, which I am jealous of."

Ludwig quickly removed the tunic, now laying fully naked against Gilbert. "They are formed from years of intense hard labor." He said softly, closing his eyes when those calloused hands so much like his own stroked the back of his arms. The same hands traveled along his chest, back, and shoulders, seeming to trace the outline of muscle in their wake.

'He is very unlike Fritz.' Gilbert said to himself. 'But Fritz was much older than Ludwig…I wonder if at one time Fredrick DID feel like this?' That made white lids flutter closed and a sweet moan to escape from pink lips, a moan that Ludwig took was for him. "AH!" Gilbert's eyes shot open when he felt the tip of Ludwig's large cock press at his entrance. "W-wait! Wait, Ludwig! N-not so soon!"

"How can I not act like this when you made a beautiful sound like that for me?" And it was a beautiful sound, the moan that made a soft blush appear across his cheeks. Ludwig wanted to hear more just like it. What a stupid thing for him to be mesmerized by a sound and the sweet look of pleasure on Gilbert's normally obnoxious face. "Suck these, make them moist." He brought his fingers up to Gilbert's mouth, forcing three of them inside.

Gilbert figured what Ludwig wanted him to do, so he started to swirl his tongue around the digits. They wiggled a bit in his mouth, but Gilbert only moaned around them and sucked hard. Ludwig had thought the moan before was for him, but Gilbert had been thinking about Fredrick instead, not Ludwig. He would have to watch himself carefully to make sure the king's name did not slip from his lips while with Ludwig. The possessive look in those blue eyes could promise immediate death or a beating if Gilbert called another's name. Is Ludwig going to be possessive of him like Fritz was? If so, then Gilbert's chance of keeping his head just rose to a higher level.

Ludwig pulled his fingers from the hot mouth and sat back on his rump, taking some of the weight off of his knee. "Now suck me. Make me slick so when I enter you, I will not do much harm." He watched as Gilbert flipped his body around onto his belly, sliding over so his head was just above his cock. Sweetly, Gilbert kissed the tip and Ludwig gave a shudder of his own. Against his better judgment, Ludwig fisted his hand in white softness and forced himself into the other's mouth. "Gilbert…" He said with a husky groan. "So good." He guided Gilbert's head along his cock before moving it away and letting him continue on his own. Gilbert's chapped lips slid up and down, making the darkened skin wet with saliva. Ludwig found himself gazing at the white ass raised in the air where he would soon be buried inside. With a smirk he brought his hand to Gilbert's slightly swollen entrance, pressing the palm of a finger against the hot skin. Gilbert gasped around his cock and squirmed beneath the touch, but Ludwig only pressed harder.

Gilbert clenched his eyes shut at the pain of the pressure against his hole, remembering how the examiner had done the same thing prior to penetration. He had to remember that this was Ludwig and not that man, or better yet, his king. With the hot cock in his mouth hitting the back of his throat and a finger slipping inside, Gilbert pictured himself in his current position with Fredrick. Instantly he pressed back on the finger, swallowing the cock even further. The result was a massive moan from the man above and an arch of the hips towards his mouth. Gilbert gagged a bit when the tip hit the back of his throat, but it was overridden by the sudden wave of pleasure brought on by Ludwig's finger. Gilbert's eyes shot open and he cried out around Ludwig's member as a certain place within him was struck. He tried to remove his mouth but Ludwig held it, even doing as much as moving Gilbert's head for him. He had to grip Ludwig's thighs as the pleasure from now three fingers washed over him in waves, making his stomach tighten and his skin flush. The cock in his mouth grew thicker for a moment and a second later, hot seed had stung the back of his throat.

Ludwig shuddered when the minor orgasm hit him. He let go of Gilbert's hair to allow the man to pull back, his mouth dripping with thick cum. Gilbert hacked a bit and tried to wipe the drippings away, but Ludwig gripped the shackled-raw wrist tightly. He saw a look of pain sweep over Gilbert's features, and the hand that had just been pleasuring him now gripped the narrow chin. Squeezing Gilbert's jaw forced the man to keep his mouth open with the creamy substance still decorating the inside. Ludwig used his other hand to scoop some of it out and use it as some makeshift lubrication. Gilbert gasped when his fingers entered again, and Ludwig took in the wanton sight of HIS knight. Pale knees were spread wide on the bed and white hands pressed almost painfully into his thighs as narrow hips pushed back. Ludwig vowed that this was a sight for him and him alone.

"I think you're ready." Ludwig spoke and Gilbert turned pink eyes on him.

"This is definitely different…than yesterday."

"Of course it is." Ludwig folded his legs and easily lifted Gilbert from the bed and sat him on his lap. He made sure Gilbert's knees were on the bed and straddling him before guiding the perfect ass to the tip of his erection. "Wrap your arms around me." Strong pale arms encircled his neck while a hot forehead pressed against his own. Gilbert's pink eyes were lidded with passion as he body was trembling in Ludwig's hold.

"Why like this?"

"I need you to ride me because my knee will not allow me to stay comfortably above you."

'So I will be doing all the work.' Gilbert said to himself, but knew it was the only option for Ludwig's issue. He clenched his eyes shut again and pressed his lips to Ludwig's when the rough hands began to guide his body down, the tip pressing further in. Gilbert tried to hide the cry of pain in Ludwig's mouth but he had to pull away to let it out. The large tip forced its way past the swollen skin, which seemed to be refusing to stretch. "Stop…!" he cried out.

"I can't!" Ludwig said with a growl and dug his fingers into tight flesh as he shoved himself deeper into Gilbert's bowels. He knew that once the thrusting started, Gilbert's cries would be ones of pleasure once again. At the moment, Gilbert's nails were digging into his shoulders and the loud, choking cries rung in his ear.

"I SAID STOP!" Gilbert shouted and used his palms to try and push away from Ludwig. Ludwig, however, held him tight and the forced movement caused the cock to travel deeper, filling him to the brink. Gilbert's eyes were moist with tears, his face a mask of pain and shock. "Stars above…!" He softly cursed and tilted his head forward allowing the tears to fall. It hurt too much, just like yesterday. His inner muscles were screaming and his bruised thighs were aching. Ludwig's member felt like it was in his belly and would pierce any organ above it. Rough hands suddenly gripped his face and forced his eyes to look upon blue.

"I never said it would feel good right away. Pull yourself together! It's going to get better."

"How…can it?" Gilbert breathed out, looking deep into those blue eyes that were to be his death. This was his death seated so deeply inside of him. This was what he wanted, no, needed to do with Ludwig. He had to win his death over. This was the only way to control death from taking his life. He could endure it for awhile. "Do I…do I move?"

"I will guide you first." Ludwig lifted him a bit and seated him back down, but Gilbert only hissed in pain. "The more you move, the faster your muscles will accommodate me." He lifted him a bit higher this time and repeated the motions. This time, Gilbert gave a little gasp. "See? You can do it now."

'I can control my death.' Gilbert said to himself, resting his forehead against Ludwig's once again to hold his stare. He lifted himself further off of the other's cock and pressed down, feeling the hard organ cut through him like a knife. Swallowing the cry of pain, he lifted himself further again and pressed down harder but this time, the end result was different. Gilbert had to break the stare to cry out in pleasure as that spot was struck again, pink eyes rolling back into his head.

"I told you it'd be better." Ludwig smirked and lifted Gilbert again, arching his hips as he brought the other down.

"Fuck!" Gilbert cursed and shuddered. "Do it again!"

Ludwig complied with Gilbert's demand and started a series of upward thrusts. Gilbert moved easily with him now, rocking his hips forward when Ludwig's moved up. Each time the hard organ filled him fully each time and struck that special spot that made him cry out Ludwig's name. His cock just seemed to sink in further with each thrust. Gilbert himself started to move faster, lifting himself up and down on Ludwig. His own cock rubbed against the rock hard abdomen muscles, which only added to the pleasurable feelings inside. This sort of pleasure he could get used to. If only Fritz had gone through with their many, MANY 'almost' attempts at an intimate affair. Gilbert was certain the pleasure he was feeling now would be felt tenfold with his king. Fritz was his love and Ludwig was his death.

'Concentrate, Gilbert!' He said to himself, then, "more, Ludwig! Harder!"

"For as long as I can!" Ludwig pushed them down so Gilbert's back hit the mattress.

"AHH! Ludwig!" Gilbert cried out the other's name as the new position forced Ludwig's erection to curl further inside of him.

Ignoring the pain in his knee, Ludwig grit his teeth and started rocking his hips into his knight. He had to grip the sheets in his fists to help hold himself up while his cock slid in and out of that tight heat. No matter how much he thrust, Gilbert's body never seemed to stretch itself loose enough. Constant heat and tightness was met with each thrust inside, the best feeling during sex he had ever had. Gilbert's own hands were fisted in the sheets as well, but Ludwig would not have it. He forced the other's hands away from the bed and under his arms. "Grip my shoulders!" When he felt those nails dig into his skin, he nearly roared with pleasure and gave a hard thrust. Gilbert cried out and the bed screamed in protest.

"Just like that!" Gilbert breathed out. "More…Ludwig! I don't want you to stop!" He closed his eyes, 'don't stop, Fredrick.'

"Gilbert…" Ludwig leaned over him to whisper in his ear "my knight."

' 'My knight'?' Gilbert repeated in his mind and his eyes open despite the pleasurable thrusts filling him with delight. 'No…' another deep thrust made him shudder 'I am not your knight…' another deep thrust 'I am only Fredrick's knight…no one else's…' AHH! LUDWIG!"

"Cum for me…!" Ludwig continue to thrust brutally into him, rocking the bed against the wall as he did. Judging by Gilbert's wanton cries the man was enjoying the rough pleasure. "Cum just for me!" His knee was screaming in pain but he would not stop, not when Gilbert was so close to orgasm.

"Y-You too!" Gilbert gasped out, arching his head back as tears of pleasure trickled from his eyes. "Cum with me...!"

With a few more rough thrusts and pleasured wails, both men came together. Gilbert ejaculated between them, feeling his hot cum splatter against his belly and chest. Ludwig had given a deep groan of relief as he exploded inside Gilbert, feeling the liquid pool around him and dribble out. The sensation of Ludwig's cum in his backside made Gilbert shudder in delight. Their bodies were still trembling with the aftershocks of orgasm and Ludwig finally pulled out to fall beside Gilbert. He hissed in pain once the pleasure had subsided and the pain had returned. To his surprise, Gilbert shifted himself further down on the bed to lovingly kiss the wounded knee. Ludwig looked at him with a flush and his cock sprung to life again when pink eyes gazed up at him through white lashes.

'I get to see what Fredrick never could.' Ludwig said to himself.

"Another round, soldier?" Gilbert said, licking the top of his knee. "I can still feel my inner muscles throbbing from you…but the feeling is awesome, and I want more." He crawled along the length of Ludwig's body, staring into now soft blue eyes. 'I am winning him.' Gilbert told himself and licked his lips. "I don't care if I bleed…but I want you to fuck me again." He brought his hand down to wrap around the growing erection. "Fuck me until we're spent." He leaned down and gave Ludwig a gentle kiss. "We need comfort, you and I. Only we understand each other."

Ludwig sat up with Gilbert and held the pale cheeks in his hands. "Do you mean these words you say?" Never had such words been spoken to him before. As hard and as cold as his heart was, Ludwig felt it start to beat again with anxious passion for this man before him. A man he was to kill.

"I do." Gilbert gave him a sweet, uncharacteristic smile. "We warriors must stick together…until death."

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and pulled the man tightly against him. "Until death." 'Such beautiful and unique eyes. Those eyes will haunt me until the end of my days. If I have to kill you so no other can have you, so be it. If you go free…then I will come with you, religious reasons or no.'

"Thank you for this, Ludwig." Gilbert whispered to him. "You managed to blanket out the pain of yesterday and replace it with new memories." He kissed him. "I want more."

"And you shall have it." Ludwig pulled Gilbert to lay on top of him and they shared in a soft, passionate kiss.

/

Roderich stared at the setting sun from his window, thinking over the subject in the document he had received from Arthur.

'Fredrick named Gilbert his heir.' Roderich said to himself. 'Fredrick wanted Gilbert to be king in his stead, then act as regent for his nephew. But how did these documents get mixed up? Someone must have known Fredrick's plans and switched them at the last minute.' Roderich looked over at the document on his desk. 'King Gilbert of House Prussia…what a frightening thought, but we need to make this work. With Gilbert as king the old ways can be restored…and then, I can ask as head advisor to the king.' That made Roderich smile. He was no stranger to the want of power. "We could fix EVERYTHING!"

Roderich began to scheme until a frantic knocking came at his door. "LET ME IN!" It was Arthur.

"Enter!" Arthur rushed in and shut the door. The man had unshed tears in his green eyes as he faced Roderich.

"It's terrible!" He panted out. "I- I just…I just left him! I said he was alright! I said he was fine! HE WAS FINE!"

Roderich ran to him and gripped his shoulders. "Arthur! Calm yourself! Whom do you speak?"

"ALFRED!"

"Keep your voice down! What about Alfred? What has happened?" A bell from a town crier could be heard outside his window so Roderich rushed over and opened it. He tried to make out what the crier was saying.

"WE HAVE THE HERETIC! WE HAVE THE HERETIC! COME! COME! REJOICE!"

"Heretic? They have Alfred?" He looked back at Arthur with fearful purple eyes.

"I can't go down to that courtroom alone!" Arthur choked out. "I…I fear for…for the worse!"

"Come!" Roderich urged Arthur to follow him as they left his chambers and made their way to the courtroom.

Once they arrived, noblemen had already starting pouring and some had already been here. Roderich pulled Arthur to his usual seat and looked to the king who sat upon his throne. The Royal Guards stood in a line on either side of him. Arthur was gripping his hand painfully.

"Send him in!" The king ordered and a soldier wearing the new uniform of the king's religion came storming in, a leather sack in his hand.

"My good king!" The man bowed. "I have wondrous news! The heretic war leader Alfred has been slain!" Arthur's hand flew to his mouth, but Roderich quickly lowered it to keep them from being found out. "I bring you, in this sack, the head of the heretic who defies our gracious king!"

"Keep…calm." Roderich whispered to Arthur, who looked about to faint or burst out crying. "Don't let them know…we know him." Roderich himself felt sick to his stomach.

The king stood up and clapped. "Well done, my friend! Well done indeed!" He laughed triumphantly. "Tomorrow we shall place his head upon a spike at the front castle gate for ALL to see! A warning to those who dare to defy me and my realm!"

"WAIT!" One of the Royal Guards stepped forward, and Roderich knew immediately who it was.

"Oh no…" he whispered, his voice laced with dread. 'He will destroy everything we've worked for.'

"Let me look upon this head."

The king smirked. "Granted."

Ivan stepped down from the dais and removed his helmet, dropping it carelessly to the floor as he ripped the bag from the man's hands. Pausing a moment, he stuck his fingers through the top and pulled the bag open. His eyes widened as he looked upon the face of his lover, then quickly closed the leather bag. His body began to shake, the black armor rattling as it did. "Alfred…"

"Did you know that heretic leader, guard?" The king questioned in a firm tone. "Are you with him?"

Roderich felt all hope drain from his heart as Ivan turned to face the king.

"Because of you…" Ivan growled. "He was murdered because of YOU!"

"What is wrong with you? Guard, stand down!" The boy-king commanded.

Ivan's eyes turned dark and his face was a mask of pure hatred and horror. It struck obvious fear in the boy king. "I denounce the realm! I denounce the Royal Guards!" he pulled out his sword. "AND I DENOUCE YOU! MURDERER!"

Ivan lifted the blade over his head and flung it straight towards the boy king.

End Chapter 7 TBC

***Cliffhanger? Yes. I'm known for them. For any of you who have read all my other stories, you know I am a HUGE RusAme fan! So don't be angry! *hides*


	8. Chapter 8

***Thanks for the reviews and support! Also, thank you for not hating me and thanks to my beta! I ask you all, once again, to NOT HATE ME after this chapter is read. Remember! Plot! *builds tiny barricade to hide* Some parts may be a little tough to handle. Anyway, read on and enjoy! R&R

***Warnings: Language, yaoi, violence, disturbing scenes, minor character death

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

The sword had missed the boy-king when another Royal Guard had jumped in its path to shield him. Ivan's sword hit the large shield and bounced off, clanging loudly to the floor. The king shouted for the guards to seize him, but Ivan pulled out his second sword, which was smaller than the other but nonetheless deadly in the right hands. The noblemen cried out in terror and quickly scrambled out of the room as Ivan went into a berserker mode. The large man tackled any Royal Guard head on with nothing more than the small sword and his strength. Roderich was unable to move as his eyes, focused in a frozen stare as Ivan killed without thought. Guard after guard came after him, but Ivan would slit them in half via face, chest, throat, or belly. Warriors ran at him, but Ivan would easily cut them down. The large man laughed manically as his blade cut through flesh, spilling life-blood across the floor. Some guards slipped in it; others avoided it and the man who speckled the floor.

"I denounce the realm!" Ivan roared loudly, his voice and cry echoing in the large ceiling. "Death to the king and his subjects!"

Arthur tugged at Roderich's tunic sleeve. "We have to go, Roderich! Now! We have to hide! Ivan may tell them everything! It's our heads or his!"

Roderich shook his head clear and nodded to Arthur. "Yes, we have to leave. Come with me to my chambers, we'll be safe there for a time."

"Ivan will kill us all if we stay." Arthur said to him. "He still blames us, and if he escapes these shields, his blade will soon find us!"

"Then ride to my family's vineyard in Vienna to House Austria." Roderich said as he led Arthur out of the bloodied room. "I must stay here and continue to protect Gilbert. Send word to Matthew, let him know what has happened to his brother."

"But-"

"There is no time! Take a horse and go! Don't look back until I send word." Roderich brought him to the stables and paid a stable boy to ready a horse. "Ride like the wind, and stop for no one." Arthur mounted the horse.

"Will you tell Gilbert of what has happened?"

"Elizaveta will."

Arthur had fresh tears welling in green eyes. "Gilbert will be heartbroken when he finds out."

"No time for that now! RIDE!" Roderich slapped the horse's backside and it neighed before taking off into the city. Roderich could still hear screams echoing off the castle walls. 'Have your lies ready, Roderich.'

/

Gilbert flopped next to Ludwig, his chest heaving and his body writhing in afterglow. They had just finished their third round of love making, and both men were equally spent. Gilbert rolled over to cuddle into Ludwig, letting a pale hand toy with a dusky nipple as his head burrowed under the other's neck. Ludwig's rough hand stroked Gilbert's back and traced the scars littered there. Gilbert closed his eyes and moaned at the gentle touches, resting a leg over Ludwig's own. He turned his lips to Ludwig's collarbone and nipped at the skin, ringing a moan of delight from the other. Ludwig was putty in his hands right now, and Gilbert could easily begin to mold him.

"I should be going." Ludwig said. "It's not wise for me to stay here."

"Don't go," Gilbert pleaded "stay with me a bit longer, please? The room is so cold and your body is so warm against mine." He nuzzled him. "Please don't leave me…"

Ludwig stroked the white hair, but suddenly moved the head away from his chest and onto the pillow. He sat up on the bed and fixed his hair, looking back to see Gilbert's saddened and confused face. "We can't have people questioning us, Gilbert."

"I will say that I wanted you…that I am lonely for companionship in this place."

"Then others will come to try and 'comfort' you." Ludwig's features turned dark for a moment. "Don't make me have to kill anyone."

'You are a killer.' Gilbert said to himself and shrunk into the white sheets. "You don't know me so well as to make such heavy swears, Ludwig."

"I will do what I want." He stood up and cracked his bad knee. "I need to be heading out for a bit. I have work that needs tending to."

Gilbert looked at him. "Will you come back soon?"

"I will." Ludwig smiled sweetly at him. "I will come back to you."

Gilbert smiled as he remembered Fredrick saying those same words to him every time he left for a battle. 'Gilbert, my falcon, come back to me.' 'I will come back to you.' That would always be his response. "Hurry back then, Ludwig." He smiled at him, and Gilbert saw the tender look upon those hard features.

"I will." Ludwig dressed himself and left he chambers, leaving for his own to rest his weary legs and body. Little did he know of the dreadful news that would be coming his way; news that would change everything.

/

It was evening when Ludwig arose from his bed and went to the kitchens to gather Gilbert's food. Everyone in the kitchen was strangely silent, but Ludwig paid it no mind nor did he ask. He took the tray from the table and headed back to the dungeon chambers, eager to see Gilbert once again. It had only been a couple of hours since their extensive love-making, but Ludwig felt well enough to go another round. He wanted those pale wrists tied to the headboard while he thrust in and out of the supple body. The image made his cock harden and his mouth water the closer he got to the chamber. However, on his route, he came across Elizaveta sitting against the dungeon hall wall, not far from Gilbert's chambers. She had her knees brought up to her chest and her face was buried in her folded arms. She was upset; her shoulders were shaking silently as she cried. Ludwig stopped in front of her. "Eliza? What's wrong?"

She turned tearful green-eyes up at him. "Ludwig…it's…it's horrible! Just horrible!"

"What's happened?"

"I…I can't even say! Oh spirits!" She sobbed and choked. "I can't say it again! I can't! I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!"

Ludwig put the tray down on the floor beside him and knelt in front of her. Gently, he gripped her shoulders. "What has happened? What can't you tell? Tell me, please." If it affected Gilbert, then he had to know.

"I can't!" She sobbed. "I just can't! Not again! He is so sad…so torn!" She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "Speak to him…please?" She begged Ludwig. "Don't make me say those horrible words again!"

Ludwig was confused, but he cautiously brought out his hand to stroke her brown hair. The touch was uncomfortable to him. "Go to my chambers and rest there. Calm yourself. I will speak to Gilbert." She thanked him and Ludwig picked up the tray to continue on to Gilbert's room. What happened to have brought a strong woman like Eliza to tears? He was curious to find out.

/

'Alfred.' Gilbert said the young man's name in his head again while gazing out at the gray sky through the window. He thought back to the last time he had seen the boy, who had just turned seventeen a few days ago. Gilbert had always liked the boy because he reminded the knight of himself when he was that age. Strong, brave, daring, risky, proud, charismatic, energetic, loyal, friendly, but a bit naïve in the ways of the world. His lover, Ivan, was the same as Ludwig and did not care about the religious order. The fight between the two men had left Alfred angry as he rode off to lead his army. After the boy had left, Ivan confronted him at sword point, blaming Gilbert for filling Alfred's head with thoughts of grander. Their duel was brief, with Roderich having broken it up. Now with his death, Gilbert knew Ivan would continue to blame him.

There was a knock, but Gilbert did not turn to the door. "Enter."

"It's me." Ludwig said as he entered the room. He looked at Gilbert standing by the window, wrapped in his bed sheet. Their previous intimate relations came flooding back to him the moment he set his eyes on the other. However, when Gilbert turned to face him, Ludwig's arousal faded once he saw the look of guilt and sorrow on those bruised features. "Take my pelt, you must be cold." Ludwig placed the fur pelt around Gilbert's shoulders. "Eliza is upset…tell me what has happened."

Pink eyes lifted to look at him briefly before they lowered again. "Her name is Elizaveta…and Alfred of House America is dead."

Ludwig had to think for a moment, but was distracted when Gilbert leaned into him. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around Gilbert's waist. Alfred of House America was a young lord whom Ludwig only saw from far away. "I believe he was one of the war leaders for you?"

Gilbert nodded against Ludwig's chest. "Yes. He was very dedicated to Fredrick and believed strongly in my cause. He's dead now because of me. Alfred was a promising young man that would have served the realm well…and he's dead now. They brought back his head in a leather sack…no respect at all for the dead."

Ludwig stroked his lower back. "Since when are you guilty for Alfred's death? You didn't force Alfred to fight in this crusade, he wanted to. It was his choice. If he could lead an army, then he would have known the risks of battle. You did not kill him." He felt Gilbert pull away from him, and watched as the other walked to the fire.

"I shouldn't have let him go…but he was a skilled fighter…and the people loved him. But he was a young man and belonged here, with the others." He squeezed his forearms. "Ivan will be put to death as well…I killed his young lover. Too many people are dying for me."

"What did you expect when you started this crusade?" Ludwig spoke firmly. "Are you really that naïve? Did you not think your followers could die while fighting for a cause that is considered a crime punishable by death?" He grew angry when Gilbert did not look at or answer him. "Or could it be that you are realizing your rebellion has gone too far?" Ludwig saw Gilbert's body tense up at that. "If that is true, confess your sins now, sign that damned document, play the fool, and continue on worshipping your spirits in silence. You do not need to be in this situation. Fredrick left no document stating that you should lead a crusade to keep his beliefs." Gilbert still would not look at him. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, you're wrong." Gilbert turned to face him. "You know nothing about my cause." There were tears in those hard pink eyes. "The old ways need to be restored, or the new king must allow freedom of religion. The Spirits of Old keep our world strong so that we may live and prosper. They guide and protect us."

"Go speak your words to Alfred's severed head. If it could talk, I doubt it would agree with you."

"That was uncalled for. Just because you have lost faith-" Ludwig cut him off.

"I never had faith and look at me, I'm still standing because of it!"

Gilbert growled. "Get out of my room! Now!"

"You don't command me! I'm trying to get you to wake up, Gilbert! Your followers are dying, you've lost one brutally in battle and now another is to be hanged for avenging his lover. Who will be next? Elizaveta?"

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert shouted at him. "Never speak of her like that!"

"Then don't go around this room moping and feeling guilty! More people are going to die in the name of the Spirits and for your cause. If you didn't want that, then you shouldn't have started it."

"GET OUT!" Gilbert threw a piece of wood in Ludwig's direction but the man ducked it. "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Ludwig headed for him, but Gilbert backed away all the while glaring at him. He took advantage of Ludwig's knee, which made the man's movements slow. Ignoring the pain, he rushed towards Ludwig and slid past him, missing the large arms that moved to grab him. The sheet had fallen from his body and only the pelt remained. He moved to the other side of the bed, using it as a barricade between him and Ludwig. He could not believe the words Ludwig had just spoken to him. Gilbert knew there was truth behind them, but he did not want to actually admit it to himself.

"Gilbert, listen to me." Ludwig said softly but Gilbert would not hear him.

"No! How dare you fucking mock me! Who the hell are you to preach to me? You know nothing about anything! The Spirits have abandoned you!" Gilbert knew he was speaking out of grief, yet could not stop himself. Ludwig tried to speak again, but Gilbert sneered at him and went to kneel in front of the window. Folding his hands together, he held them against his forehead and began to pray to the Spirits.

This angered Ludwig, so he was determined to start showing Gilbert the error of his ways. He stormed over to the kneeling man and fisted a hand in the white hair. Gilbert continued to pray softly as Ludwig yanked him up roughly by the hair, which only infuriated him more. Ludwig swore under his breath as he tried to gather the limp man in his arms. He wanted to see how far he could take this before Gilbert started to fight back. Gripping the man under the arms, Ludwig dragged him over to the bed and with a grunt, tossed him upon it. Gilbert attempted to move away, but Ludwig grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. The moment he had Gilbert on his belly, his arousal started to stir and grow. Gripping the narrow hips, Ludwig pulled the other back towards him so Gilbert could feel his erection. Curious for a response, he was surprised when none came. Gilbert let his head and upper body lay flat on the bed, his hips raised in the air.

Ludwig's lust got the best of him, and without warning, he gave his cock a few strokes before slowly pressing inside. Gilbert's body twitched under his movements, but he could tell the man was trying to hold in his cries. Ludwig groaned at the familiar warmth surrounding him, urging his cock further until he was fully seated. His knee was starting to ache, but this sex would not take long. It was just for him since Gilbert did not want to be an active participant. Lust and need blinded him, so he began his series of rough thrusts. In and out he moved from that tight heat, waiting to see just how long Gilbert's stubbornness would be able to hold out.

Sudden penetration was not what Gilbert had been expecting, but it was helping to keep his mind off the current situation. He shouldn't be letting Ludwig do this because of the man's words to him, yet Gilbert could not deny the pleasurable feelings. Unable to keep quiet once that special spot was struck, Gilbert allowed himself to submit to the other and starting rocking back against him. The fast pace never wavered and Ludwig's cock never softened, only grew bigger when nearing completion. The man was rock solid within him, and soon Gilbert found his hands twisting in the sheets as he came. He could feel his muscles tightening around Ludwig and the other man reached completion a few thrusts after. Gilbert groaned at the hot semen filling him and lowered himself to the bed. He felt empty when Ludwig pulled out of him, but remained lying straight on his belly. Gilbert had to blink away some tears while he tried to catch his breath and noticed Ludwig sitting on the edge of the bed. The broad shoulders were slumped as well as the blonde head.

"I shouldn't have done that." Ludwig finally said. "I'm sorry." He linked his fingers together and rests his forehead against them and thought, 'stop with all this 'spiritual' nonsense…I don't want to have to kill you.' Ludwig feared this would happen to him if he chose to give in to temptation and couple with Gilbert. Now he was hesitant to have to kill him. Refusing to carry out the death sentence would mean death for him as well. If he could start working Gilbert away from his spiritual beliefs, then perhaps the man would choose life over pride.

"I didn't complain." Gilbert responded, but didn't move from his spot. "I'm more angry by your cruel words than fucking me."

"Gilbert…" he sighed "I shouldn't have said what I did while you were feeling vulnerable over Alfred's death. However, I can't hide what I really feel…or conceal my true beliefs. I know they are not what you want to hear, but-"

"I envy you, Ludwig." The interruption made Ludwig turn to face him. Gilbert lifted his head slightly to gaze back at him. "It is so easy for you to live life because you don't allow yourself any personal connections with other people. You love nobody, so in turn you escape the possible pain of losing them. You keep people away on purpose. No wonder your life is so easy. You don't allow yourself to love." Ludwig looked away from him. "And I think you have the right idea."

"There is truth in your words."

Gilbert sat up then, but remained in his spot. "Losing Fredrick…was the worse feeling in the world to me. Even more so than when the plague took my family. Now I have Alfred's death on my hands, and his lover is in mourning. If only I could keep people away like you can…then maybe I wouldn't be in this room right now."

"Then, spare you life and give up this rebellion before more people are killed. It's easy when people die and you don't know them, but everything strikes home when it's one of your own. Am I right?"

Gilbert gave a little smile. "You're right. And Alfred did die fighting for what he believed in. But I cannot help feel guilty about it." The guilt he felt now was not the same as when Fredrick neared the end of his days. How Gilbert wished he could heal the man right there in that bed, to see the person he loved most in this world back up on their feet. At least at those last moments Gilbert was there with Fredrick, keeping the dying man company. If he had been fighting alongside Alfred, then maybe he could have blocked the weapon that removed the young's man head.

"There is nothing you can do about it now. Alfred is dead, and soon Ivan will be joining him."

Gilbert suddenly moved closer to Ludwig and wrapped his arms around the man from behind. "If you care about me…then…would you do me a couple of favors?"

"Anything." Ludwig was feeling his own guilt now, and the touch of Gilbert's hands made him melt right there.

"Go and speak to Ivan. Give him my regards and let him know how sorry I am for Alfred's death. Tell him I grieve along with him, as do all of us." Ludwig nodded. "Then…out of respect for Alfred's bravery, please, I ask you to remove his head from that pike and deliver it to his brother, Matthew. Matthew lives in House America, he signed the king's religious paper so the house is safe. But bring Alfred's head back to his home, where he can be buried with his family." He kissed Ludwig's shoulder. "Will you do this for me?"

After he had just technically raped him and almost broke his religious spirit, how could Ludwig say no? "I will. Alfred was a soldier just like us."

"We share a bond."

"I will do it for you. But promise me one thing," he covered Gilbert's hand with his own "think carefully about my words. Think over this rebellion very carefully, and decide if you want to choose life over death after all that has happened."

"I promise." He lied.

/

Ludwig lit the torch at the top of the steps and proceeded down the stairs to the deepest part of the dungeon. A guard nodded to him and opened a large door to allow Ludwig entrance. Before he entered the door, he asked the guard which cell Ivan had been placed in. The guard gave him a number, and Ludwig thanked the man for his help before entering through the door. He hated this part of the dungeon. It was always damp, cold, and smelled of tortured souls. This part of the dungeon is where criminals of lower birth are kept. They are chained to the wall naked and slowly starved to death, if they aren't tortured first. In these dark parts, there was no hope of survival. Ivan Braginski had been put down here because of his brutal attack against the king and the Royal Guards. He was an acquaintance of Gilbert's, but not a friend. However, Gilbert insisted that he go and speak to this Ivan about Alfred.

Ludwig counted the doors and came upon number five, the room where Ivan was being held. Opening the door window, Ludwig held the torch to the bars and peered inside. The stone cell was dark with only a small slither of moonlight from a chipped spot in the stone giving light. Ludwig saw the toes of a foot in that sliver; toes that belonged to this 'heretic' Ivan. Opening the door, Ludwig entered with the torch first, and the light of the flames shined upon the naked bound body of Ivan. The man's turned his head when he heard Ludwig enter. A bandage was wrapped around his bloodied eyes. Ludwig knew the man's eyes had been burned as a punishment and the dripping blood stained the pale cheeks, but death would quickly follow. The man laughed before giving a white-toothed grin.

"Hello there." Ivan said in a strangely chipper voice.

Ludwig's brow twitched, but he responded with a simple 'hello' of his own. He closed the door behind them and walked over to the bound man, holding the torch above his naked body. "Ivan Braginski, I presume?"

"Yes, that's who I am. Who are you?" Ludwig stared at Ivan's body wrapped up entirely in chains and bound to the wall by his wrists and ankles. The chains had rubbed his skin raw; a pool of blood laid around him yet the man could still smile. A madman's smile.

He cleared his throat. "A friend of Gilbert's." Ludwig knelt down beside him. "Gilbert asked me to come here. He said he is heartbroken by the news of Alfred and sends his regards. Like you, he is bound and locked up as well. Gilbert asks for you to forgive him."

Ivan chuckled sweetly and licked his dry lips. "I don't care if all the Royal Guards, the king, and the High Council fuck him raw; I will never accept his apology. My Alfred is dead because of that stupid rebellion sung by the golden tongue of that pale sow!"

Ludwig kept his features stern. "He did not wish for Alfred's death."

"No, but he played a large part in it." Ivan chuckled manically. "That white demon bastard…that white rat…that siren whom entranced my dear sweet little eagle with promises of grander and victory." Ivan leaned closer to Ludwig and the blonde could hear droplets of blood spitting against the floor. "Do you know how they brought my Alfred back to me?"

"His head was in a leather sack."

Ivan growled. "They took it away from me. I said I would happily go to these holdings if I could have my beloved's head with me…yet they took it. They ripped it out of my arms and said they would put in on a stake for all to see."

"And they have." Ludwig told him. "I have been asked by Gilbert to go and remove it from the pike and deliver it to his brother at House America to be properly buried."

The look on Ivan's face turned to a mask of relief and happiness. "Yes…yes, please, do that. Do that for my Alfred."

"I am doing it for Gilbert." Ivan's response came with a snap of his jaws in Ludwig's directions.

"Do not mention that name in my presence. It is because of Gilbert that my lover is dead. I swear, by the old spirits and the new god, that if there is a way to haunt that white demon, then I will gladly give up my place in the afterlife to torment him. I will never let him know true happiness again. Every waking hour I pray for his head to be removed from his shoulders and placed on a pike…it belongs there. My Alfred's head should…should…" Ivan turned away from him. "Why did I have to holler at him?" He whispered and Ludwig leaned closer, curious as to what he had just heard.

"What do you mean? Hollered at him for what?"

Ivan turned his head back around to blindly gaze at Ludwig. "My Alfred…he was so young. Only a young man of seventeen before he chose to join in Gilbert's crusade. Like myself…and you, he was a strong young lad with hopes of becoming a true knight and having his name live on in songs and ballads. He dreamed of a brighter world where everyone would be free. A world that GILBERT had promised him should he chose to aid in the bastard's crusade. My Alfred had never lost a joust, a fight, or a tournament. And he has never lost a battle…until now…when someone brutally struck him down." Ivan turned away again, his lips curling into a smirk. "That night before he left…we had made love, but he was preparing for war. He put on his armor and helm, prancing around the mirror like a war god. I did not want him to go…I knew it would end badly. He was young and I was older. I had been through the heart of battle and he had not. You and I can remember what it was like at his age…"

Ludwig looked down at the moss-covered floor. "Yes…I understand that boyish pride. Nothing could harm you. We were unstoppable, and such a demise was for other people, not for us."

Ivan nodded. "Yes, that is how my beautiful Alfred thought. Oh how I wish we did not fight before he left. I screamed at him…and he screamed back. Such venom was passed…I was angry he was going to leave…he would ride off to his death fighting for a world that may never be. I wonder now if he had hated me for yelling at him. Now he's dead…and I wonder if…the last thought on his mind…was a thought of me? I wish my last words to him were not so…cruel."

Ludwig felt remorse for this man before him. Ivan was like him, living life day to day without worrying about what tomorrow would bring. Religion and sacrifice meant nothing to him; all that mattered was his beloved coming home to him. Ludwig had seen many tearful goodbyes from mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers as their children went off to war. He had watched some of them when he first joined a mercenary band. Ludwig remembered how he wished to have someone to see him off, someone to say 'come back home safe' or 'come back to me'. His parents were dead or moved away, and all he had was himself, a sword, and a chest plate. No one would miss him if he left and no one would be waiting for him to return. Besides, he had nothing to return to. No one would feel loss or regret for him.

"I promise that I will bring his head to his brother. You have my word as a soldier."

Ivan smiled. "Make haste when you do. I am told that I am sentenced to death in a days' time."

Ludwig cleared his throat and stood up. "Death by hanging, I am told."

"I don't want that." He lifted his bloodied bandaged eyes to Ludwig. "I want to die the same way as my beloved. Replace his head with my own on that pike."

"You wish to be beheaded?"

"I do."

Ludwig was silent as he stared down at the bound man, then "if that is your final wish…we shall see."

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't say anything." Ivan grinned. "I won't say a word about what I know. I'm doing it only for Alfred, because that's how he would have wanted it. Tell Gilbert he can consider himself lucky."

"I will let him know. Good day."

"Ta-ta."

/

In the dark of night, Ludwig dressed in his warmest furs and borrowed a black cloak from a fellow dungeon worker. Instead of walking in the snow he chose to take a horse from the stables. No one questioned him as he mounted the large animal and rode it out of the castle grounds to the main city gates. The streets were dark and quiet as he rode, the horses' hooves clinking against the road. Snow had just begun to fall and Ludwig cursed his luck for it would make seeing in the dark difficult. Hopefully the snow would stop before morning and he could travel faster. Alfred's manor wasn't more than a day's ride away, but Ludwig did not want so many people to know how long he was gone so time was of the essence.

When he arrived at the gate the snow had started to fall harder, blurring his vision. Snowflakes fell in his eyes as he tried to look up at the abnormally numerous severed heads. He had only seen Alfred once during a jousting tournament, so identifying which one was his would be no easy task. Ludwig looked around the ladder, which was lying up against one of the watchtower walls. He steadied in the snow and shook it, making sure it was still before starting to climb. At the top, he studied the first three heads he could see, but none of them had Alfred's unique shade of wheat colored hair, which was all he could remember. So he climbed down and moved the ladder again, trying to move quickly so no one would catch him. The next set was not him, nor the next. Ludwig slapped a hand to his face, figuring that Alfred had been the last one placed here, so he would be at the end. Moving the ladder, Ludwig came upon the last one and nodded.

"That's him." Ludwig recognized the hair and gave a sigh of remorse as he removed it from the spike, placing it carefully in the saddlebag. "Poor kid." He climbed down and strapped it to the horse, taking off into the snowy night.

Ludwig rode the path all night long, following signs specifically to House America. It wasn't until mid-morning when the snow had stopped and the castle came into view. The castle was still in tact and no guards were posted anywhere, meaning that this place had not been ransacked like Gilbert's was. Trotting through the snow, Ludwig lowered his hood and came up to the main gate. "HELLO!" He called up to the window watchtower. A moment later, a man stuck his head out and asked what business he had here. "I need to see Lord Matthew! It's about his brother, Alfred!" The man disappeared and Ludwig took the moment to dismount with the saddlebag.

Bringing someone the severed head of their family or friend was by no means pleasant, and when Ludwig saw the large innocent eyes and sweet face of Lord Matthew, he felt terrible. The boy must be younger like Alfred and already looked at if he were going to cry. Ludwig began to feel uneasy as he gripped the saddlebag straps in his hands. "Um…you are Lord Matthew? Alfred's brother?"

The young man gave a timid nod. "I-I am." Soft purple eyes looked at the saddlebag. "Y-you have some…some news about…about my brother?" Matthew gulped and started to shake, pulling the fur cloak around him.

"I'm afraid that I come with grievous news. Your brother Alfred has fallen battle." He saw the look of shock spread across Matthew's sweet face and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Due to his crime against the realm…his head was brought back." Matthew's hands flew up to his mouth and Ludwig couldn't help but feel miserable. "Instead of having it on a pike, Gilbert and Ivan wanted you to have it so he could be properly buried. I'm afraid only his head was brought back, not his body." He let Matthew take the saddlebag from him with shaky hands.

Matthew looked at it and slowly reached for the toggle loop when Ludwig stopped him. Purple eyes looked up at him, all forlorn. "W-why are-"

"Don't look at it." Ludwig said firmly, his face stern. "Keep the memory of what he looked like when he rode off to fight…not how he looks now."

"O-Okay…" Matthew held the saddlebag to his chest "thank you for…for bringing him home to me. I-I really appreciate it." Silent tears began to fall on soft pale cheeks. "I will say a stranger came to deliver him to me."

Ludwig gave a curt nod. "Thank you. Again, I am sorry for your loss. He was young, but died fighting for what he believed in."

Matthew nodded sadly. "W-What about Ivan? Does Ivan know?"

He cleared his throat. "Ivan does know, but he attacked the king and the Royal Guards. He is sentenced to death." Matthew's eyes clenched shut and he fell to his knees in the snow. Ludwig frowned, never being fond of extreme grieving. He did not know the proper way to handle it, so he simply remained firm and strong. "Do you have something you wish to say to Gilbert? I will relay the message to him."

"Yes. Tell him that I don't blame him for Alfred's death…and tell Ivan that he should not blame Gilbert either."

"Very well. Again, sorry for your loss."

Ludwig could hear Matthew's soft sobs as he mounted his horse, however, he did not look back at the man. Turning his horse, he continued his ride back to the castle, his duty done.

/

The evening had come, and Gilbert had seen no signs of Ludwig. He assumed the man either got delayed on the road coming back from Matthew, or he was simply too ashamed to face Gilbert. Someone had brought him his food, but Gilbert hadn't an appetite. He drank only the water to soothe the ache in his throat. He saved the last bit of water for his face, using the cool liquid to rub against his stinging eyes. After Ludwig had left, Gilbert allowed himself to cry into the pillow. He thought about Ludwig's words and how much they affected him. They even had Gilbert questioning his reasons for the rebellion. Would Fredrick have wanted him to risk his life like this? Soon he would be joining his beloved king the afterlife, but how would Fredrick greet him? Would the man be angry with him? Would he welcome him with open arms, or dismiss him? Was this rebellion really for himself, or for Fredrick?

'Why will no one give me a sign?' He asked himself. 'I can't abandon everything yet. Alfred's death was terrible, but the young man wanted to see the new king dethroned. 'There is still a chance that we can win. And when we do, the sacrifices of the few will live on in ballads, songs, and books.' He lifted his head from his spot on the floor and smiled. 'I won't give up. Not yet. I have to be strong. Everyone is looking to me…I must never forget myself or-'

There was cheering coming from outside the window. Gilbert looked up at it in confusion, wondering if Ivan execution was already happening. With his breath caught in his throat, Gilbert scrambled to push the trunk under the window. Fearing what he would see, he stepped onto the trunk and peered into the courtyard. Surrounding the platform was a crowd of cheering people, and standing on it was none other than Ludwig, masked and armed with an axe. Gilbert felt tears of guilt and remorse welling in his eyes as he watched Ivan approach the platform. The large man was bound in chains as he was lead up the steps, a bloodied bandage over his eyes. Gilbert felt his heart drop into his stomach. 'Ivan…forgive me.'

He continued to watch as Ivan was guided onto his knees, his head laid carefully along the block. Gilbert was surprised by the fact that Ivan was not fighting, but could only assume the man wanted to be with Alfred. That night when Ivan confronted him, he said 'if anything happens to my Alfred, my own death will shortly follow, but I will come after you and I will destroy you in whatever afterlife there is'.

Gilbert could already feel Ivan's words beginning to take affect. Ludwig raised the axe and Ivan remained still. The axe came down, and Gilbert wailed.

End Chapter 8 TBC

***So no one is mad, right? O ^ O


	9. Chapter 9

***Thanks for all the reviews and support! And thanks to my beta for all her hard work! There is a creepy scene in this one, so tread carefully! R&R! Feed the penniless author!

***Warnings: Language, minor violence, disturbing scene

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

'I am just a worthless liar.  
I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you.  
Trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you.  
I will chew it up and leave,  
Trust me, trust me, trust me' -'Sober' by **TOOL**

Chapter 9

His eyes stung from crying.

The last time he had cried like this was after Fredrick's funeral, in the privacy of his own chambers. First Fredrick, then Alfred, and now Ivan. As Ludwig had pointed out, those were people very close to him. There was no death toll for his followers, but who knew how many have perished in his name. Rolling over, he buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cry of frustration. Giving in to the boy-king was something he could never do; he did not know the meaning of the word 'surrender'. Yet he had to wonder if it was fair to keep allowing such horrible endings to befall his friends. This was more than a rebellion, it was turning out to be a full fledged war against the realm. Brother against brother. Such a civil war would be the beginning of the end for the kingdom. Fredrick's kingdom. His Fredrick.

Gilbert's head was pounding with a headache from his torrent of tears, and still they continued to fall. They were soft tears now, but tears nonetheless. He had to stop this behavior, it was not like him and crying never solved anything. Keeping a clear head and a strong tongue was what he needed. Yet he could not stop those tears from falling silently onto his pillow. Maybe it was the cold of the room, or the fact that he was locked up in such a dark place that made crying easier. He closed his eyes, trying to picture a happier time. The image of his castle, House Prussia, came to mind first. It was summer, and the back field was alive with wildflowers. He could feel the warm sun beating down on his face as he lay his small frame into a patch of lavender.

_He was a young boy again, running through the castle grounds playing with a wooden sword. Ducking behind hedges and trees, he carefully stalked the enemies. The gardener was a monster, and the carriage man a mean soldier. He was wearing his grandfather's cloak that bore the black falcon symbol of his family. It was large for him, but he ran with it anyway, tripping over the cloth every so often. The hill he was running up was a mighty mountain full of dangers, and when he reached the top, he praised his bravery with the wooden sword. That was when he saw the king's banners and entourage coming down his road. Grinning, he took the rough way, which involved rolling down the hill. He ran towards the parade, covered in dirt. Stopping short, he laid eyes on the king for the very first time riding atop his horse. The king smiled down at him briefly but continued his way to the castle. _

_He ran ahead of them and to the castle to wash up. He wanted to be there when the king sat at his dinner table with his parents. However, his parents kept him in his room, but he was determined to meet the king. Sneaking out the door and down the hall, he could hear the adults talking and laughing. Peeking around the corner, he caught sight of King Fredrick once again. No one noticed him, but a moment later the king had. "We have a visitor." Said the king with a smile, waving him out. "Don't be afraid, come out."_

"_Your highness," started his father "surely a young boy of seven does not need to be present at our table."_

"_Nonsense." Said the king. "Children are the future of our realm. Come on out, young man. Don't be shy."_

_He grinned and ran out into the dining hall towards the king. His father tried to grab at him, as did his mother. He looked up at the king's gentle face and gave a large grin. _

"_What intriguing eyes you have. Your skin and hair is so white." The king looked at him curiously._

"_Forgive his appearance, your majesty." Said his father. "He was born that way. The Spirits seemed to think he needed to look peculiar."_

"_It don't bother me none!" He said proudly, putting little hands on his hips. "I'm the Great and Powerful Gilbert of House Prussia! I will beat all the enemies and slay the dragons!" He pulled out his wooden sword and swung it, accidently hitting the king in his arm._

"_GILBERT!" His mother scolded. "Apologize right now!"_

_Fredrick laughed. "It was harmless child's play. But you're going to be big and strong some day, aren't you?" He ruffled the white hair. "Are you going to be one of my knights?"_

"_Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" He climbed onto the king's lap and his father grew red with anger, his mother almost fainted. "I'm gonna beat up everybody! I'm the biggest and strongest and baddest in the whole entire kingdom. No! The world!"_

_Fredrick laughed wholeheartedly. "What a charming boy you have."_

"_Gilbert, please, go play outside! Adults are talking." Scolded his father. "I will play with you later."_

"_You never play with me." He looked at his father strangely. _

"_Gilbert, do as you are told!" He listened to his father and hopped off the king's lap, running out of the castle to continue playing outside._

_Awhile later, in the gardens, he was hiding in a thicket of bushes, waiting to ambush the enemies. Instead, the king had come along and found him. Gilbert squealed and ran away, darting under his legs to escape. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" The king laughed and actually chased after him, which only delighted him further. He ran and hid in various spots, but the king always found him. He wished his own father was like the king, and when the man lifted him in his arms to swing his little body around, he laughed with joy. Never had he experienced so much fun with one person, least of all the king._

Gilbert smiled when he opened his red-rimmed eyes, the memory having wiped away the tears. He had long since forgotten the simple innocence of his childhood, and the visit from Fredrick. The young king had taken special time to play with him. Gilbert knew that Fredrick and his queen could not have children, which he wanted more than anything. When Gilbert first left his house to join Fredrick at the castle, he thought the king looked at him as a loyal son. Gilbert always wanted to be more than that, and so did the king, to an extent. If only Fredrick hadn't been so faithful and loyal to his wife and duties as a king, then maybe they could have been together. So many times they had the private opportunity to share in more than just speech, but Fredrick was too noble. Now Fredrick was gone from his life, and he once again felt utterly alone.

'Killing yourself is still an option, you know.' Gilbert opened his eyes as he heard the voice of Ivan echoing in his ears. He sat up from the bed and nearly shrieked at the bleeding image of Ivan at the foot of his bed. The bandage was gone and his eyes were nothing more than red bleeding orbs as they peered darkly at Gilbert.

"It's not my fault you died." Gilbert whispered at him, rubbing his eyes to make the vision go away. However, the image of Ivan still remained in the same spot. "It's not my fault that Alfred died either. There is always that chance in war!" Ivan was here to haunt him, just as he had sworn to do. "He died a noble death."

'He was beheaded from his horse and his body left to rot in some field while his head froze on a pike!'

"NO!" Gilbert hollered. "It was Alfred's choice! I didn't make him do anything! It was his choice! His choice!"

'It's your fault! You're to blame! You're to blame for all of this! My Alfred is dead because of you! How many more bodies will lay before you until you end this war? Will you continue to walk upon the remains of the dead to reach your precious king? I should kill you right here and now!' Ivan's form crawled onto the bed, leaving a bloody trail along the sheets.

"Get away from me!" Gilbert screamed and leapt from the bed. He shoved the vision away but did not hear a body hit the floor. His breath lodged in his throat, waiting for the image to appear once again. "You're dead. You're dead…you're not really here." He glanced at the bottom of the bed, taking a step away from the darkened floor. "You're not under there…you're not. You're not." 'Be brave…the dead can't hurt you.' Holding his breath, Gilbert knelt onto the floor and quickly peered under the bed; yet saw nothing. 'It's just my head playing tricks on me.' He stood up and glanced around the room, but there was no sign of Ivan. Still, Gilbert's body was trembling from more than just the cold. So taking the top sheet, he went over to the fire, sat close to it, and threw the sheet over his head to hide from the guilty shadows.

/

Roderich swiftly made his way to the office chamber of the head judge of the High Council. He told the judge's groom that he had a concern about 'something' within in the city. Once he was granted permission, Roderich took out the piece of parchment and entered the chamber. "Head Master Oswald," he bowed "I come to you in great secret."

The elderly judge peered up at him from his work, clearing his throat. His voice was strained from age, but he offered Roderich a seat. "Speak plainly, old friend."

"If anyone can help, it's you." He handed the old man the paper. "Read the signature on the bottom, then read its contents." Roderich sat patiently while the man carefully looked at the document, his old face slowly changing from calm to surprise.

"This is the late king's own hand." Oswald confirmed. "How did you obtain this? Why was it not found upon Fredrick's death?"

"Of that I am not sure. It was found at King Fredrick's spare castle. Someone knew about it, and they hid it from view at the last minute."

Oswald looked at him with pale eyes. "Gilbert is the rightful king, then. Fredrick named him the successor…but who would tamper with such an important document?"

Roderich leaned forward to speak softly. "I have cause to believe that it was someone on Fredrick's side. I want to say his brother, the Duke, or his sister-in-law, or rather anyone on that side who wants to see their son, Fredrick's nephew, as the king."

"If that is true, then our next question would be, who was there when this document was written. Or if Fredrick had it with him near the time of his death, then who was present at the time to take it. Someone had to have known about it."

"Exactly." Roderich agreed. "Which leads me to the conclusion that Gilbert's imprisonment may be more than just for a 'religious rebellion'. Our king or his subjects who know about this document would want Gilbert dead regardless."

Oswald gave a shallow nod. "The rebellion is just making it harder for them. This would explain why the king takes so long to create a new trial for Gilbert. He does not want to look suspicious in case some others know about this paper. The rebellion could be nothing more than a scapegoat for the king."

"So, will you help me in bringing down the king? With Gilbert on the throne, many of our old friends will be able to return to the court and realm. Many of which we hated to see go. Our friends would outnumber any of the king's 'subjects'."

"While I want to agree with you, I cannot help but fear for Gilbert's life. He is not of royal blood, and there are many descendants of the Old Blood that will not accept him sitting on the throne. They will plot to kill him swiftly and quickly, allowing the boy-king to rule again. He may soon be dead before our old friends can return." Roderich rubbed his temples. "And Lord Roderich, let us not forget about Gilbert's secret relations with Fredrick. It is already a nasty suspicion among many, and some will believe this document was made only because Fredrick was in love with him."

Roderich gave him a curious look. "How do you know of Fredrick's feelings for certain?"

Oswald gave an old, breathily laugh. "Anyone who knows what they are looking for could see it plain as day. In another sense, King Fredrick may have wanted Gilbert on the throne because the young man could never be seated beside him in this life. If such a union for royalty was allowed, those two would have made a great pair for ruling the kingdom."

"Even so, emotional feelings aside, how do you see Fredrick's death? Now that you have this document in front of you, do you still believe it was natural causes?"

Oswald coughed a bit before answering. "Fredrick's physicians were trusted men, they would have been able to pinpoint any poison upon examination. Fredrick had fallen ill, and the sickness took him."

Roderich nodded. "So will you help me bring down the boy-king and raise Gilbert to the throne?"

"Yes, Lord Roderich, I will do so with all my heart and soul. There are risks involved, but they are risks we must take. Fredrick was a dear friend of mine and Gilbert treated me with respect and kindness. I bear no ill-will to his nephew, but the boy is a cruel and unjust ruler and such a tyrant will not be allowed any longer in my realm. You send out your men, I will send out mine."

Roderich gave a small smile and nod. "Thank you for your time, Judge Oswald. I will be in touch shortly."

"Take the parchment with you, keep it safe. The king often looks at my work, best he not come across it."

/

Three hangings in one day was more than enough work for Ludwig, and he was eager to see Gilbert at the end of the day. One of the people he had to kill was forced to strip of his clothing, so Ludwig took the fur cloak to give to Gilbert. The moment a councilman or Royal Guard saw Gilbert wrapped up they would snatch it away, but until then, at least, the man could be warm. Ludwig had received word that Gilbert would be taken away for more questioning soon. He would have to be there to help support the man while he underwent the interrogation.

But he was eager to bring the cloak to Gilbert, but the simple joy quickly faded when a thought had occurred to him. Would Gilbert be upset over Ivan's death? The man had been sensitive enough after Alfred's, so he hoped Ivan's wouldn't break Gilbert's spirit. As quickly as he could, Ludwig hurried to Gilbert's chamber and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly and looked in, finding a lump of white on the floor in front of a dying fire. Closing the door, Ludwig cleared his throat to let himself be known to the other.

Like a ghost, Gilbert arose from the floor draped in the long white sheet, slowly turning to face Ludwig with seemingly dead pink eyes. They were dark and swollen from tears, but his features appeared to be that of a frightened madman. Ludwig tried to keep the conversation casual, straying away from any mention or talk of Ivan's execution. "Gilbert, look here, I've brought you something." He held up the cloak. "It's elk fur, so it will keep you warm while being in here. Do you like it?" Ludwig wasn't keen on giving gifts, much less caring if someone liked it. Gilbert, however, he thought differently of. He wanted the man to approve of his gift. Ludwig felt like the lame wolf coming to bear a kill in hopes to please a chosen mate.

"A suitable gift…you may lay it upon my shoulders." Gilbert's voice was a harsh whisper as he spoke, barely lifting his head now to look at Ludwig.

Ludwig walked over with the cloak and tossed it around Gilbert's shoulders, pulling it taunt in the front. "It's just the right size." He wanted nothing more than to see Gilbert naked under the cloak, or sprawled out on it while on the bed. His lust would have be kept in control, though, for the look on Gilbert's face was not that of a person who wanted intimacy. Even in Gilbert's state, Ludwig wanted to lay with him but cursed himself for thinking such an insincere and guilty thought.

"Thank you." Gilbert said and went to stand by the fire. "You can go now."

Ludwig was surprised. "I thought I would stay for a bit."

"I don't want you here." Gilbert snapped. "I'm in no mood to see anyone."

"You've heard of Ivan's death, then?" Ludwig cleared his throat. "He wanted to be executed by beheading. He was due to be hanged, but we were able to have it changed."

"It doesn't change the fact that he is dead…and he's in this room, Ludwig. He's in this room right now." Gilbert turned frightened eyes on him. "He said he would haunt me, and he's doing it." The last part was a whisper.

Ludwig frowned deeply and twitched a bit at the beginning signs of a breakdown in those pink eyes. The captivity, torture, trials, deaths, and guilt were now taking their toll on Gilbert. Ludwig had seen this happen many times before. The tight, almost constant confinements usually drove a normal person to madness, or at least altered their personalities. Gilbert had lasted longer than any of the others he had seen. "Gilbert, Ivan is not here. The dead cannot come back to life."

"But he was here, Ludwig! I saw him! He spoke to me!"

"It's all in your head. Guilt plays a huge role in all these visions, Gilbert. Your head is telling you what to see and what words are spoken from his form. I have to say it; Ivan is gone from this world. It's like going to sleep, except you don't wake up."

"I can't believe that." Gilbert said truthfully. "Maybe it's not what I think, but there is something."

Ludwig crossed his arms. "There is nothing."

"Then why don't you find out?" Gilbert smirked darkly. "Kill yourself now, and come back to me as a ghost and let me know EVERYTHING that is happening."

"That's foolish. I'm more valuable alive than dead."

"Then you have no reason to speak on issues you do not understand! Get out!" He pointed to the door. "I don't want you here!"

"Very well." Ludwig knew it was best to give Gilbert some space and time to cope with the guilt on his own. "I'll come by to see you later." With one last look at the cloaked figure, Ludwig left the cell and locked it behind him.

/

Bloodshot, sleepless eyes glanced to the side as the large door opened with a heavy squeak. Gilbert was still wrapped in the fur cloak while huddling beside a dying fire. He did not have the energy to turn around, nor did he care to. It didn't matter who was coming inside, whether it be friend or foe. He had lost all track of time, unknowing how long he had been huddled in this spot. All Gilbert did was pull the cloak tighter around himself when the familiar voice of a councilman filled the room. "Good evening to you, Gilbert. We are here to escort you to the interrogation room. There you will be questioned on various topics pertaining to your crimes. Should you refuse, you will be whipped. Continue to be silent and disorderly, we will resort to a more severe punishment."

Gilbert stood up without a word of complaint and walked over to the guards. The councilman looked suspicious of Gilbert's somber attitude while taking a few steps back to stand safely behind a guard. Gilbert made no move to escape, attack, or speak, only glaring tired lidded eyes at the men surrounding him. Once guard carefully removed the cloak from his shoulders, letting it pool around his bare feet. Another guard applied the shackles to his wrists, linking the chains together with the one from his iron collar. The other guard roughly tugged at the chains, forcing Gilbert to lurch forward. The second guard remained behind him with a sword in hand, prepared for an attack. But Gilbert was not interested in attacking or yelling. His mind was in a fog and nothing seemed to matter.

Once in the interrogation room, Gilbert noticed that Ludwig was present. The councilman ordered Ludwig to lock his shackles with the ceiling chain. Ludwig said nothing while taking his shackled wrists and locking the securely into place. One of the torturers spun the wheel to lift him off of the floor, but this time his toes could not touch the bottom. Already he could feel the pressure of his suspended weight pooling in his shoulders, but it was nothing compared to that of the guilt. He stared down at the stone floor, calmly awaiting the slew of questions he was not going to answer.

"Remove that tunic from him." Said the councilman.

Ludwig, standing nearby, narrowed his gaze at the torturer as the man's thick gloved hands gripped the back of Gilbert's tunic. The rip echoed through the room and exposed the creamy white back littered with faded wounds. When Ludwig saw the man lick his lips and rip the tunic the rest of the way off Gilbert's body, he let out a sharp 'hey'! Both the councilman and guard turned to look at him. "Let me be the one to punish him. Give me the whip."

"Suit yourself." Bellowed the torturer, tossing the whip over to Ludwig who caught it. "I'd rather watch from the front anyway."

Ludwig unraveled the whip and went to take his place behind Gilbert. Pink eyes looked at him, but they held no expression. Ludwig gripped the whip in his hand and stood a few feet behind the hanging man, taking a moment to admire the pale posterior. He was not about to let some stranger whip Gilbert while he was present. It was a strange sort of possessiveness that had come over him the moment he saw that man lick his lips. If anyone was going to do anything Gilbert, pain or not, it would only be him. The punishment had to be carried out regardless of how he felt about Gilbert. If Ludwig were to refuse or leave the room, then he himself would be in trouble. Getting punished for doing so would raise suspicion of their intimate relationship, and Ludwig could not allow them to be exposed. He had some lies planned should they get caught, but it was still a dark issue he would like avoid. When the councilman began to speak, Ludwig cleared his thoughts to listen and focus.

"Sir Gilbert, our men are tracking down your rebels like a herd of deer. If you wish to keep them from meeting fates such as that of young Lord Alfred, you will tell me their names." Gilbert was silent. "Lash him."

Ludwig lifted the whip and let it whistle through the air, striking Gilbert's bare back. Gilbert jerked in his chains but did not let out a sound.

"You don't have to do this to yourself, Sir Gilbert. Everything will be forgiven if you just answer the question. Names. I want names."

"Jack and shit." Came Gilbert's whispered answer and the councilman gave the order to lash. Ludwig did so, drawing blood this time.

"Are there any people at court who are spies?" No answer. Another lash. "How many of your rebel friends are nobles? How many are low-born?"

Gilbert gave no answer and Ludwig let the whip fly, striking another red lash. This time, Gilbert let out a soft hiss of pain.

"I can stay here all night doing this, Sir Gilbert."

Gilbert forced a smirk then and lifted his head to peer at the man. "This whole attack of yours is stupid. I could give you names, but you have no way of knowing if they are false or real."

Dark eyes narrowed. "You will be punished further if we found those people innocent."

"Fuck that. Your king is starting a heretic hunt, where no real justice will be given to anyone. Just a mention they are a follower of the old ways or of me, they will die."

"This is true." Said the man. "But it can all end if you would just give me the names of the other rebel leaders. This rebellion is still going on in a VERY organized manner. SOMEONE is giving the orders and arranging the attacks. I want to know who that someone is. Whip him again. Two this time."

Ludwig did so and Gilbert let out another hiss, only louder this time.

"I'm not going to fucking talk. Do what you will, but in the end you will not succeed. Even with my death, all the information dies with me, and the rebellion will continue on more powerful than ever." Gilbert smirked, showing his teeth. "So keep doing this to me. It will do you no good."

"AGAIN! WHIP HIM!" The councilman shouted in outrage.

Ludwig gripped the whip and slashed Gilbert again, then twice more. The blood began to trickle down the pale skin, past that white rump and down milky thighs. Ludwig frowned deeply when he felt the stirring of an erection, and it disgusted him. Just the sight of Gilbert bound and naked was enough to excite him, but this was proving to be a little more. It disturbed him. "YOU! SERVANT! WHIP HIM HARDER!"

"It will do no good. You heard what he just said. And he is a noble."

"We are working on having that changed!" The man hissed.

"I'll take over." Said the torturer. "Give it to me."

"No." Ludwig answered simply. "What are you going to achieve?"

The torturer smirked. "I get to watch a bound and naked lord get whipped bloody by me." He ripped the whip from Ludwig's hold. "Back off, buddy. You don't even belong here, it's not your fucking job. Scram." Ludwig stood still.

"Shall I have you arrested as well for defying your subordinate AND councilman?"

Ludwig gave a swift bow of his head before turning on his heel to storm out of the room. He wouldn't be able to help Gilbert if he were to be arrested, and it wouldn't be good for him either. He was low-born and lame on top of it. Death could come quickly and swiftly for him just because there was no 'lord' before his name. Why something so ridiculous as status and title could hold such power over life and death was a mystery to him. Kings, lords, and peasants all suffer the same trials of life, yet some get treated better than others. If it had been him in Gilbert's place, he would have been gagged, beaten, whipped, burned, stabbed, skinned, and the mental list went on. Ludwig wouldn't be human if the thoughts didn't give him a shiver of fear.

There was not much he could do for Gilbert at the moment. He would be there for Gilbert after the man was returned to his cell. There, he could nurse Gilbert back to health and try to pull him out of the depressed state. But all the standing and walking had made his knee start to ache, so he headed back to his chambers to rest. Along his walk through the halls back to his chambers, Ludwig came across Elizaveta coming up from the other way. She had her head lowered while carrying a basket of linens. Ludwig looked around to make sure there was no one before approaching her. He called her name softly and the young woman paused, but refused to look at him. Ludwig had to figure that she too was upset over Ivan's death. "Are you alright, Miss Elizaveta? Gilbert told me your name."

"I'm fine." She stated quickly. "I just…have to deliver these linens, then I must find Roderich."

"Roderich? Are you speaking of 'Lord' Roderich?" Green eyes tinted red looked up at him. "I know where he is right now, if that is what you are going to ask." She seemed hopeful, so Ludwig continued. "I saw Lord Roderich and a few others taking a stroll through the gardens on their way to the meeting house. He most likely is still there, debating with the others over whatever matters and concerns they may have."

"Are you certain of this?"

"I am."

"Good, come with me then!" She dropped the basket and took his hand, urging him along.

"Please, don't involve me in your issues as well."

"I really must speak with him! It's urgent!"

"Then why do I have to come?"

"Just come! I need a reason to be walking around the area of the meeting and you're just an escort for a young lady."

Ludwig did as he was told and allowed Elizaveta to lead him. They strolled through the gardens, losing their way only once, before the meeting hall came into view. It was a very small, one story castle made only for hosting meetings and occasionally a feast. Guards were posted outside of the doors so the two would have to wait until the lords came out. They took a seat on one of the cold stone benches and waited patiently. Ludwig tried to ask what her dilemma was, but Elizaveta simply would not answer. Instead, he tried a different approach with a different question. "So you are a noblewoman and a knight, but was dressed as a man when it happened?"

"Yes. I prefer men's clothing for the most part. I'm only dressed this way to help Gilbert."

"Speaking of Gilbert, who is he to you? A dear friend? A comrade? Cousins?" She chuckled.

"Something like that." She flashed him a curious smile. "We're old and…very close friends. That's all you have to know. I'm engaged to Roderich once everything is back to normal. He and Gilbert are old friends as well."

"I see." Ludwig said nothing more of the issue but remained silent for the duration of their time there. He was just dozing off when Elizaveta shook him frantically.

"He's here! They're done their meeting! I'll catch up with you later, Ludwig! Thank you!"

Even though she took off without much as a backwards glance, Ludwig decided to follow her. He was curious as to know what had her so upset and what was so important that she had to tell Roderich. Carefully, he approached the group in secret, waiting until he saw Roderich walk off with Elizaveta. Ludwig followed along the hedges, keeping them in ear shot. He was finding this sort of activity to be very…entertaining.

"What has you so upset?" Roderich asked. Ludwig peeked through the hedges.

"It's what I saw last night while sleeping in the quarters!" She whispered to him. "I saw Alfred."

'Not another one.' Ludwig gave an inward sigh.

"You saw him? What do you mean, you 'saw' him? Did you see him as an apparition?"

"Yes." She looked forlorn. "It was quiet in the women's quarters, everyone was asleep. There were only a few candles lit when I woke up to the sound of sobbing. When I sat up in my little bed, I saw Alfred sitting at the foot of it, his back towards me. He was hunched over, with his face buried in his hands and he was crying. They were soft tears, but I swear it to you, Roderich, that was him! And the feeling I got afterwards was worse! I fear something very bad is going to happen!"

"Lizzy, you are being silly." He tucked a hair behind her ear. "There are no such things as ghosts. You're just upset over the loss of our friends." He spoke softly. "The pain and sorrow will get easier as the days go on. I grieve as well, don't think that I don't have remorse for what has happened."

"Not at all, I know you do. It's just that…seeing his form so…so depressed like that. It is so unlike Alfred. He may be crying because he can't find Ivan."

"Don't be silly. The Spirits would never let someone as loyal to them as Alfred go through eternity without the person he loved the most. They aren't cruel. They are just and caring deities." He whispered.

She had tears in her eyes. "But Roderich…I can picture it so easy right now. I whispered his name but he did not hear me. I reached for him, yet he faded away. What if he really is trying to tell us something? What if he is trying to warn us? Neither of us were there at the battle where he fell. What if he saw something? Something crucial to our cause?" He cleared his throat.

"Lizzy, remember this, our biggest enemies are within this court, not on the battlefield. What you saw was a dream apparition or a vision brought on by sorrow, pain, and guilt. Do you know how Gilbert is taking it?"

"He's heartbroken…as I knew he would be. Despite everything, he was hesitant to send Alfred, so young, out to the field to fight. Even though Alfred was skilled and won many battles for us, he was still young and inexperienced. Someone like myself or Gilbert needed to be there with him."

"Yet you weren't. Both of you were here, where you were most needed. Now, I don't want to hear any more ghost nonsense. It was a dream and nothing more. And please, keep yourself in control. Try not to cry or be upset, because men feed off of that vulnerability. You are a maid and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Yes, Gilbert is our top priority right now. After all, he is the rightful king an-" Roderich covered her mouth and Ludwig's blue eyes widened.

"Say no more. That is enough. Let us share a cup of tea and cakes in my parlor. No ghost talk." He warned her softly. "Come along, then." Roderich fumbled with his meeting sack and cloak, trying to warm himself properly. He cursed softly while he struggled to settle himself, yet dropped something onto the snowy ground. Roderich and Elizaveta did not see it fall from the bag, but Ludwig did.

It was a leather bound book of some kind, almost like a journal. Checking to make sure no one was around, he stuck his arm out through the hedge and took possession of the book. Taking another quick look, Ludwig untied the leather binds holding it closed. Opening the cover, he looked to the left and gave a curious gasp at the signature he saw there. The signature of the late king. Fredrick.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

***Thanks for the continuos support! **For those of you who do not read or follow my tumblr, I've decided to make this story have two parts. So part one is quickly coming to an end.** ^_^ Also, this is another long chapter but a lot happens, so read on and enjoy! R&R!

***Warnings: Language, yaoi, violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 10

Ludwig settled down on his bed with the journal in his lap. He stared at it momentarily, wondering what sort of information he would find there. He was curious to know the reasons behind Gilbert and Fredrick's relationship. Carefully, he opened the journal to the first or second page and read.

Summer Castle, Eagle Rock

'As I sit at my desk window, I cannot help but think of him. He is off fighting a battle for my kingdom, and I pray to the old spirits he comes back safely. The moon is gently rising in the sky, peeking its white form through the treetops. Its rays shined through the trees and dotted the earth beneath my window. Such subtle, silent beauty as I wonder if he is able to gaze easily upon the moon tonight. His absence from my company does nothing but fill me with loneliness. I have a handful of dutiful servants, a doting wife, and plenty of activities to keep me entertained. However, I wish only to have him in my company.'

Ludwig didn't care to finish the entry and flipped through to read another.

Autumn's Eve

'The Autumn Festival is my favorite time of the year. My Gilbert always enjoys the winter and spring the most, but for me, he fully indulges in the celebration. Together we drank cider, pumpkin ale, and dined on roasted chestnuts. There we proceeded to talk about various issues and delightful activities with a few of our friends. My Gilbert is always on my side; we're working for the same dreams and goals because our love comes first. If such times were different, then perhaps he would be sitting beside me on the throne, and we would share in the ruling of a mighty empire.'

Ludwig frowned at the word 'love', but skipped a few pages to glance at the words before stopping to fully read.

'My Snow Falcon, he is everything to me that is kind and good. Every day I am surrounded by people pledging their love and devotion to me, but none of them can compare to the fierce loyalty of my Gilbert. Regardless of my flaws, he makes me feel appreciated and adored, with or without a crown upon my head. I am always grateful to have such a loyal man I admire as much as I love. Duty and honor keeps me from surrendering to my urges. I adore the man who is always so rough and dangerous outside these walls, but turns in to a soft and gentle being when alone with me. It is a side of him that only I am allowed to see. I was shocked by my own jealous thoughts of another ever seeing him in that way; almost to the point of promising death to the perpetrator. Sometimes I am fearful of my passion for Gilbert because the need burns so strong. I worry if I can hold myself together when we are alone. He tempts me just being in the room.'

"What could they possibly have in common?" Ludwig asked himself out loud. Fredrick was crowned at age twenty-four and died at age forty-five. Gilbert was at least in his mid or late twenties, which meant there was about an eighteen-year age difference between them. It was not unheard of among the royals, but rarely was the younger one in love with the older one. "There has to be more in here." He continued scanning the pages, reading some more.

'My Snow Falcon has won his joust today, as I knew he would. Always he would ask for my wife's favor, but I knew it was me who's favor he wanted. It was always a joke between us, for only women held favors for jousting lances. Strangely, Gilbert ripped off a piece of his clothing, offering me the strip. He even gave the front bottom part of his tunic to the young knight Lord Eli, who proudly shared 'his' gratitude. Even with a black eye, my Snow Falcon was still handsome.'

Winter's Night

'I peer out my chamber window through the snow to the castle barracks, where my Snow Falcon lay nested for the night. He has just left my company to return to his fellow warriors, and soon my queen will be here. This night, he and I played a delightful game of chess as well as cards. We always have the most pleasant conversations together when alone like this. He may be young, but he is wise and mature in mind. He is a dependable male skilled in battle and war tactics, but is more than that to me. How I long to openly possess him. Hiding our feelings behind closed doors and secret meeting places only makes the passion grow hotter. A young, strong, and proud knight who should be courting young ladies or men is smitten with me. I am old and he is young, but I know he loves me as the simple person I am and not as the king. My Snow Falcon is never false.

His blush matches the shade of his eyes and the normal trademark smirk is an enduring, alluring smile. Skin white as milk is always covered from the sun to prevent easy burning, but its soft to the touch. Anyone who saw him at these particular moments would not believe he was the same Gilbert. I am the only man he will ever bend a knee for; he would do whatever I asked of him without question. He is saving himself for me, yet such a yearning could never come to be. But I will never give him up to anyone. Only I can feel that milky skin beneath my hands. Only in my bed can he lay upon. Only at-'

Ludwig had to stop it there for his own jealousy was starting to emerge. Apparently, there was a whole other side of Gilbert that he has not seen, or the man will not let it be shown. They may not have coupled when alone, but Fredrick knew Gilbert intimately enough to write such words. Ludwig slammed the book shut and angrily tossed it to the floor. He was jealous of a ghost; of a dead man. Whatever power this man had, it was enough to seduce Gilbert into pure devotion. Did Gilbert think of Fredrick during their sex? Was Gilbert wrapping those long, strong limbs around him or Fredrick? Ludwig seemed to recall Gilbert's eyes always being closed, so who was he thinking about?

No longer could he sit in his chamber pondering these issues. He needed to go straight to the source and wounded or not, Gilbert will provide him with answers. Never had his jealousy run so high before and he knew it was fogging his mind. He should have listened to his instincts and never have gotten intimately involved with Gilbert, a man he was still set to kill. If Fredrick could make Gilbert a celibate knight for his own selfish reasons, then Ludwig could do the same. Only his 'knighting' did not involve a vow and sword upon the shoulders; his was an axe set above the shoulders at the neck. His 'knighting' was final.

"You shame yourself!" Ludwig whispered to himself once the brutal thought was through. "There is always room for change, and Gilbert is only a man. I will not be threatened by a ghost!"

/

Gilbert awoke with a start, the vision still fresh in his head. He had dreamt of that night when Ivan confronted him about Alfred leaving for war. However, it did not end the way in the dream as it did in life. The end result was different, and he found to be playing it over again in his mind.

'GILBERT!' Ivan burst through the castle doors of his home, interrupting his dinner.

'Ivan? What are you doing here?' He barely had time to arise from his chair when the tip of Ivan's sword aimed at his throat.

'What lies of valor and grander have you been feeding my Alfred? You wish for him to go off to war? To fight your battles for you?' The tip pressed closer. 'He has stormed off in a rage, refusing to take my words into consideration! He rather have the words you promised him.'

Gilbert held up his hands but glared at Ivan. 'I said he could be a hero, and he will be once we win. Alfred made his own choice.'

'But you were coaxing him! He may be strong and undefeated for a young man, but he still has not seen the true face of battle!'

'He has to learn.'

'But not from you.' Ivan countered. 'Your cause is an admirable one, but it's stupid all the same. If anything happens to my Alfred, my own death will shortly follow, but I will come after you and I will destroy you from whatever afterlife there is'.

He stood from his chair when Ivan turned away. Within a second, Ivan spun around and shoved the blade through his stomach. He spat up blood and fell forward into Ivan as the man ran the blade continuously through his body, slicing away at the muscle. When the blade was removed, he collapsed to the floor, watching as his life's blood pool around him. The blood was warm but his body was cold. He looked up at Ivan who stood high above him with the blade dripping with dark red liquid. Ivan's eyes were missing, only two bloody holes remained.

'I have put an end to everything before it could start.' Ivan said in a haunting tone. 'With your life, I have saved many, including my beloved Alfred's.'

And that was when he jerked awake. Ivan's words had frightened him because they had made sense. If Ivan had killed him that night, then everything would have been different today. "What is going to become of me? I'm going fucking insane!" He said through grit teeth. The aching wounds in his back were the least of his worries, for he still feared the image of Ivan coming back into his cell. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Gilbert turned to the door when he heard its hinges groan loudly. "Who's there?"

"It's only me." Ludwig answered and stepped inside the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fucking dandy." Gilbert pulled the fur cloak around him. "What do you want?"

"I simply came to keep you company." He went over to the bed, wondering if Gilbert would shy away from him. Instead, the man glared at him as he approached. 'Did he ever glare at Fredrick like that?' Ludwig wondered. "How is your back?"

"Bandaged, but your company is appreciated." Gilbert really did not want to be alone. He took a deep breath and looked at Ludwig. "Sorry for treating you the way I did."

"It's fine." He sat on the bed beside the other. "You were heavily grieving, so it's understandable. I should apologize for whipping you, but I was not about to let that man do it. I let my words spoil it for me, so he was able to take over." Gilbert looked at him. "I didn't want anyone else to touch you." Fredrick had written those words, and Ludwig had shared in them.

Pink eyes widened a bit. "It's odd to say 'thank you' to something like that, but thanks all the same." Gilbert's plan to seduce Ludwig onto his side was starting to come into full bloom. Even though he did not feel like being coy or seductive, he still had his life to think about despite Ivan's words. "I'm lucky to have someone like you here with me."

Ludwig suddenly leaned forward and planted his lips on Gilbert's, giving the other a gentle kiss. He was thrilled when Gilbert did not pull away, so he moved to deepened the kiss. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if this was how Gilbert kissed Fredrick. Was the response he was getting from Gilbert true passion or was he just second best? The notion of being second did not settle well with him, and he grew more forceful. Gilbert made a sound of protest when he wrapped his arm around the narrow waist, crushing the other close to his chest. He wanted to fully possess this man, but another was hindering him. A dead man, one who says he owns Gilbert's heart.

He pulled away from Gilbert's lips to nuzzle the white ear and whisper, "my Gilbert…my Snow Falcon."

Pink eyes opened. "…what did you just say?" He pulled away to gaze at Ludwig.

"It's a pet name. Your skin is white like the snow, and your house symbol is a falcon. Do you not approve?" Ludwig was curious to see what Gilbert's reaction would be.

"Don't call me that." Gilbert pushed away from him. "Only Fredrick calls me that."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why can't I call you that as well?"

Gilbert was looking flustered, unable to take back what he had said. He's trying to seduce Ludwig so he could keep his head, but now he just let on to the strong feelings he has for Fredrick. He was growing to like Ludwig, finding they had a lot in common aside from religious views, but Fredrick was his one and only. Judging by the severe look in those blue eyes, Gilbert knew Ludwig was suspicious of something. How did Ludwig find out, and how can he cover for it? "Ludwig, please, the name brings back horrible memories. That name was one of the few last words he said to me on his deathbed. Please, don't remind me of it."

"Then I am to call you something else, is that right?"

"I would…like that much more. You know, have something special that is related to us and what we have."

Ludwig grit his teeth. "Yet you prefer Fredrick, don't you?"

Gilbert's white brows furrowed. "I've only just met you, Ludwig. Fredrick I have known since I was a young boy. I owe him a lot, but he's no longer with me. But I am on death row…what could the two of us possibly have for the future? I am set to die."

"Then you are just using me."

"No!" Gilbert grabbed the other's shoulders. "Anything can happen! The Spirits are on my side, things can work out! I am taking a chance by becoming close to you." He moved his hands up to cup Ludwig's face.

"You would have me, then? Should you be found innocent or freed?"

"I would." He smiled, stroking his thumb along Ludwig's cheek bone.

"But I would still be second best, right?"

"What?" Gilbert's eyes widened, then he cried out in surprise as Ludwig shoved him back onto the bed. "Ludwig? What are you doing?"

Ludwig grit his teeth and forced his hands to squeeze above the iron collar to grip Gilbert's neck. His hands pressed up against the other's jaw bones and his thumbs pressed under the tender spot where the chin met Gilbert's throat. The man beneath him gasped and choked for air, but Ludwig would allow enough space to let Gilbert talk. "How will I ever be sure of your true feelings for me? Everyone knows you were in love with Fredrick and wished to be with him! Who do you think about when we are fucking on this bed? Do you see me? Or do you keep those eyes closed so you can pretend it is Fredrick bringing you the pleasure?"

"S-stop this-" he gasped "-Ludwig! Please!" He tried to push Ludwig's hands away, struggling beneath him.

"TELL ME!" Ludwig demanded

Gilbert grit his teeth and with a lift of his leg allowed for his knee to strike Ludwig's groin. The larger man let out a pained gasp but still kept hold of his neck. Gilbert used Ludwig's stunned state to backhand him with his fist. He had put all of his strength into the punch, succeeding in loosening Ludwig's thick hands from his neck. Moving the hands away, Gilbert then planted his feet flat on Ludwig's chest and with a heavy push, shoved the other from the bed. He watched as Ludwig's arms flailed in the air as he attempted to balance himself but landed on the floor. Gilbert quickly got up from the bed and stood over the fallen form. Ludwig was panting angrily, glaring as he tried to get up.

"Never lay a hand on me like that again." Gilbert warned him. "For if you do it again, any chance you ever have of winning me will be lost." He heard Ludwig sputter a bit, but the man said nothing. "Yes, I love Fredrick. I always have, but he is gone now and I miss him every day." He held out a hand to Ludwig, offering to help him up. "You've never had anyone whom you deeply cared about, so you do not understand the emotions of losing someone dear to you." Ludwig took his hand. "If you allowed people to get close to you as I let them, then you would have experienced this and sympathized with me." He pulled the other up, helping to steady him. "But you rather keep people away."

Ludwig rubbed his swollen cheek. "Yes, for reasons such as these. I get…carried away."

Gilbert gave a soft smile. "I didn't think you cared so much about me. It's because of how I look, I know." He said matter-of-factly. "You don't have to pretend it's something more."

"Gilbert, let me be honest with you." He had to sit down on the bed, rubbing his groin to soothe the ache. "I've never had these sorts of feelings for any person, man or woman. I don't know how to properly deal with or handle them. I don't know if it's simply lust for you, or if I want it to be something more. All I know is that I get very jealous when there are mentions of Fredrick or someone else looks at you. It seems more...territorial than anything."

Gilbert found himself chuckling after so many hours of depression. "Fredrick felt the same about me. Territorial. I'm honored you feel it as well." He bent at the waist to look at Ludwig. "I have only felt love for one man. One. I never wanted to experiment with anyone else. But morals can change, Ludwig." He rests his hands on Ludwig's shoulders. "Just like you have never opened up to someone, I don't know what it's like loving someone else. I'm willing to give it a try." He leaned in closer. "How about you? Maybe we can learn from each other."

"The only thing I want you to do is stop this rebellion so you can be free. I don't want to see you killed. What will your death prove? Only that you were a strong person with faith…but you can be viewed that way alive. If you let yourself die, people will grieve, then they will lose faith, and then they will forget."

Gilbert straddled Ludwig's lap, resting his knees on the bed. "What would you have me do? Abandon my pride? Everyone who has fought for me would have died in vain. This jackass king would have won, and then free people will be slaves to his forced religion."

'But you are the rightful king.' Ludwig wanted to say. 'You can restore everything.' "It's just religion, Gilbert. I'm sure people who have sworn to the new god still believe in the spirits."

"Only because they are AFRAID. They shouldn't be afraid, it's their right to believe what they want." He stroked Ludwig's cheek and he felt the man's arms wrap tightly around him.

"This heretic hunt will only get worse, Gilbert. Soon everyone will simply be put to death upon suspicion of heresy. No trial."

"Then I will think of something." Gilbert leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I'll just-" The loud but muffled sound of his name was heard beyond the wall and he pushed himself away from Ludwig.

"SIR GILBERT!" Came the holler, and Ludwig stood up as well, rushing to the door.

"Who calls?" Ludwig asked, opening the door to reveal a councilman and four Royal Guards. His brows narrowed. "Is there a problem? I was checking up on Gilbert."

The councilman folded his hands. "The king has issued for Gilbert to go for a little…ride."

"Why have I not heard of this?" Ludwig asked, glancing back at Gilbert.

"It was just issued. So, will Sir Gilbert come quietly? Or will I have the Royal Guards knock him around again?"

Gilbert answered. "I'll come." He wanted desperately to get out of the cell for awhile, yet feared what waited for him on the outside. The cold was going to be the least of his worries.

/

The guards allowed him to wear the fur cloak inside the iron cage cart. Its bottom was lined with old moldy straw. The straw did little to keep his freezing feet warm, and he huddled under the cloak. The wagon bounced and jerked him along the street. He peeked through his fur-folded arms to glance out from the square bars, looking at the people going by. Each one he could see had a look of fear or dread upon their features, and that only made his own grow. He tried to focus on the cold making his ears and head freeze, wishing desperately for a hat or hood.

Ludwig was unable to accompany them for he would have to walk, and the distance was too far for his knee. Gilbert wished he was here, though. Despite the strange happening in the cell, he was growing more fond of Ludwig's company. He believed that Ludwig was already in love with him, but the man did not know how to admit it to himself. Gilbert was unsure of his own feelings, but that answer would have to wait. In a matter of moments he would be forced to see or witness something that he knew would haunt his already guilty mind.

The wagon jerked to a halt along with Gilbert's own beating heart. What was it that lay outside this wagon? The door creaked open and two Royal Guards rushed in, each grabbing him by an arm. "Does it really take two fully armored men to restrain one freezing man?" Gilbert taunted. "You fear me that much?"

"Silence, fool." Said one, helping the other to drag him out. "It is YOU who will be knowing fear soon."

Gilbert narrowed his white brows as he was lifted and carried, grateful that his bare feet did not have to touch the snow. When he finally glanced up, the sight that greeted him stopped his breathing. His eyes widened and the area around him fell deathly silent. Ludwig had not been lying when he said the heretic hunt was going to become brutal. Just before him were two rows of tall pikes, each one speared with a body, man or woman. The bodies had not been dead for long and the cold helped to slow the decaying process. Gilbert just stared at the brutal carnage lining a street that led through a field and to the mouth of the wood. It seemed some even extended as far as the wood. There were not many he could see clearly, but the ones that he could are forever burned in his memory. No matter how gruesome the sight was, Gilbert found he could not advert his eyes.

"It is to be called 'Heretic's Hollow'." Said the second Royal Guard. "Anyone wishing to enter the kingdom grounds will see this lovely display and think twice about their conscience. And this is all in your name, Sir Gilbert. All these men and women here fully loved and supported you."

"And you see where that has gotten them. We're simply weeding out the world." Said the first Royal Guard.

Gilbert had seen dead bodies before, but the battlefield was different from this scene. The battlefield had its own unwritten laws of conduct while this was flat out murder. Or was it? These people, his supporters and followers, may not have had weapons but only their faith. They were fighting a spiritual war, and like any war, death was a common. It was almost expected. But this, this was unlike anything he had ever witness. Could the boy-king be giving such brutal orders? Or were these commands coming from somewhere else?

"What's wrong? Can't look away?" Said the councilman as he approached Gilbert. "This is all your doing, foolish man. You've allowed this to happen, so look upon your guilt and shame."

'Because of me?' He whispered to himself as he watched a crow land on one of the bodies. 'All this because of me?' Ludwig's words repeated in his head, 'What did you think was going to happen when you started this?'. He was right.

The scene was too much for him and his vision went black before slumping in the guards' arms.

/

'Gilbert…?' He heard his name being called softly, yet the voice sounded far away. 'Gilbert.'

'Fritz?' He echoed back, but only received the sound of his name again. 'Gilbert.' 'Who are you?' Finally, his eyes slowly opened and a blonde head of hair was looming above him. "Fritz? It's you!" Gilbert asked with excitement.

"Try again." Came Ludwig's voice followed by a grunt.

"Oh. Ludwig, I'm sorry. I saw the blonde hair and-"

"Enough. Please."

Gilbert's eyes started to come back into focus and the form of Ludwig did so as well. He was unable to fully read Ludwig's stoic expression, but the image of the bodies came flooding back to him immediately. All thoughts of Ludwig and his feelings were forgotten. Gilbert felt sick to his stomach as the images were stuck in his head. He even wretched a bit.

"I take it you saw what they did?" Ludwig asked him.

"Yes. That was…that was inhumane. It was brutal murder!"

Ludwig looked away. "I warned you that this heretic hunt was going to get worse."

"It is all my fault then." Gilbert looked down at his lap, staring at the white sheet. "I brought pain and suffering to these people…people who were fighting for my cause."

"But they were fighting for a cause they also believed in. That is what you told me. Maybe you just needed to see the consequences of your actions. Are you regretting now what you have done? Regretting having so many people die over something you have no proof of?"

"Don't talk like that." Gilbert softly warned him.

"You're thinking it. My words are finally making sense to you now."

"I said stop!" Gilbert lifted his head to growl at him. "You may have your doubts, but I have none!"

Ludwig just shook his head slowly. He sighed. "Then I will leave you with this. The king has stated that more and more heretics will be added to the pikes so long as you remain the head of the rebellion. End the rebellion, pretend to swear allegiance, and accept the new ways. Don't be stupid, you're anything but. Just stubborn."

"As are you." He grabbed Ludwig's arm as the other tried to leave. "Don't go. Stay with me, please?" After the scene in the city, he did not want to be alone with the guilty shadows. "Please."

"Are you begging?" Ludwig looked at him, thinking back to Fredrick's words about seeing a whole other side of Gilbert no one else got to see. Was this part of it? Gilbert did not respond, but his eyes spoke the words for him. "Very well."

Ludwig sat on the bed next to him and allowed Gilbert to pull him down. He thought the other was going to cuddle into him, but instead Gilbert straddled his lap. Ludwig looked up at him with curiosity, feeling his member begin to stir to life instantly. This was not the reaction he was expecting to get out of Gilbert after what the man had just witnessed. Judging by their last meeting, Ludwig thought the man would be out of his mind by now. Instead, Gilbert wore a soft, gentle smile that was eerily calm. He let out a little groan when Gilbert started to gyrate his hips.

"Just stay with me a little long?"

"You don't have to do this to get me to stay." Ludwig stroked the naked thighs.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." He let out a little moan himself when he felt the tip of Ludwig's clothed erection poking at his entrance. He needed some positive physical attention; and something to help get his mind off of the brutality from earlier. Also, he had a use for Ludwig at the moment and wanted to have the man relaxed enough to where he will be willing to listen. "Don't question, just feel and enjoy."

Ludwig aided in the lowering of his pants by lifting his hips. The cool room air made his erection twitch slightly as it continued to grow painfully tight. It ached to be inside the other, even more so when Gilbert had began to prepare himself. This was a change that he liked, and looking upon the pale body when the other removed the tunic fully only excited him further. For a moment, he had to wonder if this was the sort of 'passionate play' Gilbert did with Fredrick, for he appeared to be well versed in the stripping. Ludwig had been to enough taverns and war camps to know the difference. Gilbert knew what he was doing, but Ludwig couldn't be bothered with fine details. The pink nipples had hardened in the cold, which were the same color as his eyes. Gilbert was not blushing yet like it was written in the book, but this description was his own. Ludwig had every right to believe that he now held claim to Gilbert, and he wouldn't die like Fredrick did.

"Don't abandon me, Ludwig." Gilbert suddenly said. "I need you here with me." He positioned himself above Ludwig's erection and slowly began to lower himself down.

Ludwig let out a pleasured groan at the tight pressure gingerly engulfing him. "I'm here."

"I needed this." Gilbert panted out once he was fully seated upon Ludwig's cock. "You seem bigger each time."

"Consider yourself lucky then." He gripped Gilbert's hips and proceeded to steady the other as they began to rock.

"Keep doing that." Gilbert groaned. "It's just the right speed."

"It would feel better if I moved faster." The tight heat engulfing him was making it hard to think. He let Gilbert move his hands away as the other proceeded to gently ride him. He allowed Gilbert to be in control, moaning deep in his throat while the other lifted himself upon him. The slow pace was strangely invigorating, and Ludwig felt the corner of his lips curl into a smile.

"I need your help, Ludwig." Gilbert asked with a moan while lifting himself up and down on Ludwig's cock. It was just the right stimulation he needed. "I need a favor." He gasped as Ludwig's tip grazed his sweet spot. "Don't move…stay just like that."

"What favor?" Ludwig let his hands slide around the milky narrow hips.

"I need you…to sneak in…sneak in Lord Roderich. In here."

Ludwig narrowed his brows and halted Gilbert's descent. "That's a fairly dangerous favor to ask. Just being seen among noblemen without permission could cause me some trouble." Gilbert just smiled at him and removed his hands. "Why?"

Gilbert lifted himself slightly and pressed back down, watching Ludwig's head lull back against the pillow. "I need to speak with him about some things. But he can't be seen coming here or knowing he talked to me." He gently started to speed up his rocking. "Will you do this for me?" He gave a little gasp. "Tell Elizaveta to deliver the message, then sneak him in."

"That could mean my head if the wrong person saw me." He groaned deeply when Gilbert's muscles squeezed around him. "Is it just one meeting?"

"Yes…it should be." Gilbert arched back a moment, resting his hands on Ludwig's thighs. "So will you? This could be a matter of life and death for me."

'Life and death?' Ludwig wondered to himself. 'What does he mean by that? Was he going to confess and give up?' "It's a risk…" the tight heat squeezed him again, and Ludwig obeyed. "I will. I'll figure something out." He lifted his hips, making Gilbert cry out.

"As soon as possible. This is important."

"So is this!" Ludwig rocked Gilbert more.

"Then I will stop talking and expect you to take over."

/

Ludwig shivered in the blowing snow while burying his face further into the fur shawl. The night was dark and the snow was not letting up. His small lantern had recently burned out, so he was forced to shiver and be blind in the chilling weather. He was waiting for Roderich to come while the rest of the castle grounds were fast asleep or hidden from the cold. After their four rounds of love-making, Ludwig had left to give the message to Elizaveta. Now that he had a response, he was outside freezing in the snow while waiting for Roderich. He should have been asleep hours ago, and it was very late in the evening.

Just went he thought his eyes would freeze and his nose would chip off there was the sound of crunching snow. His ears perked up and turned towards the sound, seeing a swinging lantern coming this way. "Who's there?" Ludwig asked once the lantern was close. He could make out a cloaked form.

"It is I, Lord Roderich." The other whispered.

"I'm Ludwig."

"Good. Please take me to Gilbert. Now. I'm freezing my limbs off!"

"Follow me, as silently as you can."

Ludwig led him into the dungeon hall, taking the lantern poll to light their way down the steps. He managed to get most of the guards drunk on wine and gambling. It would be easier for the both of them to move around freely in the halls without being caught. They did have to pass one room that was still alive with drunken laughter. Ludwig held up his hand to stop Roderich. "Move beside me on this side, we're going to move fast!" He gripped Roderich's arm and rushed past the open door without being seen. Roderich gave out a sigh of relief before Ludwig urged him to continue following.

When they came upon Gilbert's door, Ludwig took out the right key and opened it. "I will be waiting outside the door and keep an eye out. Try not to take too long in there, for all our sakes." He could barely make out Roderich's features in the dim lighting, but he saw the man give a nod.

"I will. Thank you for aiding me. You may also lead me out once I am done."

Ludwig was going to respond, but found the door was closed in his face. He grumbled, resting his back against it.

/

"Roderich!" Gilbert's eyes lit up and his face beamed with excitement when he saw his friend enter. Getting up from the bed, he ran to Roderich and embraced him. "My friend, so good to see you after so long!"

"Yes. I can actually say I am thrilled to see you as well. Come, we have much to discuss."

Gilbert led him over to the bed and both sat down upon it. "I need your advice and counseling, more than ever. It has to do with our rebellion."

Roderich gave a firm nod. "I want to speak to you about that as well. Our supporters have been suffering horribly at the hands of the king and lower council. I'm sure you are aware?"

"More than you." Gilbert said with a serious tone. "But…as much as this pains me to say…I want to stop this rebellion. Too many innocent people are dying over something that cannot be changed while I am locked up in here awaiting death. I can't let any more people die so brutally in my name."

"I understand." Roderich crossed his legs and lowered his hood. "However, I may have a solution to our problem. It has a lot to do on your part, but I am certain you will find pleasure in it. Some may be difficult and revolting to you, but once you see the significance of it, you will find it hard to refuse."

He leaned forward towards Roderich. "Tell me."

"The young king is beginning to realize that he is losing many of his so-called 'followers'. The kingdom is still torn and battles rage on. Currently, he is speaking with the High Council about finding a solution that will win over more hearts from the people. Judge Oswald, who is on our side and I've spoken to him, offered the young king this suggestion. Remove you, Gilbert, from the dungeon and marry him." Roderich was expecting the frozen look of disgust and humiliation on Gilbert's face. "Think about this, Gilbert. Think carefully. I want YOU to come to the realization yourself."

"I will not lay in the bed of a fake king. I am a Lunar Knight, I am not allowed to marry."

"Not anymore. If the king marries you, then the rebellion will end."

"I don't care if the entire kingdom and realm crumbles to ash, I'll not marry him."

Roderich rubbed his brows. "Ugh. Never mind. Let me put it to you as plainly as possible. Well, before I do that, perhaps I should let you in on the big news Arthur and I have discovered. It would appear that you, Gilbert of House Prussia, Knight of the Moon Spirit, are the rightful heir to the throne."

"W-What?" Gilbert stared at him, dumbfounded. "Have you been drinking?"

"How absurd! You know very well I only drink wine during special occasions! What I mean is, Arthur found a document written by Fritz. In the document, before he died, Fredrick had named YOU the rightful heir to the throne until his nephew came to age, which would have been eight years from now." Gilbert was still staring at him with a stupid look. "But we have reason to believe that the document was found and hidden by someone on the king's side. They knew about the document and hid it, which would make Fredrick's nephew the rightful heir immediately."

"K-King? Me? Me be king? King? As in, K-I-N-G?"

"Yes! King! By royal law, you are the rightful king to the realm. Now, let's use our head, Gilbert." He tapped Gilbert's forehead. "How do you propose we go about getting you on the throne?"

"Um, let people know the truth so they can overthrow the king?"

"No. I thought you would say something ridiculous like that. We need to proceed at a much slower, and sneakier pace."

"Ooo…I like sneaky." His smirk was heavy with mischief.

"But you may not like this part. You see, in order for us to proceed with getting you on the throne, you need to be out of here. Now, the only way to accomplish that is to confess your crimes, accept the new religion, and marry the young king."

"Why don't you just get a burning log from the fire and beat me with it?" He grumbled. "I can't do that."

"You can. Think of it this way-"

"No! All of my followers will feel betrayed if I leave them! Who will they have to lead them?"

"No one if you are dead!" Roderich hissed at him. "Listen to me, you stubborn ass! Yes, people will be mad at you. Yes, people will call you a coward and a traitor. BUT," he raised his finger "over a short period of time, you will ascend the throne and restore the old religion. To do that, you must marry the king and get close to him. From then on, the rest of us will start bringing our friends back to court. Once we have more information, then we can…'do away' with the young king."

"Do away with? You mean kill him." Roderich nodded. "Murder a fifteen year old kid? Roddy, you're losing it." Roderich frowned. "Where do I sign?" Gilbert grinned.

Roderich smiled as well. "Leave most of the talking to myself and Oswald."

"But, he is still just a kid. He IS of the age of manhood, just not kinghood."

"True, but surely you remember what being a fifteen year old boy who just reached the beginnings of manhood feels like?"

Gilbert smirked. "Oh yeah, my cock was always hard and my fists were always itching for a fight!"

"Charming." Roderich stuck his tongue out. "However, you will pose for a spiritual marriage. By a spiritual marriage, you and the king are only wed for business purposes and to be as close to this 'god', which includes no sex. You're 'together' spiritually."

"Yes!" Gilbert slapped his fist into his palm. "I don't think I could even pretend with a kid, and he wouldn't want me, being so much older."

"Yet you lustfully and passionately yearned for Fredrick." Gilbert frowned. "I rest my case."

"So, let me get this straight. I pretend to surrender, call off the rebellion and save lives, then slowly work my way into the king's trust only to 'do away' with him, then ascend the throne and restore order. Then everyone's deaths will not be in vain and we will have won. Is that right?"

"Those are the basics on your end. Name me your personal advisor and Elizaveta my lady, then you can keep your head." Roderich held out his hand.

"You have your own ambitions hidden in this plan, don't you?" Gilbert smirked as Roderich answered with a mischievous look of his own. "I love it when you're devious."

"I wouldn't be one of the richest lords in the kingdom if I weren't."

"Aren't I glad I don't have you as an enemy." Gilbert's only current fear of Roderich was on the man's wedding night after he would wed Elizaveta…and find out she is not a maid because of one wild night when they were young. Gilbert did not want to be in the city when Roderich found out (if he found out) about their one-night affair.

"Hmph. What about your friend? The one with the limp who led me here. Ludwig, is it?"

"Oh, he's coming with me." Gilbert smirked. "I need a trustful guard by my side." But would Ludwig's possessive jealousy cause trouble for them later on down the road with his plan? Knowing that 'his' Gilbert was going to married off may drive the blonde man mad. "He is technically my lover, and I need him near me."

"That's dangerous, Gilbert. If anyone sees you two together when you're supposed to be spiritually in love with the king, that is immediately punishable by death for both of you."

"Yes, but Ludwig is growing very fond and possessive of me, just as Fritz did. He may even kill the king himself out of jealousy and-"

"And our hands will be clean." Roderich smiled. "He has a good use, then. I will see to it that Oswald makes him a body guard for you and the king. Limp or no limp."

Using Ludwig for a purpose such as that left a bad taste in his mouth. Let Roderich think what he will, but Gilbert would do the honors of murdering the king. It was wrong to fell such joy about the promise of murder, but that only seemed to excite him more. What would lay in the days ahead? The man who was so close to death was going to rise once again…and rule over all.

End Chapter 10

***One more chapter left until Part One is finished! ^^***


	11. Chapter 11

***Here's the final chapter of Part 1! Part 2 will shortly follow! Thanks so much for sticking with this story! You guys are awesome! Read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic!

Chapter 11

'What could they be talking about?' Ludwig asked himself and tapped his foot impatiently. He was taking a massive risk of his own life by sneaking someone into a prisoner's cell to discuss certain matters. They could be plotting a war in that room, and Ludwig would be held responsible should they be found out. Apparently, the two did not care much for his life. But once Roderich left, Ludwig would hope that Gilbert could share what they spoke of. He assumed it had to do with the true reason why Gilbert was the rightful king, and they were trying to find a solution to make it happen. But if Gilbert were to become king, then where would that leave him?

Ludwig frowned. They would never be able to continue their relationship. He did not think that Gilbert cared strongly enough about him to even push for it. Ludwig knew that only a noble or a royal could be allowed to marry or sit on the throne. Gilbert would either have to remain single, marry a person of noble birth, or keep him as a 'lover'. 'Wouldn't that be something for the Town Crier to sing about.' Ludwig said to himself. 'Our King, Gilbert the Great, secretly fucks the royal executioner!' That might not even happen! Ludwig could picture Gilbert in nothing but his crown and kingly robes, stretched out on some fancy bed surrounded by topless women and drunk off ale. Yup, all hail the king. He may even make Ludwig his fool. Ludwig had to briefly wonder if they made stripped tights in his height and size.

"What am I doing even thinking that?" He slapped his cheek. "I must be out of my mind." He could not determine anything until he spoke with Gilbert after the conversation. If it would ever end.

As if on cue, the door opened and out stepped Roderich. He covered his head with the hood, handing the lantern to Ludwig. "We are finished here. You may lead me out, now."

"This way." Ludwig spoke not a word to the man as he guided him through the corridors and out to the main courtyard.

"I appreciate your help, sir." Roderich spoke to him. "You are going to prove quite useful in the next few days."

Ludwig raised a blonde brow. "Excuse me?"

"Good evening to you, Ludwig." He started to walk away in the falling snow. "Soon you will retire your axe for a sword."

He wanted to ask the lord what was meant by that, but Roderich was already out of sight. Ludwig closed the heavy door and proceeded back to Gilbert's cell. With luck, he would be able to get the answer of out Gilbert. Coming up once again to the dungeon door, Ludwig opened it and looked inside to see where Gilbert was. The man was once again seated in front of the fire, wrapped in the same fur cloak Ludwig had given him. He cleared his throat so Gilbert would know he was there. Pink eyes and a smug smirk turned to greet him, and Ludwig found himself smiling a bit. "I'm guessing everything went well with your friend?"

"Better than good! It was great! Well, some parts are great. Others…well, let's just say I wished there were more ways around this. Alas," he said dramatically "there isn't."

"Am I allowed to ask what was said?" He sat on the bed, needing to rest his knee.

Gilbert remained where he was on the floor but spun his body around to face Ludwig. "I'm going to be king soon."

"Of this I am aware. I overheard Elizaveta and Roderich speaking about it. I'm assuming you're going through with it?"

"Of course I am!" Gilbert gave a hearty laugh. "I would like nothing more than to be king! King Gilbert! I like it." He purred softly. "It has SUCH a glorious ring to it!" He looked at Ludwig and noticed the solemn look on the man's face. "Hey, don't get all worked up over it! You're coming with me!"

"I'm what?" Ludwig blinked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Gilbert grinned as he stood up. "You're coming with me! Your first task will be to tell a councilman that I wish to confess my crimes, repent, and sign the document promising myself to that other god. Also, I'm going to marry the boy-king."

Ludwig just sat there, trying to take in all the shocking information he was given in one sitting.

"Look, this is the plan in a nutshell!" Gilbert sat beside him, resting a hand on the other's thigh. "I swear my love and allegiance to the king and the religion. In return, the rebellion is called off and innocent people will not have to keep dying for me. From there, my men and I will start to conjure up a plan to get rid of the king, making me the sole heir. Little by little, we will bring back our friends from exile so our group can grow and become powerful in the realm once again."

"You? Marry the king? As in…marriage? As in, marriage bed?" Ludwig felt his brows start to drift together in a frown.

"Ah! You see, my friend, that's where the best part of this stupid religion of his comes in! We're going to push for a 'spiritual' marriage. Meaning, we don't have sex but are joined mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. A bunch of fucking nonsense, but at least I won't have to lay with the boy. I remember when I was his age…and if a handsome young bachelor such as myself lay in MY bed, you'd damn well expect me to put on the moves! But, I will play the proud Moon Knight once again, presenting the true and loyal aspect of celibacy."

Ludwig's frown deepened.

"Don't you want to know where you come in to play in all this?" Gilbert leaned his head closer to nuzzle Ludwig's ear with his nose. "I plan to make you my bodyguard, or a castle guard of some kind. Despite the risks, you and I will be meeting in secret places to fuck like rabbits!"

Ludwig gave him a serious look. "Do you know the penalty for a queen who is caught betraying their king?" Gilbert shook his head. "Burning is the most popular, then it's beheading, which you are already familiar with. Although…you would be one of the very few actual male queens…perhaps they would punish you differently."

Gilbert smirked. "Trust me, I'll be king before anything of that nature could be found out. Once I'm out of this cell and back in the royal courts, I'm going to set the realm on fire with my awesomeness! Just you wait!"

"I don't like this idea of yours at all, Gilbert."

"Well, it's what I'm doing. So either you are with me, or you're against me." He turned Ludwig's face to meet his. "Ludwig, listen to me. I want you by my side. You are the most trustworthy friend I have in this realm right now. I want you protecting me. I want you to be my eyes and ears. In the world of the royal court…there are dangerous vipers all about."

"Wouldn't your crew be considered 'vipers' then as well?"

"Yes, but we're the best vipers. We know what we're doing." He gave him a kiss. "So will you come with me?"

"I…" he sighed and pulled away "Gilbert, I'm a lame man who was cast here because I was not allowed to do anything else in the castle. Believe me, I tried. What king or queen wants a hobbling soldier by their side to protect them?"

"This queen right here. I don't care about your knee, I care about you."

"You do?" Ludwig sounded hopeful.

"Yes. When I learned that I had to marry the king before I could take his place, my first thought was of you. I need you with me, Ludwig. Please say you will do it? Do you really want to keep executing people for the rest of your life?"

Ludwig's brows went up and he let out a whispered gasp. "How long have you known?"

Gilbert gave a lopsided smile. "Since the first beheading. I noticed your stance and recognized it immediately. I've known all along it was you."

"Then…if you knew, why did you pursue me? I'm supposed to kill you."

"I thought I would make friends with my death." Gilbert smiled. "But more came out of it, and for that I am happy." He hugged him. "So will you do it? Will you come with me?"

Even though Ludwig knew there was a lot to consider, he found himself nodding. "Yes, I will go with you. However, I want to make one thing very clear." He held Gilbert at arms length, making sure the man was looking at him. "Don't ever think you will be free of me having to kill you. Anything can happen, but of this I am sure; be true to me and my axe won't find you. I'm growing very possessive of you. I know how you are and how you act. That, along with your unique features makes you a target of lust and passion from any man, or woman. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." He moved his hands away. "Forgive me for being harsh, but since we are both being honest, it would seem, this was necessary for me to say. Do you except my terms, Gilbert?"

"Wow, that's harsh." Gilbert was a little intimidated by Ludwig's statement, but answered the man with a soft kiss to the lips. "Ludwig, when I pledge my heart truly and honestly to one person, I will never be false. My 'love' for the king will be fake, so do not misread it."

"I understand…and I thank you for accepting my terms, harsh as they are. Try to remember, this is all very new to me, and I am giving this a chance. If you can try to change…then so can I."

Gilbert took Ludwig's hand and gripped it firmly. "As brothers and lovers in arms…let's go win back our kingdom!"

/

'I should have never agreed to this.' Ludwig said to himself as he stood outside the king's public appearance room. Here, the common people could enter one by one and voice their problems, fears, or concerns. Then the king would pass a judgment on their issue. Ludwig was waiting patiently in line, although he had to bring his walking stick with him to help balance. Standing for any long length of time made his knee ache and the muscle swell, so leaning his weight onto something else was a necessity. It was either wound the bit of man-pride he had left, or be in pain and make it worse. The answer was simple.

"NEXT!" Cried the man with the writing box. Ludwig was next and he stepped up to the man. "And what concerns do you wish to speak to the king about?"

"I come from the dungeons. I have news of Sir Gilbert. He says he wishes an audience with the king to repent and call off his rebellion." Ludwig saw the bored look on the man's face change instantly.

"Go right in! Please!"

Ludwig held his breath and used the walking stick to help him inside. The room was lit up bright by the stain glass windows surrounding its walls, and the stone floor was practically covered with carpets. A dais stood in the back center, where the king was currently seated. The boy-king appeared bored and worn out from a day's work. Ludwig bowed first, then lowered himself onto his good knee in front of the king. "Your highness."

"Hm? Hey, aren't you my executioner?"

"I am, sire. I come with news from Sir Gilbert. He sends word."

"Oh?" The boy-king perked up. "Go on, tell me more."

Ludwig stood up. "He wishes to confess his crimes, repent, and call off the rebellion."

"Really? He told you this himself?" Ludwig nodded. "Why you and not a guard? Or await a councilman?"

"I…" Ludwig was briefed with what to say "believe he has had a lot of time to consider his options and realize his flaws. Reality has finally reached him, and he wishes to accept the new religion. Too many people have died, and it has had a very large affect on him. He realizes that the old spirits are not saving their followers, which means they must be false."

"So, he has come to recognize the true faith." The boy-king smirked. "Very well. Bring my terms, then. Tell Sir Gilbert that I will speak with him here, as soon as possible. I will let my High Council know as well and shortly send for him. But do warn him, servant. Should he be trying to pull something, I will have him killed right on the spot. That pretty face of his will adorn my castle walls."

Ludwig bowed. "Yes sire. Thank you, for your time."

"No, no! Please, you have spoken the words I have wanted to hear!" The king reached into his pocket and took out a gold coin, tossing it to Ludwig. "For your good deed, sir."

He caught it. "It is greatly appreciated, sire."

"You are dismissed."

Ludwig turned from the room and left the castle, heading back to familiar grounds.

/

"Ah ha! So he was quick to accept my terms, eh?" Gilbert chuckled at Ludwig's nod. "Perfect! Watch me perform an awesome act with him! Every single word out of my mouth will be a bold-faced lie, but I will look sincere when speaking to him."

"I still don't like it." Ludwig crossed his arms, looking doubtful. "I sense trouble."

"That's called 'risk', baby!" Gilbert punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Ready to experience the royal life?" He grinned.

"As a guard or some house attendant?" He frowned. "Forgive me if I don't appear overjoyed."

"Don't worry. If the boy-king won't let me have you as a bodyguard, then Roderich said he would find a way to get you in. Most likely working as his guard or attendant…or groom."

Ludwig flashed a quick glare in Gilbert's direction. "I will never be a groom. Especially not for that guy! He seems a bit uptight for my liking."

"Hey, he will be one of our saving graces in all of this, so don't get on his bad side." He chuckled. "Trust me, you don't want Roderich as your enemy." Gilbert knelt under the bed and pulled out the pendant from Fritz. "Ludwig, could you do one last thing for me?"

"What is it?" Ludwig let the pendant be put in his palm.

"Keep this safe for me until I ask for it. Don't let anyone know it came from me! It belonged to Fredrick. It's practically all I have left of him."

"Yes. I will keep it safe." Ludwig decided to keep the journal a secret and never reveal it to Gilbert. He wondered why Roderich hadn't noticed it was missing. Regardless, Ludwig wanted his lover to forget about Fredrick, not fall in love with the ghost all over again when reading those entries. It worried him that he felt more threatened by a ghost than a fifteen year old boy who was alive. "They may be coming for you shortly. You should be prepared."

"I'm more than prepared!" There was a knock on the door and it opened. Gilbert smirked when he saw two councilmen and some guards step inside. He bowed quickly to them. "Sirs."

"Sir Gilbert, you are to be escorted to the castle throne room where you will speak to the king." Said the first councilman. The man looked at Ludwig. "You are to remain in these parts. Come along now, Sir Gilbert."

Gilbert looked back at Ludwig, never breaking their stare until they were both out of sight.

/

Grateful to be out of the cold and in the warm throne room, Gilbert walked the corridor with a smile on his face. In a short time, everything here will be his. He would be the king! Everyone would love and adore him, just as they should. Gilbert knew he was everything a king had to be, if not more so. Sometimes you had to start at the bottom and work your way to the top. In this case, he would have to be submissive in order to gain dominance. It will annoy him, but as long as he closed his eyes and pictured his handsome self on the throne, he could get through anything.

Still in chains, Gilbert entered the throne room, finding it to be empty save for a few guards and nobles, plus Roderich. The boy-king sat upon his throne, wearing a smug smile as Gilbert walked in. Gilbert had to keep a smile on his face when all he wanted was to curse out the faux idol. Like any loyal and dutiful noble of the realm, he lowered himself onto one knee before the king. "My lord."

"So, Sir Gilbert, you have come to terms with the true faith then?"

"I have, sir." Gilbert remained on the floor with his head bowed. Keeping his face lowered, as if to be humble, kept him from giving away any look of discontent for the boy. "I have been stubborn all this time and many have died in my name. The old ways and spirits have not helped those who were so true to them. If I hadn't started this rebellion…then many would still be here with us today." That last part was true.

"You speak mostly of young Lord Alfred. While he was a brave young man, he was still a rebel and a traitor to the crown. I have received word that his hacked up body has been brought back to the royal city to await proper burial in his family's tomb. Currently, there can be no eternal rest for him among his ancestors due to your little rebellion. However, call it off as you promised, and young Lord Alfred's body can be properly laid to rest upon my orders."

The description of Alfred's remains sent a wave of anger through his body, but he had to control it. There was nothing he could do now for Alfred other than say the words the king wants to hear. "I will call off the rebellion, your grace."

"Good. This pleases me." The boy cleared his throat. "I have another matter to discuss with you, Sir Gilbert. My High Councilmen and advisors have suggested the possibility of a marriage for me. Thanks to you, I am not the most favorable man in the realm. But, if we were to marry, in the spiritual sense, then our union can help to bring about the loyalty of the old believers. Seeing you here at my side will encourage many to convert. I think it is a wise choice on both our parts."

'Such compromise coming from a spoiled murderer.' Gilbert thought to himself, yet lifted his head to smile at the king. "A spiritual marriage would be one I could generously accept. For as a former Lunar Knight, grace, humility, and decency are part of my personality." He smirked. "Granted, some of those are touch-and-go, but when I am promised to a person as such, I will hold those values true. Always." 'What a load of shit!' "I forgive you for having me violated against my will."

"Hmph." The king tapped his fingers on the armrests. "It was necessary at the time, which is also why this has to be a spiritual marriage. I will not taint myself with used good. This is for religious purposes and for the peace of the realm, nothing more."

'Fuck you, brat.' "I understand entirely, sire. Also, it must be hard for you to even accept the fact that I am older than you." 'I have seen battles, killed people with my own hands, fought against foes that would eat you alive, yet I must humble myself to you.'

"In the eyes our god that means nothing. I want peace and prosperity in this realm. I can't have rebels leaving their fields unattended to fight a rebellion. So, will you accept my terms for a spiritual marriage? Everything you have done will be pardoned once you swear yourself to the one true belief."

"I greatly accept, your highness. Your majesty is much too kind, showing me more mercy than I deserve." 'He's a young brat, stroke his pride and ego, just as you would have liked at that age.'

"Let everyone see that I am a fair and just ruler, than even the strongest of foes can be forgiven for their crimes." The few people in the courtroom clapped softly for them. "Arise, Sir Gilbert."

Gilbert did so, smiling at the king even though it pained him to do so.

"Now, does this mean that you will forget about my uncle, Fredrick?"

"I will never forget him, your grace." He responded with honesty. "I know that he is dead…but he was still a great man that we all adore. Forgetting him would be a disgrace to his memory."

"Indeed." The king raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that we are to be wed, I am honor bound to give you a gift of your choice. Speak it, and it shall be yours."

This was the moment to mention Ludwig. "If it would please my lord, then I wish to have the executioner Ludwig as my personal bodyguard."

"The executioner? Really?" The boy-king laughed. "Are you mocking me, 'wife'?"

"I am doing no such thing. You said you would grant me what I wanted, and I want Ludwig as a bodyguard. These are dangerous times for both of us. We have enough enemies as it stands. I need a loyal guard by my side, the same as you."

"But he is lame. What use could he possibly serve in a fight? All he is good for is loping off heads."

"I believe he can be more. Please, give him to me? That is all I ask."

The king thought for a moment, then said "bring him to me! The man Ludwig! I will speak with him!" he looked at Gilbert "Until he arrives, I will take a short recess."

Gilbert wanted to glare at the boy as he left the throne, but kept a solemn look. He glanced briefly over at Roderich, who responded with a glance of his own. So far, so good. They all had to wait for a short while until Ludwig was finally brought to the throne room. Gilbert smiled at him, but Ludwig only wore a stoic expression. The king was brought back out once news of Ludwig's arrival had reached him. The king sat on his throne and looked at Ludwig.

"You are here again, it would seem."

Ludwig nodded and bowed. "Yes, your grace."

"My 'queen-to-be' has requested I give you a position among my guards. Or to be exact, HIS personal bodyguard. Which I find very strange, since you are the man who is suppose to kill him."

Ludwig gave an uncomfortable grunt. "It…surprises me too, your grace. Yet, Sir Gilbert is still my superior…so I will do as he says, if it pleases you."

"Hmm…I have a better use for you." The king smirked. "You are a skilled killer. I could use that in my realm. Therefore, I name you MY personal assassin and bodyguard. That way, my 'sweet' little wife gets what he wants but only under MY terms."

Ludwig looked at the king with bemusement. "A-assassin, sir?"

"Yes. You will assassinate or kill whomever I tell you to. Well, you do that already, but it won't be with a mask. Protecting myself and your queen will be your top priority. Do you accept?"

"I…" Ludwig looked at Gilbert. He wanted the answer to be 'no', but he did not want to be apart for Gilbert. There was no other way, it would seem, for him to be in Gilbert's company. The king's offer of a position, even if it barbaric, is still the closest he could get to his lover. He has killed many before, he can do so again. "I do accept, your grace. Allow me to protect you and the new queen."

The king smiled. "Good choice. You may have a limp, but if you are quick enough with a sword, you won't need your knee. And if you should fail us, or displease me, then I will either have you killed or stripped of your position. Keep in mind that I tend to lean more towards…death." The king gave Ludwig a mischievous smile. "I'm sure you know what happens to those who are born title-less?"

Ludwig gulped. "I do, sire." The risks in this plan continued to escalate, but it was too late to turn back now. Gilbert would have an easy death because of his status as a nobleman and a queen. Himself on the other hand, would be tortured, maimed, torn from his limbs, skinned alive, and death would be the easy part. Beheading, burning, hanging, left to die on a post, and anything of the sort. The better half of him was saying 'turn back now' while the other half was willing to take the risk so he could be forever with Gilbert. What was happening to him? "I will serve you both dutifully and honorably." 'Just get Gilbert on the throne, and then you will not have any worries.'

"Then I welcome you to my court." He stood up. "Have these two men brought to the proper places and prepared as such! We have a wedding to plan that shall bring about the peace of this realm!"

The people in the courtroom cheered and clapped for the king's words.

Gilbert looked to Ludwig and saw the doubt that plagued the handsome features. The king's word had bothered him, of that Gilbert knew. Ludwig was doing this because he cared for him, and that made Gilbert's heart feel whole again. This man was willing to sacrifice his own life to be with him. 'How much he has changed since the first time I met him…and I was the one who changed him. His heart was stone, yet I chipped away at it.' He smiled softly. 'Thank you for this, Ludwig. I promise you, when I become king, anything you desire will be yours. Anything.'

/

Ludwig hardly remembered leaving the throne room and being led to the barrack part of the castle, his mind in a fog. The barracks stood separate from the castle, but it was a very short walk between them. The familiar smell of leather, metal, iron, and steel brought him back to the present. It was as though he was on the battlefield once again with his brothers in arms. The smells even comforted him a bit, reminding him of older times when things were different. As he followed the guards, he looked around at the soldiers and men going about their daily lives. Some were sharpening their swords, others tending to armor, and some just sitting around in conversation. A few men turned to look at him with minor curiosity, but Ludwig paid them no mind.

"This is where you will sleep for the time being." Said the guard, showing Ludwig a small private room with a bed and table. "Since you are appointed to a noble post, you are granted such accommodations whilst in the barracks."

'My chamber at the dungeons was bigger than this.' "I thank his majesty for this gracious room."

The guard nodded. "I will alert the tailor and he shall bring you the proper attire to wear. Also, since you will be by the king's side, a royal breastplate with the family crest will be brought to you shortly. Whenever you are with the king, you will be expected to wear it."

"Thank you."

"Good luck to you, Ludwig."

Ludwig sat on the bed and felt the stale sheets under his palms. The bed was clean at least, lice and bedbug free. At least from what he could see. He stretched out his bad knee and rubbed the top of it, massaging into the aching muscle. What had he gotten himself in to? He could only hope that Gilbert becomes the king soon, but he had to kill any people. Ludwig was aware of what his new job entailed. Wherever the king or queen went, he would follow as protection. However, part of this job included murder, or as the king put it, 'assassination'. If someone offended the king in front of him, then Ludwig would have to kill the person if the king commanded it. This boy-king was ruthless and cruel, a person he could see making him kill just for pleasure. It shouldn't bother him, for he executed people all the time, no matter their crime or if they were found guilty. Ludwig never knew the reasons for the deaths, but he had always assumed they were judged decently.

Why did he suddenly have the feeling that Gilbert was going to be the death of him?

"Hey, you! Newbie!" Ludwig looked up to see a plump, middle-aged angry man with a handful of clothes. "Your clothes!" The man dropped them on the bed. "And your sword!"

Ludwig just looked at the man and said nothing, not even a thank you. This tailor was clearly a soul that did not like to be talked to or bothered. When he left, Ludwig proceeded to undress and replace his old clothes with the new ones. They were made of thick heavy wool and smelled fresh. It was refreshing, even the warm scratchiness of the material was welcomed. The barracks were cold, and his room had no hearth. The only fire pit was in the main sitting area, which he would head to shortly. That was until someone knocked on his open door.

"Hello there! You must be the new guy!" Ludwig looked at the young man with brown hair and wide smiling amber eyes.

"Uh, I am. I just arrived here. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli, everyone else does. I'm the head kitchen steward here! I make all the food you fighters put in your tummies!" He held out a wrapped piece of cloth. "Here, I made these not too long ago! It's a winterberry tart! It's warm and fresh from the oven! Try it!" Feliciano unwrapped it to show the puffed brown-crusted pastry.

Ludwig was hungry and heard his stomach rumble from the sweet smell of the tart. He took it from the steward, giving a small smile. "Thank you- Feli, was it?" The man nodded happily. "Thank you for the kind offer." Ludwig blew on it before taking a bite, feeling the sweet warm jam tingle his taste buds. The pastry was sweet, tart, and it hit the spot. Ludwig practically gobbled it up.

"Wow! You must have been really, really, really hungry! When you are rested, come by the kitchens and I'll give you your dinner and bread portion. See you soon, and welcome to our barracks."

Ludwig watched the other wave to him and responded with a simple wave back. The sweet taste of the tart was still lingering on his palate, craving for more. The promise of a freshly cooked warm meal excited him, so he left his room and asked directions to the kitchen. Only once did he take a wrong turn, but when he retraced his steps, all he had to do was follow the smell of warm food. His nose led him to a small dining area were guards were sitting on benches and talking amongst themselves. Ludwig searched the room for the friendly face of Feli but did not see him. He saw another entranceway across the hall and walked towards it, smelling the aroma of cooked meat. Upon entering the kitchen, Ludwig spotted Feliciano standing on a tall stool while stirring the contents in a large pot. The massive wooden spoon had to be the length of his own arm. But when the young man saw him, the stirring stopped.

"Wow, that was fast! You must really be hungry!" He laughed and jumped down from his stool. "I just put up a fresh batch, but there is still some left over that is warm. Would you like a bowl?"

"If it wouldn't be much trouble?"

"Not at all!" Feliciano went to another pot and ladled out some thick, creamy soup. "I hope you like chicken, for it's the main ingredient." He handed Ludwig the warm bowl. "It also has dried beets, carrots, potatoes, and corn. I hope you enjoy it." He gave a shy, soft little blush. "You have such pretty yellow hair."

Ludwig was too intrigued by the smell to respond and simply started scooping the soup into his mouth. The creamy texture made his body shiver with delight as it warmed his belly. The motion of spoon to mouth only increased the more he ate the soup. This soup was delicious and far tastier than anything he had ever eaten before. Growing up with his parents, their main food was cabbage and radishes, in everything. In the iron mines, gruel with strange lumps in it. While in the mercenary band he would scrounge for anything himself or someone else could muster up, if they were willing to share. There were some things he had eaten on the battlefield that should not have been edible. But it was either take the chance or slowly starve and get killed on the battlefield from lack of food. Currently, this was pure bliss.

"I want another." Ludwig gently commanded.

Feli gave him an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry, but only bowl to a man. They aren't my rules, but the king's rules."

"Well, I am the king's new bodyguard. That makes me entitled to another portion, doesn't it?"

"Ah…well…" he cleared his throat "I haven't heard anything about that…but…just one more bowl, okay? And please, don't tell anyone." He got Ludwig another bowl and handed it over.

"I am not lying to you. I'm sure you will find out soon enough. Can I take this back to my room?"

"You may, just try and remember to bring the bowl back. Oh! Here's your bread." A roll was given.

"Appreciated."

Ludwig turned away and went back to his room with the bowl and bread. Sitting down on the bed with the food, his thoughts wandered back to Gilbert, wondering what the man was doing now. Gilbert was most likely getting bathed and pampered, as fit for a nobleman of his status. He even started to wonder when they would have their first 'private' meeting together. Despite the king's warnings, Ludwig's lust and need for the other overrode any sensible thoughts. He found that he yearned for Gilbert more when the man was out of his grasp. Before he could just enter the prison chamber and do what he wished, now they had to sneak around. Their meetings would have to be more organized. It was always said that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but what about lust? Ludwig had never lusted after someone as much as he did Gilbert, so how will he fare with the man being out of reach? Who knows how long in between their secret meetings would be. Would the unsatisfied lust cause him to act rash? And how would he feel on the day of the wedding, when Gilbert had to promise himself to another man? What would he do?

He didn't want his soup to get cold, so the wanted need to eat was a welcomed distraction.

/

Gilbert resided in what used to be the queen's chamber, but now was his. He sat by the window and gazed out into the dark, watching the gentle falling snow. The white powder continued to pile higher on the windowsill, and Gilbert wondered just how long he had been sitting here watching it grow. His thoughts were focused on Ludwig and the man's new current position. Gilbert feared for Ludwig's sanity if the boy-king made him kill innocent people for the hell of it. He was not expecting such a cruel responsibility to be given to Ludwig. A knock at the door forced him to tear his eyes away from the snowy window. "Come in." He held the velvet robe closed at the base of his neck and stood from the chair.

From the door stepped Elizaveta, donned in a heavy green dress with gold trimming fit for a lady of her status. She closed the door behind her and stood before him as a proper lady. "Be honest, how do I look?"

Gilbert gave a lopsided smirk. "I like you better in men's clothes, but I'm not complaining. Just between old friends, that dress would look much better on my floor, if you know what I mean?"

She scoffed. "All the wine in the kingdom could not get me to take my dress off in front of you."

"Ah, yes, that is only for Lord Roderich now, am I right?" He grinned and started to taunt her playfully. "So, I'll spill my beans if you spill yours. Tell me, what kind of a man is Roderich like when he isn't flaunting his snobby ass?" A gentle but firm fist under Gilbert's chin stopped the man from speaking further. "OW!"

"That is none of your concern. A lady never speaks to a gentleman about what goes on behind closed doors."

He rubbed his chin with a small smirk. "Since when have I been a gentleman?"

She narrowed green eyes. "Scratch that. Don't forget, I can still beat you even in this dress."

Gilbert put his hands up. "You're one lady I know better than to tangle with. Come, let's share a goblet of wine. I wanted ale, but apparently 'queens' only drink wine. Some stupid virtuous status or something like that." He led her to the sitting area and poured them both some wine, handing her the goblet. "Have you heard anything about Alfred's body? Has the king returned him to his brother?"

She accepted the goblet. "Roderich told me that all is well, and Alfred's body will arrive by tomorrow morning. I think I will ride to House America for the funeral, to honor Alfred and support Matthew." She sighed and looked down at the wine. "That apparition of him crying at the foot of my bed is still fresh in my mind. It's the only thing that is frightening me."

"He was crying for Ivan and what was going to befall the man." Gilbert answered.

"Who knows. It is a shame Ivan cannot be buried with him…"

Gilbert pulled his chair up to sit beside her, his features solemn. "Ivan's body is already wrapped up in a white sheet and piled up with others of the like in a massive grave." He said darkly. "The spirits will see them together, so don't cry for them, Lizzy. I bet it's much more peaceful for them wherever they are. No chains, swords, wars…I wish I could go with you." He looked at her. "Say a prayer for them in my stead."

"I will." She held up her goblet. "To friends who are no longer with us." They clinked their goblets.

"To them." They drank. Gilbert rolled the wine on his tongue a bit before swallowing. Glancing out the window, he couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead in the days to come. He reached over and threaded his fingers with Elizaveta's, feeling the other squeeze back.

Everything would get worse before it could better.

End Chapter 11 Part 1 TBC

***So part one has ended! I will be introducing a few more Hetalia characters into part two. Also, the king will be an 'off-camera' character, meaning he will be mentioned and referred to, but will never actually appear in any situation. This is my first time doing an 'off-camera' OC, but I'm looking forward to doing it! I hope you enjoyed part one! Thanks so much for reading this far! ***


	12. Chapter 12

***I got part 2 updated fast! Woot! Thanks again for all the great reviews and support! I hope you, the reader, continue to enjoy it! And special thanks to my beta!

***Warnings: Language, violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 12 Part 2

The dreaded wedding day had finally arrived, following three short days after Gilbert's promise to marry.

The ceremony had been private, allowing only sworn members of the religious order into the temple. Ludwig had to wait outside in the cold to help keep people from sneaking in. The cold was getting worse as they days grew shorter and the nights longer. Ludwig's knee was aching horribly due to the constant cold, but his body was not shivering. He was wearing so much decorative clothing and specialized armor that the cold could not reach his body. However, his wounded knee always responded to the current weather.

Yet the ache in his knee was not the worse of the day. This was Gilbert's wedding day to a fake king, getting married under false pretenses. The boy-king was too naïve in Ludwig's opinion, having forgiven his enemy so quickly. But the main reason for Ludwig's emotional discomfort was having to 'give up' Gilbert to another man. Even though he knew it was all a lie and well-thought out plan, Ludwig couldn't help but fear the young king would forget about his whole 'spiritual-marriage' promise. How could any healthy male deny Gilbert laying next to them? Or maybe those were only his thoughts. He himself would never be able to resist Gilbert if the man was beside him. And yet, how would he act when Gilbert began to charm the king? Gilbert had to make the boy-king love and adore him, and the pink-eyed male had already smitten two men. A third should be no challenge at all.

'Then I shall have to kill the king when the time is right.' Ludwig looked down at his gloved hand resting on the sword hilt. 'I will have to kill a young boy…all for the sake of having my Gilbert on the throne.' He glanced back at east castle walls. 'He will become king, and then I can always be beside him.' Ludwig smirked and looked up at the gray sky, blinking away the few snowflakes that tickled his eyelashes. 'Beat that, Fredrick.'

The chiming of wedding bells signaled the end of the ceremony and Ludwig had to be ready to escort them. The large wooden doors opened and the new king and queen exited to the sound of cheers and shouts. Ludwig couldn't keep his eyes off of Gilbert as the man stood on the step of the temple, waving at the crowd. The king was transparent to him, and Ludwig felt a smile form on his lips at Gilbert's attire. His Gilbert had entered the temple in a thick fur cloak, concealing himself from the public eye. Now Ludwig could see him entirely, and he thanked whomever that this ceremonial armor covered his lower parts. Gilbert was dressed all in red with a pure white silk cloak trailing behind. The doublet was a fiery red laced with white brocade designs of medallions. His gloves and boots were white, along with his belt. White was a main color of House Prussia and red was a typical royal color. But the crown caught his attention the most. It was all silver with small tiers, dwarfing that of the king's, which was larger and made of gold. These crowns had been passed down for generations, yet Ludwig was curtain no queen wore it more beautifully than Gilbert. The gems embedded were opals, the same as the pendant currently around his neck. He had promise to keep it safe for his lover, and that is what he would do.

'I will fuck him in only that crown.' Ludwig vowed to himself. If he could freeze time right now then he would have Gilbert in the snow on his back, thrusting madly into him. He could not wait for the first time they could be alone together; Gilbert wouldn't know what hit him.

It was time for the feasting and celebrating back at the castle. Ludwig had to ride alongside the carriage, making sure to always have Gilbert in his vision. He could see through the small window where Gilbert sat, smiling sweetly as he spoke to the king. The smile was fake, Ludwig knew, but it wasn't any less beautiful. It was then that Gilbert's eyes met his for a moment, and the smile grew. Ludwig felt his cheeks blush hotly beneath their already chilled and tinted pink. His cock ached as it swelled beneath his pants, forcing a little whimper to escape his throat. It would be a very long and agonizing ride back to the castle.

/

The feasting hall was alive with the chattering of nobles, the smell of delicious food, and seasonal music. Each pillar was wrapped in evergreen strands, adorned with boughs of holly, red berries, and pine cones. Above them hung thicker evergreen stands with the same decorations, yet encircled with elaborate beads. The same designs covered the base of the candles on the chandeliers and on the dining tables. The decorations were limited due to the weather, but the scenery was befitting for a queen such as Gilbert.

Ludwig had retreated to the rounded balcony of the feasting hall where he could better keep an eye on things. Up high, he could look down upon everyone and spot suspicious business. He had filled his belly with suckling goose, roasted goat, winterberries, and rabbit. Now he was settling his stuffed stomach with a goblet of warm wine. Ludwig was never one for massive parties and social get togethers, but the wine was making everything easier to handle. From here, he also had a clear sight of the king and queen at their dais feasting table. Gilbert was working his charms, as usual. The king was enjoying his company, laughing at whatever the white haired man was saying. Maybe killing the young king wouldn't be as difficult after all.

"Do you not enjoy festivities, Mr. Ludwig?"

Ludwig turned from his spot of leaning on the railing to look at Roderich. "Good evening, Lord Roderich." He responded. "I'm not very fond of social gatherings. I'm an iron mine worker and a soldier. These sorts of gathering are…a bit strange to me."

Roderich gave a small smile and stood beside him. "Did you never have any festivals or celebrations growing up in your village?"

"Oh, those I had, yes, but never like this." He returned his gaze to the crowd, noticing that Roderich had joined him.

"Do you know who any of these nobles are?" Roderich asked.

"I don't know them. I see many banners, but I do not know the houses."

"Many of them are our friends returned from exile. They have taken the oath just as Gilbert has, and await the day when we will finally rule again." Roderich took a drink of his own wine. "Do you see that man with the blonde hair and angry frown?" He pointed.

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"That is Vash of House Switzerland, or House Swiss, which it is commonly referred to. He and I don't get along very well, but he is critical to our cause."

"Oh, I have heard of that house. It is a very rich one, or so I have heard?"

"You've heard right. However, he is not independently wealthy, such as I am." Roderich boasted. "His family and house hold all the wealth. If you ever need a loan, he is the man to go to. Now to the far right sits Ambassador Kiku of the kingdom of Japan. His kind is much further west *~*East?*~* of us, but he has been staying here since Fredrick's death. He is a quiet and neutral man, so don't expect to get a straight answer out of him. Now, do you see that strangely dressed man way over there talking to the our royal ambassador?"

Ludwig followed Roderich's gaze and saw the man he spoke of. "Unlike Ambassador Kiku, he is from the West. That's Ambassador Sadiq, the royal ambassador from Kingdom Turkey. Our kingdom's ties with them are very strong, same as Ambassador Kiku's. For Gilbert's best interest, keep them as your friends, not as your enemies."

"Anyone else I should know?"

"Well, there is Lord Francis Bonnefoy and Lord Antonio Fernandez. They are very good friends with

Gilbert, but the royal side does not know that. So please, keep it to yourself."

Ludwig gave a nod, but his thoughts were different. 'Vipers, all of them.' He looked at Kiku. 'Viper.' Then to Sadiq, 'Viper', then to Vash 'Viper' and to the other two 'Vipers'.' He did not trust any of them.

"And I've heard that you have already met Lord Matthew of House America? Alfred's younger brother?" Roderich pointed to Matthew speaking with Francis.

"I have." 'He doesn't belong here.' Ludwig said to himself. 'This is a nest of vipers.' He knew better than to get close to any of these men. Roderich may think them his friends, but Ludwig was always suspicious of men in power. Everyone had their own ambitions and agendas. They would shoot for them if the opportunity would arise. He himself had his own plans while being here. Kill the king, marry Gilbert, and though he may not be able to help rule, he sure as hell would be an important person. "Lord Matthew is a gentle soul. If I were in your position, I would send him back to his home."

"I agree." Roderich responded quickly. "However, he also has an important role here. Unlike Alfred, Matthew has taken the oath and sworn allegiance to the king. That, of course, is a lie, but Matthew is the truest friend Gilbert has here at court. Alfred adored and admired Gilbert, so he has the full support and backing of House America."

Ludwig looked at him with a frown. "I am Gilbert's loyal guardian and-"

"Sh. I know." Roderich looked around. "I suppose I am stuck arranging for your 'secret' meetings together just as I had done when Fredrick was still alive."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed a bit. "Fredrick, you say?"

"Yes. If it weren't for my perfect articulate skilled excuses and prestige planning, those two would have been found sooner than later. All the time, helping them meet in the catacombs and behind the walls and-"

"Wait. Hold on." Ludwig moved closer to the other. "You speak of hidden doors and halls within these castle walls, correct?" Roderich gave a curt nod. "Then you can do the same for Gilbert and I. He is my lover, and I am his. Show me these hidden tunnels behind the walls and catacombs." The idea of fucking Gilbert over Fredrick's stone top coffin was making him aroused. Gilbert would be easy to get drunk to enable such an act to happen. The image of Gilbert on his back atop the stone coffin getting fucked brutally by him and the cum splattering all over the top brought a smile to his face. It was a dark smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You will show them to me, or I will have to break your precious legs."

Roderich leaned back in shock. "How dare you speak to me as such, sir!" He said with an angry huff. "Do not make threats against me, Mr. Ludwig! Or so help me, I will bring you down as fast as I have brought you up!"

"The king gave me this title."

"With ME whispering in HIS ear!" Roderich stated angrily and softly through grit teeth. "You do not want me as your enemy, Mr. Ludwig. Gilbert knows that, you would do best to take heed to my warning."

'You're a viper too.' Ludwig glared at him. 'They are all. Each one claims to be friends and supporters of Gilbert, but if there is one moment of weakness, their fangs will sink in to Gilbert's white skin.' Ludwig downed his wine. 'I am in a nest of vipers.'

/

'How did I get here?' Gilbert asked himself. 'What sacrifices I make for the sake of the spirits…yet they do not protect me or my followers.' He stared down at his own dark reflection in the wine. 'I don't like wine. I want ale…but ale is not proper for a wedding. My wedding.' He glanced at the boy-king. 'This is my husband…a boy much younger than I.' He sipped the wine. 'Please, Spirit's of Old, don't let him wish to desire me.' Gilbert had no trouble playing the innocent and pious Lunar Knight Queen who stayed truthful to their beliefs. Oh, it was under the 'new' god, not the spirits. 'Spirits help me…Fredrick, watch over me.'

Then he spotted Ludwig up high on the balcony, looking down at the people below him. Gilbert took one look at Ludwig in his royal armor and bulging form before he melted in his spot. His cock ached to be held tight in Ludwig's strong arms. He wanted Ludwig to walk up to him, ask him to dance, then fuck him raw on the dance floor. These lustful, wanton thoughts were not unfamiliar to him, but they were indeed stronger than anything he had felt for Fritz.

'Fritz…' Gilbert felt his mind wander and his pants tighten at the image of Fredrick. 'Old Fritz…my love…do you hate me now?' he had to ask, hoping for an answer but receiving no response. 'Do you even hear me, Fritz?' Fredrick may not hear him, but Ludwig seemed to read his thoughts. Gilbert made eye-contact with those blue orbs and gave a sultry smile. He saw the sudden tension in Ludwig's body language at the smile. 'He looks the same as Fredrick when I do that to him.'

The music was dying out from hearing and the festivities even faster. All Gilbert could think about was Ludwig and Fredrick. He imaged both of them approaching him, naked. They would adore and worship his body as they took control of him. Both men would take turns making him feel good with their bodies. One would take him from behind while he sucked off the other in the front. That would be acceptable.

'What am I thinking? Save these thoughts for when you're alone in bed, Gilbert!' He said to himself, then stood up. "Alright, I'm ready for some dancing!" He grinned and walked down the dais steps. "Ladies, don't all jump at once! I can dance all night!" This would be easier for him to get through the festivities. He did not want to be sitting up there with the boy-king, so dancing with all the noble ladies would help to pass the time. Also, he would be unable to get drunk off the wine that was served. For whatever reason, ale was not allowed at a royal wedding. He had to help distract himself from that, too.

So for a long while he danced with numerous noblewomen, not caring to remember all of their names. He was having fun grandstanding on the floor, but he much rather have a sword in his hand. Growing up as a young noble, he had to learn everything from dancing to swordplay to etiquette. His favorite without a doubt had been anything involving a sword, a joust, or a fight. One of his plans for the morning was to go and visit the barracks, maybe even challenge some of the men there.

When it was announced that the king was going to retire to bed, Gilbert bowed low with all the others, feeling thrilled. With the king gone from the room, he could finally enjoy himself. But it was short lived when he saw Ludwig had left with the king as well, having to escort him safely to the chambers with some other guards. Gilbert stood when the entourage was gone, hoping that Ludwig would come back to the celebration. He needed 'protection' too, but only in the abstract sense. So until then, he focused on enjoying himself while mingling with old friends.

/

'Curse this knee!' Ludwig hissed to himself while making his way back to the barracks. Going back to the celebration and standing next to Gilbert was simply out of the question. The king had given him permission to leave and rest, which is what he intended to do. Gilbert would be fine now that the king was away, and the man could easily handle himself. But, just as he was about to head to the barrack door, he had a change of heart. His duty was to Gilbert and to keep him safe in that nest of vipers. Will anything happen? Most likely not, but Ludwig would hate himself if something did. "Damn it all."

His knee ached the entire way back to the feasting hall, and he tried to hide the pain written clearly on his face. Now everything was grating on his nerves; the people chanting, the singing, the music, the smells, the heat, everything. He was annoyed, tired, in pain, and grouchy. Such long nights such as this one was something his body was not use to. 'I should have been in bed four hours ago.' Instead, he braved the three steps of the dais to stand by Gilbert's empty chair, waiting for the man to return. Ludwig scanned the room for that crown and white hair, finally spotting it in the middle of the floor. Gilbert had noticed him and smiled, making his way through the crowd towards him. Ludwig felt himself give a small smile despite his annoyance and pain. Yet Gilbert was still so alluring in that attire that he had forgotten all his anger.

"Is my husband, the king, safely seen to his chamber?" Gilbert asked him with a sarcastic smirk.

"Yes. I brought him there myself." Ludwig kept his eyes forward and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword firmly. He just wanted to take Gilbert into his arms and hold him.

"Your knee is bothering you, isn't it? Here, have a seat. Roderich, go find your fiancé. Let Mr. Ludwig rest his knee."

Roderich gave a narrowed glare from his 'special' seat at the dais beside the king's chair. "My own legs are tired from dancing."

Gilbert shared the same narrowed gaze. "I am your queen, and I say let him have your seat!" He said through grit teeth. Roderich got up with a roll of his eyes and a toss of his head dramatically before walking off. Gilbert smiled up at Ludwig then. "Have a seat. You are our royal protector after all."

Ludwig had to take the seat, giving a heavy contented sigh as the pressure of his weight was finally at rest. "Isn't this dangerous, though? To have me sitting up here on the dais?"

Gilbert drank his wine. "Everyone knows you are, excuse my language, but 'lame'." Ludwig frowned deeply. "But I promised to be a good, kind, merciful and understanding queen, so I am only helping you because you are in need. I want to do it, and it is also good for my image. So don't worry." He leaned in to Ludwig and whispered in his ear, "you don't know how fucking gorgeous you look in that armor. I can't handle it." He pulled away with a straight face so it would appear that they were simply 'talking', not flirting.

Ludwig caught on and leaned back over to whisper, "it is taking all of my willpower and strength not to take you right here. I've been aching since I first saw you leaving the temple."

Gilbert mentally shivered at those words. "Be careful what you whisper to me," he whispered back "I may one day not be able to control myself." He cautiously reached his hand under the table to rest it against Ludwig's groin, feeling the small bulge grow instantly bigger. "Retire to bed, Ludwig. I'll be fine here on my own."

Blue eyes widened at Gilbert's hand palming his crotch, trying to keep a stern straight face. "It…would be best…if I stay here and…and watch you."

"I'm surrounded by friends, don't worry. I have my own sword and food taster. I'll be fine." He rolled his palm on the tip. "Off to bed with you." He moved his hand away.

"Now I must sit here until 'this' goes away. You're a lusty, evil little thing." Ludwig frowned heavily.

Gilbert smirked and held out his goblet for more wine to be poured. "I know." He chuckled and sipped the newly poured wine. 'And I will continue to do these things to you so that when we meet in private, you will be like a wild stallion in heat.' "Go to bed. I'll be by the barracks tomorrow to get a look at all the soldiers. Go. You're dismissed, Mr. Ludwig."

Ludwig took the chance and stood up from the chair. The pain in his knee was unbearable for a moment, but it had helped to shrink his erection. It took a few wiggles of his leg to get his knee prepared for walking. He couldn't risk looking at Gilbert's perfect form as he left the dais. In a way, he was relieved that Gilbert allowed him to exit the feasting hall. He could not risk losing his control or having his knee suddenly give out fully. Rest and quiet was what he needed.

In the barracks…

"Are you serious?" Ludwig said out loud to himself when he heard the cheering, singing, and pitiful music of festivities coming from the barracks. As he entered the first part of the barracks, the soldiers were alive with celebration, ale, and prostitutes. Grumbling, he started to make his way through the lively crowd, dodging drunken punches, topless women, and flying ale. All he wanted was to go to bed and rest, but as it would appear, sleep would not happen. Suddenly, Ludwig felt himself trip with his bad knee and topple to the floor. The chest armor protected him from the fall but it had still shocked him. Looking back to the sound of drunken laughter, Ludwig knew one of the men had purposefully tripped him. He said nothing, allowing his dark, deadly and grumpy stare speak words for him. The drunken soldiers were not intimidated in the least.

"Hey Gimpy! How was the wedding?" Hollered one. "Do much dancing? Oh, right, you can barely walk!" The group laughed and hooted loudly, clanking their mugs together. Ludwig started to get up but another soldier kicked him back down. The last thing Ludwig needed was to start a fight with drunken brutes.

"How the hell did YOU get such a high position?" Asked one, his words followed by a mighty burp. "You can't even walk!"

"Yeah! Who did you have to fuck to get that title, gimp?" Said another.

'Keep calm, Ludwig.' He told himself as he got back onto his feet. 'There is no point in reasoning or talking to drunks.'

"Too good to speak with us now?" Said the first one that had tripped him, and he gave Ludwig a shove with his elbow.

"Exactly." Ludwig answered. "Now get out of my way."

"Hey, gimp! Can you do this?" One soldier stood on his own leg, balancing himself. Ludwig frowned as the other men repeated the movement, knowing he could not do it. They were mocking him.

"Get out of my way." Ludwig commanded, but he was blocked by the first man who had tripped him.

"You think you're better and stronger than us, gimp?"

"I don't think. I know." Came Ludwig's answer.

"Then put your money where your mouth is!"

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Ludwig asked plainly.

The man flared. "Don't talk to me like you're dismissing me! Let's arm wrestle! Even a gimp like you can do that! Or are your elbows broken as well?"

He could handle a quick arm wrestle. "I pushed iron carts in my younger days. Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"Hell yes!" The man sat down at one of the tables, urging Ludwig to do the same. Ludwig limped over to the other chair and sat across from him. The man placed his elbow on the table and wiggled his fingers.

'I should be in bed.' Ludwig said silently, but gripped the man's hand in own. Another man counted to three and the war began. 'Pansy.'

Ludwig could feel how much force the other man was putting in to this little game. His own arm was barely moving from its place. Ludwig wanted to see how long the man would struggle to bring his hand down before actually putting forth full force. When he saw how red the man's face was growing and the neck veins bulging further, he decided to finish it. Now that the man had worn himself out, Ludwig made little effort to slam the other's knuckles to the table. Not once, but three times he banged the man's knuckles into the heavy wood, tearing away some of the top layer of skin. The man pulled back and cried out, holding his wrist to his chest.

"Maybe my leg doesn't always work, but my hands make up for it." He warned all the others as he stood. Ludwig said nothing more as he left the room, searching for someplace quiet. His room was too close to the celebration, so there had to be another place where the noise was less. The further he walked, the more distant the sounds became. He spotted the archway of the kitchens, feeling a soft and comforting warmth coming from the area. When he entered, he saw the dying embers in the hearth and Feliciano asleep in a bed roll in front of it. The other kitchen workers were scattered around the room, one on the potato sacks, another on some straw, and a few more lay on the floor. "This will do."

He walked over to the hearth and pulled the blanket up to cover Feliciano's shoulder. Quietly as he could he started to remove his sword belt and chest armor. The sounds, however, woke up the sleeping steward. Ludwig met Feliciano's half closed eyes and softly told him to go back to sleep. The young man listened and settled back into the blankets, curling up into a ball. Once his armor was off and placed against the wall, he was finally comfortable enough to sleep. Leaning up against the wall and sitting on the cold floor was a bit uncomfortable, but he had slept in worse. But he would not go to sleep without the sword nearby, so he rest it against his chest. The possibility of those soldiers hunting him down called for such a defense. Sleep came to him the moment his eyelids slid closed.

/

"LUDWIG! WAKE UP!"

Ludwig jerked awake and quickly grabbed his sword, but paused taking it out halfway when he saw Feliciano's worried face before him. "W-what? What's going on?"

"THE QUEEN IS COMING HERE! EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT!"

"Calm down. You don't have so much to fear with our new queen, I promise you." Ludwig stood up but nearly fell again when Feliciano ran past him twice. "What are you doing?"

"What if he wants to eat?" The steward whined. "My food is nothing like the royal kitchens'!"

Ludwig sighed. "Do not forget that our queen was once a knight and a soldier. He has shared in many hardships and eaten food much worse. I promise that he will like your food, so stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off!" He crossed his arms.

"But I can't not worry!"

"Ugh." Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Then continue what you are doing, though I promise you he is not looking for a meal. Watch my armor."

Ludwig left the kitchens and took his sword with him, following the sounds of 'the queen' being shouted. Once in the main hall, Ludwig saw all the soldiers bowing down while Gilbert stood in the center, dressed all in white. He looked like a Moon Knight once again, but the symbols he wore were not the same. Leave it to Gilbert to be covered in jewelry as well. A silver chain-of-office adorned his shoulders. Each gloved finger bore a different size and colored ring. His belt was black with studded silver pieces and the opal crown sat perfectly atop his head. Ludwig was entranced.

"Good morning to all of you, fellow soldiers!" Gilbert shouted proudly. "You may stand and look upon your new queen, for I was just like you not so long ago." He waited for everyone to stand up. "I came to look upon all of you and give my gracious thanks to you men serving our kingdom. Do not ever hesitate to come to me with any concerns or issues you may have, for I understand what the life of a soldier and warrior is like. I will help as much as I can so long as it is within my power."

"TRAITOR!" Came a shout from somewhere within in the crowd.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the word, then his white brows furrowed darkly. "Who said that? Coward, come forth and show yourself!" He pulled out his sword. "Have the courage to stand and say that to my face!"

Ludwig readied his sword as well as someone started to push through the crowd. A single middle-aged soldier emerged from the group, glaring at Gilbert.

"Was it you, peasant, who spoke to me as such?" Gilbert commanded with a loud voice.

"I only speak the truth! You dishonor the souls of all those who have fallen in your name! For your crusade!"

Gilbert was growing angry. "Every day I regret what I have done, and I pray that they are safe in the afterlife! I pray that their lives there are more peaceful and serene than here on this earth!"

"My son was killed in your crusade! And now you stand for a new religion after promising the return of the old!"

"I am sorry for the death of your son, but he made his choice! I never begged or forced anyone to join my crusade!" The image of Alfred and Ivan immediately came to mind.

The man would not stop. "You are a liar and a traitor! A double-crossing, two faced snake who marries the enemy! Whore!"

"SILENCE, OLD MAN! OR I SHALL HAVE YOUR TONGUE CUT OUT FOR SUCH INSULT! I'M BRING PEACE TO THIS KINGDOM!"

"YOU BRING SHAME AND DISHONOR!"

"So be it, then!" Gilbert hissed. "LUDWIG!" He turned furious pink eyes upon blue. "Cut out his tongue and feed it to the dogs! Such insult will not go unpunished!" It killed Gilbert that he could tell no one the truth, but he couldn't bare to hear such things said about him. One could not rule with respect without a bit of fear from their subjects. He was also a mix of emotions right now, torn between anger, shame, fear, and hatred.

Ludwig had done this before, but it was still unpleasant. He took out his dagger from his belt and went over to the man. The man, of course, tried to run away but other soldiers held him still. This would be good for Ludwig as well, striking fear into the soldiers so a night like the last will not happen again. He also did not like how the man had insulted Gilbert. A insult to Gilbert was the same as an insult to him. His lover had a lot of weight on his shoulders, all a heavy burden he must secretly carry. Gilbert was sacrifices much for his people.

"NO! NO DON'T!" The man pleaded when Ludwig grabbed his chin. He forced the man's mouth open, swiftly and easily removing the tiny muscle. Ludwig dropped it the floor without a care and looked back at Gilbert as the man was carried off. He could see remorse in those pink eyes, and Ludwig suddenly felt it as well. Perhaps what he did and Gilbert's sentence for the man was not the best, but it was a necessary evil.

Gilbert took a breath and sheathed his sword. "I wish to never have to make such a decision again!" He told the soldiers. "All I want is for this realm to be at peace. I want my people to experience peace, wealth, and prosperity! My one wish is to bring everyone together so we can thrive as a whole!"

And it was true. Once he was king, he would allow both religions to exist, just as Fredrick would have done if he were still alive. He gave Ludwig one last look before leaving the barracks, with his back straight and his head held high. He really wanted to run, but kept an even pace until he reached the castle. As he made his way to the chambers, many nobles and guards bowed to him. Gilbert lightly acknowledged them, but his mind was many miles away. The man's words had cut him like a blade, and Gilbert knew he would have to continue to face such incidents until he was king.

Once safely hidden behind his chamber doors, Gilbert dropped his weapon to the floor and removed his cape. Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. Rushing to the stone floor of the fireplace, Gilbert lifted a heavy piece of the marble to reveal a small wooden relic. Elizaveta had secretly brought it to him, a relic symbol of the Lunar Spirit. Its crescent shape and engraved lettering was to help bring him peace. Returning the stone, Gilbert held the relic to his lips for a moment, closing his eyes. No matter how much he tried, he could feel no peace from the object. When he opened his eyes, the room was suddenly full of shadows.

'They're back…and more have come with them.' They were the guilty shadows of all those who have died, friend or other. The man's words from earlier kept repeating in his head, and no matter how much he covered his ears, the words were still coming. The shadows began to grow too numerous, and all he could do was pull his knees up to his chest. Hiding his face between them, Gilbert silently prayed for the guilty shadows to leave him be.

End Chapter 1 Part 2 TBC


	13. Chapter 13

***Thanks for all the support everyone!

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 13 Part 2

Gilbert danced with his sword in the snow, swinging it through the air to release some of the anxiety he was feeling. His white cloak flowed like a cloud behind him, blowing away the light snowflakes that fell. The courtyard was full of trees and hedges that Gilbert wanted to use for targets. He wanted to swing his blade against the snowy foliage but did not want to destroy the castle property. Instead, his blade continued to dance through the air.

A few days ago he was locked up in a cell, awaiting a trial that would end his life. Ludwig was going to be the one to kill him, yet now the man was his savior. His lover would be loyal and true, and Gilbert would be the same to him. It was hard for him to fully accept his feelings for Ludwig, fearing that he was betraying Fritz. That man was still his true love, and Gilbert could say that to himself without a doubt. Ludwig was filling a void, but the faithless man was not Fredrick. Everyone loved Fredrick.

'But will they love me?' Gilbert asked himself, pausing in his swordplay. He looked down at his boots. 'Will the people love me like they loved Fredrick? Can they ever forgive me for this fake treachery?' He looked up at the gray sky. 'Will my guilt ever cease? Will I always be haunted by the ghosts of the fallen? Fredrick, can you stop them? Can you give them peace?'

Another thought occurred to him, one he did expect but it worried him. In some small way, he was using Ludwig as a pawn in his game for the realm. While he had growing feelings for Ludwig, Gilbert still feared that he could never fully surrender his heart to the man. Gilbert's heart was still soft for his late king, but Ludwig was beginning to share a part of it. However, Gilbert was unsure of just how much. Love was a sign of weakness, and if it could, it would be used against you. He and Fredrick had to always be secretive in fear of being found out. Who knows what would have happened if Gilbert was caught kissing the king, or straddling his lap, or even sharing a private bath. Once Gilbert would be king, he would have to let his people know whom he loved, and that was Ludwig. Then others may use Ludwig against him, to get him to bend to their will. Ludwig was not a noble and would not be treated as such should he be caught. Gilbert couldn't bear it when Fredrick had fallen ill, and knew he wouldn't be able to handle Ludwig being abducted.

Then, a tiny little thought wiggled its way in to the join the previous one. This one ended with his death by Ludwig's hands. Should anything ever leak out about him loving Fredrick a bit more than Ludwig, his life would be destroyed. Ludwig would surely kill him for the man had that sort of dangerous and possessive personality. Fredrick had it too, but never with such viciousness as Ludwig. Gilbert even feared what Ludwig would do to anyone who made a move on him. Ludwig thought of Gilbert as his lover, and that feeling would only grow over time. To find that he would just be second best, Ludwig would bring that axe down so fast that Gilbert imagined being sliced in half.

Even now that his life was different, Ludwig, in a way, was still his death. 'But I must have him. I will be the king, unmarried, able to love whom I love. I can openly love Ludwig…and pray nothing happens to him for it. Yet I feel he will only be second best. I hope my heart can change, for if he should he ever realize that…'

Footsteps crunching in the snow made him turn around to see who was coming. He gave a light smile to see Roderich. "You hate the snow and the cold, so why are you out?" Gilbert asked.

"It's true, I prefer the sun and warmth." He straightened the cloak. "But I've come to tell you that your," he winked "is ready." The wink was their secret code to one another. This one from Roderich meant that Gilbert's hidden spirit alter was complete.

"And what about the dog?" The 'dog' was how they referred to Ludwig.

Roderich rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "The dog will be in the kennel shortly. No need to worry yourself. Come in and get warm. I'll order some hot tea for us in your chambers."

Gilbert gave a crooked smile and followed Roderich into the castle. However, upon entering, Gilbert was called away to see the king for a short time. Roderich went on ahead to the chambers and started to do some work while the tea was being brewed. He waited for a good hour until Gilbert returned, rubbing his lips with the back of his sleeve. The man locked the chamber doors behind him. A brown brow raised. "Don't tell me he's smitten with you already?" He stood. "Just what power do you hold over men?"

"And women." Gilbert pointed out. "Don't forget the women."

"Yes, them too. Perhaps you are of the flora spirit, tempting with beautiful color and sweet aromas."

Gilbert scoffed. "You're just jealous that I look better than you, and my dance card would be filled completely, even written on the back. Yours would have one, maybe two, on it. And the kid can't kiss for shit. It was big and sloppy, felt more like a hounds'. But to answer your previous question, yes, he is starting to grow attached to me. Blame it on the beginnings of manhood."

Roderich just rolled his eyes and beckoned Gilbert to follow him, taking a candle along the way. He lead the man to the far end of the wall that was decorated in tapestries. Each one had the changing seasons on it, embroidered with everything resembling its specific season. Gilbert thought there was something behind the tapestries, however, Roderich took him to the fireplace. The fireplace was decorated with wood while the inside was stone. To Gilbert's excited amazement, Roderich slid down a thin piece of the decorative wood, revealing a handle. With a heavy push, the side of the fireplace gave way, opening up to an area behind the wall. Both had to turn sideways to slip in. The candle lit their way, and Roderich took the other by the hand to help guide. Just a few strides away stood a small little area within a long hall. Propped against the wall was a small painted statue of the sun and moon together. At the base was the same relic that Gilbert had in the loose marble of the fireplace, only this one was slightly bigger. There were two small stacking shelves on either side with candles.

"It's not much, but considering the risk and circumstances, this is more than enough."

Gilbert smiled, looking upon the small alter. "It is…I will be as discreet as I can."

"For all our sakes." Roderich said. "Now, these hidden halls lead throughout the castle, mainly in the second level. I've shown Ludwig the way he can take. He should be coming by soon."

That made Gilbert grin. "We'll be hidden well behind these walls! I wish we knew these were here with Fredrick."

"Nothing would have been different, you know that. Fredrick was noble and honorable."

"Yeah…my old Fritz." Gilbert folded his arms. "I wish to stay here for a bit, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. I will leave the candle for you. But please, try not to take long and not to make a lot of noise."

"You got it. Thanks again, Roderich. For always helping me. I know you have your reasons and ambitions…but I appreciate it all the same. And I promise you, which is what you know you would get anyway, that you will be my advisor when I come to the throne."

"Yes. I will do the ruling. You just sit there and keep your hands and nose out of royal duty. King Gilbert of House Prussia is a figurehead, not a ruler."

Gilbert frowned. "That's a little harsh. I-"

"Wouldn't have gotten this far without me." Roderich finished for him. "Please, do not forget that." His tone was harsh.

"I won't." He needed Roderich, so snapping back at him would be disastrous. Roderick knew too much; he knew were all the skeletons were buried within Gilbert's life. While it would take a lot to have the man actually betray him, Gilbert never wanted to fuel the fire. "Thank you."

He waited for Roderich to leave before kneeling in front of the alter. Closing his eyes, he began to say a few prayers, adding in the protection of Ludwig, himself, and his friends. It was relaxing him, being here in front of the alter. The memories of the Lunar Temple were overriding the guilty ones, bringing him piece of mind. Times were simpler then, when he was young and just starting out. A king loved him, the spirits welcomed him, and his followers adored him. He was the strongest and most respected Moon knight, with others hanging on his every word or striving for his approval. His life was still like that, not much had changed; but there were more risks involved…and even more consequences.

"Will things ever be simple again?" Gilbert asked himself, hanging his head before the relic. He remembered Fredrick once saying that nothing was ever simple, but as long as you had just one person who supported you, nothing would seem that hard. Gilbert lifted his head and smiled, wondering if Fredrick had just sent that memory to ease his mind.

To the right came the echoing sound of boots, yet the walking was off. Gilbert cracked a smile, recognizing the sound of one with a limp. The slowly appearing glow of a torch grew along the wall as the other drew nearer. Gilbert stood up as Ludwig approached, the man coming in to full view. Ludwig was dressed in just his underclothes, but Gilbert wanted him to be naked from the waist up. The tunnel was damp and cold, yet he would like to see Ludwig's nipples grow hard from it. Such thoughts in front of the alter was disgraceful, and Gilbert would have to move them somewhere else. Even after all his current thoughts, he could still find himself in awe of Ludwig.

Before he could speak, Ludwig had already rushed over to him and crushed their lips together. Ludwig had one arm wrapped around his waist while the other held the torch. Gilbert moaned softly into the kiss but gingerly pulled away. "Ludwig, we can't do this here. Let's move further away."

"No. This is where I want to be." He kissed him hard again. "I've been away from you for too long…and in this attire you wear-" Ludwig looked him up and down "-I just can't wait."

Gilbert gave a little chuckle. "I thought you preferred me in red?"

"I do, but white suits you well." He turned the other towards the wall and pressed him back against it. Their lips met in a rough kiss with Ludwig dominating it.

Gilbert started to respond to it, kissing back with equal force. The thought of moving away from the alter still nagged at him, but the feel of Ludwig's lips and wandering hands were more powerful. He wrapped his own arms around the other's shoulders, tilting his head more into the kiss. Their tongues dueled and danced against one another, Ludwig's tasting of rich ale. Gilbert moaned a bit before pulling away, only to find the other grabbing his chin to bring him back into the kiss. Ludwig was being forceful with his rough kisses and grips. Gilbert had to wrestle his face away in order to speak. "Ludwig, please, not so hard! Don't leave any marks on me that would make someone suspicious!"

"I have to be gentle with you?" Ludwig grumbled softly and nuzzled the pale cheek. "I don't know if I can."

"We will both be killed if found out." Gilbert had to remind him.

"Then I will have to hold back on some things, then." He quickly undid the belt around Gilbert's waist to loosen the shirt. Fully undressing Gilbert would be dangerous, should anything come to happen. Since he could not leave love marks on that pale skin like he wanted to, Ludwig chose to go lower, pushing his hand down the other's pants. He heard Gilbert gasp when cupped, and then moan when he started stroking. Ludwig had to put his full weight on his good leg in order to sustain the leaning weight of Gilbert. The pale man was leaning into him, his hot breath and mewls of pleasure echoing in his ears. Ludwig stroked him further until he let his hand traveled further between Gilbert's legs to rub at his entrance.

"Ludwig…ah!" He shivered when he felt a finger slip inside of him. All other pestering thoughts escaped him the moment Ludwig's finger entered his body. A wave of lust rushed through him and he brought his face back around to kiss the other's lips. He pressed himself tight against Ludwig, allowing the man's finger to reach deeper. This action made Ludwig press in another finger to join the first, and he pulled away to cry out softly as his sweet spot was touched.

"Louder."

"We can't." Gilbert responded with a little whine. "We may be alone…but walls can echo." Pink eyes gazed into blue. "We can't get caught."

Ludwig frowned, but kept his fingers stretching the other. "So I won't be able to hear your cries until the current king is dead?" He inched his face closer to Gilbert's. "That makes my fingers itch for my axe."

Gilbert had to narrow his gaze. "Don't even. I have enough things at risk right now, Ludwig!" He shoved himself away from the man, forcing the strong fingers to be removed. "Learn to control yourself."

"When it comes to possessing you, I can't." He grabbed Gilbert by his upper arms and squeezed tight, making the other hiss softly. Ludwig brought them both down to the floor, forcing Gilbert to lay on his back before the alter. He first unclamped the white cloak so he could have full access to the creamy neck and shoulders. Gilbert was struggling against him meekly, but Ludwig could feel the erection pressing against his legs and the lustful blush on white cheeks. To keep the situation safe, Ludwig only pulled down Gilbert's pants to pool at the top part of the boots. Ludwig easily lifted Gilbert's bound legs up and over his shoulders, settling the limbs around his waist. Now Gilbert was naked from the waist down, bare and bound. "Do you dislike this?" He found himself asking.

"I should dislike it…" he propped himself up on his elbows "but I don't." The position left him fully open to Ludwig's advances. "I'm ready."

Ludwig pressed the tip of his erection against Gilbert's entrance, pausing only a moment to look upon the flushed face. With a satisfied grunt, he began to press inside the welcoming heat. Lack of muscle resistance and breathless gasps from the one beneath him made his blood burn hotter. Gilbert's pleasured-filled face sent him over the edge, gripping the narrow hips with both hands to lift the other higher. Sitting on his knees caused little pain, and the level was manageable. Nothing would stop him from fucking Gilbert in this very spot, pain or otherwise.

When Ludwig lifted his lower back from the floor, Gilbert felt the other's member travel deeper than ever before. His breath had caught in his throat, his nipples hardened, and his cock swelled further. Ludwig then pulled out halfway and gave a firm thrust back in. His sweet spot was nudged slightly, ringing a pleasured gasp from his throat. Then he felt the other pull back further before thrusting back fully, penetrating deep. The surprise thrust struck his prostate and he had to cover his mouth to conceal the cry that ripped from it. Gilbert did not have to do a thing, and he was grateful for the cloak beneath him. Ludwig's rough thrusts were rocking him against the fabric, his heels bounced against Ludwig's lower back. The other was literally pulling his body on and off of his cock. Gilbert could only arch his back and cover his face, trying to keep his pleasured cries quiet. It was getting harder to keep his voice soft for Ludwig's thrusts were striking every bit of him at the perfect angle. Tears of ecstasy pooled in his eyes as he felt his body nearing its peak. Ludwig didn't seem to be anywhere near done on his end.

'Keep tightening up…I like that.' Ludwig said to himself, blinking away beads of sweat despite the cold area. When he saw the tears in Gilbert's pink eyes, there was the fear that he was hurting him. However, when those pink eyes rolled back, Ludwig knew it was everything but pain. With the tightening of Gilbert's muscles, Ludwig knew he was close. He kept his pace the same, knowing he would cum only after Gilbert did. "Cum for me."

Gilbert was already there when Ludwig made the command, ejaculating onto his stomach and tunic. He had to cover his mouth as the choked gasped came one after the other. It made his throat ache to hold in all the sounds he wanted to voice. He never wanted this kind of pleasure to end, but it did when the other stilled inside of him to release. Gilbert was able to pull his hands away to let out soft moans while the shot cum pooled inside of him. Ludwig had leaned down to be closer to him, still keeping himself engulfed inside his body.

"Why are you still crying?" Ludwig asked softly.

"I'm not crying." Ludwig's finger gently traced under his eye. "They're pleasure tears."

"Are you certain?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ludwig kissed his lips. "Just making sure. I know this was fast and-"

"Awesome." He smiled and leaned up to kiss Ludwig. "Best fuck with you I've had." He smirked. "Must be because we're often apart."

"Yes." Ludwig pulled out only to rest his weight atop the other, holding Gilbert close. "I did what I could to control myself with you. Yet, when I saw you next to this alter, in your white clothing, looking at me with those eyes…I had to take you. My Gilbert." He nuzzled behind Gilbert's ear.

"My Ludwig." Gilbert responded, which was met with a shockingly tight bear hug. 'He is lonely…and he really does care for and love me.' Gilbert stroked the rough blonde hair. 'He loves me a bit more than I love him.' He was reminded of a time when he cuddled close to Fredrick like this, and cursed himself for even thinking of it at this time. It was unfair to Ludwig. Now he was emotionally uncomfortable. "I should go."

"Stay with me? Just a bit longer." Ludwig pressed himself against Gilbert's groin, letting him feel the growing erection.

"No, Ludwig, not twice. It's too risky. You should-" Ludwig cut him off with a kiss and few rocks against his own groin.

Ignoring all rational thought, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ludwig and allowed another round of love-making within the walls.

/

It had been a long walk back to the barracks, but Ludwig managed to make it. He flopped onto his bed with a sigh, even smiling up at the ceiling. His lust was sated for awhile, but his groin was still stirring. Thinking about Gilbert, he let his hand slip under his pants to rub his erection. He pictured that pale face alight with blush and lust. Closing his eyes and slipping his pants down, Ludwig imagined Gilbert sucking him off, wearing nothing but the crown. He moaned softly, making a mental note to have Gilbert do this to him next time.

"Ludwig, I saved you some- GAHH!" Ludwig sat up straight and Feliciano fumbled to keep the bowl of soup on the tray. "I'm sorry!" He closed his eyes tightly.

Ludwig had an angry blush across his face and growled at the other. "Announce yourself next time! You don't just barge in on a man in the middle of the night!"

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean it!" With his eyes still closed and his head lowered, he offered the tray to Ludwig. "I…I noticed you weren't here for dinner, so I saved you some potato soup. I'll just…leave it on the floor…until you're…finished."

"I'm sorry for hollering at you. We are both men in the end."

"Ah…yes."

"You can look now. I'm through." Now that his concentration was broken, his knee was throbbing in pain from the previous strenuous activity. "Damn knee…"

Feliciano, still holding the soup, opened his eyes. "Are you in pain with your knee?"

"It's just the cold weather. Makes it ache."

"Would you like me to rub it for you?" Feli asked with a soft blush and a smile.

Ludwig raised a brow at the other man. "Are you always this…personable and friendly to men?"

"Veh~ I just like to be nice to everybody! If I help them, then they'll help me! I have no trouble with wanting to rub your knee for you."

The idea of a warm meal while his knee was being rubbed was an opportunity he did not want to pass up. "Very well. I appreciate it greatly. And I'll have some of that soup." He smiled. "Did you make it?"

"I did. I hope you enjoy it." He handed Ludwig the soup before kneeling on the floor to rub tenderly at the knee. "Where were you? Out for a walk?"

Ludwig was scooping up the creamy broth and pieces of potato. "Yes."

"In this weather?"

"I have my reasons." The soup was delicious and the delicate massaging from the other only added to it. "You're kind to be doing this. Aren't you worried you'll get taken advantage of by being so nice and trusting?"

Feli looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean people will use you to their advantage and give nothing back. And look at how nice you are being to a stranger. How do you know I won't pull out a knife and slit your throat?"

He gasped. "You would never do that."

"But how do you know? I'm a soldier, an executioner, and now a private assassin. I do kill people." Amber eyes looked up at him with hurt innocence.

"People aren't all like that. And I'm not worried being here in the barracks. Everybody likes me! If anyone was being rough with me, the other guys would beat them up! I'm perfectly safe here." He smiled. "Thank you for your concern, though." He continued the massage. "Does it feel better at all?"

Ludwig nodded. "Do this for me every night." He joked.

"Okay! I will!"

"That was a joke." Ludwig stated. "You don't have to do it."

"Oh, I don't mind." Feli smiled happily, humming a tune as he continued to rub Ludwig's knee.

'He's weird, but makes good food.' Ludwig gulped down the rest of the soup.

/

Gilbert could not fall asleep despite how tired he was. After his coupling with Ludwig, he had quickly washed himself with the basin water and changed his clothing into his nightwear. He had put the soiled clothes on the very bottom of the linen basket. Should anyone ask, he was simply pleasuring himself and got carried away. Honest answer. But that was not why he couldn't get to sleep. There was something troubling him. It felt like anxiety, but had a touch of fear along with it. He tossed and turned on the large bed, trying to close his eyes. Every time he tried, they would only open again. The fire was slowly dying and the room was getting darker. Gilbert had always enjoyed the darkness and its sounds. However, the winter snow keeps the outside noises quiet and the dark lasts for much longer. Why was he so afraid of the dark and the silence?

He turned back to the window and froze, seeing someone standing by the pane. It was a ghostly form, but Gilbert could make out all the features. He sat up and looked closely at the person, recognizing the form. "Alfred?" Now that he knew who it was, he wasn't scared. There was no reason to fear your friend, ghost or not. If he were even a ghost…and if he were even really there. Still, Gilbert got out of bed and slipped his fur robe on, joining the image by the window. There was not a trace of fear in him, and it still surprised him. The look upon Alfred's face was distant and troubling. Whether Alfred was real or not, Gilbert found he had to speak with him. "I'm sorry for your death, Alfred. It shouldn't have happened. I'm trying to make everything right again, so please, don't despise me?"

Alfred's form blinked slowly and turned to face him. He shook his head and turned back to the window, trying to see out further.

"Do you miss Ivan?" Alfred's face saddened further and he lowered his head. "I never wanted that to happen, Alfred. Ivan chose his death…I would have stopped it, if I could." Alfred just looked at him. "Please, forgive me. Your death weighs heavily on my conscience." Alfred looked out the window once again. "That night in Lizzy's room…were you crying for Ivan?" He nodded. "Just for Ivan? Or for something else as well?" Alfred nodded and pointed to the city. He placed both his hands on the glass and continued to gaze out into the dark. Gilbert didn't know what else to say, the ghost wasn't talking. "Is there…something out there? Something bad?"

The vision of Alfred nodded and then slowly faded away. Gilbert suddenly woke up in bed, his pink eyes stinging with tears. It had only been a dream, and yet it had seemed so real. When he turned to look at the window there were two handprints there, the same spots where Alfred had touched. Gilbert's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the marks. Were they really there? Was he still dreaming? Or was he going insane?

The sun was just starting to rise, shining through the window, but the handprints were still there. Gilbert couldn't take it any longer. He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed into his royal attire, keeping his back to the window the whole time. Getting out of this haunted room was the first thing he had to do, then he would rush to speak with Elizaveta about Alfred. If those handprints were real, then something bad was going to happen and Alfred had been here to him. He would have to be on guard from now on.

But after a short while, as he was on his way to see Lizzy, a guard stopped him. The guard said that one of the councilmen wanted to see him by order of the king. He did not need this, but went with the guard to one of the many council rooms. While entering, Gilbert forced himself to smile and greeted the councilman. "Good morning, good sir."

"Ah, your grace." The middle-aged man stood. "You look handsome this morning, in that white attire and crown."

"Well, I am a queen, after all. It's my job to look the best for our majesty."

"Yes, well, his majesty has a concern or two about your loyalty to our religion."

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. "What concerns are these? I am still learning the new religious ways."

"Oh, it's not that." The man smirked, and Gilbert did not like it. "You see, the king has to know if you are truly sincere in your devotion to the religion and to him. There have been whispers. So, there is a task, or rather, a test, that you must complete."

Now he was suspicious. "A test?" The image of Alfred and his warning came to him. "What kind of test?"

The councilman took a seat and folded his hands. "We have captured a rebel leader of yours. He is going to be burned tomorrow in the city square. To prove your honor and devotion to the realm, his majesty would like YOU to ignite the pyre." Gilbert's eyes widened and watched as the man stood up once again. "This man is accused of other things as well, such as witchcraft and poisoning a high lord. We shall see you tomorrow in the city square." He walked past Gilbert. "Good day to you, your _majesty_."

Gilbert's whole body began to shake, thinking of Alfred's troubled face and how the man pointed to the city. 'Please…don't let it be who I think it is…' but there was only one rebel leader he knew of that preformed such dark arts. Oh, but how he hoped his thoughts were wrong.

End Chapter 13 Part 2 TBC

*** (goes to hide in bunny hole) ***


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!

***Warnings: Language, dark themes, oral

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 14 Part 2

"My lady, Queen Gilbert is here." Said one of Elizaveta's handmaidens.

She looked up from her book at the fireside table with slight surprise, but gave permission for him to enter. "Let him through, and leave us. Queen Gilbert is an old, trustful friend." The lady bowed and exited into the foyer. Elizaveta waited patiently for her lady to walk Gilbert in, wondering what the man wanted with her. If he was here to pick on her, then she would gladly see him out. Yet when Gilbert walked in looking flustered with those white brows lifted in the middle, she knew something was wrong. "Your majesty." She curtsied properly, only because her lady was still in the room. "You may leave now. Go to the study and continue on that needlework for me." Once the woman was dismissed and out of the chamber, Gilbert rushed over to her.

"I need to speak with you."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard?" Gilbert made her sit down in the chair. "I know for a fact that they have Arthur locked up in the dungeons!" He whispered softly.

She gasped. "What for? Surely not for the rebellion? You called it off."

"I know! Damn it! I know that, but-" he started to pace "but they arrested him for witchcraft too, and also poisoning a high lord. Someone ratted him out. That's the only possible explanation there is! Arthur would never let himself be caught so easily."

Elizaveta let her worry and concern show. "Did you tell Roderich?"

"I'm sure he knows." Gilbert dragged a hand down his face. "This is such a mess, but that's not the worse part." He suddenly got down on his knees in front of her to fold his arms on her lap and rest his head. "The king wants ME to light Arthur's pyre tomorrow to prove my loyalty to the new religion."

She gently stroked the white hair. "That's terrible. Poor Arthur…we have to do something." Despite her own fears and worries about the situation, seeing Gilbert in such a vulnerable state was a rare occurrence. The first time something like this happened ended up with the two of them in bed together. The second had been just like this, the night Fredrick had died. He needed someone to be strong for him at these times.

"I hope Roderich will think of something because I'm all out of ideas. I can't even fucking think straight."

"Why not go to Ludwig?" She asked softly.

"Believe me, I want to. But…this matter is…is something he may not understand. I also don't want him to see me so defeated like this. It's a woman's job to comfort her man when he is lost like this."

Elizaveta gave a little smile. "Still able to make jokes, though. I'm not your woman and you are not my man." She continued to stroke his hair. "But I am your friend, as annoying as you are. Sometimes I question why I put up with you at all."

He gave a breathless laugh. "I can be hard to handle." He sighed. "But you know what's frightening? Like you, I saw Alfred's ghost too." She gasped. "I think…he was trying to tell me about Arthur, but at the time I didn't understand it." He nuzzled his face into her belly, needed the gentle comfort of a woman and Elizaveta was the only woman he could trust.

"Roderich will think of something; he always does." She assured him. "He should be coming by this room to see me soon."

"Just hold me until then." He whispered to her. In such a short time, everything had gone from bad to worse. Gilbert wouldn't even be able to throw a torch onto Arthur's pyre, and it would ruin everything he had worked for. Not only would Arthur still be killed, but his life would be put to an end as well. He may even be tied to the pyre along with Arthur. No more would he let his friends die for him. Either they came up with a plan to save Arthur, or Gilbert goes willingly to the block. If that were to happen, then nothing would change. "What's going to become of us, Lizzy? Or rather, what's going to become of me? Everyone on the outside hates me for a traitor, and in here I am at the mercy of a boy-king. I am seeing a man whom I love while pledging my adoration to my 'husband'. Our friends here at court still do not outnumber those of the king. I have enemies everywhere, Lizzy…and I'm only trying to do good, like Fredrick."

"But you're not Fredrick." She lifted his face up to look at her. "You are the loud, arrogant, self-centered, and an annoyingly pestering little imp of a man." She gave a little tug of his ear with her fingers. "But you're loyal and trustworthy; a great ally, but a dangerous enemy." Elizaveta was delighted when she saw a smirk form on those lips.

"If I didn't have so much at risk and so many people to care for, who fight for me, then I would be wreaking havoc upon this entire castle." He stood up and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Lizzy."

"And men say women whine and complain to much." She turned serious again. "Still, we need to save Arthur. His witchcraft is real."

"Oh, I know." Gilbert trembled at the memory of Arthur daring him to drink an elixir that would bring him 'restful sleep'. When Gilbert had taken it before bed, all it had done was give him confusing vivid dreams that kept him awake even more. A bit later, he had come to find out that he had owed Arthur money (which he still denies to this day) and the man was getting his vengeance. "I know the kind of power Arthur wields."

Both froze when the door opened and the sound of boots came storming in. Elizaveta stood with a smile as Roderich quickly entered. "Elizaveta, lock the chamber doors." Roderich said. "Ludwig will be coming to join us shortly through the entryways."

Gilbert was pleased to see Roderich, but eagerly awaited for Ludwig's secret arrival. "Roderich, please tell me you have a plan to save Arthur? Have you heard what my 'husband' wants me to do?"

Roderich gave a curt, serious nod. "I have. We must wait for Ludwig, though. I need him to hear all of this too. Lizzy, would you be so kind as to pour us all some wine?" He rubbed his temples. "We'll need all the outside help of alcohol we can get for this."

Elizaveta nodded and while she was pouring, heard the fireside door creak open.

Ludwig peeked his head in and acknowledged all of them before stepping out. "Hello everyone." He closed the door, but was unprepared for a running Gilbert to leap on him.

"Good to have you here!" Gilbert kissed him. "Come on, we're thinking of ways to save Arthur!"

"I've heard of his capture and went to see him." Ludwig stated plainly. "The place in which he is being held is loosely guarded. I could go down there and easily do away with the guards and free him from the cell."

Gilbert's eyes lit up and he grinned. "You would do that for us? For me?" Ludwig nodded and Gilbert gave a silent cheer. "Our problem is solved."

"No, it's not." Roderich said calmly, sipping his wine. "Ludwig will have no part in the castle escape. However, I am going to need him to safely transport Arthur away from the castle once he is free."

Ludwig looked at the purple eyed man. "What are you plans, then?"

Roderich put down the goblet and threaded his fingers together. "I want Ludwig to have no part in the assassination. His limp would be too obvious, and we'd all end up going to the noose. I've spoken to some of our friends. Lord Francis and Lord Antonio will safely see him out of the dungeon, using some of Arthur's own magic trick techniques. Once Arthur is out of the castle and through the gates, you, Ludwig, will be waiting with a horse behind the castle. The moment you see Arthur, get him onto your horse and ride. Arthur will know where to go."

"Where is it that I am said to go?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms.

"You will be dropping Arthur off at Ambassador Sadiq's castle. That castle is on Turkey occupied territory, which our kingdom has no jurisdiction over. Therefore, Arthur will be safe and sound there until you are on the throne, Gilbert. To help ease your conscience further, Ambassador Kiku has arranged for a 'meeting' of all the noble lords at court, which means that you, Gilbert, are requested there as well. But this is good, so long as you are there, no one can say you had a hand in this. Or, it will make your part in it much harder to prove. I may even request that you retire 'early' from the meeting and take the king up to your chambers. Use some of those 'charms' that always seem to have men and women falling for you. And act as if you WANT to kill Arthur."

"What?!" Gilbert was outraged. "Hell no! I won't 'willingly' call that brat to my bed!"

"Roderich has a solid point." Ludwig agreed with the other, and he saw how Gilbert's jaw dropped. "You don't want the king to be suspicious of you, and a man-" he looked at Elizaveta "-pardon my next words. But a man being fed lies while being sexually pleased is less likely to think clearly and believe more. It's more of a woman's weapon, but a man could use it too." Gilbert just stared at him with wide pink eyes.

"You speak as if you've been with many women." Gilbert rolled his eyes then.

"But the environment that I've lived in has taught me a lot. I've always been surrounded by lustful men who did nothing but talk about women."

"Wouldn't that also look suspicious?" Elizaveta chimed in. "Gilbert normally is not like that to the king due to their 'spiritual' marriage. Suddenly being seductive out of the blue would be suspicious, I think."

Roderich turned to her. "Gilbert doesn't need to be seductive physically to woe a young boy king. The king is only fifteen with young lust flowing through him. Gilbert can handle it."

Gilbert narrowed his gaze at Roderich, placing his fists on his hips. "I'm standing right here and yet you're speaking of me as if I'm a fucking vixen!" Elizaveta flicked his ear at the derogatory term and he batted her hand away. "I can't 'seduce' or 'entrance' like you say, Roderich!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Roderich said in a snooty manner. "If I still had it, I would give it to you. However, I seem to have misplaced the journal. Fredrick's private journal, that is."

Ludwig's breath caught in his throat and Gilbert's eyes widened to saucers. "Y-You have…Fritz's journal?"

Roderich nodded. "All there is, in it, front to back, are all entries about you. He was very…shall we say, naughty in his detailing of you and everything you both had done. I suppose he did it that way because it was easier for him to express his feelings in private writing. But from his wording, you could win the king with the right 'look'."

'Must we talk about this in front of Ludwig?' Gilbert thought to himself, feeling his cheeks blush as he glanced at Ludwig. The other seemed straight faced, so Gilbert could not tell what Ludwig was feeling. 'I don't think I have a 'look', but if Fritz said it, then it must be true. Even so, I feel nothing for the king and I would have to fake one. What I do with Ludwig or what I did with Fredrick are very different, they are real feelings.'

"You're putting to much on Gilbert's plate," started Elizaveta "and he has enough on there as it is."

'Thank you, Lizzy.' Gilbert smiled at her.

"This is true, but if he is going to be the king then he has to get used to so many demands being placed upon him. Remember, he needs to gain the trust and support of the king before we, 'do away' with the boy."

"Let me be the first to say that we are getting side tracked." Ludwig finally spoke up after being silent. "When is all of this suppose to take place, Roderich? When should I be ready?"

"Late tonight, when the moon is at its highest. Wear all black, and tell no one of your leaving. Should you be asked, say you were at a tavern or a brothel. If you should be chased or spotted, do not hesitate to kill. Take a bow and quiver of arrows with you. Arthur is a very good shot."

"It shall be done." Ludwig said firmly. "I'll take my leave now."

"Ludwig! Wait!" Gilbert grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go so fast! Stay with us a bit longer."

Ludwig glared at him. "My part has been spoken to me, what more do I need?"

Gilbert could see the hurt and anger in those blue eyes. He knew for a fact that Ludwig was jealous of Fredrick, brought on by what Roderich had said. "I need your support." Gilbert rubbed his arm. "I need your strength, Ludwig. I need someone to catch me if I fall."

Ludwig looked at the pale face, focusing on pink lips that were slightly parted. Ludwig wanted to take Gilbert's face in his hands and kiss him breathless, then pull him into the hidden halls. He hated, no, loathed whenever Fredrick's name and Gilbert's were mentioned together. "Fine."

"See, Gilbert?" Roderich gave a satisfied smile. "You can seduce easily."

Gilbert turned red with embarrassment. "Shut your trap, Roderich!"

The purple-eyed man smiled, holding up a piece of paper. "Keep speaking to me as such, and I will toss this paper into the fire."

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"This is a letter sent to me by one of the Royal Guards, a trustful one. This guard said that he and another went to the mass grave where Ivan's body was tossed and pulled him out. Apparently, they gave him a proper, private burial in the city's main cemetery. His grave is marked with a wooden board, which bears his name and title."

Elizaveta gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "We should reunite him with Alfred!"

Gilbert grinned. "Bury them together! Alfred is in the family tomb! We can place Ivan there without anyone knowing!"

"Then Alfred will not have to be sad any longer!" She smiled happily.

"And Ivan won't haunt me either!" Gilbert clapped his hands.

Ludwig frowned, rubbing his forehead. "Has anyone given any thought as to how we PLAN on moving Ivan's body? Don't forget that he is buried under cold winter ground."

Gilbert smiled and stood behind Ludwig, massaging the large biceps. "It would be easy for an ex- iron miner, a soldier, an executioner, AND an assassin. Am I right?"

Ludwig's eyes slowly widened as he turned his head to glance at Gilbert. "I'm NOT digging up a beheaded frozen body."

"Should be easy enough for you. You killed him." Roderich pointed out and Ludwig glared.

"I 'executed' him. I had no part in his sentence. I was simply doing my job." He crossed his arms. "I will not be digging up a body."

"Ludwig…" Gilbert started, moving to now stand in front of him "I know it's hard, and I would do it myself if I weren't in this position right now. I ask you to do this for me. I wish to never have to ask you to do such a thing again. But please, Ivan still haunts me and Alfred is lonely. They need to be together! Wouldn't you want us buried together for all eternity?"

Ludwig did not believe in ghosts, nor did he think that their 'bodies' needed to be together for their 'spirits' to be together. It was a romantic story idea for a ballad or a singer, but it was not reality. Still, Gilbert's troubled, saddened features were winning him over. For Gilbert to be happy, then he would have to do this for the man. He was in this relationship with Gilbert for the long haul, and having to soothe the man from 'ghosts' all the time was not appealing to him. Ludwig could see himself getting fed up with it fairly quickly. It was only a dead body; and the winter air would have chilled it, slowing the decaying process. He gave a sigh. "Very well. Once I see Arthur safely to where he has to be, I will report back to the castle and find an excuse to leave. I will do it then."

Gilbert grinned and leapt up to hug him. "You're awesome, Ludwig! I know I can always depend on you!" He turned back to Roderich. "Send a bird to House America, let Matthew know of the arrival of Ivan's body."

"Yes, just add it to my growing list of things to do." Roderich sighed. "So, is everyone calm now? No more ghost stories or frightened faces? I have it all taken care of." Elizaveta slipped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek.

"No one could ever doubt you." She said and Gilbert made a little gagging sound with his mouth. "Oh, get out of here!"

"Best you both leave through the secret halls." Roderich suggested. "Arrive at the proper places, please."

"Yes," Gilbert smiled "thank you both for all your hard work." He turned to Ludwig. "Let's go."

Ludwig bowed to the other two before leaving with Gilbert. He picked up his candle, which he had left burning inside the hall. Holding it in his grip, Ludwig helped to light their path but all the time glancing at Gilbert. 'He'll want that journal.' Ludwig thought. 'I should give it to him, but if I do, then his feelings for Fredrick will be fresh again. No, I can't risk that. Gilbert will never see that book. I won't even let on that I have it.' Ludwig was certain that many of the words spoken in that journal were some that the late king never actually said to Gilbert. He would not be competing with a ghost his entire life while being with Gilbert.

"What do you keep looking at?" Gilbert suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"You." Ludwig answered seriously.

"Me?" He grinned. "What are you thinking about?"

Ludwig lowered the candle and shoved Gilbert against the wall with his body. Pressing close, he lays his arms against the wall to box in Gilbert's head, forcing the man to focus on him. Gilbert gave him a lopsided smile, allowing his wounded leg to slip between clothed thighs. He heard the soft moan from Gilbert when his thigh touched the other's groin, feeling the heat of arousal. Ludwig pressed his lips to Gilbert's when the other's arms encircled his neck. He kept the kiss slow and passionate, allowing only minor tongue play. He pulled away to speak then. "Will you let me have you?"

"Now?" Ludwig nodded. "Ludwig, we can't." Gilbert said with a frown. "I have to be…extra friendly with the king. I-I can't let him find out about us." Gilbert saw a flash of anger in those blue eyes.

"How will that brat find out if you're not letting him explore you? The only way he would know that you had been with another is if he penetrated you!" He gripped Gilbert's shoulders while gritting his teeth. "Is that what you plan to do tonight when I am out in the freezing snow saving your friend and digging up dead bodies?"

"Ludwig, calm down! What are you getting so upset for?" Gilbert tried to wiggle out of the other's grasp. "I'm thinking about US! I'm trying to keep us from being found out! I couldn't stand to see you tortured and killed! I'd probably be burnt for my crimes of adultery!" He tried to break from the grasp again. "I don't want it to get too far with him, but if it does, then I want to be prepared. He can't suspect anything."

"Damn you!" Ludwig hissed through his teeth. "Damn you for making me like this, Gilbert! I don't want you with another man but me!" Between Fredrick and the boy-king, Ludwig almost felt defeated.

"And I don't want to be with the king, but I have no choice! You and I will be together once I am on the throne!" He narrowed his gaze. "In some ways your jealous possessiveness is fucking sexy, but at moments like this, you need a foot up your ass instead!" Ludwig growled at him, but Gilbert pressed his forehead against the others'. "You know full well this is NOT something I want to do, but I have no choice! You should know this!"

Ludwig pulled himself away from Gilbert, turning to give the other his back. "I just hate it, that's all. I can't pretend to ignore it or be happy. I'm still fighting Fredrick, a dead man, for your heart. And now, I have to pretend like I don't care about this brat touching you."

Gilbert's features softened then. "Ludwig…you don't need to feel that way. Fredrick is dead I know that. He would say life is for the living, and I am the living." He touched Ludwig's shoulder. "You are my lover now."

"How can I know you mean that?" Ludwig turned to face him. "How can I know your feelings for me are equal to that of Fredrick?"

Gilbert wanted to say that he had known Fredrick much longer than he did Ludwig, so that's why his feelings were stronger. However, he did not want to put that thought in Ludwig's head. Instead, he rests his hands on Ludwig's chest and leaned his face up so their lips were inches apart. "Once Arthur is safe and Ivan properly buried, come to my chambers where we will share a late night secret feast, a large bed, and more ale than you could ever dream of. Then, I can properly show you how much I adore you, and this." He slipped his hand down to grip Ludwig's groin, earning a gasp from the man. "This way, we can lay in bed together like lovers do, and you can even wear my crown."

"I will hold you to this promise." Ludwig warned him. "Yet you are hard too." He gripped Gilbert's groin as well, making the other shudder with a moan.

"Of course I want you to fuck me here, and I want you to do it right now! But we can't, it's too risky."

"Maybe I can't fuck you, but that doesn't mean you can't pleasure me a bit." Ludwig gave a dark smirk, urging Gilbert to his knees. "The king will not know of your mouth. Drink something afterwards." He was pleased watching Gilbert sink to his knees, keeping eye contact as he did. "After all, I deserve a little something for all the work I am doing for you. Saving friends at the risk of my own life and digging up dead bodies."

Gilbert started to unlace Ludwig's pants. "An easy request."

He needed to move things along and quickly. Taking Ludwig's arousal in his hands, Gilbert brought the tip into his mouth first. Slowly, he slid his mouth the rest of the way down, carefully taking in all of Ludwig's girth. Ludwig moaned above him when Gilbert felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He pulled back slightly to let his tongue massage the bottom before taking the rest in once again. He repeated the motions, pulling back further each time. Ludwig's hand loosely gripped his white hair to help guide him, but the movements were sloppy due to his crown. Gilbert felt the crown knocked from his head, its sound echoing in the halls. But that didn't stop him. He bobbed his head faster, using his tongue and moans for extra sensation. Time was running short and Ludwig was panting heavily above him. The man was nearing completion, so Gilbert gently gripped the other's balls to roll them in his palm. This brought out a shuddering moan from his lover as he was sent over the brink of orgasm. Gilbert felt the tip twitch inside before the hot liquid poured forth down his throat. Sucking Ludwig in deeper made the flow of essence much easier to take.

"Feel better?" Gilbert asked him when he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Much." Ludwig gave a weary smirk. "I look forward to more on our 'special' night."

Gilbert stood from the cold floor, picking up his crown as he did. He smiled at Ludwig as he placed the silver crown upon the blonde head. "You were fit for royalty."

"Don't be foolish." Ludwig felt the crown atop his head. "I have peasants blood in me, I can never be anything more than a soldier." He let Gilbert pull his pants back up for him.

"Nonsense. When I am king, changing laws can be easy enough. I would love to have you as my queen." He wiggled his white brows.

"Queen?" Ludwig shook his head. "I don't want the responsibility of king nor queen." He removed the crown and placed it on Gilbert's head. "You deserve a crown. Not me." Gilbert leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Then you and Roderich must duel it out for the role of 'advisor'."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be an advisor either. I will be thrilled just being your bodyguard. Besides, even if I wanted to be your advisor, defeating Roderich would be easy."

"Ha!" Gilbert covered his mouth with the sudden laugh. "I really have to be going, but for your own good, NEVER think to challenge Roderich in a duel. He's expertly skilled with a sword, and it's a VERY thin blade he uses. He dances around quickly on his toes with that thing like some fucking fairy without wings. He's near impossible to strike. You'd make a fool of yourself. Take it from a past fool."

"Wait!" Ludwig called him back as Gilbert tried to leave. "Where should I meet you tomorrow? I know I will be out all night."

"I'm not sure. Don't make an effort to find me, for I'll find you." Gilbert gave him another kiss. "I really have to be going."

"Let me walk you, then." Ludwig picked up the candle. "You will need a light. And I won't try anything."

Gilbert smiled. "Then light my way."

/

Ludwig thanked whatever deity kept the snow from falling on this night. The moon was at its highest, but the night was still fairly dark due to lack of moonlight. The moon was only showing half of its form, but it didn't stop the air from growing colder. Ludwig fixed the fur shawl around his shoulders and pulled his hood tight. It was taking Arthur a long time to get here and he wondered if the warlock had been caught. Ludwig did not know this Lord Francis or Lord Antonio, so he was uncertain of their skills. He would have had Arthur freed and to the other castle by now. Then, his thoughts wandered to Gilbert and what his lover was doing with the king. 'Don't think about that now, Ludwig.' He told himself. 'Try to stay focused on your task. There is no room for failure.'

"You there!" Came a whispered voice from somewhere among the bushes. Ludwig's hand went straight for dagger. "Lay down your dagger, I'm a friend." Ludwig did so when he saw Arthur come out from the bushes, covered in snow. "I had a hard time finding you."

Ludwig nodded. "Quickly, get on the horse. We must be away from this place." The moment Ludwig had spoken those words, the shouts of men alerted their attention. "Shit, we've been spotted! Hurry!"

Arthur leapt up onto the horse behind Ludwig, picking up the bow and quiver. Ludwig kicked the horse into a run and they proceeded down the snowy forest road. How they had been found so easily was a mystery for another day. Right now they just had to get away from the guards on horseback coming up from behind.

"You focus on riding!" Arthur said. "I'll handle the guards as they approach!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ludwig said, and glanced back just in time to see one of Arthur's arrows strike down a guard. "Fair enough." He kept his eyes focused on the road, but the further they got into the forest, the darker the night had become. It was getting hard to see and Ludwig feared the horse would trip or stumble.

"When you see a crossroad, keep straight." Arthur said to him. "Never stray off the path!" He let another arrow fly.

Ludwig nodded and squinted in the dark as they continued to ride. He saw the crossroad coming up and he rode straight though. As he feared, the forest grew darker still and their horse cried out as it stumbled, sending them both flying. Ludwig landed on his side and Arthur on his back. The bow had snapped in half, drawing a string of curses from Arthur. Hearing the guards coming closer, Ludwig jumped up and hurried over to the fallen horse, pulling out his sword. He went back to stand in front of Arthur, ready to defend the other. But his knee was aching him, having been dormant too long on the horse. He grit his teeth when he saw three guards on horseback coming at them. It would be hard for him to strike all three while they were up high. One had a bow, and the other two had swords. With his knee slowing him down and Arthur weaponless, they would surely not make it through.

As luck would have it, there came a loud cry of a horse from up high. Ludwig looked up as a gigantic horse jumped over them from one of the low ravines. The cloaked man riding the horse had a strangely shaped sword that Ludwig had never seen before. With the massive horse, its body knocked into another that sent the guard sliding off. The man's curved blade struck down one guard easily, then went after the other man but not before his horse trampled over the first fallen guard. The blade sliced through the last guard and the horse took off with its dead rider for a few paces before the body hit the ground. Ludwig lowered his sword and glanced back at Arthur.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur looked at the horseman coming their way and smirked. "You're always flaunting your horses!" Ludwig looked confused. "How'd you know we'd be here?" Ludwig looked at the horseman who lowered his hood to reveal a white eye mask and a strange hat. He immediately recognized him as Ambassador Sadiq, the one who Ludwig was to deliver Arthur to.

"When Roderich told me of this plan, he asked if I would stay and patrol the woods looking for you in case something like this happened." Sadiq looked to the fallen horse. "Nasty fall, poor beast. I'll take you both back to my castle and give you a horse." He said to Ludwig.

"We can't all fit on that monster of yours." Arthur stated. "And Ludwig's limp is bothering him."

Ludwig frowned deeply at that, but noticed Sadiq getting off his horse. "Both of you can ride on him, I'll walk the rest of the way. It isn't very far. Hop on." He held the horse steady, but Arthur was having a hard time climbing up onto the saddle because the animal was so tall. Ludwig gave him a boost up, and then proceeded to do the same. However, his knee prevented him from lifting himself up being there were no stirrups. The other man must just fly up onto the saddle. Ludwig was only an inch or so shorter than Sadiq, but shouldn't have such a problem leaping up onto the tall horse.

"Need a lift?" Sadiq asked.

"No. It's just my cloak making this hard." He tried to hide his embarrassed blush at his weakness.

"Don't be stupid. I know you have another mission after this one, so no point in hurting yourself." Sadiq cupped his hands low and motioned for Ludwig to accept the lift. Knowing he needed the assistance, (but hated to admit it) he placed his boot onto the gloved hands and allowed the other to boost him up onto the horse. "See? Easy enough."

Ludwig had to change the subject right away before his pride was hurt further. "Once we get Arthur to your castle safely, I will leave."

Sadiq started to walk the horse. "The night is cold. Take one of my jennys and a wagon; I'll even throw in a hot mead flagon for you. Ever had honey-wine before?"

"Can't say that I have." Ludwig answered.

"Then you're in a for a treat."

/

After arriving safely at the castle, Ludwig was given the donkey, wagon, and flagon just as promised. Arthur had thanked him for his trouble and wished him a safe passage back. Sadiq welcomed him back to the castle whenever he wanted and even gave the jenny to him as a gift. Ludwig thanked the ambassador and bid Arthur farewell before leaving the territory. Both men told him of a shorter passage that would get him to the city. Ludwig was grateful for that because he did not want to continue back on the road where they had just come.

The cold was fierce and bit at his face as he made the long ride to the city. The cemetery was easy to find, and due to the time of night, it was empty of people. He rode the cart in and searched for the graves without a stone marker. The search took him all the way to the back where many graves were marked with wooden planks. He grumbled as he was forced to get off the jenny and look around at all the names. Finally, he saw Ivan's name and title atop a fresh mound of dirt, lightly covered in snow. Ludwig went back to the wagon and brought it closer to the grave.

With the shovel in his hand, Ludwig started to dig down through the cold dirt. As figured, the ground was solid rock and it took all of his strength to make a dent. He had to stop and rest a few times to catch his breath. At this rate, the moon would be setting soon and dawn would be upon him. Ludwig was hoping to get the body dug up faster and to House America before the sunrise to avoid suspicion. So he sped up his digging until his shovel revealed something white beneath the dirt. Ludwig frowned when he realized how shallow this grave had been for Ivan. The Royal Guards apparently did not know how deep to bury a body. If it had been summer or spring, animals like wolves or foxes would have easily dug up the body and eaten it. Shaking his head at the lack of basic human life knowledge, Ludwig slowly began to reveal the white cloth in which Ivan's body was wrapped. Even though the smell of decay was weak, Ludwig still tied a cloth around his nose and mouth.

Lifting with his good knee, Ludwig hauled Ivan's body from the grave but was unable to hold the dead weight. He let out a grunt and a gasp as his rump hit the snow and the massive body landed on him. "Gods be damned." He cursed, rolling the body off him. Ludwig remembered Ivan being a very large man in general, and adding in rigamortis and bodily gases, it was like hauling a bag of rocks. Instead, Ludwig had to drag the body through the snow and shove it up onto the wagon. The one decent thing those Royal Guards had done was wrap Ivan's head tightly inside the white cloth. After removing Alfred's frozen head from the pike, Ludwig would be satisfied if he never had to lift up another severed head again. He leaned on the sides of the wagon to rest and catch his breath, patting the dead mass. Next, he covered the grave back up with the dirt, patting it flat. "Now how the hell am I going to get you into the tombs?" He asked the body as he sat atop the donkey. "Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Riding out of the cemetery, Ludwig started to make his way to House America.

He had arrived by early dawn, thrilled to see that Matthew had come out to greet him. The young man smiled softly, trying to be brave, but Ludwig could tell the dead body was frightening him. He followed Matthew down a path behind the castle and to the woods where a clearing soon appeared. In the clearing was a family cemetery encased in an iron gate. In the center stood a large tomb where important family members were to be laid to rest. To his dismay, Ludwig had to drag Ivan's body along the ground, up the stone steps, through the tomb door, and down some more steps to the crypt. Inside were stone coffins lined along the walls, and only one had a winter wreath placed upon it. "Is that Alfred's?"

"Y-Yes, it is." Matthew answered, his voice shaky. "Let me o-open it…for you."

Ludwig rubbed his temples while watching the smaller man trying desperately to slide the stone top off of the coffin. "Don't bother, allow me to do so before you break your back." He motioned for Matthew to move and he carefully slid the heavy flat rock off of the coffin, laying it crooked. Next, he went to gather up Ivan's body, but stopped when he noticed Matthew shaking violently and giant puppy eyes looking at him ready to cry. The young man reminded him of one of those tiny parlor dogs that shook all the time. "Turn away if this bothers you."

Matthew's eyes were moist with tears. "But…but I want to see this. I'm very happy that they can be together…and you are a wonderful person for doing something so…so…unpleasant."

Ludwig sighed and lifted Ivan with a grunt into the coffin atop of Alfred's body. "The living are more disgusting than the dead." Ludwig looked down at the wrapped corpses and noticed that Alfred's body was placed back together. He was going to ask, but figured Matthew would cry waterfalls if he did. "It is done. Now they can be happy." Ludwig knew it was bullshit, but couldn't bear to say anything of the sort to the broken man standing with him. Matthew was someone who needed to hear sweet lies.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Sir Ludwig."

"Just 'Ludwig' will do." He struggled a bit this time to place the stone lid back atop the coffin. He made sure it was straight before turning to Matthew. "I'll be heading back now."

"No! Please, stay with me awhile?" Matthew begged him.

Ludwig raised a brow. "Why? I have work to do at the king's castle."

"You've had a long night. You helped to save my friend from death and brought my brother's lover back to him. Stay here and rest a short while. I have warm food, a fire, and soft beds for you to rest." He took Ludwig's hands in his own. "I want to show you my gratitude."

Ludwig cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. But at the mention of warm food and a bed, it was hard to ignore. He gave a little sigh. "Alright, but only for awhile, and then I must be going."

Matthew smiled at him and gave Ludwig a big hug. "Thank you for all your kind deeds. House America is completely in your debt, and so am I."

"Yeah…" Ludwig cleared his throat again. "Um…for the record, aren't you worried about your servants seeing me? Won't they be suspicious?"

Matthew pulled away and shook his head. "No, the servants loved Alfred with all of their being. The day we heard of his death…the entire castle was in mourning. No one worked all day…and we all gathered together. We always treat our servants like family, and they will accept you as well. They will not tell on or question you, because you are one of our friends." Matthew then went over to Alfred's coffin and laid his upper body along it, folding his arms to rest his head.

The image made Ludwig shiver because he imaged Gilbert doing the same for Fredrick after he had been laid to rest. Gilbert would have been granted access to Fredrick's tomb due to his title. Seeing Matthew doing it was a sweet and heart-wrenching sight, one that Ludwig did not think would have any effect on him. He was not sentimental that way. However, Ludwig wondered if Gilbert would mourn for him like Matthew was doing for his brother. Would Gilbert come and cry for him? On the flipside, if Gilbert were die before him, how would he act? He could not imagine Gilbert dying, and the idea of it just shut his mind down to block it out.

The thoughts of his death and Gilbert continued to plague him even as Matthew guided him to the castle.

End Chapter 14 Part 2 TBC


	15. Chapter 15

***Thanks again for all the great reviews and support! You readers are the best! ^^

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 15 Part 2

Ludwig had slept little after the abnormal burial of Ivan in the tombs of House America. Matthew had offered him some warm ale, food, and a bed. Ludwig needed a drink and the warm ale hit the spot. Of course, he would have needed much more to make himself feel numb. Perhaps it was better that way, though, because he had to leave by sunrise, which came quickly. He must have slept for no more than a couple of minutes, it would seem, before he had to leave. Getting out of the warm, comfy bed was an inner chore, but duty called. He decided to leave the wagon with Matthew and ride back on the donkey. However, he was unable to find Matthew to properly thank him for the hospitality. Ludwig stopped one of the servants scrubbing the floors.

"Excuse me, but were is Lord Matthew? I wish to thank him before I leave."

The servant looked concerned. "My Lord Matthew has fallen ill this morning. He has been ill for quite some time ever since the late Lord Alfred left for war."

"Hm. Depression will do that to a person."

"Oh, no, no, Sir Ludwig! No!" The servant dropped the brush. "It is the consumption disease he has, sir."

'I wonder if Gilbert knows of this.' Ludwig thought to himself. "I see. I still wish to see him before I go."

The servant nodded. "I'll take you to his chamber." The man led him to the room and knocked before entering. "Lord Mattie, Sir Ludwig is here to see you before he leaves."

Matthew lay in bed covered heavily in wool blankets and furs. He smiled weakly at Ludwig as he entered. One of the young servant girls curtsied to them both before exiting the room. Ludwig noticed the white cloth spotted red on the side table along with a cup of water. He had thought Matthew looked pale last night, but had figured it was due to visiting his brother's grave. Now he knew the truth.

"Are you…sure you have rested enough, Ludwig?" Matthew asked him, his voice a whisper. "Is there anything else you may need?"

"No, you have done more than enough. I just wanted to give my thanks for letting me stay here. I'm sure Alfred and Ivan are happy together."

Matthew pulled his arms out from under the covers and looked at Ludwig. "Do you regret Ivan's death? I know you were the one who beheaded him."

Ludwig cleared his throat, resting his weight on his good leg. "I was only doing my job. I've killed many people in the past. I didn't know Ivan personally, so I have no real regret towards killing him. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…well…if I…if I had…had just told…told Alfred of my illness…then he never would have left." Matthew looked forlorn. "If only I was brave enough to speak up…but he was so excited and full of hope…eager to bring back the true religion and be a hero. I couldn't take that from him. But only if…if I had been stronger and less afraid and selfless, then maybe two people would still be alive today."

Ludwig understood Matthew's guilt; and such guilt would make any sickness worse. He was certain that if he suddenly shouted 'boo' at this timid man, he'd cough up a lung. "How do you know Alfred would have stayed with you?"

"He would have. He's my big brother…he would never leave me alone knowing I was sick."

"And he may have come home from battle in pure victory. You have no way of telling that." The saddened look on Matthew's face made Ludwig feel like he had kicked a puppy. "What I'm saying is, if you keep worrying so much then your sickness will get worse. Alfred is dead and gone you have to accept that. Gilbert really needed your brother's skills and loyalty on the battlefield; he may have even left even knowing you were sick. My point is, you have no way of knowing what could have happened, so nothing is your fault. Do not make yourself ill."

"I wish I could feel that way, but I don't." Matthew took a deep breath, rubbing his chest. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you with my words, Ludwig. You're a very good friend, and I wish Alfred had gotten to know you. He would love to tease you."

"Hm." Ludwig gently took Matthew's hand and gripped it with his fist. "This is how the soldiers and guards say 'hello' and 'goodbye'. I'm a former soldier, like your brother, and this shake is for him as well. I'm saying 'goodbye' and will see you soon."

Matthew looked a bit confused, but smiled sweetly at Ludwig. "Okay…I'll see you later too. Be careful on your ride back. Be safe."

"Get better soon." Ludwig knew this was most likely going to be the last time he ever saw Matthew.

/

"Are you fucking serious?" Gilbert yelled at him, slamming his fist on the oak desk. "How dare Matthew not tell me he was sick! For the sake of the spirits, I would have kept Alfred here!" He shoved the papers onto the floor. "Gods and spirits be damned." He landed his face in his hands.

Ludwig's brow twitched. "Like I told Matthew, it was nobody's fault. His guilt is killing him quicker than the consumption." He took a seat in front of the desk.

Gilbert looked out from his hands. "How did Matthew look when you saw him?"

"He will not last much longer. I've seen consumption before in the war camps, Gilbert. I know you have too. There's no cure and it's always fatal. The only way he could prolong his life is if it were summer, where the dry air would help him breath. I can assure you, we will be losing Matthew very soon."

"That idiot…" Gilbert hissed "I wish he had told me, because he is right. I would not have let Alfred leave and Ivan would have no reason to have died." He slumped in the chair. "Now Matthew's death will be on my head too. He got sick because of me."

Ludwig frowned. "Because of you? How?"

"Ugh. Matthew is a very sweet, kind, and gentle loving soul. He likes to help others, and donates most of his money to sick houses. He even goes to them and helps to nurse the ill, or talk to them, tell stories, you know, things like that. Alfred never wanted him to do it, but Matthew begged me to let it happen. I didn't want Matthew doing it either, but those damn eyes of his-" Ludwig nodded "could stop a herd of deer in their path."

Ludwig crossed his arms. "Nice men finish last. It is only the strong and domineering who go to step on everyone else."

Gilbert glanced up at him. "In a fantasy world, you're wrong. In this world…you are right." He sighed heavily, thinking for a moment. Then, he narrowed his vision at Ludwig. "I want you to ride back to Ambassador Sadiq's territory where Arthur is. Tell Arthur of Matthew's illness, and have him mix a potion that will ease Matthew's suffering."

Ludwig frowned. "You mean to kill him. Matthew, that is."

"Yes, that is what I plan to do. Arthur will understand, and he'll make something that will ease all of Matthew's pain without him knowing."

"I won't do it." Ludwig stated, and Gilbert stood up from his chair.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'I won't do it'!" Ludwig slammed his own hand down on the desk.

"Idiot!" Gilbert growled. "I don't fucking want Matthew choking to death on his blood to suffer a terrible fate! His brother was decapitated, and then hacked to pieces by our enemies! Matthew received the rest of Alfred's body in a fucking bag! Do you hear me? A BAG! You want him to drown in his own blood too? Have you no sympathy?"

"I do so have sympathy!" Ludwig hollered back. "Don't you tell me about death and suffering, Gilbert! You've always been in your own tent, far away from the rabble of war! Do you know how many men I've seen die from either battle wounds or illness? Consumption took many of them! I saw them choke on their own blood! I saw them gasp for life and claw at their throats! Men who were alive in the morning would be dead by nightfall, drowning in their own blood! I've had to amputate men's limbs myself! I've had to saw through their bones and pull their rotting limbs from their bodies! Did you ever hear the muffled screams of man with a block of wood between his teeth while a blade cut through the bone?" Gilbert said nothing. "I've pulled men off of the battlefield who were screaming to be killed! I can't tell you how many of them I've put an end to myself! By my own hands or sword! Have you ever been with a dying man that is crying for his home? For his family? For his children or his wife?"

Gilbert sat back down on his chair, glaring up through white lashes at Ludwig. "I have. I will say his name. Fredrick. That man suffered brutally until his last breath. He asked me to kill him, to ease his suffering. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't willingly give up something I cared for so deeply. I wanted to keep him alive! I wanted to do whatever I could to help him."

Ludwig growled darkly, but Gilbert put up his hand. "Let me finish. When I was a young boy, no more than maybe eight or nine, I had a dog. I loved that dog. She was a mutt, a mongrel. No father or mother, just a wandering mutt. I was allowed to take her in as a pet. Ludwig, I loved that dog. My mother was kind, but not kind enough. My father did what a father needed to do, but nothing more. I had two things in my childhood: Fredrick, and my dog Honey. I named her that because she loved to hide in the honeysuckle bushes behind my castle and always smelled like them. She lived and played with me until I was a young man, before the plague took my family from me. I never knew how old she was…but when she grew sick, I knew she was old. I had to fucking BEG my father on hands and knees to call an animal expert to look at her. He did. The expert gave her some herbal medicine that kept her tail wagging for a day or two.

I thought all was well, and that my dog and best animal friend would be with me forever. And then…while I was outside with her in the courtyard, her body started to shake. She hit the ground, her legs kicking madly in the air. I cried out to anyone to help. Anyone at all. No one came to me. I held that dog in my arms until her shaking ceased. She was still breathing, still looking at me. Her bowels let loose and her eyes clouded over. Right there in the courtyard, she started to lose life in my lap. I carried her in my arms up to the house, numb like a pile of ice. I presented her to the courtroom where my father was having a meeting. He was furious with me, that I should dare interrupt him over the pain and suffering of an animal. Not only was I was beaten, but Honey was taken from me. My pain meant nothing; I only wanted to see my dog. She needed me to be with her, for I was all she had. Do you know what happened then?"

Ludwig slowly shook his head.

"My father had killed her. Stabbed her with a sword to end her suffering. I never saw it, but I came upon that dog's body in the stables, a gash through her heart. Her eyes were white, having disappeared into her skull. That pink tongue which kissed me so sweetly, hung from her dead bloody jaw. My father said it made me strong, and should I shed tears over an animal would weaken me forever. So, I never cried. I wanted to, by the spirits and old gods above I wanted to. I buried her that night between the honeysuckle bushes, my hands and nails caked with dirt. Do you know who came to me? Not my father or my mother, but Fredrick. The goddamn KING of this realm. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stood silently with me, sharing in my sorrow. No one understood me that night but him. He brought me onto his lap and said, 'sometimes we have the power to fight nature, but in the end, nature always wins.' What do you think that means, Ludwig?"

Ludwig stared at him, saying nothing.

"What Fredrick was trying to say, is that out of our grief and sorrow, we do whatever we can to save our loved ones. Sometimes things work out for the best, and other times, they end badly. That was the way with Honey. I should have killed her when she first grew sick. You know why? Let me tell you, because I would have ended her suffering early. Did I do that? No. Out of my own grief, I wanted her alive for my own needs, yet she suffered more in the end. That killed me, Ludwig! It tore me apart! It was one of the biggest mistakes I made in my childhood. Do you see where I am going with this, Ludwig?"

Blue eyes bore into pink. "You mustn't forget that Matthew is not Honey. A human holds more purpose than a dog."

"But to whom? To you, maybe. But to others, that may not be the case. Look, I love and adore Matthew. I always have! Matthew is everything kind, sweet, and pure in this world. He is uncorrupted by greed. All he knows is to give. I would love to be like him, but I'm not. Why should someone so pure, innocent, and gentle be forced to suffer while men like my fucking husband get to live on?"

Ludwig saw the moisture welling up in Gilbert's eyes as he spoke of these tales. Never did he want to see sorrow or pain in those pink eyes. Such power this man held over him, enough to change his views on life. Gilbert had killed many people, this is true, but Ludwig killed more. A peasant soldier killed more often than a knight. A knight had morals. A knight had rights and duties. Knights pranced proudly on their horses in false victory while the lower people did all of the major fighting. Ludwig could see and understand Gilbert's argument. "That's always how it seems to be. The innocent, kind, noble, and pure always end up dead, while the deceitful, greedy, sneaky people continue to live on. That is the way of life, Gilbert. You of all people should know that. People who give and fight for honor often die, while people of deceit thrive off their deaths. It is common knowledge."

"Which is why Matthew's suffering must end. Please, he is suffering now and deserves to be at rest." Gilbert took Ludwig's hands in his own. "Please, you must do this for me. I would do it myself, but the king…"

"I understand." Ludwig sighed. "I will…ride to Turkey and ask Arthur to cease Matthew's suffering. I will go to House America and give it to him myself. He will die with me by his side. After the breath is gone from his body, I will carry and bury him in the tombs of his ancestors beside his brother and Ivan."

Gilbert smiled. "You would do that for me?"

"Giblert…I would do anything for you…even if it goes against my better judgment."

"If that is the case…then why do you want Matthew to suffer?"

Ludwig stood up and moved to the door, stopping for a moment before answering. "I don't want Matthew to suffer, per say. I'm just…tired of killing and burying people." With that, Ludwig left Gilbert's office.

/

"Oh spirits above…not the Honey story again." Roderick sighed. "Everything seems to revolve around that dog of his!"

Ludwig frowned at Roderick's casual attitude. "Gilbert is legitimately concerned for Matthew's health. I have my orders."

"Let me handle Matthew."

"No." Ludwig said firmly and Roderich glared at him. "I only take orders from Gilbert, and he gave his orders first. I will follow only HIS orders."

Roderick smirked. "You see, this is why I am in charge and Gilbert isn't. House America is one of our biggest supporters. Neither Matthew nor Alfred was married with children. Therefore, their castle and lands are useless. If Matthew's dies, so does the castle."

"Then whose name does it go in to? Gilbert's, I'm assuming?"

"No. They go in to my name."

Ludwig frowned. "How convenient."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I find this all so strange that an advisor gets more out of life than the queen."

Roderich glared. "Just what are you implying?"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "That you are using Gilbert as a pawn to get further in life." Dangerous purple bore into blue.

"Watch your words around me, Sir Ludwig. It is by my good word that you are here in the castle at all! Tell me, what schooling have you had?"

"Schooling? Well, none."

"Exactly." Roderich smirked. "Peasants don't go to school, much less read or write. Do you know these things?"

"I can read." Ludwig said firmly. "I…do not know how to write very well."

"Hmph." Roderich scoffed. "If you can read, you can write." He stared at him for a moment. "Hmm…very interesting. Now I see the attraction."

"Attraction?" Ludwig blinked.

"Yes. Gilbert's attraction towards you. Both of you are outspoken and brave, yet idiotically naive. Gilbert is only where he is because of me. Perhaps I did not introduce him to Fredrick, but I have gotten him halfway onto the throne."

"That is true, but it is for your own gain. You plan to rule in Gilbert's shadow, so that any mistakes you may make end up on Gilbert's shoulders. Maybe you should take a lesson in the battlefield, Lord Roderich."

Roderick glared. "Perhaps peasants should know their place. All it takes is for one word to leak out from my lips into the ear of the king…and you'll be swinging from the neck by morning."

Ludwig's blue eyes widened, and then narrowed into a deadly glare. "You wouldn't dare! You do that, then Gilbert suffers as well!"

"Does he?" Roderick smirked. "Let me tell you something, Sir Ludwig. You see, much like Fredrick, Gilbert has properly seduced the king. The king is in awe of him already, and they haven't been married for that long. The king has actually LEFT the kingdom to obtain gifts for Gilbert."

"I don't want to hear Fredrick's name." Ludwig stated.

"Why? Because he is the true holder of Gilbert's heart?"

Ludwig growled. "Watch yourself, old man! My fingers ache for my axe right now! Don't think that since you are Gilbert's old friend that I won't hesitate to strike you!"

"Hmph, and my hand aches for the quill that signs your death warrant!"

"I know Gilbert has full trust in you, but I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you!" Ludwig narrowed his gaze at the other.

"You are foolish, then. Gilbert has no right to fear me betraying him. If I wanted to be king, I would have done so already. Gilbert is the only likely candidate legally able to do the job. True, I do need to run things for him or else the kingdom would crumble under his laid back attitude. Gilbert needs a firm hand and solid structure or he will fall apart."

Ludwig was still unsure of the man, always cautious of a person who talks too much.

"And do not forget how Gilbert got this far! It's because of ME! Not only have I brought Gilbert to power, but I even snuck him in to Fredrick's chambers." Roderich smirked, walking up to Ludwig. "Do you want to know what they did together behind closed doors?"

Ludwig didn't want to know, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself. He nodded.

"You see, I would often peek in just to make sure no one else was there. Often, Gilbert would be kissing and sucking on Fredrick's lips, sitting in his lap. Those pale legs would spread and straddle Fredick's lap while hands and mouth explored on their own. Care to know how often Fredrick showered him with kisses? Fredrick would grab Gilbert by his forearms and kissed him roughly. Then, he would drag him over to the bed where clothing would litter the floor. Yes, they lay together naked on the bed, skin pressed against skin. Young body aching for a mature one." He smirked. "Fredrick wanted him. Badly. That man craved and sought out Gilbert's body. Many times his hands would caress Gilbert's skin, unable to do much else. Gilbert would have given up his virginity to Fredrick if the man were not so noble. Enjoy being second best, Ludwig, because that is all you will ever be."

"You sound like a closet pervert." Ludwig countered and Roderich glared. "I'm sure there were many things those two had done together, but Fredrick is dead and I am not. It is up to Gilbert who he chooses to love. But we are not here to talk about Gilbert. This is about Matthew. Let this discussion continue another time."

"Hmph." Roderich tapped his finger. "I understand that. I rather you let my side take care of Matthew. Your absence has been noticed, and running off again will cause more suspicion. Let us…compromise. I will send one of my friends to Sadiq's house and alert Arthur. When the medicine comes, you will receive it and bring it to Matthew. That way, your are still following orders but you're not gaining suspicion."

"I agree with that." Ludwig said with a nod. "I promised Gilbert I would be with Matthew when he 'sleeps' forever."

"Good, we agree." Roderich stood up and walked around the desk to stop in front of Gilbert. "Do watch your words with me, Ludwig. I can easily have you crushed."

Ludwig stared at Roderich's back as the man left the office, leaving him alone.

/

Gilbert just finished closing the last curtain of his chambers before turning around to look at the setup. The food and ale had been brought in on trays and Gilbert told the servants that he would be staying inside the chambers to do some reading. He was also not to be disturbed unless there was a dire emergency. All of this food and ale was for his night with Ludwig, which should be starting shortly. Since Ludwig did not have to travel for a day or two, (and the king was out of town) their special night together could happen. Gilbert snuggled into the white fur robe the king had gotten him, eager to show it to Ludwig. Of course, he was naked underneath but Ludwig wouldn't mind. This was a night to help bring them closer as a couple, or rather, to lessen Ludwig's jealousy of Fredrick. Gilbert knew the man was feeling second best to the late king, and he wanted to show Ludwig that he did have true feelings for him. Ludwig has done everything Gilbert had asked of him, all for his sake. Besides, Ludwig needed to know what tender loving between couples is like. Gilbert had it all set up perfectly.

"Now, to await his arrival." He went and sat on the fluffy rug in front of the fire, lounging on a few pillows while he waited. After a short while, Gilbert heard the secret door open beside the fireplace. Only his legs were bare, with the robe pooled around the backs of his knees as he lay on his belly. He turned his head with a tilt to the side and his eyes settled on Ludwig standing behind him. "It's about time."

"Were you waiting long?" Ludwig asked him, but couldn't help stare at the deep of Gilbert's lower back.

"Longer than I should have." He chuckled and rolled over onto his back, making sure the bottom the robe remained closed. "There is warm ale over there with a mug. We'll have to share it. Go pour us some, and bring over those tarts as well."

Ludwig had to forcefully move himself away from the celestial being waiting for him on the floor. Quickly as he could, Ludwig filled up the mug with warm ale from the barrel and took the tray of tarts. He placed them in front of Gilbert before taking a seat on the rug with him. Gilbert gave him a playful wink while allowing one side of the robe slip off his shoulder, revealing the pale skin. Ludwig gulped, feeling his mouth water just from the sight of that skin. Gilbert was acting differently than normal, and for a split second, Ludwig wondered if this was how he was when with Fredrick.

"Aroused already?" Gilbert said with a chuckle and a sip of the ale.

Ludwig looked down at his lap, seeing the slight bulge there. "Well, what do you expect? You're sitting there naked under that robe and tempting me. What am I suppose to do?"

"I wasn't complaining." Gilbert handed the mug over to Ludwig, who drank some. "This is your night, Ludwig. I want to show you that I do care about and love you. What we have is something special; something different from what I have known in the pass." He moved onto his hands and knees to crawl closer to Ludwig. "You always see me as a rough and tough knight who can kick your ass from here to the next life. Yet I am showing you that there is more to me than just that."

"Like what Fredrick got to see from you."

Gilbert gave a sad smile. "Roderich told me what he said to you. Yes, there were times I had with Fredrick like this, but nothing sexual would follow." He rests his hands on Ludwig's thighs to lean his face closer. "He may have been the first man to see me like this, but you have been the only man since then. I swear it to you. I don't even want anyone else, only you. If you still have any doubts right now, this night will prove otherwise."

Ludwig placed his hand on Gilbert's waist. "Does this mean I can have you in whatever way I wish? Am I in full control tonight?"

He smiled. "If that is what you want?"

"Sweets and cuddling comes later, after my lust is sated."

"Just the ale, then?"

"Everything's better with ale."

"Damn straight." Gilbert gasped and gave a crooked smile at the sudden rough gripping of his forearms. "Uh, Ludwig?"

"Then you really are saying that you are mine? Just mine?"

Gilbert nodded. "Once the king is dead, you can fuck me outside for all to see."

Ludwig actually purred. "Then be prepared with a story as to why you're walking funny tomorrow. There's not one spot in his room where you won't be fucked."

Gilbert grinned and let out a laugh when Ludwig knocked him down onto his back. Ludwig brought his lips into a heavy kiss, crushing his mouth down as if to swallow the other whole. Gilbert didn't mind though, because this was only proof of how much Ludwig cared for him. He spread his legs and let the robe fall open, arching his hips upwards to brush against Ludwig's groin. The other groaned into his mouth and thrust against him, earning a similar groan. Ludwig suddenly pulled away to tear open the tie of the robe and expertly yank the material off Gilbert's body. Gilbert felt himself flipped then onto his stomach and a pillow shoved under his hips. Ludwig spread his thighs further apart so they were against the pillow and his ass was elevated higher. He let out a moan when he felt Ludwig's fingers stroking his entrance. The callused skin of the fingers only added a different level of sensation around the area, and Gilbert found himself pressing back.

"We may not get another chance like this for awhile." Ludwig said. "I want to make the most of it, so forgive me if I get too rough."

Gilbert smirked. "I can handle it, don't worry." He shuddered. "Stop rubbing…I want to feel them inside."

"Hmph." Ludwig snorted and took another sip of the ale. "I could just enter you, but I rather you last for the rest of the night." He let the fingers that were stroking him slip inside the tight heat, smirking at the pleasured groan of his lover. Ludwig quickly stretched him, spreading his fingers to widen and loosen the muscles. Then, he added a third and forth to join the first two, but did not press them deep enough to strike the sweet spot. Instead, he would rather have his cock strike it first upon penetration.

"I'm ready, Ludwig!" Gilbert whined. "Stop taking so long!" He pressed back against the other's probing fingers, trying to get them to tickle that spot within him. For some reason, Ludwig was withholding that pleasure from him, but why? The mystery of it excited him. However, he let out another whine when the fingers had left, but grew excited again when he heard the sound of Ludwig's belt buckle. Gilbert had to lift himself onto his elbows and look back at his lover, eager to see that engorged organ. Ludwig only took off his shirt and lowered his pants enough to free his cock. Gilbert didn't mind it, but did mind when was quickly spun around with the pillow. He hissed slightly at the feel of the rug burns on his knees and elbows, but the cock that poked his cheek made him forget the minor pain. "Lube you up?" He asked Ludwig.

"What do you think?"

Gilbert looked up at the other before wrapping his mouth around the tip and slowly sucking him in. He could feel the little veins hardening against his tongue as he slid his mouth up and down. The goal was to slick him up before entry, not bring Ludwig to orgasm. Still the heavy smell of arousal from his lover only made the stirring in his loins grow hotter, and he pulled away with a smack of his lips. Pink eyes gazed up through white lashes, and the next thing Gilbert knew, he was back on his belly. He gripped the surface of the rug in his hands, prepared for the first thrust.

Pink eyes opened wide and a cry lodged in his throat when the full length of Ludwig's cock slammed into him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he let out a few choked gasps, trying not to be loud. Never had Ludwig entered him so quickly before, and the fast stretching was uncomfortable. He tried relaxing his muscles, but Ludwig felt so big in him that there was not enough room to do so. His bowels couldn't stretch further, nor could they tighten. Gilbert did say that Ludwig could do whatever he wanted, and that he could handle it as well. Ludwig took him literally.

"This rug isn't going to work." Ludwig said in a husky tone, but did not pull out. Instead, he easily lifted Gilbert from the rug while still seated inside of him. It was an awkward way to carry someone, but luckily the chair arm was not too far. He bent Gilbert over the soft and gave a satisfied smirk now that the other's body was at the perfect height for thrusting.

"Ludwig…please…I need more time to stretch!" Gilbert whispered. "You're so…so fucking big that…that it feels like I'm going to break if you move!"

"Bear it for me now, Gilbie." Ludwig's tone was soft even as his hand fisted in white hair, tugging the other back. He pulled out a bit and thrust in slowly, pressing deeper in hopes to strike that spot. The first thrust didn't work, and his lover gave out a hiss of pain rather than a cry of delight. Ludwig pulled out halfway and slammed back in, this time feeling the tip hit the spongy area. Gilbert had let out a cry then, but Ludwig saw how he bit his lip to keep from being loud. That bothered him, but Ludwig knew it was necessary.

"Right there! Do it again!" Gilbert hated to muffle his cries against the other chair arm, but Ludwig's fast series of thrusts were sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. Ludwig's size and speed continued to amaze him each time they had sex, and this time was a surprise. The rock hard member slid in and out of him with heavy force, stabbing his sweet spot without ever missing once. Gilbert feared the tip of Ludwig's dick would penetrate right through the bundle nerves and snap his lower backbone. "More, Ludwig!" He found himself begging, licking his lips and gripped the chair arm. "Fuck me harder!"

"Urgh! This isn't working either!" Ludwig was growing frustrated with the chair constantly sliding forward. This time, however, he did pull out of Gilbert and throw the man onto his shoulder. He heard Gilbert gasp in surprise, but there was no time to explain. Ludwig decided that the bed was the best option, so he tossed the other onto it. "Hands and knees, now! Hold on to the footboard."

Normally, Gilbert did not like to be ordered around or commanded like a common whore, but whenever Ludwig said it, he gave in. He gripped the footboard and lifted his ass for Ludwig to see. Gilbert watched as Ludwig climbed onto the bed, boots and all, and kneels behind him. His cock jumped when the large tip of the other pressed against him. This time, the thrust was much smoother and Gilbert grinned, closing his eyes with a sigh. "So fucking good…!" Ludwig gripped his hair again for leverage and started thrusting, rocking the bed beneath them. "Harder!" Gilbert commanded, which was quickly obeyed by the other. His eyes flew open again at the rough pleasure he was receiving from his lover. Each thrust threatened to break his inner muscles, but Gilbert found himself still thrusting back. He wanted to scream out, but keeping his teeth clenched allowed only grunts and rough groans to escape from his throat. Being fully dominated had its perks, and Gilbert found his one hand moving to his cock to stroke it.

Something sharp and cold was suddenly placed against the left side of his neck. Gilbert's eyes opened in shock and slight fear, recognizing it as a dagger blade. Why was Ludwig holding a blade to his neck? Where did the man even get one? "Lu-Ludwig?" His voice was trembling. "W-What are you doing."

"Say you are mine, and only mine."

"I-I'm yours. Ah!" He blade pressed a bit harder into his skin. He felt Ludwig lean over him to whisper in his ear.

"I am tired of being second best to Fredrick. He cannot have you, for he is dead. I am of the living, and I will have you as my own. But you need to show it to me. Prove it to me more."

"H-How?" Gilbert felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"My cock is rock hard and still inside you. I want you to fuck yourself on me while moaning my name. This blade will remain at your neck while you do. I want to hear you say that you are mine, and only mine. I will not be second best! Should any other name come out…" Ludwig trailed off.

This shouldn't have aroused him, but it did. Gilbert gulped a bit, and felt the blade bite softly into his neck. Ludwig needed to be reminded that he loved him. Gilbert did love him, but loved Fredrick a little bit more. But even he knew that time had a way of changing things. Now his cock was throbbing with the need to release. Closing his eyes, he shifted forward slightly, feeling Ludwig sliding out of him. With a moan, he pressed back and felt Ludwig fill him again. The blade tightened at his neck and he quickly said, "Yours." He whispered the word, and continued to rock himself on an off of Ludwig. Even though Ludwig was not moving, his cock struck that pleasurable spot each time. "Ludwig…Ludwig…my Luddy…" His soft mantra grew a bit louder when the blade moved up to press under his jawbone, forcing his head to tilt to the side. "More, Ludwig! Don't stop...!" His was ready to explode from the sensation of the blade…when Ludwig all of a sudden pulled out. "W-What?!" Gilbert was in shock and looked up, but froze when he saw someone peeking out from the secret door. His body froze.

Ludwig remained still, recognizing the person.

'We're dead.' Gilbert whispered to himself. 'We're dead…he saw us. He saw what we were doing. He saw everything!'

"Feli-" Feliciano suddenly ran back into the door and Ludwig jumped up. "FELI! WAIT!"

"YOU KNOW HIM?"

Gilbert was outraged, but watched for a moment as Ludwig fixed himself and ran to the fireplace after the man 'Feli'. Gilbert leapt out of bed, ignored the pain in his backside, and ran to his robe. He quickly put it on and went to grab his sword before going in after the other two.

'I don't care if Ludwig knows him, that man must die! He must die or all will be ruined!'

End Chapter 15 TBC


	16. Chapter 16

***Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Hurricane Sandy knocked me back a bit, but I was able to get this chapter done by my normal updating time! No power for FIVE days! O.o

***Warnings: Language, violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 16 Part 2

Gilbert struggled to balance his sword and close his robe at the same time while running down the dark hall. He could faintly see the torch someway up ahead, yet it did nothing to help his vision. Gilbert had run into a few corner turns, the cold stone scratching his legs. He cursed and continued to follow Ludwig's voice. It was a relief when he saw the torchlight stop and two bodies standing still. Gilbert stopped to quickly tie his robe and ready his sword. He did not want to kill an innocent person, but there was too much at risk to let the man go. Ludwig was speaking with the man and Gilbert paused to listen.

"Feli, how did you get here?"

"I…I followed you!" Feliciano said in a sobbing voice, sliding down against the wall to the floor. "I saw you leave and thought it was so cold and dark out that you should be in bed!" He rambled. "I was just worried, that's all! I never meant to see you two! I promise I won't tell! I swear it! I swear it!" He trembled when he saw Gilbert approaching with the sword. "I PROMISE NOT TO TELL!"

"QUIET!" Ludwig hissed and capped a hand over Feli's mouth. "Don't be so loud!" He turned and saw Gilbert with the sword. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ludwig, he saw us." Gilbert stated firmly. "We can't trust him not to tell."

"I WON'T TELL!" Feliciano cried out. "Please Ludwig, please! Don't let him kill me! I promise I won't tell! Honest!"

Ludwig turned to Gilbert with a frown. "We really do not have to fear Feliciano telling anyone." Feliciano nodded madly. "He's scared of his own shadow."

Gilbert shook his head. "I can't let him go, Ludwig. I know this man is your friend, but we still can't let him go. Even if he won't tell, there is no saying that it won't come out. What if things start to become suspicious with us, and the king sends his council out to question people? They pull off fingernails to get answers. This guy will crack the moment he is asked. I can't risk that. I can't risk having you killed and my cause going to shit because of a curious little mouse!" He aimed the point at Feliciano and the man shrieked.

"If it should come to that, then we will easily deny it. Feli is the head steward, nothing more. I still say we have nothing to fear."

Gilbert looked at the trembling man on the floor, considering what to do with him. If he killed Feliciano, then Ludwig wouldn't forgive him. If he kept the man alive, however, there was the chance that he would tell. "I can't take the chance, Ludwig. We're too important." He stepped towards Feliciano with the sword ready, but a large hand gripped his wrist, stopping him. "Ludwig! Let go of me!"

"I can't let you kill him." Ludwig said firmly. "I won't have it. Should something come out, we'll both deny it. Simple as that."

Pink eyes narrowed. "You certainly do care a lot about this man."

"Don't even start with that. Now lower your sword."

"No!" Gilbert pushed forward but Ludwig shoved him back. "We can't risk it, Ludwig!"

"You won't kill him!" Ludwig gave Gilbert a hard shove and the other went down, his sword skidding across the dark floor. Blue eyes glared into surprised but angry pink. Ludwig turned to Feliciano and yanked him up roughly by the arm. "Let's go. You will tell no one of this secret place nor of what you saw."

"I swear it, Ludwig! I really do! I promise!"

Gilbert picked up his sword and stood, watching the two men retreating. He was panting with rage, and just a hint of jealousy. That man didn't follow Ludwig out of concern, but rather for his own curiosity. Ludwig acted differently around this Feliciano too, which also made Gilbert suspicious. The two obviously had some sort of friendship that he did not know about. He did not fear Ludwig actually cheating on him, but he wasn't sure about the other man. While walking back, Gilbert decided to pay a little visit to the barracks tomorrow.

/

"I'm so sorry!" Feliciano whelped pitifully in Ludwig's arms. The crying man ended up needing Ludwig to carry him, due to being too frightened to walk.

"Please…just stop talking." Ludwig said with a frustrated sigh while carrying the man. A few people asked what was wrong, but Ludwig only told them that he fell and needed to be carried. He brought Feliciano to his room and sat the other on his bed. "How much did you see?"

"N-Not much."

"You're lying. You were there for a long while because you followed me."

Feliciano sniffled and wiped his eyes. Then he whispered to Ludwig. "Why, Ludwig? That's the queen! He is married to the king! Something horrible will happen to you if the king found out!"

"He is not going to find out, unless someone tells him. But that won't be you, right?"

"I won't tell, I won't!" He promised.

"Good. From now on, do not follow me and stay out of the queen's way."

Feliciano whimpered and gave a little nod. "A-are you two…lovers?"

"Yes. We are. But our relationship is not important to you, so keep it a secret." Feli nodded. "Now go back the kitchens."

He gasped. "No! I can't go alone! Can I stay with you? I'm afraid of the queen!"

Ludwig sighed. "I suppose you can sleep with me, but only for tonight."

Feliciano gave a little smile. "Okay, thanks Ludwig!"

Ludwig nodded and motioned for the other to get under the covers. He took off his boots and climbed in beside Feliciano, even though it was a bit tight. They had to lie very close to each other, which made Ludwig feel uncomfortable. However, something like this could work to his advantage. Openly showing his 'attraction' for Feliciano will lead others to believe they are a couple, which in turn will keep away suspicion. He would be able to keep Feliciano close to him as well. Gilbert would not like it at all, and Ludwig would have to be lying to Feliciano. Like Gilbert, Ludwig did fear them being found out should Feli accidently let it out. He didn't want to kill the man, but if it came to Feliciano having to tell, then Ludwig wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He decided to go with it.

"Feliciano? Are you awake?"

"I am."

"To keep anyone from growing suspicious, how would you like to pretend being my intended?"

Feliciano blinked, confused. "Huh? Pretend? You mean, pretend to be lovers?" Ludwig nodded. "But…but…" he looked ready to cry "what about the queen?" He whispered. "He'll kill me!"

"Not when I tell him my plan. You want to help us, right?" Feliciano bit his nail but nodded. "You see, if you and I pretend to be together, then no one will get suspicious about me and the queen. You'll be safe as well."

He looked nervous. "I don't know…" Ludwig glared "okay, I will!" He 'eeped'.

"Good. Now roll over and go to sleep." Ludwig took his own advice and turned the opposite way, fearing that Feliciano would cuddle with him. He wanted Gilbert cuddling into him, no one else. When he tells Gilbert of this, he'll be prepared for the man flipping out. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and thought back to their great sex they never got to finish. That made his eyes open with a glare, silently cursing the thin male behind him. 'Damn it.'

/

Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his crown so it sat just right on his head. He chose to wear blue today with gray pants and his white fur cloak. Checking to see that all was in place and his boots were properly laced, he went to the jewelry box. He put his chain-of-office around his shoulders first, then the royal rings. Gilbert wanted to be decked out in all his finest to confront that Feliciano today at the barracks. It's been a while since he's had to 'lean' on someone, but he wouldn't have lost his touch. As a child, he was considered a bully, and would have to be one again today.

With one last twirl in the mirror, Gilbert had to compliment himself. "Not only am I dangerous, but I'm damn good lookin' too!"

After a short walk to the barracks, Gilbert let his presence be known by having guards shout his name. Every soldier dropped to one knee and lowered their heads, bringing a pleased smirk to Gilbert's face. Everyone recognizes his awesomeness with or without the crown. He rests his hand on his sword hilt and asked for directions to the kitchens. Someone offered to lead him and Gilbert followed, coming in to the kitchen. He looked around, searching for Feliciano. The said man was stirring a large pot and humming a happy tune. Gilbert cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the kitchen workers. Everyone bowed low, and Feliciano nearly toppled off his stool and into the pot. Gilbert let a smug smirk cross his features when the man did indeed fall from his stool and onto the floor.

"MAJESTY!" Feliciano shouted, practically slamming his face into the floor.

"Everyone but Feliciano, out." The others rushed to leave the kitchen, and he looked at Feliciano trembling on the floor. It was pitiful to watch, and Gilbert's lip went up in a sneer. He checked to make sure they were alone before walking over and crouching in front of him. "You like Ludwig, don't you?"

Feliciano wouldn't look at him, still humbling himself and hiding his face. "Y-Yes. He's my friend!"

"No. I mean you REALLY like him. In a romantic sense." He watched the other shake his head and curl up into himself. "Look, do yourself a favor and spare my wrath, okay? Stay away from Ludwig and keep your mouth shut. Should you tell anyone I'll easily deny it, call you out on something else, and then punish you myself. Don't forget that Ludwig is not the boss. I am. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir!" Feliciano whimpered.

"Good. Now don't let me catch you following Ludwig around anymore. As queen, it is my right to whip you if you are to displease me in any way." Gilbert ruffled the brown tuff of hair. "And if anyone asks why I wanted to see you, just tell them that I am searching for some grooms." Feliciano nodded. "Good boy. Ta-ta for now." Gilbert got up and left, leaving the smaller man to tremble helplessly on the floor.

After leaving the barracks, his next stop was Roderich's office to discuss matters further and proceed with the king's death. He hoped Roderich was in his room and Elizaveta was with him. For whatever reason, Roderich did not want Ludwig present for their meetings anymore. Gilbert, of course, would have the time to ask him 'why', but he already had an inkling as to what it could be. Roderich's door was closed, meaning he was in there. Fixing his crown, Gilbert knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Rodddddddddy? The most awesome person in the world is here!"

"I'm afraid I do not know of such a person unless we are talking about me?"

Gilbert closed the door behind him. "Ha! You wish!"

Roderich looked up from his papers by the fire, tilting his head to the side. "You're dressed up nicely. What's the occasion?"

"I feel like it." Gilbert grinned and took the chair across from him. "So, quick question before we begin; why isn't Ludwig allowed to be with us?"

Roderich stuck his nose in the air. "He insulted me."

"Ugh, is that all?" Gilbert slapped a hand to his face. "Everyone insults or annoys you in some way, Roderich! That's hardly a reason to ban someone!"

"I need little reason to ban a man from my presence. But we will discuss matters of Ludwig at another time. I thought you would like to know that I have sent a bird to Ambassador Sadiq's territory for Arthur. Sadiq will bring it himself, but who will do it?"

"Ludwig will, he offered." Gilbert answered. "And I want no other but him to stay with Matthew until he is forever resting. By the way, have you thought of what will become of House America? Both brothers will be gone. I know for a fact their servants will humbly tend to it, but who do you have in mind to obtain it?"

Roderich shifted his papers with a sigh. "I have not thought about who should get House America as of yet."

"I have." Gilbert gave him a smug smirk. "And I'll give you a hint, it's neither me nor you."

A thin brown brow rose suspiciously. "Only I can offer titles and houses to the king, who must then grant them permission. Whom do you have in mind to manage such a household as America?"

Gilbert grinned and stuck the tip of his tongue through his lips playfully. "Why, my dear Ludwig, of course!"

Roderich just stared at him blankly. "Excuse me? I must not have cleaned my ears well this morning. Whom did you say?"

"You're an ass. You heard me; I said I want Ludwig to hold and manage House America."

"He is a peasant, not a noble."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Neither Matthew or Alfred would mind."

"Perhaps, but why would you even suggest something like that? Ludwig is a brute. A killer, soldier, mine worker, and now a bodyguard." Roderich crossed his legs. "Don't you think it would be a little TOO suspicious for the king to wonder why you want to bestow such grants on someone you just made your bodyguard?"

The other crossed his arms with a smile. "Now this is where my mental awesomeness comes in. Since Ludwig is of much lower birth, he will be a 'lord' in training, under your perfect guidance."

Roderich looked away. "No. I refuse. He is your bodyguard, leave him at that."

"I am the queen. I say otherwise." Gilbert wanted to laugh at the look Roderich flashed him. "I hope your face stays like that. I really do."

"Ugh," he slapped a hand to his forehead "I know what you are trying to do with this, Gilbert. You want him to be in training to rule a house so that after the king is dead, you can make Ludwig a noble or a knight."

Gilbert smirked. "You got it!"

"Then you're a fool. Now THAT doesn't seem suspicious at all, does it? Allowing your peasant blood bodyguard the rights to a noble house who suddenly becomes a lord after the king is dead? Huh. Funny." Roderich mocked. "Your plan is idiotic and I will have no part in it."

"Roderich, this is serious. Ludwig is tired of killing, and I don't blame him. I want Matthew to be his very last. Hopefully his last."

"Ludwig is a nihilist, a heathen. He believes in nothing."

"He believes in me." Gilbert's voice was serious when he spoke. "Ludwig has endured so much and dealt with more hardships than you or I put together. I want him to have something nice. And I believe Ludwig would be a very good lord! With the right guidance, he will be a strong and loyal lord."

Roderich silently considered it, and then shook his head. "No. I'm afraid I do not agree with this."

Gilbert unfolded his arms to lay them at his sides. His face was a mask of disappointment, but his pink eyes shined with determination. "Fine then. If you do not want to help me, then I will just have to get the king himself to do it."

"And just how do you-" Roderich froze. "oh, I'd rather you not."

"Why? It's easier for me to convince the king than you, apparently. With a few good words, the right touches and laughs…I bet the king will grant me my desire."

Purple eyes narrowed. "You would do that?"

"Damn straight I would. Ludwig is not going to kill the king; that's my job. The closer I get to fully earning the king's trust, the sooner my plan takes action."

/

"What do you mean we aren't acting anymore?" Ludwig asked Feliciano, watching the man stir the large pot. "I thought you agreed to it?"

"Veh~ I did, Luddy. Wholeheartedly. But…but the words the queen said to me scared me!"

"What did the queen say?"

Feliciano flinched. "That I…have to stay away from you or he would do something to me."

Ludwig sighed. "I promise to speak with him about it. For the time being, just let others know if they ask, that you desire me. That's all. It will do for now." He saw the other man nod, but knew he was scared. "Feli, I promise I will not let any harm come to you."

Feliciano gave him a pouty face. "You mean that?"

"I do. Just do like I told you. I'll be back shortly." Ludwig left the kitchens and the barracks, on the search for Gilbert. He was rather annoyed that his lover chose to bully Feliciano, going so far as to violently threaten him. Ludwig knew why Gilbert had done it, but the other should have just left it to him. He was certain Gilbert would be in the courtroom attending to various duties while the king was away. 'Getting him gifts.' Ludwig reminded himself.

Before entering the castle grounds, Ludwig noticed a large entourage outside an awaiting royal carriage. At first Ludwig thought that the king had returned, but upon further looking, it was Gilbert walking to the carriage. Ludwig frowned, wondering where Gilbert was going and why he wasn't told about it. With a hand on the hilt of his sword, Ludwig made his way over to the carriage party. There were a few guards on horseback to accompany Gilbert and see him to the carriage. Ludwig should be one of them. "Majesty!" Ludwig called out. Gilbert turned to look at him with a smile. Ludwig noticed that he was dressed all in black except for his crown. He had to stop and admire the man for a moment stepping up into the carriage. "Majesty, where are you going? Why was I not informed? Am I not the royal bodyguard?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Ludwig, but I guess no one ever gave you the message?"

"Message?"

"I sent for you to also accompany me today." He turned and balanced on the carriage steps. "I am going to the 'Forever Strong' cemetery where all the kings and high nobles are buried. I wish to visit my family's tomb. Will you still come with me? You may even ride in the carriage with me. I need a strong sword by my side, as the king has spoken before."

Ludwig nodded and waited for Gilbert to climb in first before joining him. To keep the cold out, Ludwig pulled down the shades and looped them on the hooks. It also gave them a bit of privacy. The day was dark, so a small lantern hung in the ceiling's center. Ludwig just stared at Gilbert's form as the carriage jerked into motion. Gilbert seemed lost in his own thoughts, hardly noticing Ludwig at all. Black was not the best color on Gilbert, but it did not take away from his features. He wanted to remove the black hood that draped over the tiers of his crown and then knock it away to reveal just his Gilbert. Not queen or king Gilbert, but just 'Gilbert'. Or was he Fredrick's lover today? Ludwig knew that the late king was also buried there. Gilbert cared little for his family, so he was probably going to see the king's tomb instead.

"I actually didn't want you to come today, Ludwig." Gilbert suddenly spoke, turning to meet his gaze. "I'm going to see Fredrick's grave."

"I know…I figured as much." It was Ludwig's turn to look away. "Gilbert, would you weep and mourn for me like you do Fredrick?" He whispered, but Gilbert was able to hear.

Gilbert gave him a quizzical look. "Of course I would. Why would you think otherwise? A person can mourn for more than just one."

"I am aware…but I will never be buried in a nobleman cemetery. Would you come to visit my grave should I die?"

"What is this about, Ludwig?" Gilbert narrowed his gaze slightly, trying to make sense of Ludwig's words.

"In all honesty, let me just say that…sometimes I question your true feelings for me." He leaned over to the other. "I just need to know that you…love me." Ludwig spoke truth in his words and only hoped that Gilbert would answer truthfully.

A black gloved hand reached out to take Ludwig's own ungloved one. Gilbert gave it a little squeeze and smiled at him. "Let me be honest as well, Ludwig. I think it will help to put your mind at ease. Now I have known Fredrick for many, many years. Ever since I was a little boy. He was like a father to me, more so than my own. As I grew up and grew closer to him, I started to fall in love with him. And as you know, we shared the same feelings. While I do still love Fredrick, I do love you as well. Perhaps, at this moment, my feelings are not at their strongest, and I speak the truth in that. However, the more we stay together, the closer we will grow as a couple. I'm sure that after a time, my feelings for you will be equal to or even surpass that of Fredrick's." Gilbert brought Ludwig's hand up to give the knuckles a tender kiss as he would a lady. He felt confident enough in Ludwig's love for him that he could finally be open with the man about this.

Ludwig jerked his hand away with an irritated frown. "While your words hurt, I do understand. I've never cared about anyone before like I do you. So…it is understandable."

Gilbert let out a happy sigh. "Good, I'm glad we are being honest with each other." They were both silent for a moment, and then Gilbert decided to apologize about the other night. "Sorry for attacking your friend like that. I was just concerned about his loyalty towards you and if we can really trust him."

"Oh, yes, I was meaning to ask you about that. Why did you threaten Feliciano?"

Gilbert smiled. "I didn't 'threaten' him! I simply…gave him some 'very' good advice." He grinned. "Words to 'live' by."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Well, before you go scaring the pants off of him, let me tell you a little bit about my plan." Ludwig told his lover about his plans for himself and Feliciano. Gilbert looked extremely annoyed with a twitching brow. "I think it will work out for the best."

"Ugh! Fine! Do as you will." He grumbled. "It's a…good idea, I can't really lie about it. But that doesn't mean I have to LIKE it. What if he starts to REALLY grow attached to you? What then, Ludwig?"

"I will tell him 'no'."

Gilbert snickered. "Okay. You do that." Feliciano was no real threat to him anyway. He scared the kid enough as it was, and now Ludwig was going to stay even closer to him to keep watch. "Just go easy on the kid, okay?"

/

The graveyard eventually came into view when the two had opened the windows. Ludwig had never seen the noble cemetery, and as morbid as it was, he was eager too. Common folk were unable to enter the cemetery grounds due to the constant guards patrolling it day and night. Their entourage was able to enter, but only Gilbert actually entered the cemetery. Ludwig was the only guard allowed to accompany him. Ludwig stayed a few paces behind Gilbert, glancing around for any sign of danger or threat. He also took notice of the elaborate tombstones both noble and royal families had. The graves of the royals all had the castle crest chiseled into the surface, while the nobles had specific family symbols. Ludwig had to wonder just how much money went in to these gravestones; as well as the upkeep. He noticed there were many gravediggers and tomb tenders wandering around, cleaning the snow from atop headstones. Even the walkways were swept clean of snow.

"Here we are, the plots of House Prussia." Gilbert stopped before an old rusted fence encircling many small grave markers of simply stone. In the far back stood a large tombstone with a stone falcon placed on top of it, its wings spread wide. "Do you know why the falcon is in the back with his wings like that? Any guesses?" Gilbert asked the other.

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know any reason other than it is your family symbol."

"Well, when the sun rises behind the falcon, its wings cast a shadow over the grave markers. It's a symbolic meaning, of course. It means that we of House Prussia, even in the spirit world, are guided and protected by our spirit animal. Even in death it looks down upon us, shielding us for all eternity."

"I see." Ludwig looked at the grave markers. "Why are they so small? Many other family plots have large stones."

"Ah, well, my family is always cremated. Their ashes are sprinkled on Prussian ground, forever keeping it strong and protecting it. These are just the markers of each family member to stand for that person. There are no bodies here. However, my grandfather told me that the bones of the very first House Prussian noble are buried within the large stone. As a child, I always wanted to break it and look inside."

Ludwig glanced at all the grave markers. "Then I must get cremated as well." He turned to meet Gilbert's gaze. "I always thought I would be buried in the ground…but knowing this…my burial must different."

Gilbert smiled at him. "Both of us have a VERY long time before such a decision has to be made." He turned back to the graves. "You don't have to join me, but give me this moment of nostalgia with no nihilist talk." Gilbert tucked his arms inside the large bell sleeves of the cloak and closed his eyes.

Ludwig did as he was told, remaining still and silent while Gilbert quietly prayed. He hoped the man didn't do it for too long because his knee was starting to ache from standing so long. Looking down at his wounded knee with a glare, Ludwig imagined what he would look like with his lower leg cut off. The idea was something he would have done when he grew old and the pain would intensify with age. The battlefield doctor had warned him of that, and even offered to remove it and spare Ludwig these problems. But Ludwig chose to keep his leg despite the words of the doctor to have it amputated. Ludwig just lay on that moldy bed of blood covered straw while he waited for his knee to heal. Some feared it would become infected while others thought it would simply rot off. Some even thought he would die from it. At that time of healing, the only battle Ludwig had was with the flies that threatened the bloodied bandages constantly. Ludwig recalled how ugly he looked back then, covered in old mud, blood, and dirt. Then he turned and looked at Gilbert's cloaked form.

Gilbert, while always running head first into battle, never emerged with anything less than some cuts, scraps, and bruises. At least, that's what Ludwig saw and heard while at the battle camps. Even when they were intimate together, Ludwig never noticed any dark scars. Only small, thin, and pale ones. This man beside him, while an expert warrior, hardly had any scars. Was Gilbert truly a magnificent and lucky warrior knight to host such little disfigurement? Ludwig had seen him fight, but did not experience each one. Was everything Gilbert boasted about true? It had to be, because if it weren't, then Fredrick would not have thought so highly of him.

"Alright, let's continue on." Gilbert finally said after he had finished his prayers, but Ludwig's next question stopped him.

"Teach me your sword techniques."

Gilbert turned around to look at the other. "My sword techniques? Why?"

"I wish to be a swordsman like you. I would like you to give me a knight's training."

Gilbert gave him a crooked smirk. "Would you like to become a knight, Ludwig?"

Blue eyes widened. "Well…I am not of noble birth…and my fighting days in battle are over." He motioned to his wounded knee.

"Ludwig, follow me. We'll speak on the way." They began their walk through the cemetery path. "A knight doesn't always have to see battle. Sometimes a knight does nothing but rule a household, serve a king loyally, and maybe joust. You defend the honor of your king; and women of all statuses. You don't have to see battle. A knight can even simply command a fleet of soldiers."

Ludwig looked down at the stone path as he walked alongside Gilbert. "I can't just give orders as a knight, Gilbert. I've been a soldier, and I would have to be out there with my men," He looked at Gilbert. "the same as you."

"I understand." He laughed. "Don't worry, Ludwig, I'll find a suitable title for you and teach you how to use a sword."

Suddenly, a sharp sound like that of a wasp wisped through the air and in a split second, Ludwig saw an arrow sticking out from Gilbert's chest. "GUARDS!" Ludwig shouted, catching Gilbert as the man stumbled. "GUARDS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ludwig saw another arrow coming towards them and he moved away with Gilbert, shielding the other with his body.

"DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR!" Someone's distance voice echoed among the air. Ludwig looked around for the source of the voice and watched the guards scramble to find the person as well. Ludwig had to drag him to the safety of a tall gravestone, holding the other close to his chest.

"Ludwig, I'm okay, really." Gilbert pulled the arrow out of his chest, which sported little blood.

"You're wearing chest armor." Ludwig noticed.

"Yes. I do have a little hole in my chest, but it's VERY tiny. I've started wearing chest armor under my tunics just for these sorts of incidents. Whoever attempted to assassinate me has bad aim. Probably a peasant." Gilbert suddenly squeezed Ludwig's hand. "We'll have to move faster with our plan, Ludwig. We have to move faster than ever, before I am hated by everyone."

Ludwig held him, relieved that his lover was alright and that he had not failed in protecting him. "You will be loved by your people again. You will."

"MAJESTY! WE'VE CAUGHT HIM!" Shouted one of the guards. Ludwig quickly let go of Gilbert and they stood up, coming out from behind the stone.

"Where is this man?" Gilbert called back, watching as two guards holding a struggling man came down a snowy hill. "Come with me, Ludwig." Gilbert leapt over the fence and Ludwig did the same, but with a bit more difficulty. "BRING THIS MAN TO ME!" The rest of the entourage gathered around him, but Gilbert put his hand up. "Don't worry, your queen is well." He smiled and pounded on his chest armor. "But who is this man before me who tried to do me harm?"

"Traitors to the Spirits should die!" Shouted the peasant man. "I spit on the traitorous whore!" The man spit at Gilbert's boots and one guard punched the man in the head, knocking him to the snow.

"Hold your fists." Gilbert told the guard, and then looked down at the man in the snow. He needed to try a new tactic other than having Ludwig cut something off. "The new god is forgiving, the same as the spirits. So I will forgive this cruel and dishonorable assassination attempt on me." The man looked up at him with frightened surprise. "Go back and tell your friends that their king and queen are all for the safety and health of their people. We hope to restore peace so that all may live together in harmony. Your queen has spoken. Be gone with you before I change my mind to punish you!"

The man got up and scrambled away, running as fast as he could.

"Was that wise?" Ludwig asked him.

"I should be feared and loved at the same time. Let him spread the word that I am so cruel as people make me out to be." He turned to his other guards then with a smile. "Your queen is well! I thank you all for your strength and loyalty while tracking down that man! For your great service, your queen buys a double round of hot ale for all of you!" The guards cheered and thanked him for his gift. Gilbert turned to Ludwig with a smirk. "You've got to give a little."

Ludwig frowned. "More assassination attempts will follow, your majesty."

"Oh, I know. But at least I'll always have you to shield me if I can't shield myself." Gilbert started to walk off with the other soldiers, each surrounding him as one human shield.

Ludwig crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. 'Move the plan faster?' He felt a smirk creep across his lips. 'Yes. We can and will move things along much faster so Gilbert can finally be mine. No more sneaking around behind walls to see each other.'

So Ludwig followed behind the others, thinking of the best and subtle way to kill the king.

End Chapter 16 Part 2 TBC


	17. Chapter 17

***Thanks for all the reviews! Sadly, 'White Crimson' will be coming to a close. There should be one or two chapters left in the fic. I doubt I will make it to 20, although that would be ideal! ^^

***Warning: Language, yaoi, character death, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 17 Part2

_Occupied Turkey Territory _

"This is to be delivered to the king's personal body guard, Ludwig." Arthur said to the messenger on horseback. "Tell no one of this." He handed the man a small leather pouch and a few gold coins. "Give it ONLY to Ludwig. He will know what to do with it."

The cloaked man nodded and tucked the pouch away within his clothes. Arthur crossed his arms and tried to shield himself from the blowing wind while watching the horse ride away. That man was delivering death serum for Matthew. Arthur sighed heavily, his chest feeling tight with grief for that of his soon to be deceased friend. He had a feeling Matthew wasn't telling them anything the last time they were all together. He knew something was up, and hated himself for not pressing the other to talk. Arthur thought back to that meeting, remembering how different everything was. They were all full of hope and dreams. Yet in the process of reaching these dreams, they were losing many of their friends. The final meeting had truly been when they were last all together.

"_Alright! Here comes your awesome and talented leader to bring back our true faith!" Said Gilbert as he burst through the door of House America._

"_You're late." Stated Roderich flatly, taking a sip of wine. _

"_Sorry, I was kicking his rump." Said Elizaveta coming in from behind, dressed in her male attire. _

"_Hey, I was LETTING you win!" Gilbert grinned and marched proudly down the stairs and into the feasting room. He looked over at one end of the table where Alfred was seated across Ivan's lap, both engaged in heavy kissing and petting. "Hey, this is a meeting of leaders, not a brothel!"_

"_Aw, come on, Gilbie!" Alfred playfully whined. "You're the one who's late! We're just passing the time!"_

"_Hey!" Arthur called from the end of the table. "Some of us are trying to do work here!" He had a stack of papers in front of him. Matthew was next to him, playing with the broth of his soup. _

"_Ai-yah! Make this quick!" Yao shouted. " I have a large ship to oversee and can't be wasting time!" _

"_Yes, I agree!" Gilbert gave a whistle. "Now everyone sit down and shut up, we've got a lot to discuss!" _

_The meeting went long into the night, with everyone voicing their own opinions and plans. It was easy to assign everyone to where they needed to be and what they had to do. Alfred would lead their armies against the king's holy soldiers. Yao would take a large crew out to sea and seek help from surrounding kingdoms. Arthur would preach their beliefs and plans in hopes of gathering more people to join the crusade. Roderich and Elizaveta would work closely inside the castle with all of the king's nobles. And Gilbert would be the head leader of the crusade, leading everyone back down the right path to the Spirits. Nothing could be done without his consent. _

"_I don't want you to go." Ivan suddenly said to Alfred. "This whole thing is a mistake. I don't want Alfred dying because of this."_

"_Ivan, it's my choice!" Alfred responded harshly. "I'm not afraid of battle! We've talked about this already!"_

_Ivan narrowed his eyes at his lover. "You are too young! I don't want you going! You'll be killed! And then I have to tear apart an entire kingdom to avenge you!" Both men stood up, glaring at the other._

"_Take this to another room!" Roderich ordered. "Lovers' quarrels have no place here!" Ivan and Alfred left the hall, still arguing with one another. _

_Arthur sighed and looked over at Matthew, who was shaking slightly. "Matthew, are you all right?"_

"_Y-Yes Arthur. I'm fine." He smiled softly. "I'm just…worried about Alfred, that's all." He whispered._

_Arthur rubbed his back. "He'll be fine. This is his choice. If I know your brother, no one is able to keep him down!" Matthew forced himself to smile, but Arthur wasn't fooled. "Is there something else bothering you, Mattie? You look awfully pale."_

"_Please Arthur, I'm well. I'm just…nervous about all this."_

"_It'll be fine." Gilbert overheard them and gave a thumbs up, his smile full of pride. "Alfred will kick all their asses! He'll come home victorious just like he says! We know that about him!"_

_Matthew smiled and thanked him, but Arthur was still concerned. _

_The next day, Arthur was readying his horse when he saw Alfred and Matthew together across the stables. Pretending not to see them, Arthur moved his horse closer in hopes to hear what they were saying._

"_Don't worry, Mattie! I'll be back soon!"_

"_Um…um…Alfie?"_

_Alfred was tightening the saddle strap. "Yeah Matt?"_

"_I…I…" Matthew gulped, still holding Alfred's helmet in his hands. _

_"What is it, little bro? You okay? Something wrong? Do you need me to do something?"_

"_I…I'm…I'm…" Matthew lost his nerve, it would seem, and handed Alfred the helmet. "I'm very proud of you. You will make a great hero! Please be careful. I want you to come back home…alive."_

"_Ha! Don't worry about that! I'm indestructible!" Alfred grinned and hopped onto the saddle, taking the helmet. "When I come back, we'll throw a HUGE feast to celebrate my victory! The America Brothers will be together once again! I promise you, Mattie! You take care of yourself now, okay? Big brother won't be here to protect you, you know."_

_Arthur saw the tears in Matthew's eyes. "I…I know. I'll do my…my best to be strong. Good luck Alfred. Be safe."_

"_Mattie…are you SURE there's nothing you want to tell me?"_

_Matthew shook his head. "All is…well. I'll pray to the Spirits for your safety every day and night. Take care, big brother."_

"_Alright then! Bye Mattie! Watch the house for me!"_

"That's what Matthew wanted to tell him." Arthur said to out loud to himself. Matthew didn't want Alfred to go because he knew he was sick. Matthew feared he would never get to see Alfred come home because he might not make it, depending on how long his brother would be away. Matthew didn't want to be responsible for Alfred losing his chance at victory because of his weakness. He probably never thought that, with his sickness, he would outlive his brother. "But he did get to see his brother again. First his head…and then his limbs in a bag." Arthur closed his eyes. "Where did all the hope go?" Alfred is dead. Ivan is dead. Yao could be dead. Matthew will be dead. If any of them are found out, they will ALL be killed: Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich, Elizaveta, Yao, and all their noble friends. After Matthew, who would be the next to die?

/

Gilbert and Ludwig lay in bed together, wrapped tightly in their naked embrace. Ludwig lay atop of Gilbert, resting his face against the pale neck. White hands rubbed at Ludwig's back, feeling every muscle and ripple beneath the skin. They had been making love all night, and only recently fell asleep at dawn. Now the sun was shining brightly through the window. This was what Ludwig had wanted more than anything, to lay in a big, soft bed in the arms of his lover. Gilbert was snuggling into him like a kitten, even making a few purring noises. Ludwig had to lean up and kiss him. It was amazing how quickly he could get hard from just the feel of Gilbert even after their multiple rounds of sex.

"Don't tell me you want to go again?" Gilbert said with a laugh. "Four times is enough."

"Tell my lower body that." Ludwig held himself up over Gilbert with his hands and thrust against the other's groin. Gilbert moaned and lifted his legs higher around him. "And tell yours that as well."

Gilbert slipped his hand between them to grip Ludwig's large shaft. "If you want me, then we have to do it MY way."

"Which is?"

"Sit back and fold your legs together." Ludwig did so, and Gilbert grinned at the rock hard cock standing at perfect attention. "Sometimes I'm jealous of you, but when you're fucking me hard with that thing," Gilbert leaned in closer "I find it in my heart to forgive you." He turned around and straddled Ludwig, placing his back against the strong chest. Ludwig moaned behind him when Gilbert started to press himself down onto the erection. Gilbert groaned deeply, feeling all of Ludwig slowly enter him inch by inch. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the pleasure and feel of the other inside of him. "Just like that." He breathed out and began thrusting against him.

Ludwig let his arms wrap around Gilbert's body while his hands explored. They rubbed at Gilbert's neck, shoulders, and chest. Often, his fingers would pinch and pull at pink nipples, making them hard beneath his touch. Gilbert would groan and rock his strong, yet lithe body back onto him like a snake. Ludwig barely had to do any of the work, only the kissing, touching, and pinching. Everything about Gilbert lit his senses on fire. Gilbert's smell, his taste, his arousal, everything was precious ambrosia to him.

Then, the worse sound in the world stopped them in their movements: The sound of the king's trumpets.

"Oh great…!" Gilbert sighed, and then groaned. "He's back. Didn't he just fucking leave?" He said with disgust.

Ludwig didn't move from inside of Gilbert, but his eyebrow was twitching with rage, frustration, and jealousy.

"Now I have to dress, go meet him, bow low and- huh?" Ludwig suddenly gripped his arms and shoved him face first onto the bed. "What are you doing?"

Ludwig grit his teeth and gave a rough, solid hard thrust that rocked Gilbert violently forward. "I hate that man!" His hissed under his breath and continued with the hard thrusts. "I hate how that boy gets to openly touch you! To kiss and hold you, while I sneak around the walls like a rat!"

"Ow! Lu-Ludwig! Stop it!" Gilbert bit his bottom lip while trying to conceal the pain. Ludwig was moving slow, but his thrusts were rough and deep. The long pause in between each thrust was the worst.

"When you are kneeling in front of your 'husband', let this pain be a reminder to you that you are mine! Not his!"

Gilbert felt his cock swell back to life at Ludwig possessive words. They were rough and cruel, but it turned him on. Still, it did not stop the pain. "Stop it, Ludwig! Ah! Spirits above!" His eyes widened "I'll break! Stop! I wont' be able to wa-LK!" Gilbert had to muffle his cries in the pillow.

"You will think of me and what we have done the whole time while you are with him, getting your 'gifts'!" 'I will get you a gift myself. A better gift!' he said to himself, still thrusting. 'I may not be a king with a king's wealth, but I will give you a better gift!'

"Queen Gilbert?" There was a call and knock at the locked door. Both men froze. "Queen Gilbert!"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Yes? Yes what is it? Has my husband returned?"

"Yes, your majesty! He requests your private presence in his chambers. His journey has been long and tiring, and yearns for the strong but gentle touch of his queen. Those are his own words."

Nearly all the veins in Ludwig's neck bulged when he had to hold in his roar of vicious rage.

"I will be there soon. I must dress properly to receive him. Tell the king I will be there shortly." He felt Ludwig fist his fingers into his platinum hair and started a series of rough thrusts again. Gilbert had to grit his teeth to hold in the pleasured groans and moans that threatened to escape.

"Yes, your majesty!"

Ludwig let out a grunt as he thrust hard into the other. "Comfort him? What the hell for? I need your comfort more than him!"

"AH!" Gilbert slapped his hands to his mouth; letting his body rock back and forth by Ludwig's pounding rhythm.

"I can't wait to kill him!" This was starting to feel like an animalistic competition. Gilbert was the beautiful white wolf in heat, while two dominating males fought for the privilege of mating and owning him. Each one would try to out due the other. But Ludwig would win, because he was the lone wolf that did not need a pack to survive. He was strong on his own. He would kill the wolf king, mate the wolf queen, and kill any noble wolves that threatened his mate's realm.

"Ludwig…seriously…lover, you have to stop!" Gilbert bit down onto the blankets as he felt his completion coming on rapidly. A moment later he ejaculated onto the sheets.

"Damn it." Ludwig hissed. "DAMN IT!" He thrust three more times before forcing himself out to explode onto the sheets beside Gilbert. As much as he wanted to fill Gilbert to the brink, he didn't want them to be found out. Should Gilbert's pants turn wet with his seed seeping from him, trouble would start. But he looked at Gilbert's trembling body and the red marks left by his fingers on the pale hips. 'I was too rough with him…and after we did it so much last night.' Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert sat himself up with a slight hiss and crawled over to the other, kissing his neck and shoulders.

"Why do you still kiss me so sweetly after the way I just treated you?"

Gilbert sighed softly. "That just shows how much you love and care for me…and that you don't want another touching me." He let one hand come around Ludwig's side and to his chest where he brushed white tips over a dusty nipple. "You were a bit rough, and I will be feeling you all day; maybe even longer than that. You're just showing so rough love." Gilbert felt something leaking out of him, but knew Ludwig did not cum inside. Reaching to his backside, he lifted his hand to see a thin layer of light blood on his fingertips.

Ludwig looked over and saw it as well. "Don't be frightened. It's bright red, which means it will heal quickly. If it was dark red…then I would slit my own throat right here." He carefully took Gilbert's hand and licked the blood off his fingers.

Gilbert shuddered in pleasure at the sight and blushed. "I…I do need to be getting ready. And you should be leaving…so no one sees you."

"It's hard to leave you."

"I know…I hate it when you leave." Gilbert leaned forward and kissed him. "But you have to leave. Now. I'll be fine."

Ludwig gave him another deep kiss before gathering up his clothes and dressing in the secret hall. He took one more peek at Gilbert, seeing the pale man standing with his back towards the door. Ludwig could make out the little rivulets of blood on those white thighs and felt guilty for how he had so easily lost control. 'It's true what they say…in the songs and stories…that love, lust, and jealousy can make a monster out of anyone.' He sighed. 'I should be ashamed of myself.'

/

A short while later, Ludwig was out walking the grounds to clear his head. His long walk took him to the gates of the castle, which were still opened for the day. Continuing his walk through the small castle town, Ludwig heard someone whispering his name from nearby. Ludwig lifted a blonde brow and turned toward the sound, seeing a cloaked man waving him over. With a hand on his sword hilt, Ludwig walked over to the man. "Yes? Do you call me?"

"I have a package for you. From Arthur Kirkland…concerning a Matthew."

Ludwig's eyes widened a bit. "Oh. I see." He held out his hand and the man placed the leather pouch in his palm.

"Instructions are inside. You are to go right away."

"Thank you for your assistance." Ludwig gave the man a silver coin in thanks and left, tucking the pouch away. 'I should have just stayed in bed today.'

Going to the stables, Ludwig had a stable boy saddle up a horse for him to ride. He said he had some business to attend to in the city, and rode off out of the castle. It had started to snow again, but only soft flurries. Ludwig rode along the dirt road that led to House America. There was a lump in his throat as he felt the small pouch against his chest. For some reason, this particular death was bothering him. He had killed many men in battle, both enemy and friend. But he had to look at it like he did the soldiers he had killed to keep them from suffering. This should be no different, yet something still did not feel right. The men he had killed were soldiers. The man he was going to help kill today was a sweet and soft-spoken individual who, from what he's heard, never harmed a fly. That's how it was in the world, the good die and the wicked live on.

House America finally came into view, but Ludwig was not relieved to see it. He rode up to the stable and had his horse tended to. The servants let him in and brought him up to Matthew's room. The house seemed dead already, with the servants wandering around weeping softly. The whole house had a grim aura to it, and it made Ludwig feel uncomfortable. The servants didn't know that he was here to end Matthew's suffering before it got worse. If they knew, he feared their wrath of kitchen knives and gardening rakes. When he was brought to the door, the young servant man looked at him all-forlorn.

"Lord Matthew hasn't been out of bed since your last visit. We fear his sadness is killing him more."

Ludwig gave a nod. "He has lasted a long time with his consumption. You should be relieved for that little matter."

"We are, sir. And Lord Matthew has been asking for you, too."

"Well, I am here now. Thank you for your time." Ludwig entered the room and closed the door gently behind him. The room smelled of death despite the herbs hanging from the ceiling. "Matthew?"

Matthew appeared to be asleep in the large bed, but opened his eyes to little slits to look at who was speaking. When he saw Ludwig, he smiled. "Welcome back." His voice was soft.

"Yes. I came back to see how you were doing." Ludwig looked at the pitcher of water beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Matthew lowered his eyes. "Not good."

Ludwig went to the bedside table and picked up the cloth spotted heavily with blood.

"It scares me."

"It's something to be scared of. Do not feel ashamed or embarrassed."

"You know," Matthew started "my brother and I shared this bed for many years. It was so big then…and it's still big now. It was our nighttime playground. We would…tell stories, make pillow forts, and hide under the covers from ghosts…"

Ludwig made sure Matthew wasn't looking when he took out the pouch.

"I miss that. If he were here, Alfred would be in bed with me right now; right next to me."

"It must be nice to have a sibling…I've never had one, so I wouldn't know. But it sounds like a…wonderful thing." He took out the vial of dark green liquid. He read the instructions while Matthew reminisced. Silently pulling out the cork, he emptied it into a cup and poured in some water, letting it sit for a few moments.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"You're a very nice person for someone who has had a harsh life."

'I kill people for the most part…what's 'nice' about that?' I appreciate your words, Matthew. Thank you." He heard the man start to cough and helped him sit up, holding the cloth to Matthew's mouth. He frowned at the dark specks of blood upon the dirtied cloth as he pulled it away. Some got onto his hand, but he wiped it carelessly on his pants.

"I'm sorry." Matthew wheezed.

"No need to apologize. Drink some water." Ludwig held the cup out to him and Matthew took it with shaky hands. He noticed the other looking down into the water, staring at him. 'Does he know?' Soft, sad eyes turned to his and pale lips smiled.

"Tell Arthur I said 'thank you'."

Ludwig kept a straight face. "I will. Drink it all. You'll feel better." He pulled a chair over to sit by the bed.

Matthew closed his eyes and drank the liquid, emptying the cup. He smiled at Ludwig and handed the cup back to him. "Will you stay with me? Just until I'm sleeping, then you can go."

"I promised Gilbert I would be here for that and everything after."

Matthew nodded and lay back down against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. "I want to be with my brother and Ivan. Nowhere else."

"Very well." Ludwig gave a nod.

"Tell my servants that they can leave whenever they want. If they want to stay until they receive their monthly wages, then pay them double for their loyal services to House America."

That was something for Roderich to decide currently, but Ludwig wasn't going to say that. "I will let them know. Is that all?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, I talk too much."

Ludwig scoffed. "Have you listened to Gilbert speak?" That earned a weak chuckle from Matthew.

Ludwig watched Matthew closely as the man grew silent and sleepy. Never had he seen someone die peacefully in their sleep. This potion would make everything painless and numb, so Matthew would simply go to sleep but never wake. Matthew's breathing was soft and even, his skin pale and hair damp with sweat. Ludwig leaned over and moved some of the pale blonde strands from the other's face. He thought of Gilbert in Matthew's position and his heart nearly stopped. Should Gilbert ever fall deathly ill like this, Ludwig knew suicide was the answer for him. Just like he was doing to Matthew, he would stay next to Gilbert the whole time. The thought bothered him, making his chest ache and his heart pound. It made him feel nervous; so nervous that he reached out his hand and took Matthew's. The small man had no strength to squeeze, but gripped Ludwig's hand with a feather-like touch.

He always thought that he would die alone, either on the battlefield or in his bed. In the battlefield, there would be no silence, only the clashing sound of swords and screams of men to lull him to sleep. In his bed, he would be by himself with no one who would miss him. That was how he thought about his death then, but now, things were turning out differently. Gilbert would be with him when he died. He would never be alone again. The thought of it brought a smile to his lips. Matthew wouldn't have to die alone and neither would he. Ludwig knew Matthew would rather have his brother, but he was better than no one at all.

He turned to look out the window, but froze when he saw someone standing on the other side of the bed. Now Ludwig never believed in ghosts or spirits, but that was unmistakably Alfred's transparent form next to Matthew. Ludwig just stared, mouth and eyes wide at the apparition. He blinked his eyes, but the ghost was still there. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and even rubbed his face. Yet when he opened his eyes, Alfred was looking at him this time, and smiling. Ludwig couldn't believe this was real, and he never would. Whatever this was standing before him, it wasn't the ghost of Alfred, just his imagination. His mind was playing tricks on his self-pity and grief.

'You can't be real.' Ludwig said to himself, still looking at Alfred who kept smiling at him. 'I took your frozen head off a pike in the dead of night. You can't be real.' He watched as Alfred's ghost moved closer to Matthew, doing nothing more than standing beside him. Ludwig saw the smile leave Alfred's face and a woeful frown replace it. Matthew's breathing was slowing, and he no longer gripped Ludwig's fingers. 'I don't like this!' Ludwig clenched his eyes shut. 'I don't like it! It's not real! None of this is real! Make it go away!'

When he found the courage to open his eyes, Alfred's ghost was gone. He sighed in relief, but then looked at Matthew who now lay lifeless on the bed. Standing from the chair, he pulled the sheets over Matthew's face and left the room to alert the servants. Ludwig remained in the far back of the room while the servants wept and prayed for their lost master. He kept his arms crossed and his head lowered in respect, but he was not thinking of Matthew. He was thinking of himself and Gilbert. He wondered if they would be able to grow old together…but who would die first? If Gilbert died first, he wouldn't be able to continue living. Or could he? Ludwig wasn't sure what his answer would be until he reached that point. But…if he were to die fairly young, when Gilbert is still able to marry, would his Snow Falcon find another lover? Would Ludwig even allow Gilbert to do so? On his deathbed, he would pray that Gilbert never found another lover. In his heart he knew that wasn't fair, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose Gilbert to another. 'Ludwig, do not think such things. Neither you nor Gilbert will see death any time soon. Pull it together. You still have a job to do.'

/

Matthew's body was a feather in his arms as he carried the limp form down to the crypts. No servants were allowed beyond this point, but he allowed one to carry a torch and light his way. The crypt was damp and cold, but he had to lay Matthew down on the floor first. Going up to Alfred and Ivan's tomb, Ludwig gave a grunt as he forced the stone lid off of the coffin. The smell of decay was strong, and Ludwig put the neck of his tunic up over his nose. He gathered Matthew's body in his arms once again and brought him to the grave, laying the white clothed form on the other side of Alfred. Ludwig looked down at all three of them with remorse and sorrow, yet there was a thread of happiness there. They were able to all rest together. Would he and Gilbert rest together in the same tomb like this? Or would they both be burned and sprinkled among the earth?

With a sigh, Ludwig reached down and lifted the stone lid again, forever covering the three men. He stopped to catch his breath and rest on the top of the coffin for a moment. The servant was still standing there, and Ludwig asked for the torch. Once the man gave it to him, Ludwig sent him off so he was now alone in the crypt. Turning from the coffin, he looked at the many other coffins that lined the walls on both sides. Family was so important among the nobles. Ludwig never knew what happened to his mother and father after he had returned home. They could be dead for all he knew. If they were alive, did they ever think about him? Did they ever wonder about this son their left behind? Or have they completely forgotten him because a new baby was on the way? These were questions he had NEVER asked himself until Gilbert came into his life and changed everything.

'Damn you, Gilbert. Damn you.'

Everything was changing. Everything. He wasn't himself anymore.

/

Upon returning to the castle, Ludwig found out that Gilbert was still with the king despite the time that has passed. He wondered what they could be doing for all this time. Were they fooling around, or was the king truly seeking 'comfort'. The king was still a young man new to the world and his status, along with its responsibilities. Ludwig wouldn't know what they were to the full extent, but he could only imagine. Still, that wasn't a good enough excuse for why the king was keeping Gilbert for so long. If they were doing anything remotely sexual, he wasn't sure if he could contain his jealous rage. He wanted the young king out of the way so he and Gilbert could be together. Ludwig began to think that Roderich, while organized, was taking way to long to carry out this plan properly. If things were different, Ludwig's axe or sword would have found the young king's chest by now. The religious aspect of all this meant absolutely nothing; it was the need to be with Gilbert that brought out this side of him. He wouldn't care what god or spirits Gilbert prayed to so long as they were together and the man was in his bed every night.

"Ludwig!" He turned to his head to see Elizaveta coming towards him dressed in rider's clothes. Behind her walked Roderich, also in riding wear.

"Hello." Ludwig responded flatly.

"Is it done?" Roderich asked, and Ludwig nodded but would not meet his gaze.

"We're going out for a ride." Elizaveta said with a friendly smile. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I should stay here and wait for the king and queen." Ludwig replied. "That is my job; to guard them."

Roderich fixed his riding gloves. "Well, you will be waiting for a while then. The king has requested a private holding with his queen for a day or two."

Ludwig raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means they are living inside the king's chambers, not coming out." Roderich got onto his horse and Elizaveta got on hers. "They will both be out tomorrow, so you may as well rest and just wait." Ludwig growled beneath his breath, staring at the straw covered floor under his feet. Roderich walked his horse over to Ludwig and leaned down to whisper, "There is a hidden passage. Find it." Ludwig looked up at him. "But please, do not act rash. For if you do, I'm afraid I won't be able to save you from the noose. Elizaveta, let's ride." Roderich kicked his horse into a trot and she followed right after, giving Ludwig a worried look over her shoulder.

'A secret passage to the king's chambers?'

Ludwig felt his adrenaline start to build with curious excitement. Should he do it? He knew that he shouldn't, but images of Gilbert nuzzling the boy king urged him on. The king would be meeting his death, and soon.

End Chapter 16 Part 2 TBC


	18. Chapter 18

***Thanks again for all the support! You guys are the best! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! R&R!

***Warning: Language, hunting

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 18 Part 2

"Roderich, should you have said that to Ludwig?" Elizaveta asked him when they had stopped to rest their horses a moment. "Aren't you worried he might do something drastic?"

Roderich nodded. "Yes, I am fully aware of that." He scratched behind the horses' ear. "That is my plan."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"This is a test of Ludwig's control." Roderich turned his horse so they were now facing each other.

"Currently, Ludwig is a threat to our plan. Every day he grows closer and closer to Gilbert. I fear he may lead Gilbert astray, or pull our friend into something that will destroy all we have worked for. He is wary of me, and has a lot to say about my plans and procedures. I have full faith in Gilbert's loyalty and trust towards me, but I don't need that man feeding him commoner's logic either."

Elizaveta looked in the direction of the castle. "So you fear that Gilbert will choose to listen to Ludwig rather than to you?"

"That is part of it, yes. If Ludwig finds the right passage to the royal chamber and sees what could be happening, he may act out violently. If that ends up being the case, and something happens, then he will be put to death. When I said I wouldn't be able to save him from the noose, I really meant it would be me writing up his death warrant."

Green eyes looked upon him with worry. "But what if Ludwig kills the king? Gilbert will not sign his death warrant, you know that!"

"I do, and I've thought of that already. Should that be the case, I will have to remove Ludwig another way. We can't afford to have some passion play and jealousy tear apart everything we have worked for. If Ludwig controls himself and all is well, then I will give him my full blessing and friendship. After the king is properly killed, of course."

"Roderich?" She sighed heavily. "Forget it. It's nothing. I wish you wouldn't do this."

He inched his horse closer to hers. "Lizzy, I'm doing this all for us. For me, you, Gilbert, and everyone else. Why should one man destroy the hope and hard work of so many? Let us hope that the brute controls himself. He's more useful to us alive than dead, but like any dog, he has to know when to obey his master."

/

Ludwig wandered the secret halls with his torch held out in front to light his path. He had a rough idea of where the king's royal chambers were along the walls. It was just the matter of finding the right hidden door. At each one he came across, Ludwig would stand with his ear against the wall and listen for Gilbert's voice. It had taken at least three tries until the next door he came upon had the loud roaring laughter of Queen Gilbert. Ludwig's brow twitched, shocked that he could actually hear that obnoxious laughter through stone walls. However, if Gilbert was laughing like that then they must not be doing anything sexual. Quietly, Ludwig leaned his ear against the door and listened.

"And the queen takes control of the board again! You put up a valiant fight, your majesty, but it is clear on who the king is during our chess games!"

'They're playing chess? That's why Gilbert can't come out of the room? He's playing GAMES?' Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. The king was speaking softly, so softly that Ludwig could not make out what he was saying. Gilbert, on the other hand, was nothing but loud.

"You don't have to worry about any assassination attempts against me, your majesty. I'll just have more guards around me and wear more armor when I go out into the city. Why would I want to leave you and our kingdom?" Ludwig frowned. The king softly responded, but he could not hear. "No, don't worry about that. You see, ever since I took the chance and tried to understand your god, the happier I've been! Soon everyone in the realm will be at peace as we continue to spread the word."

'Gilbert, you are lying straight through you teeth, yet you sound truly sincere.' Ludwig began to feel those familiar doubts again about Gilbert's true feelings to him. 'He plays the role of a tender, caring lover so well. No, don't think that way, Ludwig. Gilbert has proven that he cares for you on numerous occasions. He is just trying to get close enough to the king for an easier killing.

"Your majesty, I think you need some rest. You're overly stressed and tired. I still think it was silly of you to go out and get me such marvelous gifts!"

'Gift!' Ludwig slapped a hand to his face. He had meant to get Gilbert a special gift of his own. 'Damn, now what am I going to get him? It's too late in the city for anything to be opened.'

"Don't worry about me tomorrow! I love going on hunts! It's nothing new to me. I'll have our guards, a few lords, and Ludwig, of course. I'll be perfectly safe. And I bet I can snag the largest boar or stag you've ever seen!"

'A hunt? Huh, I've never been on a royal hunt before. And only Gilbert is going, not the king.' Ludwig moved away from the door with a sigh. 'They aren't having sex…only playing games and talking. The king really is nothing more than a young boy who needs constant reassurance. Best to just leave them be. I will only cause trouble if nothing is going on.'

Turning from the door, Ludwig walked back through the halls and out into the snowy night. He carried the torch all the way to the barracks. As he approached the main door, he noticed one of the soldiers standing outside and the man waved him over. Ludwig raised a brow and went to the man, holding the torch up to give them both light. "Is everything alright?"

"There's been some trouble in the barracks this night." The soldier started. "Some of the Royal Guards came in and insisted on having a meal and drinks with all of us. In truth, they ate most of our food on purpose and drank nearly an entire barrel of ale!"

"What does this have to do with me?" Ludwig asked him. "Am I to go and speak with these guards? My words will have little use against them."

"That's not it, Sir Ludwig. It's more or less the way they treated our serving boys and kitchen workers."

"Are they well? What about Feliciano? Is he alright?"

"I'm out here waiting for you to tell you about that. One of the Royal Guards got a bit rough with him."

"Rough how?"

The man fixed his hood. "He got backhanded for not bringing out another bowl of soup fast enough. The Royal Guard hadn't taken off his armored glove either. Currently, Feli's in your bed and asleep. He was scared out of his wits and some of the kitchen staff helped to clean him up. We know the two of your are…close…so I thought you should know."

Ludwig nodded. "I appreciate you telling me. Are the Royal Guards still here?"

"No, they left a short while ago. Good thing, too. All they do is belittle us and destroy our living areas. You are close with the king and queen. Maybe you should let them know what their Royal Guards are doing."

"I agree. I will speak to the king and queen tomorrow before the royal hunt. If you'll excuse me, I must see to Feliciano. Thank you." Ludwig entered the barracks and placed the torch back onto the wall. He saw some of the soldiers fixing benches and tables. The Royal Guards indeed trashed the place on purpose. Some of the men stopped to greet him, and Ludwig only gave a little nod in response.

Upon entering his room, he saw a small lump under the blanket. Ludwig approached the bed quietly and looked down to see a sleeping Feliciano curled up under the covers. The only part of him Ludwig could see was the brown hair. Gently, he moved the sheet down to see the damage to Feliciano's face. A large bruise and busted lip were on the left side of Feliciano's face. Ludwig had been hit with an armored hand before, and its mark could last for many weeks. At least word about their 'relationship' was getting around.

"mmm…" Feliciano moved a bit and opened his eyes. "Ludwig?"

"It's only me, don't be worried."

"LUDWIG!" He jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck.

Ludwig couldn't help but hug him back. "I will talk to the king and queen tomorrow about what they did. They will be punished."

Feliciano was trembling against him as he nodded. "O-Okay…I was so scared, Ludwig!"

"I know. They're a group of overpaid bullies." He gently unwrapped Feliciano's arms from around his neck. "You can sleep in the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

"But why?"

"I want to make sure no one wanders in. Those guards may come back, and I want to be ready for them if they do." Ludwig took off his sword from the belt and sat on the floor, using the bed to rest against his back. He laid the sword in his lap. "Go back to sleep now. I'll keep you safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure. I'm sorry this happened to you, but I was busy elsewhere."

Feliciano gave a little smile. "O-Okay…goodnight, Ludwig."

"Goodnight Feli. Try to sleep well."

Ludwig moved the sword to rest it against his shoulder and lowered his head to fall asleep. The floor was cold, but after the night Feliciano had, the young man deserved a warm bed. Ludwig had slept outside on the rocks and ground during down time on the battlefield, so he was accustomed to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Yet sleep came quickly to him.

/

Gilbert pulled his leather glove so it fit snuggly on his hand. He was dressed in his new hunting gear that the king had brought him. But it was not the only gift he had been given. The king also bought him some new furs and a sword. Today, however, he carried a bow and arrow rather than a sword. He planned on making a large kill and having it feasted on tonight before the mid-winter jousting tournament. Each year around the same time in winter, King Fredrick hosted a jousting tournament for all young knights and lords. Gilbert, for many winters, preformed the joust and the duel that came after. Every year he had won, but this year, now that he was the queen, he may not be able to participate. He would like to, but it all depended on the mental state of his husband. Through their long talks, Gilbert began to realize just how mentally troubled and stressed the young boy was. Whether it was from the stress of being king so young or a birth defect, it still didn't change the fact that he was losing his mind. It had bothered him at first, and he found himself doing whatever he could to calm his husband. He felt more like a big brother rather than a 'wife', but if anything, the king has his full trust now.

'He may even be better off dead, what with his mental state. No wonder he's done such horrible things to my people. He's whacky.' Gilbert thought with a sigh as he approached his horse and hunting party. He grinned when he saw that his two friends received his message of the hunt. "Lord Francis and Lord Antonio! My two favorite whores!" He threw his arms out. "Thank you for coming!"

Francis held a small bundle of dried lavender to his nose in a delicate manner. "I see you've hopped off your husband's lap to finally join us. How rude you are to be late for your OWN hunt!"

"I'm fashionably late! At least I don't look like a dummy that just fell out of a tailor's store. Antonio!" He smiled mockingly at the other on the horse.

Antonio just laughed. "You're just jealous because I'm always the first to buy the clothes after Francis prances around in them."

Francis flipped his hair back. "What can I say? Everyone wants to be just like me."

Gilbert rolled his eyes with a smirk. "When we need lessons on herbal face masks, we'll come to you!"

"Hm. Such ruffians! Let's get on with this hunt, then! I could use a new pelt for my shoulders." Francis said proudly ad Gilbert countered him.

"The last thing you need is another fucking pelt, Francis. You have enough of them to clothe the city!" Francis scoffed and Antonio laughed.

As Gilbert got onto his horse, he looked around for Ludwig, wondering what was keeping him. The stable boy came running and said that Ludwig had come, but had someone with him. Raising a curious brow, Gilbert saw Ludwig walking up to them, with someone cowering behind. Gilbert recognized the brown curl immediately peeking out from Ludwig's back, and his lip when up a bit in a sneer. He cleared his throat and sat tall upon his horse. "Sir Ludwig. You are late."

"Apologies, your majesty. But I have my friend and 'lover', Feliciano, here. I would like him to accompany us on our hunt today."

Gilbert frowned. "Why is that? He is a steward. He belongs cooking food for our soldiers, not riding about with the elites on a hunt."

Ludwig forced Feliciano out from behind him and lifted the man's face for Gilbert to see the bruise. "This is why I want him to come with us. He was abused last night by one of the Royal Guards."

Francis gasped. "Who could strike such a sweet little face?"

"He looks like a little puppy!" Antonio pouted.

"Your majesty, I rather him not be here alone without me should those Royal Guards come back." Ludwig said firmly. "I also request those guards being punished for ransacking the barracks, especially the one who struck my lover."

'Don't say 'lover'. Even though I know it's all an act, I still don't want you referring to anyone as 'lover' except me.' "Why should I? Feliciano is obviously fine. He wasn't beaten bloodied or raped. How do I know he wasn't provoking the Royal Guards?"

Ludwig glared at him, and Antonio gave Gilbert a raspberry. "I'm a noble lord," Antonio started "and I wouldn't mess around with those bullies you call 'guards'."

"Yes, my winter lily, be merciful to your underlings." Francis chimed in, taking another delicate sniff of his herbs.

'Oh, believe me. Once the king is dead, those Royal Guards will all be put to death. There will be no Royal Guards when I take the throne.' "Very well. Give me the names of the Royal Guards and I will see them punished for their unprofessional behavior and misuse of their authority. Does that please you, Sir Ludwig?" He smiled.

"It does."

Feliciano bowed his head. "T-Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome." Gilbert cleared his throat. "Find my private guard a horse!" He turned back to Ludwig. "You can't ride with Feliciano. Your main job is to protect me, and you can't do that with someone holding onto you. Let Feliciano ride with another."

"Me! Me!" Antonio waved his arms happily. "He may ride with me in the front! Come on up, then!"

Feliciano looked nervous, but Ludwig silently assured him that it would be fine. He brought Feliciano over to Antonio's horse and helped the smaller man up onto the saddle. Antonio sat him in the front and helped to secure him with his arms and the reigns. "There, a perfect fit!" Antonio laughed.

Ludwig got onto his horse and walked it over to Gilbert's. He leaned over and whispered, "I like you dressed like this."

Gilbert gave a little smirk. "As do I." He gave Ludwig a quick wink when no one was looking. "Now, let's go wreak havoc in the woods!"

/

Ludwig still could not get over just how many people came on a royal hunt. Not only were their average guards, but banner men as well. Next to them were a couple of stable hands and a servant or two. How could one hunt an animal with so many people around? The only thing about this part that made sense were the tracking hounds. Ludwig could no longer remain quiet, so he turned to Gilbert and asked, "why are there so many people?"

"This is how a royal hunt is usually performed. Being a queen, or king, I need to always have an entourage. Guards for protection, lords for friendship and witnesses, and servants to tend to me whenever I want. There is even a physician in case someone is hurt. However, I am the only one who actually does the hunting." He grinned. "Once there is an animal in sight, I will track after it until it is killed. You are welcomed to come with me when an animal is spotted."

"This all seems fairly stupid."

Gilbert chuckled. "You'll enjoy the picnic later."

Ludwig frowned. "There is snow on the ground."

"So? We have blankets, and everyone is dressed warm enough. I want to have a picnic, that's that."

"YOUR MAJESTY! A STAG!" Shouted one of the guards.

"I see it! Ludwig, follow me!" He shouted a command to the dogs that chased after the stag with himself and Ludwig riding close behind. "We're gaining on it!"

Ludwig didn't like how far they were getting from the hunting party following this stag. He looked over and saw Gilbert preparing his bow and arrow. The man was very balanced and skilled to fire an arrow on horseback. Gilbert missed the first shot and cursed under his breath before readying another arrow. But in an instant, everything changed. Ludwig didn't know what happened, but Gilbert's horse suddenly panicked and reared violently. Gilbert was bucked off the horse and landed on the ground. Ludwig pulled his horse to a violent halt and leapt off, hissing when he accidently landed on his bad leg.

The pain shot up his leg but it did not stop him from reaching Gilbert's fallen form. "Gilbert!" He fell to the ground beside him. "Gilbert! Gilbert answer me! Gilbert!" Ludwig couldn't see what was wrong, but knew he needed help and fast. Quickly, he pulled the hunting horn off of Gilbert's belt and blew, letting out a long bellowing sound. He blew it three more times before turning back to Gilbert's form on the ground. "Gilbert."

Ludwig laid the man perfectly straight and looked upon the pale face, which blended in with the snow. He looked dead, and Ludwig felt his body start to tremble with fear. He remembered Matthew's face, then Alfred's head, and then the three dead bodies inside the stone grave. If Gilbert died, the entire kingdom would mourn, but not as much as Ludwig would. This was his biggest fear of all, ever since he held Matthew's hand as the man slowly died. Gilbert was now Matthew, laying helplessly as death slowly took over. Then, Ludwig brought his hand to his face and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. It's wet stream froze on his face, as well as the next few tears that started to fall. Never had he cried so many tears in his life. His body and face were numb, staring only at the still form on the white snow. There was nothing he could do. Ludwig didn't even want to touch the other should the pale form crumble and break. "Gilbert."

It went against everything he believed. What he would do next wouldn't help to save Gilbert, but at this dire moment, Ludwig would try anything. Closing his eyes, he remembered Gilbert's form kneeling before the secret alter, and he mimicked it. Never had he prayed before. Never had believed in something you couldn't see or hear could actually help you. But at those times, Ludwig was always in control of the situation. Now, he was completely alone in the cold, in the middle of the woods, with his dying lover. Gilbert may already be dead; he didn't know. So he squeezed his folded hands tightly together and prayed to all the spirits to let Gilbert live. It was all he could think of to do. If these 'spirits' did not listen, then Ludwig feared he would let himself die right here beside Gilbert. 'This is useless.' Ludwig said to himself. He opened his eyes then, only to find a pair of pink ones staring back. Blue eyes widened. "G-Gilbert?"

"…Ludwig? I need to take a leak." Ludwig threw his head back and laughed loudly in relief. "Now you've gone insane too?"

Before Ludwig could answer, he turned to see the rest of the hunting party come riding their way, shouting Gilbert's name. Ludwig just sat back in the snow with a smile as the physician and two lords fawned over Gilbert. Feliciano came running over to him and hugged him tightly, asking if he was okay. Ludwig just nodded and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Feliciano's shoulder. He could use a gentle touch right about now, and for some reason, he was exhausted.

"Gilbert, what happened?" Antonio asked.

"My horse threw me." He rubbed the back of his head. "Got a nice big bump too. Don't know what spooked it." The physician looked at the large bump.

"Your majesty is very lucky you did not hit a rock or tree. This could have been a fatal fall." The physician looked at Ludwig. "You. Guard. What did you see?"

"I…I saw nothing." Ludwig said from over Feliciano's shoulder. "We were hunting, he had an arrow ready, and the horse threw him."

The physician frowned. "Hm. Strange how neither of you saw what happened."

Ludwig frowned. "Are you suggesting something?"

Francis immediately spoke up. "Now stop it, everyone! Let's be thankful that Gilbert is alive and well! Horses are spooked easily! It could have been a mouse or a chipmunk, something they couldn't see. No one jump to unnecessary conclusions." He went over to Ludwig and held out a hand, helping the other stand. "Good thing you blew that horn as swiftly as you did. It was easy to find you."

"Yes." Ludwig remembered the pain in his knee now, finding it hard to stand. Both Feliciano and Francis helped him to walk back to his horse and into the saddle.

Gilbert was getting a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. "I've got a headache the size of Roderich's ego."

Antonio laughed and helped him to stand when the physician was done. "That's a pretty big headache!"

Ludwig frowned at the mention of Roderich's name then. 'Roderich. I'd almost forgotten about him. He gave me that information for a reason and told me where to find Gilbert. There had to be something more he wanted of Ludwig last night when told about that. Now that he knew Gilbert was alive and well, there was still the matter of Roderich to deal with. Once they were back at the castle and Gilbert was safely looked after, he would seek out Roderich. Somehow, Ludwig could tell that there was going to be trouble.

/

Back at the castle, Gilbert was sent to his chambers to rest for the reminder of the day and night. The feast was still carried on without him, and the king was in charge instead. The court was full of nobles and Royal Guards mingling, eating, and dancing. Ludwig wished he could be with Gilbert, instead he was stuck at the feast to protect the king. The boy king was already drunk after two cups of ale and didn't notice when he left the dais table. Ludwig knew that Roderich was around here somewhere, and it was only the matter of finding him. Throughout the search, Ludwig grabbed himself a mug of wine to help calm his anger. He feared that when he came face to face with the man, he may say something regrettable. What he really wanted to do was shove the smug man's face into the wall, but that would end badly. Just because Roderich and Gilbert were close friends did not mean Ludwig had to be friendly with him. The man certainly wasn't friendly to him.

'Because I am a threat.' Ludwig said to himself, then smirked. 'He knows that I can override anything he says because I am Gilbert's lover.' He finally spotted the man speaking with Elizaveta near the refreshment table next to a pillar. "Lord Roderich." He called gently as he approached them.

Roderich raised a thin brow. "Sir Ludwig. Good evening."

"Hello Ludwig." Elizaveta curtsied politely and smiled at him.

"I need to speak with your fiancé'. Would you please excuse us, Miss Elizaveta?" Ludwig noticed the slight look of concern on her face before she left them. Already, Roderich looked uninterested in his presence, which only infuriated Ludwig further. Before speaking, Ludwig took another sip of wine. "Are you relieved?" He saw the curious expression on Roderich's face.

"Relieved about what?"

Ludwig moved in closer to whisper. "That I did not attack the king when you baited me to do so?"

"Baited?" Roderich smirked and sipped his wine. "I think 'baited' is a bit of a strong word to use. I was merely trying to help you out."

"Bullshit." Ludwig rarely swore, but when it came to the arrogant man, it seemed necessary. "I know what your ambitions are, and I know you see me as a threat to you."

"Hardly." Roderich snapped back, then whispered, "You are a threat to our plan, Sir Ludwig. Your rage and jealousy may get the best of you. I can't have you doing anything…well…drastic, which would destroy everything. I was simply testing your control last night. That's all. Do not think so ill of me."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "That's a dangerous gamble on your end, Roderich."

"LORD Roderich, to you."

"I was never one to believe in titles. Roderich." Purple eyes narrowed at him now. "Gilbert calls you Roderich, and I am Gilbert's equal. So I will call you 'Roderich' as well."

Roderich moved closer to Ludwig until they were chest to chest. He had to tilt his head upward just a bit to meet the stern face and blue eyes. "Do you think to command me when Gilbert takes the throne? If so, you are poorly mistaken. I've known Gilbert since we were boys. We have seen the worse in each other and suffered through much. Just because you lay beside him does not give you proper entitlement to command those above you. And never forget that both you and I will always be second to Fredrick."

That struck a nerve, but Ludwig remained calm. "Gilbert is my only concern."

"As well as mine."

"I will not see him ruled by someone who hides in the shadows. Gilbert can make his own decisions without a snake hissing in his ear."

Roderich glared. "Mind your tongue. The only reason you are still standing is because Gilbert likes you."

"Gilbert 'loves' me."

"He 'likes' you. He 'loves' Fredrick." Ludwig suddenly let his fist fly and strike the pillar that Roderich was standing in front of. Roderich never flinched as Ludwig's fist and forearm were only an inch away from his face. "Common brute." The punch had a few people looking on in fear and curiosity.

Ludwig growled and moved his fist, rubbing at the now bleeding knuckles.

"A good dog learns his place in the pack. You'd do well to remember that." Roderich moved away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to mingle."

Ludwig nearly ran after him when the man flashed a taunting smile as he left. The crowd was looking at him, but Ludwig just ignored them. He downed the rest of the wine and grabbed another goblet as he made his way back to the dais table. Someone reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him to a halt. Before pulling his arm away, he turned to see who it was. Elizaveta had grabbed him with surprisingly solid strength, enough to stop him. "Miss Elizaveta?" Green eyes were narrowed dangerously at him.

"Never threaten Roderich like that again. If you do, the undefeated Knight Eli will see to it that it never happens again. You've been warned." She let go of his sleeve and spun sharply, letting her dress flow with her as she left him.

Ludwig just stared at her retreating back. The name 'Knight Eli' must be her man name for when she poses as one. Ludwig was more intimidated by her than Roderich. In his experience, women had the tendency to be ruthless in combat because they were quick to anger. They were usually the first to strike, and when they did, it was without fear, doubt, or thought. Elizaveta was the first woman he had met who posed as a male, and a knight on top of it. He had seen peasant women fight and defend their fallen men or children on the battlefield in the past. He should do his best to keep Elizaveta on his good side.

Still, he had to take his place at the dais table with the king even though he was still angry with Roderich. Hopefully the king would want to go bed early and Ludwig could leave this place to let out his rage in the barracks. The man had infuriated him beyond belief, and all Ludwig could do was growl and grind his teeth as he stood beside the king. Like a loyal dog.

/

"Who is the most devilishly handsome man of all? Why, Gilbert, of course!" Gilbert said to himself in the mirror. He was well enough to attend the tournament today, yet his husband was not. But he was wearing the white fur cloak studded with tiny diamonds along the shoulders. The crown covered the bandage around his head just right. Instead of white, he was dressed in solid red with black brocade designs on his doublet. On his belt, he carried the new golden hilt sword the king had given him. He wished he was putting on jousting armor. Instead, he had to wear common chest armor under his clothes to protect from an assassins arrow. "In time my people. In time." He smiled at his reflection again before leaving the chambers.

When he arrived at the front of the castle where the carriage awaited him, he noticed Ludwig atop the horse nearby. He should be in the carriage waiting to ride with him. Gilbert saw how distracted Ludwig looked as well. The man didn't even notice him walking to the carriage. Something was wrong with his lover, but there were too many people around for him to ask. He would have to find out what Ludwig's issue was when they were alone on the dais platform. Ludwig still did not look at him when he stepped up into the carriage, but Gilbert stared at him through the window. Now how was he to enjoy watching others get knocked off their horses with Ludwig in a rut? He closed the window shade and sighed, resting his eyes until they arrived at the tournament grounds.

/

Ludwig stood beside Gilbert's dais throne as he watched the knights in their jousting. He was still angered by Roderich's words to him and the situation he was put in. Roderich really did look down on him, and Ludwig didn't appreciate it. If Roderich viewed him as a threat when he wasn't, then that was his problem. Ludwig was confident in Gilbert that his lover would protect him from any kind of scheme Roderich may be planning. He didn't want to tell Gilbert about it either in fear of his lover confronting Roderich about it. The man despised him enough without Gilbert adding fuel to the fire. Should he end up tangled in Roderich's web, Gilbert would help to cut the threads away.

"Ludwig, are you well?" Gilbert suddenly asked him from the throne.

"I am well. Thank you."

"I know something is wrong. What is it? What is troubling you and how can I help?"

Ludwig looked at him. "There is nothing you can do. I'm just…not myself today. Please, your majesty, enjoy the tournament."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "The only way I can REALLY enjoy it is if I am on one of those horses with a lance. While it's fun to watch others joust, nothing beats looking down the length of a lance as it smashes into your opponent. Is this your first joust?"

"My first royal one, yes."

Gilbert smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's entertaining."

"Stars above, are you fucking boring today!" He gave a heavy sigh. "Lighten up, Luddy. This is a tournament! Enjoy the winter festivities, huh?"

"As you wish."

"Oh, fuck you." Gilbert sighed again. "Whatever has you down, I pray that it leaves you soon."

A trumpet sounded in the air after the two jousting knights left the arena and someone shouted. "MAKE WAY FOR THE ROYAL ADVISOR!"

Both Ludwig and Gilbert's brows went up in surprise as Roderich came walking out on horseback in minimal armor. Ludwig's gaze narrowed as the man approached the dais, sword at his side. 'What is he planning?' Ludwig wondered.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Lord Roderich?" Gilbert said with a grin.

"I have been dormant in single-handed combat for quite some time, your majesty. My fingers are itching to hold a sword again while facing down an opponent."

Ludwig's anger grew as Gilbert's grin widened. "And just whom do you have in mind, my lord?" Gilbert asked him. "Who's pissed you off this time?" The other nobles in the stands laughed at that.

Roderich climbed down from his horse and sent it off to one of the squires to tend to. He gave a quick bow to Gilbert before saying, "I wish to challenge your private bodyguard, Sir Ludwig."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. Ludwig's fists clenched. The crowd whispered and murmured amongst themselves.

"Lord Roderich, I accept your challenge." Ludwig replied, watching as Roderich moved away to stand in the center of the arena. Now that there was to be a duel, the squires removed the jousting equipment to make room. He watched Roderich unsheathe his thin sword, performing some quick spinning tricks with it to show off his skill. Ludwig pulled out his sword as well.

"Ludwig, don't do it." Gilbert stood up and whispered harshly. "Roderich will make a fool out of you! That man is a skilled prodigy when it comes to a sword! I can't even defeat him! With your wounded knee, there is no chance you can keep up speed with him! Brute strength will not be your ally in this! His speed in uncanny, and he will use your size and strength against you."

"I'm sorry, Gilbert, but this is something I must do. Some men grow too arrogant and prideful for their own good. They should be reminded that they are still men, and can be defeated."

Gilbert glared at him. "Ludwig, Roderich is no joke!"

Ludwig ignored Gilbert's words of warning and made his way out into the arena. The crowd started to clap and cheer at the interesting duel they were about to witness. Gilbert just grumbled and sat back in his chair, cursing both men for doing this. Ludwig didn't stand a chance.

"So you have accepted my duel." Roderich gave a smug smile as he held up his blade. "You are a bigger fool than I thought."

Ludwig held his sword out, pointing the blade at the other. "It will be a beautiful sight to see your arrogant face with a mouthful of bloody snow. You will come to respect me."

"Ha!" Roderich slashed his thin blade through the air with one hand on his hip. "Let us set some terms, then. When I win, you will have to kneel before me with your sword hilt up and your head lowered, recognizing me as your superior. Keep looking at me like that, and I will see to it that you bark like a dog as well."

"I bow to no one but Gilbert, and least of all you. When I win, you will make me a lord and give me House America."

There was an eerie silence, and then:

"Deal."

Roderich's blade came fast.

End Chapter 18 Part 2 TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

***Whew, this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, we only have one more chapter to go after this one, folks! This chapter moves quickly and a LOT happens. Read and Review please! You guys are the best!

***Warning: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 19 Part 2

Ludwig barely had time to lift his sword to block the thin blade. Gilbert had not lied when he said Roderich was fast with his sword. The thinness of the blade made it difficult to see just where it was coming from. Ludwig had to depend on the reflection of the blade as well as Roderich's arm to effectively block. Roderich's speed was pushing him back, which put a lot of strain on his wounded knee. Ludwig needed to get in a few strikes soon or he would be face down in the cold dirt in minutes. He decided to use his wounded knee to his advantage, and let it slip out from under him so he could dash around Roderich. It had worked and the other man was force to spin, giving Ludwig time to bring his blade down. Now it was Roderich's turn to dodge his blade. Grunting, he slashed fast and hard at the man dancing and hopping out of his way. Gilbert had been right about that, too. Roderich's quick speed was making it nearly impossible to strike at all. What was worse, Ludwig was grunting and panting with exhaustion, while Roderich appeared to not be breaking a sweat. The man ever kept the same stoic look on his face, as if he were bored with the duel.

Ludwig's knee was beginning to throb with pain from the overuse and stress of the rapid movement. He was certain Roderich knew this, and the man was simply wearing him down until he would not longer be able to move. Roderich has had other type of sword training, a kind fit for one of his status. The man was not a field soldier, nor was he was warrior. His sword training was pretty dueling and parlor play. Yet Ludwig knew that if Roderich wanted too, that narrow blade could quickly kill without much force. Roderich had a much higher advantage, and he was using it. Ludwig could only grit his teeth at the pain in his knee as he forced himself to stay standing. One little stumble and he will have lost this duel.

The blades clashed, sparks flew, and dirt was kicked up. Roderich had the upper hand and Ludwig was starting to slow down. If his knee was not in this condition, Ludwig could have easily beaten this man dancing around his blade. But the pain in his knee started to blind him, and although he wanted to keep going, his whole leg gave out on him. Ludwig kept some of his dignity by catching himself with one hand and landing on his knees. His bad leg was stretched out to relieve some of the pressure, yet it did little for the pain. Defeated, Ludwig kept his head bowed so no one in the crowd could see his frustration and anger. He hated himself for this wound that would carry with him throughout his life. It was a curse, and always will be. However, as they agreed, Ludwig stuck his blade in the dirt and folded his hands atop the hilt. He had lost his chance of becoming a lord and owning land. He really did make a fool of himself by accepting this duel, just as Gilbert had warned him.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." Roderich spoke to him, but all Ludwig could see was the man's boots. "In battle, you must have been a terrifying foe to face."

'Just shut your smug mouth.' Ludwig said to himself. He contemplated on jumping at the man and knocking him back, but that wouldn't be fair or just.

"Make everything easy on yourself and listen to me from now on. I will not steer Gilbert wrong. Find a better use for your brute force that does not involve a sword or an axe. Good day to you, Ludwig."

/

Gilbert tapped his finger on the chair arm while staring at Ludwig's kneeling form. He wished his lover had listened to the warning. Roderich had made a fool out of him. Ludwig had to be helped from the arena by two soldiers. Gilbert had whispered for a physician to see to Ludwig's knee. Despite his own feelings, Gilbert had to keep the joust going and pretend to be happy. All he wanted to do was get to Ludwig and be next to him. But, AFTER the joust, he would make a special little visit to Roderich's chambers.

And he did.

/

Roderich was writing at his desk when one of the servants rushed inside in a panic. "My Lord Roderich! The queen!"

Roderich raised a brow but stood from his desk when Gilbert entered the room. "Your majesty." He bowed his head and told the servant to leave. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gilbert placed his fists on his hips. "Why the hell do you think I'm here, Roderich?"

The other side and sat back down. "The duel today was between myself and Ludwig, dealing with OUR personal issues. It does not need to concern you."

"It does concern me! You lured him into a duel that you KNEW you could win easily! His knee kept him from fighting properly, and you used it to your advantage."

"I am not a knight nor a soldier like you are, Gilbert. My sword skills are different."

"Yes, and everyone here knows that. I did try to warn Ludwig, but he needed to find out for himself, I guess." He dragged his fingers over Roderich's papers. "So, about that lordship grant to Ludwig?"

Roderich jerked his head to Gilbert, purple eyes full of fury. "I am not giving up House America to him."

"And why not? You have the ear of the king, your own house and lands, plus Elizaveta's, and one more in the south." He smiled. "I'm sure you can give up ONE house."

Roderich stuck his nose up in the air. "I will not give it to him." He watched as Gilbert glanced over at the deed for House America and the entitlement paper.

"Were you going to write your name on that line, Roderich?" Gilbert asked, waving his hand through the candle flame on the desk.

"I was."

"I don't see why you should obtain the house." He picked at his teeth. "If I recall, I didn't see YOU delivering Alfred's frozen severed head to Matthew. I didn't see YOU digging up Ivan to bury him with Alfred. I didn't see YOU at Matthew's bedside while he slowly died. Oh, and I didn't see you helping Ludwig bury Matthew either." Gilbert smirked and tapped his chin in mock thought "So, just want entitlement do you think you have?" Roderich scoffed and looked away stubbornly. "Oh, I have already spoken to the king, and he has agreed to giving House America to Ludwig anyway." Gilbert grinned.

Roderich gasped in shock, his face a mask of pure annoyance. "That is not fair!"

"Oh, it's fucking FAIR!" Roderich stood up to glare at him.

"Everything I do is for US, Gilbert! I am securing your place on the throne and here in the realm! If it weren't for me, you would have been beheaded by now!"

"But not everything was YOU, Roderich! I went through a fucking LOT the past few months, and I kept a calm head through it all! I was the one suffering through hell, not you! We worked as a team, you and I. And I know you mean well, but mark my words, you will NOT always be the boss here! I have my own thoughts and conscience to follow!"

"Gilbert-"

"No, I'm not done yet!" He hissed and slammed his hands down on the desk. "Maybe you should think back to how YOU got here, Roderich! Fredrick could have had ANY advisor at his disposal after his current one died! There was a list of them to choose from, many which were older and more experienced. But I begged him to choose YOU, a young lord, to council and advise him. And I'm not complaining about your work, for it is always excellent and Fredrick spoke very highly of you. But I do think you're beginning to overstep your boundaries a bit…and I would like for you to start talking with me more rather than just making decisions."

Roderich chose to sit back down again and say nothing.

"Why do you hate Ludwig so much? What is your fear with him? Please, tell me. I need to know, Roderich. We're friends, you and I. Don't keep shit from me."

"Do you want to know? I will be completely honest with you. Fredrick was already an experienced king when we both came to him. I had full confidence in Fredrick and marveled at his ruling. But when you and him started to fall in love and get closer to one another…he changed. You never saw the papers, nor did you sit in at all the meetings. You didn't know what was going on. Fredrick's attraction for you started to overshadow the needs of the kingdom. This is what I worry about with you and Ludwig. I don't want your heart clouding your judgment. Ludwig will always voice his opinion to you, and I don't want you to go with it without consulting me. I just worry that Ludwig will bring you down. I am not fearful of him betraying you, but he is not a person like us. He has commoners knowledge…he's a soldier."

Gilbert crossed his arms. "I appreciate your concern, Roderich, but you're going overboard with it. In the end, it is MY decision that counts. Who says I need to agree with your or Ludwig? I have a mind of my own." He picked up the paper concerning House America. "I will order Ludwig to learn all about being a lord from you. You will be his advisor as well until he has mastered the skills and knowledge of properly running a castle. Until that point is reached, any decision Ludwig makes has to be approved by both myself and you." He handed the paper back to Roderich, looking at him with a serious expression. "Do what I say, Roderich. You queen demands it of you."

Roderich stared at him for a short moment before considering the other's words. Keeping a straight face, Roderich took the paper and signed in Ludwig's name, granting the man House America and the title of 'lord'. He did, however, purge his lips together when he folded the parchment to hand over to Gilbert. "As you command…your majesty."

Gilbert took the paper and smiled. "I know Ludwig will make a great lord, and I'm certain Alfred and Matthew are happy as well. Thanks for this, Roderich. Ludwig is going to learn from the best."

"Stop stroking my ego and get out of my sight before I change my mind." He tsked through his teeth. "That's all the good I do around here."

Gilbert laughed. "You don't have to LIKE Ludwig, but at least tolerate him for my sake." He came around the desk and brought Roderich's head into a crushing hug. "I wuv you!"

"I just hate you." Roderich answered with a sigh. "Now go away. I have work to do. Bring that paper to the king and he'll proceed from there."

"Got it! Thanks again, Roddy! Old buddy, old pal!"

Roderich casually waved him away with his hand.

/

In his room, Ludwig lay bedridden due to the wooden brace on his knee. He had to keep his leg perfectly straight and stay off of it for a few days. It didn't really bother him that he had to remain in bed, though. He wanted to hide away from the outside world for a while. Ludwig hated being useless like this. He feared the king would strip him of this position now that he had so easily failed a simple duel. Ludwig couldn't bear to be away from Gilbert if he lost this job. Now he feared that his knee would be worse than ever. 'I should have listened to Gilbert when he warned me. Why did I think I could win?'

"Ludwig? I brought you some soup." Feliciano entered the room. "Are you awake?"

He sighed. "I am, but I'm not hungry."

"Huh? But, that's not good! You need to eat to keep up your strength!" Feli whined. "You need to eat a LOT!"

"I said I'm fine. And don't speak so loud…I've got a headache."

"Oh, sorry." Feliciano whispered. "But you still need to eat."

'I need a morning star to the face is what I need.' He grumbled to himself. "Only a few spoonfuls, but that's it." He sat up and let Feliciano feed him the thick soup, all the while staring into nothingness.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers burst through into the room. "You guys, you won't believe this! Ludwig, you're being made a LORD!"

Ludwig's eyes widened, a bit of the soup dribbling from his mouth. "What? But…how can that be? I don't understand?" He had lost the duel to Roderich, so why would he still become a lord?

"The king has called for you! He's ready to give you the title!" Said the soldier.

"But Ludwig is bedridden." Said Feliciano. "He can't move yet."

"Yes, but the king is on his WAY." Said the soldier. "He's coming HERE!"

Ludwig knew right then that Gilbert had something to do with this. Roderich would have never handed over the lordship if Gilbert did not command otherwise. While this should make him happy, Ludwig was more annoyed than anything. This was just another reminder of how useless he was, and that he needed someone else to stand up for him. 'Damn it, Gilbert. I know you meant well…but still.' Ludwig flopped back onto the bed and stared silently at the ceiling for the king to arrive.

Long after his new title and lordship was granted to him, Ludwig's whole life had changed. His mind was in a foggy daze as he was carefully removed from the barracks and brought into a small room in the castle. He didn't remember when he was placed on the new bed, the candles being lit, the fire roaring, and his clothes being changed. Ludwig just sat there on the bed, covered up under thick furs, and propped up against pillows. The room was completely silent until the door opened, and in stepped not just Gilbert, but Roderich as well.

"Welcome to the realm, LORD Ludwig." Gilbert said with a grin. "You're one of us now."

"Indeed." Roderich chimed in.

"Who should I thank? You or Roderich?"

"Me." Both men said in unison, then they looked at each other.

"It was a team effort." Gilbert smirked and Roderich rolled his eyes. "But once your knee is better, you can make your way over there and we'll start primping you to be a lord! This is your teacher right here!" Gilbert slapped Roderich roughly on the back. "He'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Marvelous." Ludwig said flatly.

"Don't sound too enthused, Ludwig." Roderich noted the sarcasm in Ludwig's voice. "Anyway, the servants from House America are STILL living there, keeping up with the place. Which is very strange, since they aren't getting paid. So if you wish, you can keep them on as your servants."

"Okay." Ludwig was still in shock by all this.

Gilbert came over to him and sat beside him, smiling sweetly. "We'll have to stop seeing each other for a bit though, Ludwig."

"Why?"

"Well, there is going to be a secret meeting of our team at Sadiq's castle in a few days time. We are discussing a plan to kill the king, and most likely will come up with an answer that evening. To keep things calm, we can't be together until the king is dead."

"And maybe not even after that." Roderich said as he came closer. "Public knowledge of your relationship should not come out until some 'mourning' time for Gilbert is done. To keep suspicion low, Gilbert will be wearing black for a while and 'grieving' for his husband. Little by little, Ludwig, you can creep into the picture. In another week or so…things are going to become grim here in the castle."

Ludwig looked out the window at the night sky, and then turned back to them. "I want to take Feliciano to House America until this 'deed' is complete."

Gilbert narrowed his brows. "What the hell brought that on?"

"If murder is going to take place here, I want him out where no one will suspect him." He looked at the two men seriously. "Every servant, soldier, and guard will be questioned, of this I am sure. I want him safely kept away. He is still my faux lover, so it won't be suspicious on my end."

Roderich folded his arms, and then gave a nod. "In that case, perhaps you should stay in House America as well and not here in the castle. After we think of a plan, of course. Since you've JUST been made a lord, you will be thought of as 'suspicious' as well. Yes, this will work out nicely. Let everyone think you are just enjoying your new love nest with your steward 'lover'."

Gilbert plugged his ears. "La la la, stop talking about this!"

Ludwig looked at his folded hands on the bed. "Everything is going to change." He said softly.

"But for the better." Gilbert squeezed the other's hand. "We'll be together, and I'll be free of any marriage." He kissed Ludwig's cheek. "Maybe someday…you'll be queen instead of me."

"Hmph." Was Ludwig's only reply.

"I don't think they make dresses big enough for those bulky shoulders." Roderich spoke with a little smirk of his own.

Ludwig's frown deepened.

"Hey, we'll custom fit him into one!" Gilbert said with a laugh. "But seriously, Ludwig," he kissed him "everything will work out for the best. We'll take it one step at a time."

Ludwig leaned his head into Gilbert. "Yes."

"Oh, and Roderich is having a special cane made for you, aren't you, Roderich?"

Roderich's eyebrow twitched and he looked ready to vomit. "Y-Yes, that I am. It will…be…a nice…cane. One suitable for your…status." He almost squeaked out the last part.

"I thank you for that." Ludwig said to the other. "I am a little tired…could I get some rest?"

"Sure." Gilbert kissed him again. "We need you healthy to travel with us for the meeting. Roderich will ride out to House America tomorrow with Feliciano and start setting things up. Goodnight Ludwig, rest well."

Ludwig gave Gilbert a little smile. "Thank you." Gilbert winked at him before they left. He settled down into the bed and gave a heavy sigh. Becoming a lord was something way out of his thought process. This was really happening to him. He was going to become a lord. A lord, who owns land and a castle, has a place at court, and gets a very high pay. Ludwig couldn't believe how he had gone from an iron mineworker, to mercenary, to private bodyguard, and now to a lord. He always thought he would have died alone and forgotten. Now he would get his own tomb or grave. And even now, being able to love Gilbert would be much easier as a lord rather than a peasant. Ludwig's only wish was that HE had obtained the lordship, not had someone else do it for him.

Thinking about the new life that awaited him, Ludwig closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

/

The night of the secret meeting had finally come, and Ludwig rode in the carriage with Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizaveta. Roderich had told the king that they were meeting with Sadiq to discuss land use in the foreign country. The king had been mentally unable to travel, so Gilbert had to go in his place. The others would all be meeting there in secret.

Ludwig was dressed in simple lords' clothes now. He was told to get more made later. He wore a simple black tunic and doublet with brown pants and boots. On his shoulders, he adorned the chain-of-office necklace. The fur cloak given to him by the king was made from wolves and lined with thick wool. The cane he was currently using was borrowed. Never had he thought he would be adorning the attire of a noble lord. Ludwig hadn't even gone to HIS house yet, but Feliciano was already there. After this meeting, he would be able to settle in to his new castle while the murdering of a king was carried out. In a way, he was actually thrilled not to be part of the murdering. At first, he wanted to take his axe and lop off the king's head. But after spying on Gilbert and the king that night, he had begun to think differently of it. It would be easier to let all these 'sneaky lords' get their hands dirty instead of him. 'I vow to always be an effective member of the realm. I will not act out behind the backs of others or wrongfully betray them. I will try my hardest.'

After they had arrived at the castle, Sadiq greeted them with a large feast and foreign music. The other lords had already arrived and seated at the table awaiting them. Gilbert took Ludwig's hand and held it as they walked in together, with Roderich and Elizaveta following behind. Everyone had already been eating when they arrived. Gilbert sat up high with Sadiq at the head of the table while everyone else surrounded them.

Ludwig's only issue was the style of the foreign furniture and how they had to sit on the floor with pillows. The last time he was here, getting up from the floor was a bit easier. This time, he feared he would need assistance in standing. He had hoped Gilbert would help him, but when the man saw Francis and Antonio, Ludwig had been pushed to the side.

"Here, Lord Ludwig, let me help you." Ludwig recognized Ambassador Kiku who was speaking to him. "Let me help you sit down."

"Oh…thank you." He let the smaller man guide him down and seat him comfortably on the floor. Kiku even gave him one of his extra pillows to keep his leg elevated.

"Congratulations on your new lordship." Kiku smiled softly at him. "Please, share in our food."

"Thank you again." Ludwig took a plate of various food offered to him as well as a mug of ale. The moment he attempted to sink his teeth into the leg of chicken, Gilbert's obnoxious voice echoed in the feasting hall.

"Alright ladies, listen up! Let's get our meeting started and done with so we can drink and party the rest of the night!"

"I second Gilbert!" Said Francis. "We all need to get a little drunk this night!"

Arthur covered his ears, having to sit next to the loud blonde. "You always act like your drunk, so what makes this night any different?" He cringed when Francis smiled and rests his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"Perhaps you will end up in my bed."

"Don't make me poison you." Arthur growled out and shoved the other away.

"But first," Gilbert started, holding up his mug of ale "I think we should have a moment of nostalgia, for those who cannot be here with us on this night."

Everyone hung their heads in silence, except for Ludwig. He was slow to react, finding it useless to do, but did as the others were doing anyway. He had a brief remembering of Alfred's ghost by Matthew's bedside, and a chill went down his spine.

"And now, we drink to them!" Said Gilbert. "May the spirits continue to watch over them in the world beyond." Everyone toasted their mugs in the air and drank. "Now, who wants to start? I know that Roderich has a few ideas, and so does Arthur." Gilbert sat beside Sadiq and popped a nut into his mouth. "Roderich, would you like to start?"

"Yes, I would." He put down his mug. "Now, to start, I think- Antonio, stop talking!" He scolded, and the other man sat up straight from whispering over the table to Elizaveta. "The king is going to be having a private dinner party for all of his main supporters in this religion of his. It is some sort of feast to celebrate a religious holiday; one I don't care to go into detail about. It serves no purpose. Now, before these men eat, they all say a prayer and share in the same exact food. Everyone has the same. The feast only consists of soup, bread, and dried fruit."

"Now THAT'S a party!" Gilbert smirked with sarcasm. He covered his mouth when Roderich glared at him.

"I suggest we put a poison in the food, preferably the soup. This way, we can poison many of them and come out clean. This feast is public knowledge, so ANYONE outside the walls could, shall we say, have a 'hand' in it?"

Arthur put his mug down. "I suppose you want me to make the poison?"

Roderich nodded. "If you would be so kind?"

"Yeah, but I need the money to buy the good stuff. Poison herbs aren't cheap, you know. Who's paying for the poison?"

Sadiq looked at Gilbert. "I did it last time. I'm not doing it again."

Gilbert pointed a chicken wing at Kiku. "Let Kiku do it."

Kiku looked at them with a slight frown. "But…I helped to pay for this nice feast everyone is eating."

Gilbert looked at Sadiq who turned his head and whistled. "I can't do it in fear of the treasurer finding money taken out of the main account." Said Gilbert.

Arthur elbowed Francis. "Let the frog dig into those deep pockets of his!"

Francis gave him a raspberry. "You know my vineyards don't do as well in the winter! My income is always cut in half because of it."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yet you find the money to buy new furs and go whoring."

Francis grinned and flipped his hair. "Not 'everything' requires you to pay with money."

"We're moving off topic!" Said Antonio. "I say we ALL put in for the poison. What say you all?"

Everyone looked to the other and nodded or murmured softly in agreement.

Roderich snapped his fingers to bring everyone's attention back to him. "Now that we have that part settled, let us move on. Where do we put this poison? I still say the soup."

"No, the wine." Offered Sadiq. "Everyone once in awhile you get a bad barrel, and the taste is already bitter. Hard to recognize a poison and easy to set a blame."

"Hell no!" Francis shouted. "I own the largest vineyards here in the realm! I don't want anything being traced back to me!"

"The soup." Roderich continued to push for it. "It's their main dish! They will all eat it, ensuring their deaths."

A few of them began to argue amongst themselves about the issue, until Ludwig spoke up.

"Roderich!" He said loudly, and everyone stopped to look at him. "Question, do they eat bread at this feast?"

"Oh, yes. They do some sort of 'breaking of the bread' ritual where they dip it in some liquid and eat it. That comes before the soup. Why?"

"Put the poison in the bread." Ludwig started. "When I was a young man, my first battle camp was stricken with plague. We came to find out that the bread in which was fed to the soldiers contained a fungus. It made everyone sick, and anyone who ate it did not live more than two days. I say, put it in the bread and blame it on a bad harvest. Grains tend to grow mold while being stored."

Arthur clapped his hands together. "That's perfect! It's MUCH easier for me to make a slow killing poison than a fast one. I can make it odorless and tasteless."

"Yes!" Gilbert grinned. "Then it can't be traced to us, only to a mold of some kind! Ludwig, my friend, you're a genius!"

Sadiq huffed. "He only built off of my idea."

"Arthur, how soon can you make the poison?" Antonio asked.

"If all the necessary ingredients are here, then I will have it by morning."

"May I say something?" Kiku asked, raising his hand politely. He was granted the permission. "While this plan seems foolproof, there is still the fear of Gilbert getting blamed for all of this. Since he is our leader and the queen, all fingers will point to him. How do we keep Gilbert from getting blamed?"

Gilbert blew Kiku a kiss. "I love you! But don't worry, Kiku. I've already thought of that!" He grinned. "I will also be present for this dinner party. I just won't eat the food, but if I'm there, I can't very well be blamed."

"Back it up." Said Antonio. "That's looks awfully suspicious, though."

Gilbert held up his finger. "Ah, while that is true, I have a plan for THAT as well. The morning of, I will complain of a toothache and wish to have the king watch over me. The king has to feel needed. I'll act all lovey-dovey with him so he will not suspect anything. No one will blame me for not eating with a toothache, especially the bread. It's always hard and stale anyway."

"Are you sure about this, Gilbert?" Elizaveta asked him. "It seems a bit dangerous."

Gilbert winked. "Don't worry about me. I'm more than capable of handling it. I'll even be the one to sound the alarm of the poisoning and hold the king in my arms."

"It's settled, then." Roderich said. "One last thing. We ARE killing a young boy here. If anyone feels any doubt for being a part of this, I ask you to silently hold your words. Every one of you is in on this too deep to quit."

"After all the innocent people he's killed?" Francis scoffed. "I wish we had thought of this sooner."

"The kid never hesitated to kill any of us." Arthur added in, then stood up. "I'm off to the apothecary here to see what we have. Good day, gentlemen and ladies." When he left, Francis stood up.

"We have the plan set. Let's have some fun!"

"WOOOO!" Gilbert cried out happily and raised his mug. "Let's dance the night away!"

Everyone jumped up to dance when the musicians began to play, mugs in hand. Ludwig just stared at the group of lords dancing around and making fools of themselves. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were the worst, but they were having a great time. Even Roderich and Elizaveta were dancing together properly. Ludwig was more interested in the deliciously flavored food anyway. However, he did notice that Kiku was still sitting next to him and Sadiq was still in his spot lighting up some strange object. He looked at Kiku.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

Kiku smiled. "I don't like to dance much. Besides, I don't want you to be the only one at the table, so I will keep you company. More ale?" Ludwig nodded and held out his mug as Kiku poured more of the dark yellow liquid. "I fear you and I don't really know each other that well, Lord Ludwig. I would love for you to come to my kingdom one day in the summer. I know you will enjoy it. You and Gilbert."

Ludwig took a heavy drink. "You are very hospitable. I will consider it. Thank you."

"Mind if I join you?" Sadiq asked, standing tall above them with his smoking structure.

Kiku smiled. "Not at all. Francis' seat is empty."

Ludwig frowned when the large decorative vase-like structure nearly toppled over his plate of food. He looked to his host and watched as the man blew out some smoke. "May I ask what that thing is?"

Sadiq held out the narrow part to him. "It's hard to say in your language. You like to smoke?"

Ludwig's nose wrinkled at the smell. "I never have…and I doubt I would like to. Thank you for the…offer?" Sadiq laughed at that and Ludwig popped a nut into his mouth. "Where's your massive beast?"

"My horse?" Sadiq fixed his mask. "He's in the stables. Actually, Gilbert, Elizaveta, and I have a date for an early morning ride. Either one of you care to join?"

Kiku held his hands up and shook his head. "I love to pet and own the creatures…but I rather not ride them."

"I will join you." Ludwig chimed in. "I really shouldn't because of my knee…but recently, Gilbert had a close call on our hunt a few days ago. He was thrown from his horse."

"Oh, my horses are tame." Sadiq said. "Well, the ones I have here, anyway. My breeds back at home are warhorses. The ones I have here are gentle mares and easily handled stallions. We'll all be fine."

Ludwig looked at him. "What need do you have of warhorses?" He saw the other man smirk and raised a blonde brow at it. "May I…ask something of both of you?"

"Of course, Ludwig." Kiku smiled. "What is it?"

"Both of you come from foreign kingdoms. Do you REALLY worship the same spirits as our realm? I do not believe in gods or spirits."

"I don't either." Said Sadiq. "Well, sometimes I do. Other times I don't."

"Besides," Kiku started "our 'spirits' all have different names. The process is the same, but their names are different. We all agree the world works together in an endless cycle. Isn't that right, Sadiq?"

"Right as rain." He took another drag of his smoke. "I should tell my musicians to play a different tune." He turned to Ludwig. "Has Gilbert ever shown you the dance I taught him?"

Ludwig's eyes widened slighty. His lips purged together. "What dance?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ludwig could see Kiku frantically waving his hands in Sadiq's direction…the symbol of 'no'.

"Dance? Did I say 'dance'?" Sadiq laughed. "Wrong guy. I meant…Francis!"

Ludwig glared. "No, you didn't. What dance? What can Gilbert do? What did you teach him?"

Sadiq suddenly stood up, holding his stomach. "Ah, intestinal distress. If you'll excuse m-"

Ludwig gripped the baggy pants and yanked the tall man back down to the pillows. He literally crushed their noses together, keeping a firm grip on the color of Sadiq's shirt. "Host or no host, you will tell me! Did you teach him something for Fredrick? Is that it?"

"What a splendid party." Kiku said nervously.

Sadiq put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I don't know what you two do behind closed doors." He pushed away from Ludwig. "Yes, I did teach Gilbert a seductive dance from my country when he was a bit younger. He's fairly good at it. Fredrick loved it. Gilbert would only perform it for him here at my house. If they did it in some other private time, then I don't know. But yes, I did teach him a dance."

Ludwig let Sadiq go and downed his ale quickly. He hated how each one of these men, all of them, were somehow connected to Fredrick. They all knew the late king. They all knew of Fredrick and Gilbert's secret relationship. Ludwig felt like the newbie in this group; he was the joke.

"Would you like to see it?" Sadiq offered. "The dance, I mean?"

Ludwig looked at the masked man. "I will ask him about it, but I rather him not dance in front of so many people."

"I agree with that, Ludwig." Kiku smiled softly. "You are a lot like Fredrick. Wouldn't you agree, Sadiq?" Sadiq nodded, taking another puff.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked. "How are we similar? I will let you both know that I hate when Gilbert speaks of Fredrick."

"For good reason." Kiku stated. "They had a secret relationship. We all knew about it. Ludwig, do you feel…intimidated by Fredrick?" Ludwig said nothing. "I see."

Ludwig poured himself more ale, starting to feel the beginning effects of a buzz. "I know he loved Fredrick." He downed so more. "What was it like? The day…Fredrick died?"

Kiku looked uneasy and Sadiq removed his mask to rub the bridge of his nose. "It was not a nice day, as you can imagine." Kiku started. "Gilbert was heartbroken."

Sadiq took another puff. "He walked right alongside Fredrick's coffin as it was pulled through the city streets. We thought that…that he would open up that lid and lay down and die right with him. And the rain…"

Kiku picked up from there. "It was a cold spring rain. The day was dark and gray…as if the spirits were crying as well for Fredrick's death. We were ALL there, even those who are no longer with us. Alfred, Ivan, Matthew, Yao…everyone was there at the funeral. The entire city was shut down."

"Farms paused in their work." Sadiq added.

"Soldiers lay down their swords and took off their helmets in pure respect."

"The city was dead that day as well." Sadiq added. "It was a horrible day…one we hope to never repeat anytime soon."

Ludwig stared at his blurred reflection in the ale. "Was he…murdered? Was he poisoned?"

Kiku shook his head. "No. Fredrick slowly grew ill."

"We don't know what killed him." Sadiq said. "His illness was…strange. It was new to all of us. But it was not poison."

Ludwig nodded. "I see. So…how am I like Fredrick?"

Kiku smiled. "You are strong and firm, yet gentle…and understanding. No wonder Gilbert loves you."

Ludwig grumbled. "Because I'm like Fredrick."

"I'm sure it's more than that." Kiku said softly. "Give Gilbert some time, Ludwig. He'll come around. That time was hard for so many of us."

"It was." Said Sadiq. "We lost a good king that day."

"That's what everyone says." Ludwig muttered.

"And Gilbert will be a good king as well." Kiku smiled. "Maybe even better…with the right person by his side."

Ludwig blinked and looked over at Kiku.

"SURPIRSEEEEE!" Francis flopped himself onto the table in front of them. "Hello there, handsome man!" He said to Ludwig.

Ludwig just frowned.

"Hey, Sadiq, your harem open?" Asked Antonio.

"If you know where to find it." Sadiq smirked. "My harem doors are open to you all."

"Harem?" Ludwig asked."

"Awwwwwww!" Antonio squealed. "He doesn't know what a harem is!" The man flopped on the table beside Francis. "It's a place where VERY pretty women all live together. They'll do things to you that you couldn't even imagine!"

"Of course…I could do things you couldn't imagine." Francis said and licked Ludwig's cheek.

"I'll pass." Ludwig said, wiping the bit of wet off of his cheek.

"Good. More ladies for us." Said Francis. "Party pooper." Ludwig frowned.

As the party raged on, Ludwig slowly drank himself into a drunken sleep. He had curled up on the pillows and blocked out the sound of fun. He awoke to someone shaking him and saying his name. Blue eyes opened to focus on pink ones. Gilbert was above him and smiling.

"Hey, ready to go for a ride with us?"

"A ride?" Ludwig sat up and held his head. "I…suppose."

"Good. It's only you, me, Sadiq, and Elizaveta. Roderich hates when she goes riding, so we're all sneaking out. It's early in the morning."

"Oh…right."

"Come on, I'll help you walk." Gilbert helped the other up and gave him his cane.

"Gilbert?"

"What?"

"Did Sadiq teach you a dance for Fredrick?" It had been on his mind all night.

Gilbert looked surprised, then smiled. "Would you like me to dance for you, Ludwig?"

"I would like to see it sometime."

"Then I promise, when we get a chance for a night long together…I'll show you my little dance."

Ludwig smiled and went with him.

At the stable, Elizaveta and Sadiq were already atop their horses and waiting for them. Gilbert and the stable hands helped Ludwig up onto his horse. Gilbert chose the whitest horse to ride and in all his white, he looked to be part of the horse.

"Let's hurry up and go before Roderich notices I'm missing." Elizaveta urged them.

"Ride behind me. I know where the horse path is even in the snow." Sadiq said and kicked his horse into a run.

The other three followed closely behind as they rode through the snow. Ludwig was the furthest back, wanting to keep his horse at more even and slower pace. The sun had not fully risen yet, so the area was still dark. The four rode silently to a spot up high overlooking the forest. From their viewpoint, they could see the king's castle and the royal city. The sky had begun to turn orange with the sunrise over the horizon.

"This is beautiful." Elizaveta smiled.

"I've never seen the sunrise like this." Ludwig spoke his thought out loud and the other three turned to look at him.

"Not many people do." Answered Sadiq. "I'm just lucky to know where this spot is to see it."

Gilbert shifted his horse closer to Ludwig's and reached out to take his hand. He threaded their gloved fingers together, rubbing his thumb along the side. "We'll see many sunrises together."

Ludwig looked at him and found himself smiling. "I will built us a tall tower overlooking the city and see the sunrise every day."

Gilbert laughed. "That's sooo romantic!" He brought Ludwig's hand up to kiss it. "Let's see if we can accomplish this in the years to come."

"Boys, don't go making sweet plans yet." Elizaveta said, pointing to the castle. "We still have a long way to go yet. The next few days are very uncertain, even if we have a plan."

"That's true, but I have no fear." Gilbert held his other hand out and put the castle between his fingers, pretending to squeeze it. "That's my realm right there and I'm going to take it back. Watch out, world! THIS AWESOME GUY'S TAKING OVER!"

Gilbert's obnoxious laughter echoed across the land.

End Chapter 19 Part 2

***Only one more chapter left, guys! I don't know how long it's going to be. We'll just have to wait and see. ^^***


	20. Chapter 20

***Okay folks, here it is! The final chapter of 'White Crimson'. Special thanks to everyone who has made this story possible! You guys are great! (More notes at the end of the chapter) READ ON AND PLEASE ENJOY!

***Warnings: Language, use of poison, minor violence, **FLUFF**

*******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 20 Part 2: Final

"Excited about your new home?" Gilbert grinned at Ludwig from across the carriage seat.

Ludwig had his arms crossed while gazing out the window. "I am in some ways. In others, I'm a bit nervous. I know I'll catch on quick, though."

Roderich was sitting next to Gilbert and added, "Ludwig, it's a big job to run a household. Even the man you are living with only knows how to run a kitchen, not a household. I will be back to help you as soon as the 'deed' is complete."

"That will be awhile." Gilbert pointed out. "I mean, Ludwig's not going to destroy the castle or anything in that time." He laughed loudly, making Roderich casually plug one of ears.

"I'm sure Feli and I will figure something out. Besides, the servants are there and they know what has to be done. There is nothing wrong with learning from the workforce that keeps the castle going." Ludwig was pleased at the slightly annoyed look from Roderich.

"Oh, about that." Gilbert poked his finger in Ludwig's chest. "We'll be separated for awhile so I don't want you getting lonely and screwing your little steward! I'll know if you do. I'll ask all the servants and even TORTURE them for answers! You're mine and no one else's, got that?" He was serious.

Ludwig gave a curt nod. "You don't have to worry, I will not sleep with him. However, to keep others from growing suspicious, we will have to share a bed." That made Gilbert frown. "But nothing more than that, I promise you." Gilbert still appeared suspicious, but the man just nodded at him.

Upon arrival at House America, Feliciano and all the servants were waiting outside for them. Gilbert exited first and everyone bowed to him. Roderich was the next to emerge but everyone stood up, which also annoyed him. Then when Ludwig appeared, everyone bowed again but Feliciano ran up to him. "We've been waiting for you to come!"

Gilbert shoved his way between Ludwig and Feliciano, grinning. "Splendid to see you again, Feli! How about you just invite us in instead of letting us freeze our asses off out here?" He waved his finger at Feliciano. "That's not being a good host." Ludwig rolled his eyes and Feliciano 'eeped'.

"Your majesty, this is my home and Feliciano did not know." Ludwig answered, giving Gilbert a poke in the back. "So calm yourself." Ludwig saw the sideways glare from his lover. "Now then, let's go inside."

Inside, the four men sat at the feasting table while the servants slowly brought out their food. Ludwig was allowed to sit at the head of the table despite Gilbert being the highest rank. He and Feliciano sat on opposite sides of Ludwig with Roderich at the other end. Gilbert was asking Feliciano a bunch of questions about his past, and the man hardly had any answers. Ludwig could see the timid young man shaking openly, so he stepped on Gilbert's foot under the table. Gilbert made a little sound of discomfort but immediately retaliated by kicking him back, in his bad knee. Ludwig bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Is everything alright?" Roderich asked them with a raised brow.

"We're fine." Gilbert smirked and stood up. "I wish to have a private word with our new Lord of House America." He looked at Feliciano. "Where is a good room for us to speak 'privately'?"

Feliciano gulped and stood up as well. "Follow me." He answered in a squeaky tone. Ludwig got up and followed them, but made sure Gilbert saw his annoyed glare. Feliciano did not have to lead them far to the small library. "This one is empty."

"Thanks. And don't let anyone bother us unless it is VERY important!" Feliciano nodded, quickly closing the door behind them. Gilbert made sure it was locked, and then rushed to the windows to pull the curtains closed. He spun around with a smile, removing his cloak and crown. "There's not time to make love…but I want us to have a little time together." He blushed softly. "I'm not usually like this…but I could REALLY use some comfort."

Ludwig held his arms open, waiting for Gilbert to come to him. The queen walked over and into his arms, wrapping his own around Ludwig's waist. Ludwig held him gently, stroking the soft white hair beneath his palm. This was the first time outside of the prisoner chamber that Gilbert showed much need for comfort. Ludwig figured the murderer of the young king was weighing on his lover's mind. While he knew Gilbert was ready and prepared to carry out the plan, he was still a human with emotions.

"Don't tell ANYONE about this moment."

"I swear it on my life."

"Ludwig…" he buried his face in the other's chest. "I know you feel threatened by my feelings for Fredrick." Gilbert felt Ludwig's grip tighten around his waist. "But there is something I want you to know…something that makes you different from him." Gilbert lifted his pink eyes to look into curious blue. "While I loved being in Fredrick's arms…he never gave him a sense of security like you do."

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"While I was happy and content in his arms, I never felt safe or protected. I felt it was my duty to love, cherish, and protect HIM because of our secret feelings for each other. I would always have to fight for and defend my king, just like everyone I've met in my life." He nuzzled Ludwig's chest again. "I have to always be strong for everyone, and myself as well. But with you, I don't need to be strong all the time. I feel safe and confident enough in your embrace unlike I did in Fredrick's. Even when I can't do it myself, I know you will always be there to shield me." He smiled up at him. "Am I even making sense?"

Ludwig found himself smiling back. "Perfect sense. I will always be by your side and protect you. Whenever you feel weak I will always be there to give you strength again." He buried his nose in the white hair.

"Even if I'm hurt or sick?"

"Even more so."

Gilbert chuckled softly into the strong chest. "It's funny…I used to go to Elizaveta for comfort like this. Her comfort was much needed after Fredrick died. And yet, your embrace is the one that makes me feel completely secure." He suddenly hugged Ludwig tight. "I will be the king soon and with that comes another wave of trials and troubles. I have never been a king before, so I'll admit I'm a bit scared." He grinned up at Ludwig. "But with you by my side as 'queen', I know I can handle anything!"

Ludwig frowned. "I am not a 'queen'. I'll stick with 'lord'. Hold on." He slipped his arm under Gilbert's rump and lifted him off his feet. Gilbert grinned and let himself be carried to the desk where Ludwig placed him. "I want you to need me, Gilbert. I care a lot for you, yet I fear that you will leave me because of…well, because of my rank and upbringing and-" Gilbert cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I am very independent and can care for myself. But I do need another to be strong for me. You are the only one who can do that for me, Ludwig. I need someone to lean on, someone I can trust and who loves me."

Ludwig placed his hands on the desk beside Gilbert's thighs. "Do you mean that word, Gilbert? You know I love you, but do you love me in return?"

Gilbert smirked with a little snort. "When I first met you, there was nothing sweet or kind about you at all. You didn't care about anyone or anything. You didn't believe in spirits or gods."

"I still don't believe in them and I never will." He leaned in closer to Gilbert. "But I believe in my feelings and love for you. Since I've met you, there have been many changes in me. Some of them I needed. But again, you never answered my question. Do you love me?" Ludwig found soft pink lips on his own.

"I love you, Lord Ludwig."

Ludwig's eyes widened as he finally heard the word spoken from Gilbert's mouth with truth. The look in Gilbert's pink eyes did not lie to him. He felt his lust rising quickly but knew it was too risky for them. Instead of making love he brought their lips together in a rough, crushing kiss. His tongue forced the other's lips open while pulling Gilbert closer to him. Gilbert was moaning and writhing against him, letting their tongue duel together. Ludwig even pulled Gilbert's hips forward so their groins could press together. It was Gilbert who broke the kiss.

"Ludwig, we can't!"

"I know." He rests their foreheads together. "I've just waited so long to hear you say those words in truth. I couldn't help myself. I want to keep you here, bound and blindfolded for my pleasure."

"That's hot." Gilbert said with a throaty groan.

"It's not a joke." His hand came up to wrap around Gilbert's neck, squeezing lightly. "Woe to the man who tries to court you once the king is dead. You are mine and mine alone, Gilbert. I will not let anyone else have you." He pulled Gilbert closer to him by the neck and whispered, "I would have beheaded you long ago to keep others from having you."

Pink eyes widened. "You would have killed me?"

"I would have." Ludwig slowly removed his hand. "But now you have spoken true words to me so I no longer have to feel that way. Yet you are never allowed to sleep with another, nor are you allowed to remarry."

"Your crazy possessiveness only let's me know how much you love me. In return, I better not hear you were fucking that little doe of yours. He could seduce you if he wanted to."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Feli? I highly doubt it. The man can't walk up a flight of stairs without tripping." He moved away as Gilbert stood up from the desk.

"You'd be surprised how two unlikely people who know each other well can…end up together in THAT way." He smirked. "Speaking from experience, of course. But I'm not naming names."

"I have a fairly good idea of who it was. I take it to the grave with me."

"Good." Gilbert leaned up and kissed him. "Take care of yourself while I'm off 'doing' things, Ludwig."

"I will." He brought Gilbert into another hug. "Be careful. If things should go wrong…"

"They won't."

"But if they do…I will kill all of them and rescue you."

Gilbert grinned. "See? I know I can count on you to help me feel safe." He kissed him again. "Care to see me out?"

"Yes. And I eagerly await the moment when we can really be together."

/

After Gilbert and Roderich had left, Ludwig excused himself for the rest of the day and evening in his room. He was a swarm of mixed emotions that he needed some ale to help calm his nerves. As he sat at the desk near the window in what was Alfred's old room, he poured himself mug after mug of the amber liquid. He took small sips but the continuous amount got him feeling buzzed. Tomorrow would be the night when Gilbert and his clan carried out their plan of murder. Ludwig's fear was something going wrong that would expose Gilbert to his deadly plan. If Gilbert were caught trying to assassinate the king, he would be executed immediately. While their plan seemed foolproof, Ludwig had seen strategies gone horrible wrong and unexpected. Sometimes a battle plan that seemed perfect could have a deadly or unsuspected outcome. Trying to talk any of them out of it would be a waste of time. Gilbert and the others were so set on restoring their faith that they could turn to murder. Ludwig may have executed people, but it wasn't the same as actually putting them to death. He did not pass the sentence, only carried it out.

Gilbert was his biggest concern. He feared for the man's safety, and even though the man had friends, Ludwig just couldn't bring himself to trust them. Not fully, anyway. All Gilbert would need is one rat in the group to expose their plan, and they would all be put to death himself included. Then again, they could pull it off and everyone would be happy. Then he and Gilbert could be together without fear. That was what he was hoping for, yet still could not shake that 'what if' feeling. He downed another mug and poured some more.

His thoughts soon changed to Gilbert and their conversation earlier today. Gilbert had finally said he loved him, and even showed Ludwig his more vulnerable side. Just like Fredrick had stated a few times in that journal, Gilbert was a world of surprises. But only to the right people. Thinking about that journal, Ludwig got up and went to his trunk of belongings to take it out. Knowing it would hurt, he brought the journal to his desk and chose to read the very first entry about Gilbert.

_Spring_

'_Today I was met with the most wondrous surprise. To my delight, and after so many greetings, my favorite lordling kissed me. I've known him since he was a little boy of only seven years, playing war with sticks and getting into trouble. I was the father he always wanted, and chose to take him into my care when a sickness took his family. As he grew into a young man, we both began to develop subtle feelings for each other beyond king and subordinate. We would exchange glances, give light touches as we pass, and flash coy smiles. Never had I wanted to act on my feelings for I have a kind and caring queen that is my wife. My duties kept me from acting on my feelings. Yet today, after the joust, while we were alone inside the dress tent, he kissed me. It was a chaste, simple kiss but on the lips. His white skin was flushed a girlish pink, and he grew so nervous that his helmet cover slammed over his face. It was adorable, and so clumsily him. We could do more than that, and we both feel silent but with little smiles. _

_After he left the tent to participate in the joust, I went back to my chair to contemplate what happened over enjoying the performance. I had some doubts come up in my mind after the kiss. My Snow Falcon, which I have just named him, is much younger than I. I could even be his father given our age difference. My time in the spotlight of knighthood, battles, and jousts were long over but his were just beginning. I look forward to any other 'interactions' we have in private.'_

Ludwig flipped to the next entry.

_Spring_

'_It has been quite a few days since that kiss and our passion for each other grows stronger. Now I find he was waiting for me in my room, saying he needed to 'speak' with me. We were both a little uncomfortable, but it was my Snow Falcon that leaned forward to kiss me again. This time we were able to prolong the kiss and until the day I die I will never forget it. His lips were so soft and perfect. Afterwards, I kissed my wife but it was nothing like my kiss with him. I want more kisses to come.'_

Ludwig frowned and flipped further back into the journal to read one of the last entries.

_Autumn_

'_I fear we had gone too far today. The moment I saw the wine-stained lips I should have turned him out. He was not drunk, but was tipsy enough to become more aggressive. What started out as a simple game of chess turned into lustful session of intimate contact. I was shocked by the sudden dance he showed me taught to him by our foreign ambassador. That simple, exotic dance was enough to shut my mind off to rational thought and think only with my body. He approached me first, but I did not push him away. I welcomed what he wanted to give. This was the first time I had even seen him fully unclothed while sitting on my bed. It was my marriage bed that I shared with my wife and queen. That reminder was what kept me from doing wicked things to him this day. How hard I had to battle with myself to keep from acting out. I could have just moved him from the bed to ease my mind, but my kingly duty took over once again. I was forced to watch as he dressed, looking nervous and ashamed. I assured him he did nothing wrong and nothing will change between us. But for awhile, we chose to remain apart.'_

Ludwig could only take one more entry before he threw the damn book into the fire.

_Autumn_

'_I fear this may be my last entry for my limbs grow weaker by the day. I am ill and know my time remaining on this earth is short. Right now I am alone save for one person, my Snow Falcon. How loving and dutiful he is. With only a single candle to light my writing, I can make out his sleeping face on the side of my bed. He had fallen asleep while kneeling on the floor, his arms folded on the bed with his head resting peacefully in them. What a beautiful sight he makes, but I only wish it were a peaceful sleep rather than a sad one. Dried tears stained his white cheeks, and those thing ghostly brows are arched woefully. He knows that I am dying, and I am not ready to leave him. He still needs me, and I need him. The spirits I feel will not let me continue living. My time has come. I cannot write any longer. Everything else I have to say, I will tell him personally. That is for the best.'_

There were no more entries after that one, just a few blank pages. "I hate that bastard, even though he took good care of Gilbert." Ludwig downed the mug, and then felt the room grow colder. He turned to see if the fire had died, but what he saw was something completely different. It was his mind playing tricks on him once again, or maybe he had too much to drink mixed with emotional thoughts. But there, standing in the center of the room, was none other than the late King Fredrick. Ludwig's blue eyes stared at the ghost, remembering when he saw Alfred's in this same room. "Are you really…Old Fritz?" Ludwig asked, not expecting and answer, but then-

'_That I am.'_

Ludwig couldn't believe it responded to him. Regardless, he found himself answering. "Why are you here?"

The ghost smiled softly. '_You were reading my private journal about Gilbert.'_

"So? You aren't real, so say whatever you want. I'm never drinking winter ale again."

'_Think what you will, but I truly am your late king. I came to talk with you about Gilbert. Our Gilbert.'_

"MY Gilbert." Ludwig quickly corrected him. "You are dead, I'm not. That makes him MY Gilbert."

Fredrick's ghost frowned. _'There is so much love in Gilbert that you can have the same as I. He is a very difficult man to get to open up, and to deal with. He's stubborn, rash, pigheaded, and heavy with pride. It may take a few more years until you feel his true, undying love._'

Ludwig chuckled, running a hand down his face. "You jest. I can't believe I'm even talking to you like this. But even so, why tell me this?" He watched as the ghost moved closer to him.

'_I can't pass on without knowing my Snow Falcon will be well taken care of. You love him in the same manner as I do. I want him to have someone dutiful and loyal by his side to love, cherish, and adore him. Even though his is a strong, solid man, he needs that affection. He just has so much hidden love and loyalty to give that I want it given to the right person. And that person is you, Ludwig.'_

"How convenient. My mind is pretty intelligent to answer my inner questions through booze."

Fredrick sighed. '_You don't have to drink any further. I promise the night will go by perfectly as planned. It is a shame that my nephew must meet such a fate, but alas, I am not alive to make a change. Gilbert will make the realm right again, and with you by his side, he will reign on for years and years. I only ask one thing of you.'_

"What is that?"

'_Give him my journal to keep_.'

Ludwig shook his head. "I can't do that. I want him to fully love me. Giving him that journal will only make him pine for you.'

Fredrick shook his head again. _'You are wrong. He will still love you, I can promise that.'_

"I still can't risk it. I rather burn this book than let him see its pages. He needs to move on."

'_My, my, aren't you just as stubborn as he is.' Fredrick gave a pitiful sigh. 'Very well then, do what you will with it. I have to go now. Let my Snow Falcon know that I still love him?'_

Ludwig said nothing. "Hey, answer a question for me, real or not. How are the others? Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew?"

'_Alfred leads the heavenly army of the old sky spirits with Ivan by his side. They are full and whole. Matthew no longer is ill, and no sickness will ever reach him again. Both brothers are thrilled to have you here running their castle. They do request that you leave up their family portrait in the main study. Also, Ivan bears you no ill will for the execution. He thanks you greatly for making the cut quick and clean with no pain. He is very grateful for you digging him up from the snowy grave to be put with his Alfred. You've done well by everyone, Ludwig. You should be proud of yourself._'

"I'm not."

'_But look at yourself. Look at what you have become. You may not believe in me, or the spirits, or the afterlife, but you have changed in personality. Your entire life will be different from now on.' Fredrick smiled. 'I know you have a fear of dying alone and don't know what waits for you beyond this world. But let me give you this little bit of reassurance. You will not die alone on a battlefield somewhere with no one to weep for you. You will die among friends, and some will be waiting for you with gentle guiding hands._'

Ludwig was silent for a moment, and then he let out a sharp laugh. "That's just what I WANT to hear. That's not an accurate answer. I will only die with friends if I permit it to be that way." He reasoned out loud. "Maybe in my old age I may want to die alone. I don't know yet. But thanks for telling me what I want to hear. Now I know you're not real." He lazily dropped the mug to the floor. "Thanks for nothing."

Fredrick only looked at him before fading away and said, '_please keep our Gilbert safe' _then he was gone.

Ludwig picked up the journal and walked over to the fire, ready to toss it in the flames. However, he found that his fingers would not let go of the book no matter how hard he tried. Something was holding him back, but it wasn't Fredrick. Instead of burning it, Ludwig gave up and moved from the fire. He stuffed it back into the chest and would have to find a secret place to put it. What he saw a few minutes ago had to be a play on his conscience. That wasn't really Fredrick speaking to him, but rather his mind trying to put itself at ease. Maybe he did over do it with the ale. Undressing, he slipped into his nightshirt and turned down the bed. There was a gentle knocking of the door and suddenly Feliciano poked his head in. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He responded softly. "I heard you talking in here not too long ago. Are you okay?"

"I am. Come in, it's cold in the halls." He watched as Feliciano closed the door behind him. The young man turned a troubled face to him. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" His vision was growing blurry.

"Um…well…it's just one of those nights when I get really, really scared." Feli folded his hands dutifully in front of him, looking shy and coy. "The servants call me 'master' and all. It's strange to have a title like that. And the rooms here are so dark and cold, almost eerie. It's like the old lords' ghosts are here and it scares me. So may I sleep with you?"

Ludwig only nodded and left a spot for him on the bed. Feliciano smiled sweetly, bouncing over to the bed and burrowing under the sheets. Ludwig blinked his eyes at the young man, imaging a naked Gilbert in Fredrick's bed. The same thought of another man having such knowledge of Gilbert angered him. The fact that Gilbert was the one who offered it was even worse. The man still admitting to loving Fredrick, yet loved him all the same. If Fredrick were alive, Gilbert would rush to the man's bed and spread his legs for him. It wasn't fair. Ludwig's lust from earlier was never sated and only escalated with Feliciano in the bed with him. He knew it was wrong, and blamed it all on the alcohol mixed with jealous emotions. It would be a long while until he could share Gilbert's bed again. Regardless of Gilbert's warnings and his own thoughts, Ludwig rolled over to kiss Feliciano.

The man beneath him was shocked, but didn't pull away. Ludwig would let himself have this man in turn for Gilbert wanting to have Fredrick. It was immoral and wrong, but other emotions were proving to be stronger. The rest of the night was lost to him.

/

As planned, Gilbert woke up in the king's bed with a 'toothache'. The king had called for their private physician who carefully tended to Gilbert. He didn't care for the hot rag that was wrapped around his face and tied at the top like a bow. Still, he had to keep pretending that it hurt, so he ordered soft foods for breakfast and remained in bed. The king had left to overlook the preparations for tonight's dinner. Gilbert had to admit to himself that he was a little worried about the evening to come. Even after the deadly dinner was carried out, there was still so much more that had to be done. The funeral, the days of mourning, massive paperwork, and then becoming a king.

King Gilbert. That is what he was going to become in a short time. Once a knight, then a heretic leader, then a queen, and a soon-to-be king. His entire life was going to change by tonight. He would be free of the king and able to restore the Spirit houses. Gilbert would keep the god of the new religion as well as the spirits. That way he could please everyone and hopefully it will help to keep a peaceful kingdom. Gilbert would also have to get rid of the Royal Guards, or at least replace them with new men. There were a lot of changes to be made after tonight, and everything would take TIME. Gilbert himself would have to be patient, something he wasn't always good at. And then there was Ludwig.

He wanted Ludwig to be his queen after a bit of time had passed, but he knew it was useless. Ludwig said many times that he would never be a queen, either for a masculine purpose or he just wasn't worthy enough. Either way, the idea was a bit silly. They could easily be lovers instead of marry. Ludwig would never be accepted as royalty since he is not of noble birth. Still, Ludwig would remain forever his and just like Fredrick, would always love him. There was still a further ways to go on Gilbert's end for having complete feelings for Ludwig. He did love the man, but he still loved Fredrick a little more. "But Ludwig will be with me forever." He whispered with a smile. "I can always count on him." With that happy thought in mind, Gilbert rolled over and allowed himself a little more sleep before the big night.

_That night_

Gilbert donned the white fur cloak and new crown the king had given him for this dinner party. This crown was made of silver just like the old one, but had some a pink gems embedded all around. The king said it was to match his eyes, but Gilbert silently thought it made him appear too woman-like. He was going to kill this boy-king tonight, so the least he could do was wear the gifts that were given. Gilbert hoped he could act well enough tonight when everyone was slowly dying. Arthur was unclear on just how everyone would look after eating this poison. The man said it would be as if their throats are swelling and cutting off their air to breath. Gilbert figured the sight wouldn't be a pretty one and maybe he wouldn't have to act after all. 'Keep a straight face and act natural, Gilbert.' He said to himself before leaving his chambers.

Gilbert met with the king in the throne room waiting to make their entrance to the dinner party. They always had to come in together. The king asked him how his tooth felt, and Gilbert answered that it was still very painful. The king offered for him to stay only a little while at the part, but Gilbert sweetly declined saying that he wanted to be with his 'husband'. It had made the king proud to hear Gilbert's words to him. Gilbert took the boy-king's arm and let him lead to the royal dining hall. When they entered, all the important nobles and religious leaders stood to greet them. The king walked Gilbert to his chair at one end of the table before going to his own. Gilbert rubbed his cheek where the 'toothache' was as the king mentioned the ailment to the party guests.

First, wine was given but Gilbert would not drink, whispering to a nearby noble that the liquid would make his tooth hurt more. The noble happily took his goblet to drink the wine for him. Then the soup and breadbaskets came, and Gilbert held his breath. Before he had dressed, Roderich had let him know that the poison had been baked into all the bread without notice. Gilbert wished the other man had chosen to come, but Roderich feared it would be too suspicious if everyone else died except for them. So Gilbert was alone here. The king stood up from his seat and said something about the new religion, followed by a group prayer in a language Gilbert had yet to master, and then to the food. Gilbert politely excused himself from the bread eating, saying it was too hard for his tooth.

His heart was racing in his chest and echoing in his ears as he watched the men pick up the bread. Together they all said a few words of prayer and brought the bread to their mouths. Gilbert gulped slightly, watching the men dining together on the bread. They talked lightly amongst themselves as they ate. Gilbert watched them all, waiting for some sort of sign indicating that the poison was working. One man caught his attention, seeing him pull at the collar of his neck. 'It's starting.' Soon, everyone stopped talking and tried to catch their breath, faces red and brows sweaty. "Is everything alright?" Gilbert asked.

Then it all happened at once. The men choked and gasped for air. Some fell out of their chairs, others stood up, and some remained seated. Gilbert called and shouted for help, getting up to run over to the king. Just like the others, the king was choking and gasping, his face slowly turning blue. Gilbert continued to cry for help, seeing only a few guards and servants rush in. Gilbert was legitimately panicking because the scene before him was terrifying, especially the young man in his arms. To Gilbert, the dying men all looked like fish gasping for air on land. Their bodies were convulsing on the floor. The scene was more gruesome than he had imagined, and the only thought he had was Ludwig and how he wished the man were here with him.

When he looked down at the king in his arms, the young man was dead.

/

Ludwig stood at the window in the tallest tower of his castle where he could see the royal city. The king's castle was just in view, dotted with tiny yellow lights from candles. It reminded him of fireflies in the summer time. But his mind was focused on the plan and if it was being carried out. He grumbled and pulled the robe around himself for the tower was cold and unused. Ludwig thought he was alone until the door opened behind him as someone else entered. He looked over to his shoulder to see the shy face and body of Feliciano. Ludwig frowned, having forgotten about last night. He apologized to the young man numerous times after he woke up to discover their naked bodies together. Ludwig was surprised the man was even coming to see him after what happened. Even though it was not Feliciano's fault, Ludwig still wrapped his hand tightly around the thin neck warning him to never speak of what they did. Feliciano quickly agreed, and Ludwig had avoided him the rest of the day.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked him casually.

Feliciano looked nervous as he lifted his hood onto his head. "Aren't you cold in here? You've been standing up here for a while. You missed dinner."

"I wasn't hungry. I've had a…bad feeling all day. I don't know what it is." That was a lie. "Don't worry about me. Go enjoy your evening." Feliciano was still standing there, looking at him worriedly. "I apologized many times. What else do you need?"

The amber-eyed man twiddled his fingers. "W-what will happen to me if the queen finds out?"

"He's not going to find out."

"But what if he does?"

"Then we both deny it."

Feliciano squeaked. "He'll still send me to the dungeons or have me killed!"

Ludwig sighed. "No, he won't. I wouldn't let him. No one really knows what we were doing last night. I trust the servants here enough to know they will not tell. Besides, it's expected of us in a way. I still should not have done what I did last night…nor should I have rough handled you like that either. I apologize again."

"I-It's okay, Ludwig. I really didn't stop you either."

"Because you were afraid of me. Don't lie."

He blushed. "No, that's not it." Ludwig turned away from him to look out the window. "Are you looking at the castle because of the queen?"

"Yes. I apologize again for taking something you can't get back because you know how I feel about the queen."

"I…I do."

"You don't have to stay here, either. If you are feeling unhappy or uncomfortable, you may go back to the castle. However, I would like you to stay a few days longer for I fear something bad is happening at the castle right now."

"What kind of bad?" Feliciano asked, walking up to him.

"I'm not sure, but I still don't want you there."

"I'll stay here a bit longer. Um…can I stay in your room?" He asked hopefully.

Ludwig thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Matthew's chambers work well for you. I wish for you to sleep there." He wouldn't look at the puppy eyes and crying face he knew was there, so he focused on the castle in the distance. Suddenly, in the cold night air, there was a tolling of the bells in the tower. "Those are alarm bells…"

"Alarm? What's happening?"

"I'm not sure." He lied again, staring at the castle. He felt Feliciano embrace him, trembling with fear at the haunting sound of the bells. Ludwig just stroked the chestnut brown hair to soothe the man, but his fears lay with Gilbert in the castle. 'Gilbert…please be alright.'

/

It had rained the following morning when news of the king's death spread across the castle and city. Messenger birds were sent out to every house and riders to every city in the realm. Gilbert had been safe and hidden in his chambers until things were settled. The king's body was being examined for the poison while the other bodies were removed and brought to a local worship house. The Royal Guards were put on high alert, standing guard at every door and outside gate. The kitchen staff and a few servants were arrested and locked in the dungeons for the time being standing accused of giving the poison.

A day later came the first part of the funeral where the king's body was cleaned and laid out for all the nobles to pay their respects. The body was laid out in the newest worship house the king had built. Gilbert had to stand beside the platform with the king, and did not have to act out his feelings. He did not weep for the boy-king, but rather for the memory of Fredrick. At that time, Gilbert was just a knight and unable to stand where he was now. How he wished he could have been next to Fredrick like this. The king's family was standing with him, but to his surprise, none of them accused or blamed him. Gilbert feared the king's family would try to expose him, yet they comforted him in his tears. Tears, which were not for their son and kin, but rather for Fredrick instead. Too many memories came flooding back to him about that dreadful day. But his agony and tears were needed for this funeral.

By the following day, the rain had stopped in time for the king's funeral wagon to be pulled through the city for the common folk to see. The people shouted prayers and fell to their knees as the funeral party made their way through the streets. Afterwards, the king was laid to rest with all the others in the royal tombs. Once that was done, the city and all its industries were shut down for a day of mourning.

A day or so later, the kingdom needed a leader and a king. Gilbert, being a man, was voted by the High Council to ascend the throne. All the nobles and lords, including Ludwig, were brought to the coronation in the main court hall. Ludwig had Feliciano on his arm as he stood with Francis, Antonio, Elizaveta, Kiku, and Sadiq. Arthur had to remain hidden from view since he was still an escapee. Roderich was standing on the dais with a priest and two High Council members. He held the king's royal crown in his hands and stood patiently by the coronation throne. When the trumpets were sounded, everyone turned to the doors where Gilbert would be entering. The large double doors opened to reveal Gilbert, dressed in the proper royal attire for the coronation. Dressed in purple and gold, Gilbert carefully walked down the red-carpeted floor with the long royal cloak of white and red dragging behind him. Two nobles helped hold the cloak as he climbed the steps and sat in the throne.

Gilbert's eyes met Ludwig's in the crowd and focused there while Roderich was making the proper speech. He only broke the stare when the crown was placed on his head and the courtroom cheered. Roderich whispered to him to stand up and make his speech. Gilbert stood and looked at Ludwig again before speaking.

"I am honored that you all have chosen to see me ascend the throne after the horrible death of my husband. I promise to find and punish the person responsible. As your new king, I desire peace and prosperity in the realm. Therefore, I am allowing a Freedom of Religion law to be passed shortly by the High Council. With this freedom, everyone can worship whom they see fit, be it the old spirits or the new god. I promise to always uphold both faiths for myself and for my late husband who gave every part of his being to his god. I am also replacing the Royal Guards with new members whom I feel will be kinder and more productive in this castle. I wish to keep Lord Roderich as my personal advisor; such as he was to the late king. I beg all of you to forget about the past and to not think ill of me. I promise to make up for the mistakes I made by keeping this realm at peace. I wish for you to show me the same love you gave to our king."

The courtroom cheered and clapped for him as Gilbert bowed to them. He smiled as the banners of both royal and House Prussia were unraveled to decorate the ceiling. Gilbert felt his eyes well up with tears as the symbol of the black falcon stood high and proud against the white background. Once again his family's symbol was accepted into the realm and hung proudly with the others. Everything had worked out just as planned, and Gilbert swore he caught a glimpse of Fredrick somewhere in the crowd. But then his eyes turned to Ludwig, who was smiling at him. Gilbert smiled back and began to wave at crowd as he descended the dais. 'I did it, Fritz.' He said to himself as he walked through the crowd. 'I brought the realm back to its rightful place. I promise to rule just as you did, only this time, I will make sure my lover is beside me at all times. Nothing will keep Ludwig and me apart. I hope you can forgive me for loving another.'

Gilbert left the courtroom to cheers as the banners of House Prussia floated proudly above him.

~*~ _**Spring**__- the day of Roderich and Elizaveta's wedding ~*~_

"Doesn't the sun feel wonderful, Ludwig?" Feliciano laughed happily and spun in the golden rays.

"Yes, it does. It's a good day for a celebration." Ludwig still had not grown accustomed to parties, but this was a wedding party set on the first official day of spring. "Take some gold and get yourself food. I see a pie stand over there."

"Great! I'm starving!" Feliciano took some of the coins and hurried off to the stand.

Ludwig strolled through the festivities with his cane, enjoying the blue sky and crisp green grass instead. He stopped to watch the young maidens dancing around the maypole with their brightly colored ribbons, weaving in and out of each other. The sweet scene was ruined when a drunken Francis jumped in and joined in the fertility dance. Ludwig had to close his eyes and turn away, feeling a bit sick in his stomach. The lord's strange and annoying laughter echoed through the castle grounds, making all the maidens giggle with him. Continuing his walk, Ludwig encountered Kiku and Sadiq who wished him a happy spring. He bumped into Antonio who was happily playing a lute and singing loudly at him. Ludwig just gave a lopsided smile and gently pushed the dancing man away. Once away from the crazies, Ludwig noticed a group of children and adults gathering around Yao as he told tales of his adventures at sea. The man had come back not so long ago, empty handed, yet pleased that the realm had changed. Arthur was in another part of the fair grounds, entertaining people with his magic. Ludwig had yet to cross paths with the wedding couple, but the royal trumpets distracted him from the thought.

Finally, King Gilbert had arrived at the festivities with everyone bowing low to greet him. Ludwig smiled at the new king, finally having seen him after a few months of rare encounters. Gilbert was dressed in sequenced gold that sparkled in the sun. His tunic, doublet, pants, and even gloves were all gold and sparkling. Ludwig had to chuckle to himself for he knew how much the king liked to show off. The cape was white the same as his boots and belt. The man just had to stand out. Still, he was the most beautiful being to Ludwig. That man sparkling in gold and jewels loved him more than anyone else in the realm. His heart beat quickly when Gilbert approached him, arms outstretched.

"Lord Ludwig, my old friend! How are you?" They embraced on another as 'friends'. "How's the cane working out for you? It looks good! Roar!" He grinned and winked. "Come, walk with me!"

"Oh…um, yes." Ludwig walked alongside of Gilbert, both men ignoring the curious looks from party guests.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" Gilbert asked him.

Ludwig nodded. "I did. I think that was the first time I ever saw Roderich smile." Gilbert laughed. "I have not seen them yet."

"Ah, they're around here somewhere. They'll come to me, don't worry." Gilbert walked closer to him. "I've missed our private times together." He whispered.

"As have I."

"How would you feel of being announced as my new and only favorite at the end of this month?"

Ludwig stopped to gaze at him. "Favorite? As in, let the nobles know we are a couple?"

Gilbert smirked. "Not quite. We won't say it flat out like that. People will start to assume. I've been wearing black for my late husband for far too long. I've done my mourning, now I must move on." He smiled at Ludwig's confused face, but then spotted Elizaveta coming up to them. "Oh, excuse me for a moment." Without shame, Gilbert kissed Ludwig's cheek and surprised a few onlookers.

Ludwig blushed and cleared his throat, trying to ignore the stares once again.

"Lizzy, my girl!" Gilbert held his arms out to her as she ran to hug him. "I finally get to see you without your husband!" He kissed her forehead.

"It's been a wonderful day! I've waited so long for this!"

"And you look beautiful! Did Roderich give you the key to his money box for that dress? All green with beads and lace and trim! I'm glad you kept your hair down, though. It looks much better that way."

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to put it up in pearls, but Roderich said the same thing. What is it with men and long hair?" She hooked her arm with his.

"Promise not to smack me?" She nodded, and he leaned down to whisper to her. "We like it to fan out on the pillow, and we like it even more when it's falling around us. Get it?"

Elizaveta just sighed. "I owe you a smack later."

"I guess I deserve it. Let's walk for a bit. I need to speak with you privately for a few moments."

"Oh, what about?" She smiled, waving to a few guests who congratulated her.

"I'm guessing everything went well in the 'before marriage' bed?"

She looked at him with a glare first, but then her features softened. "You are fool to think so, Gilbie. I am a lady and Roderich a perfect gentleman." She couldn't hold back her giggles and Gilbert let out a 'ha'!

"I knew it! Roderich is so full of shit." He laughed. "I told you he was a man like the rest of us! I can't wait to razz on him about that later! But seriously, everything went well?"

She nodded. "I claimed it was horseback riding that did it, and he agreed. Our secret is safe." Green eyes looked up at him curiously. "But how did you know?" Gilbert looked sheepish and whistled. "Gilberrrrrrrrt." She growled.

"Oh, I just heard a few things. Something that makes me happy, but at the same time pisses me off because I wasn't the first to hear about it."

Elizaveta blushed. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not true."

"Come on! You drink heavily like the rest of our little band of friends yet you haven't touched one wine goblet or ale mug for a while now!"

"And…if these words of yours are true, what's it to you?" She waved at another guest.

"Well, soon I will announcing…subtly…that Ludwig is my lover. Everyone will know that I do not intend to marry but I still need an heir. You're the only woman I ever cared about so I figured your and Roderich's little brat would be suitable for the position." Her mouth dropped open at Gilbert's grin. "No one has to know that YET since you are keeping it a secret from everyone. We'll wait until after the 'wedding night' and a few days later. Do you accept?"

Elizaveta leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure that would make Roderich very happy, and myself as well." She smiled. "So you really do care that much for Ludwig, then? Are you over Fredrick?"

Gilbert's smile lowered. "I will never forget Fredrick…but I know Ludwig's love for me is just as strong. I love him too, and I want him by my side. I don't want our relationship to be a secret like it was with Fredrick. That's why I don't want to marry, either. Later in the years, if I can, I will make that man marry me and become my queen whether he likes it or not. Nihilist or not, he's still the one I want."

"Fredrick would be very happy for you." Elizaveta kissed his cheek again. "Go be with him now. I will tell Roderich of your proposal."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Congratulations again, Lizzy. I would have married you those years ago, you know."

"And I would have hit you with the hilt of my sword and stomped on your marriage proposal."

"Love you too!" He left her side and met up with Ludwig once again. The man was taking a rest on a bench, but Feliciano was sitting next to him. Gilbert frowned as he approached. "I'm back."

"Ah! You're majesty!" Feliciano stood and bowed. "I was just bringing Lord Ludwig some food."

Gilbert raised a white brow. "You call him 'lord'? How come? Aren't you his 'partner'?"

Ludwig frowned. "Gilbert…" he said the name with a warning tone.

"Um…well…I am really just…just the head master of the house. I'm the boss of the servants and make sure things get done properly. That's all. I also help him to walk sometimes and keep his knee from cramping."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig who's expression was stoic. "I see. Well, good for you then. Keep up the good work. You're dismissed." Feliciano bowed and left them alone. "So, how many times have you fucked him?"

Ludwig turned away. "I did no such thing."

"Bullshit. I can tell by his eyes and the way he looks at you. Seriously, Ludwig, you're an ass."

"What?" Ludwig was surprised by those words.

"You shouldn't have slept with him knowing you and I are going to be together. I bet he was virgin too. Don't make me have to compete with that kid for your heart, because I'll-"

"I did it when I drunk and he didn't refuse. I was angry and jealous because of your feelings for Fredrick. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it. But that's in the past and it never happened again. Feliciano understands that and remains at my castle regardless of what happened. He knows I love you." Ludwig said the last part in whisper.

Gilbert smiled and held out his gold-gloved hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Ludwig followed behind Gilbert as he was brought to one of the changing tents for the knights. He was pulled inside and then kissed by his lover.

"I've wanted to do that for so long!" Gilbert kissed him again, pressing his tongue past the surprised lips.

"It's not safe to do this here where anyone can come in." He watched as Gilbert suddenly sank to one knee before him. "Gilbert?"

Pink eyes looked up at him with a gentle smile. "Since we can't get married, I thought we would share a few private words and vows here. This day is already a wedding, so let it be our secret one as well."

"Have you been drinking?" Ludwig asked.

"No. What I say are my true words. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say them, but better late than ever." He took Ludwig's hands and kissed the top of it. "Lord Ludwig, will you do the honors of being my one and only lover from now until I die?" Ludwig just stared at him with wide blue eyes. "I promise to give you all of my love, devotion, and attention over any other. This is a whole new world we are in, and I want no one else but you to share it with me. The past is past, but the new is here to stay. So will you share it with me, Ludwig?"

Ludwig dropped his cane and fell to his knees in front of Gilbert, taking the pale face in his hands. "You already know my answer and these words I have said to you before. I have waited for the day when you fully promise yourself to me. Someone told me that there is so much room for love in your heart that it can be shared equally. With your words now, I truly believe that."

Gilbert stared at him, his eyes growing moist with tears. "H-How do you know those words? Only Fredrick spoke those words to me in private." Ludwig just smiled and Gilbert almost let out a choked sob, giving a large grin himself. "I love you, Ludwig! I love you!" He jumped into the other and knocked him onto his rump. "You are mine now and I'm never going to let you go! No way! Not now, not ever!" He showered Ludwig's face in kisses. "Don't tell ANYONE about my sappy woman side, got it?"

Ludwig nuzzled the pale neck. "So long as it is shown only to me, I have no issues." He wrapped his arms around Gilbert, holding the man close. "You have changed me so much, Gilbert, but only for the greater good. I thank you for that. I vow to be a true and loyal lover who will stand by your side throughout the years until we die. I never thought I would grow old with anyone, but I am looking forward to growing old with you. Promise me that you will never leave?"

Gilbert stroked the blonde hair. "Those words are a surprise coming from you. A few months ago, you would say such a question is useless because no one can control how they die. I can't promise you that, Ludwig. The same as you can't promise that to me."

He gave Gilbert's pink lips a kiss. "I don't care about the logics of those words. I just want to hear it."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "Then I promise I will never leave you." Ludwig leaned forward to capture the lips in another passionate kiss, but Gilbert broke it after a short moment. "Now that we've had our own special little wedding ceremony of simple vows, do you want a silver queen's crown or a gold one?"

Ludwig just stared at him.

"What color gowns would you like?" He teased. "I think pink would be a GREAT color on you! Yes, I would want you in all different shades of pink every day! Well, maybe some blue to match your eyes." Ludwig's brow began to twitch in aggravation. "I will be the envy of every king in this world with such a beautiful queen by my side! Oh! And you need wildflower crowns on your head, too! I'll make sure your learn how to play the harp and sing like a beautiful nightingale. What do you say, my beloved?" Gilbert smiled and nuzzled their noses. "You're good with pink, right?"

"Gilbert, you know I love you, but…"

No one understood why Ludwig suddenly stormed out of the tent and Gilbert wobbled out holding his head and squeaking in pain. There was a noticeable dent in the rounded top of Ludwig's cane, though.

The End.

***Okay, wow! So, this chapter was by far my longest one! **AND IT'S A HAPPY ENDING**! I actually got it finished faster than I thought I would! Well, I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers who enjoyed 'White Crimson' and helped to make this story possible! I've even made a few germancest friends from this story! A shout out to them! ^ J ^ I hope the last chapter was an enjoyment for everyone! I really enjoyed writing 'WC' and look forward to writing more germancest in the future. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE GREAT SUPPORT!*****

***A special thanks to my husband whom I bounced ideas off of from time to time. And to my super awesome dog, Odin, who is always by my side when writing! And to the newest member of my family, my kitten Stella, who was asleep on my chest/lap for the duration of this chapter! (any typos can be blamed on her!)***

***Please visit my fanfiction tumblr blog for pics, fanart, and more! The link is on my profile. Let us share in the germancest fandom! ^_^***


End file.
